De Pociones y Adivinación
by Eli Feltson
Summary: Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts saben que Trelawney no es la más confiable de las docentes. Pero todo cambia para Draco cuando después de tomar una misteriosa poción proporcionada por ella, la vida le da un vuelco. Ahora lucha contra sus más ocultos sentimientos ahora a la luz.
1. Capítulo 1: Stay

_Nota: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Eso está clarísimo, pero por si las moscas. La trama es mía y también se encuentra en Wattpad._

 _Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, pero amo el Dramione, así que me decidí escribir esto, espero que les guste porque realmente disfrute escribiéndolo._

 _Mi inspiración aparte de Tom Felton XD, fue la canción de Rihanna Stay me encanta. Y no sé si me estoy volviendo loca pero es muy Dramione._

 _Así que si pueden escucharla mientras leen esto sería genial._

 _*Stay*_

 _"Funny you're the broken one_

 _but I'm the only one who needed saving_

 _'Cause when you never see the light,_

 _it's hard to know which one of us is caving"._

El sol de la mañana empezaba a filtrarse lentamente por la ventana, él podía percibirlo tras sus párpados cerrados. Empezó a removerse en la cama por que no quería despertar todavía, deseaba dormir cinco minutos más antes de ir a clases. Al colocarse un poco más hacia la derecha, percibió que no estaba solo, sintió el calor de un cuerpo a su lado.

Draco Malfoy es, por decirlo más delicado, una persona que no soporta que invadan su espacio personal.

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente para ver quién se encontraba en su cama, dispuesto a sacar a quién sea que se hubiera osado a darse el derecho de una noche en su compañía. Y no es que él no hubiera tenido antes a mujeres en su cama, pero definitivamente, satisfacer sus deseos carnales y dormir acompañado son dos cosas que no caben juntas en su estricta norma de comportamiento hacia el sexo opuesto.

Lo primero que notó al abrir los ojos, fue que no estaba en Hogwarts, ni mucho menos en su casa en Malfoy Manor, de hecho, estaba en un lugar que no había visto nunca en su vida.

Nervioso hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, al hacerlo se dio cuenta, que tenía el brazo derecho debajo de un cuerpo femenino que estaba de espaldas a él. La miró detenidamente.

Su cabello estaba desparramado como un abanico en la almohada, pudo observar la curva suave de su hombro junto con una lluviecilla de tenue pecas que bajaban a su espalda y se perdían en su camisón rojo de seda. Respiraba relajadamente, ella estaba dormida aún.

Draco no sabía bien que estaba pasando, no recordaba bien donde estaba. Que hacia ahí, y quién era esta enigmática mujer que dormía a su lado.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en Hogwarts.

La mujer se removió a su lado sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos, y se volvió a él aún con sus ojos cerrados, pero eso no impidió que él la reconociera, nunca ni en un millón de años podría olvidar su rostro.

-GRANGER! -gritó Draco. Eso hizo que Hermione abriera de un golpe sus ojos por el susto.

-Quiero seguir durmiendo Draco por favor. -Dijo ella, acto seguido se enrosco más en la cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El corazón de Draco palpitaba a una fuerza impresionante, sentía la sangre bullir en su cabeza. ¿Que jodido estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que estaba Granger en su cama? Y tan campantemente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La chica al sentir los ojos de Draco puestos en ella, abrió un ojo castaño y le vio. Luego sonrío, de verdad, sonrío como si él fuera la cosa más maravillosa que ella hubiese visto.

Él no podía salir de su asombro. Medio sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar la miró intensa e incrédulamente.

La chica salto de la cama al verlo, se poso a horcajadas sobre su regazo, abrazándolo, enredando sus dedos en el fino y suave cabello platino de Draco, besándole la mejilla, la barbilla y el lóbulo de la oreja, que lo hizo estremecerse. Ella rio suavemente contra su oído, como sí sabía que eso causaba tales reacciones en él.

Al tenerla en esa posición, el pudo notar que una delgada tira de su camisón había resbalado por su hombro, revelando la curvatura de uno de sus senos, él trago grueso, ella seguía llenándolo de besos suaves y castos pero ahora en su largo cuello.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento pero sentía que el corazón se le desbocaba, y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los besos y caricias de Hermione Granger, ¡HERMIONE GRANGER! le gritaba su mente. Pero su cuerpo parecía no importarle, sentía el suave cuerpo de ella, presionado sobre su torso desnudo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, que sólo llevaba unos pantalones negros de algodón y sin camisa.

Hermione se detuvo, y volvió su rostro hacia él.

Ahora sus dos grandes ojos castaños como chocolate fundido lo miraban directamente. Y le sonrío.

-Podría seguir, pero tengo cosas que hacer Malfoy. -Le dijo, en un tono juguetón que nunca hubiera creído escuchar en ella. -Pero podemos dejar esto para más tarde. -Dicho esto, saltó de su regazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Mientras se alejaba. Draco observó la silueta de Hermione de espaldas, sus hombros con lluvia de pecas a ambos lados, una espalda estrecha, que terminaba en su diminuta cintura, para darle lugar a unas caderas impresionantes, que lo dejaron sin aliento. Su pequeño camisón rojo granate de seda dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Sentía la boca seca, el corazón en la cabeza, y una euforia recorrer por su cuerpo.

Antes de llegar al dintel de la puerta, Hermione volvió su rostro a él y una sonrisita divertida cruzó sus labios. Y dijo.

-A menos que quieras acompañarme a tomar una ducha. -Y salió del cuarto.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sentía una mezcla extraña entre estupor y emoción. Granger nunca lo había visto o sonreído de esa manera, ya ni digamos, todo lo demás.

Tenía que saber que diablos estaba pasando, pero sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, nunca antes se había sentido tan desencajado como ahora. La manera en que Granger lo había besado y acomodado su frágil cuerpo en él, lo llenaba de algo cálido.

Sentía su cuerpo reaccionar a ella, su mente no recordaba nada, no podía saber que ocurría ni como había llegado a semejante disparate, pero su cuerpo si lo sabía. Reaccionaba a ella, como si fuera algo natural, como si despertarse con ella y que prácticamente le saltara encima fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? ¿Estará soñando?

Se pellizcó, y le dolió. No era sueño, tenía que ser real entonces.

Salió de la habitación en busca de..., no tenía claro qué cosa, sólo sabía que necesitaba respuestas.

Bajo las escaleras, al escuchar sonidos de vajillas tintinear. Se dirigió por el sonido y llegó hasta una pequeña pero bien acondicionada cocina, con todo los artefactos _muggles_ de último modelo, o eso fue lo que le pareció a Draco.

Ahí estaba ella de espalda, tratando de bajar algo de un cajón de alacena, estirando su mano derecha tan alto como pudiera, haciendo que su pequeño camisón subiera mucho más por sus muslos. Draco vio sus kilométricas piernas desnudas, terminaban en unos estrechos tobillos, con sus piecitos delicados, iba descalza, Draco siempre le gustaron las mujeres de pies delicados y pequeños.

Ella volteo rápidamente para verle, sintiendo su presencia.

-Ayúdame a bajar el tarro del café, siempre lo dejas muy alto. -le dijo ella.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento, razonando sus palabras mejor _. ¿Había dicho "siempre".?_

-¿Draco? -Ella ya estaba frente a él. Con sus manos en la cintura como jarras.

-¿Sigues enojado por lo de anoche? -Draco la miraba fijamente, no estaba seguro que responder. Así que decidió tratar de averiguar acerca de su situación actual.

-Puede ser. -Dijo él. Hermione frunció un poco el ceño y lo miraba sin parpadear, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, haciendo que Draco posara inmediatamente sus ojos grises acero, en ellos, ella sonrío levemente. Draco comprendió que haciendo eso, ella lograba que él olvidara todo, menos las ganas de besar incansablemente esos labios llenos rosa pálido. No sabia como lo sabia, pero todo en él gritaba, bésala, bésala, bésala.

Esta situación estaba fuera de control. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Ni con Pansy ni con ninguna chica con las que había estado.

Se sentía torpe, su cuerpo reaccionaba antes que él. Y eso le enfurecía e irritaba, no estaba acostumbrado a perder el control, es un Malfoy, temple de acero. Y no podía permitirse doblegarse ante nadie y menos ante una mujer y mucho MENOS ante Granger

Se resistió, no la besó aunque moría de ganas, ¡Por Merlín! Nunca había deseado besar tanto a nadie, como estaba deseando besarla a ella.

Hermione dejó de juguetear con su labio, cosa que Draco agradeció mentalmente, ya que no sabía cuanto más podría soportar sin mandar todo al diablo y besar esos labios como sí la vida se le fuera en ellos.

-Ya veo - Dijo Ella. -Ahora si estás verdaderamente molesto, no ha funcionado ninguno de mis chantajes para contentarte.

Draco enarcó una ceja, cada vez le sorprendía más esta Granger que se veía como ella pero que al mismo tiempo sentía que no era la misma que estuvo con él en Hogwarts. Hecho un vistazo por su cuerpo, si, definitivamente no era la misma. O era que el trapero que se colocaba encima no dejaba apreciar esas curvas. Sacudió su cabeza, estaba perdiendo el terreno ganado por pensar en cosas que no debía.

-Draco por favor ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces a lo largo de este año. -Dijo ella.

¿A lo largo de este año? Pensó Draco.

Ella le puso los brazos en el cuello y acercó su cuerpo a él. Draco mantuvo los brazos muy quietos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Pero eso no evito sentir su calor emanando de la vaporosa tela de su camisón, ni la suavidad de la piel de sus brazos, ni como abanicaba sus pestañas suavemente, estaba de cara a él, cerca, tan cerca que pudo ver que no sólo sus hombros tenían pecas sino que también en el puente de su nariz, un poco, y la hacía ver total y absolutamente hermosa.

-Sabes que Te Amo Draco, Te Amo mucho! -Esa declaración hizo que le diera un vuelco su corazón. Parece tener un colibrí revoloteando sin cesar en su pecho.

-¿Desde cuanto? -Le preguntó él. Ella lo miró y sonrío.

\- Hoy estás muy raro Draco. -Dijo y eso hizo a Draco tensarse.

La última muralla de control que había levantado alrededor de él, se desplomo completamente al verla como se acercaba a él lentamente para besarlo. Pero no tuvo que moverse más, porque Draco la encontró a medio camino, embistiéndose con fuerza en su boca, quería absorber todo su aliento, quería succionar sus labios, morderlos, saborearlos, introducir su lengua para encontrarse con la suya.

El primer contacto de sus labios con los de ella, sentío un chispazo que viajaba desde su boca a todas partes de su cuerpo. La suavidad que tenía su boca, lo dulce que sabían. Ella separó los labios un poco y él entendió el mudo permiso de introducir su lengua, y lo hizo, introdujo su lengua hasta encontrarse con la de ella. Era una sensación mágica. Se sentía flotar, como si le hubiesen lanzado un _Wingardium leviosa_ a ambos. Rodeo a Hermione con sus brazos, hundió sus largos dedos en su cintura, tan fuerte que ella jadeó leve contra su boca, cosa que sólo hizo enloquecerlo más, escuchar ese dulce sonido femenino saliendo de sus labios. No preguntó, no pensó, sólo la tomó, rabioso por saciarse de ella, despegó sus labios, la vio salvaje, con los labios hinchados, de lo mucho que se los succionó, las mejías sonrosadas, respirando superficialmente. La tomó entre sus brazos, agarró sus muslos y se la puso a horcajadas, era delicada y ligera como una flor, ella inmediatamente enrosco sus piernas en su torso, cuál Lazo del diablo.

La llevó a ciegas fuera de la cocina, sin dejar de besar sus hombros delicados, su cuello que despedía un exquisito aroma a flores silvestres.

Llegó hasta la pequeña sala de estar y se acomodó en un sillón de cuero marrón que estaba en medio con un montón de pequeños cojines que amortiguaron su caída.

En ningún momento dejó de besarla, recorrió la lengua en su oreja, su pómulo y luego a su cuello para seguir bajando hasta su escote, en la unión de ambos senos. Besó tiernamente la delicada piel de ahí. Sintiendo como Hermione se tensaba y respiraba de manera más jadeante.

Sin esperar nada, ella tomó los bordes de su camisón y lo elevó por su cuerpo hasta sacárselo por la cabeza, haciendo que el pelo se le alborotara y cayera en cascadas por su espalda, hombros y parte de sus senos.

Estaba desnuda, desnuda ante él. Con solo la fina tela de sus bragas, se veía esplendorosa, bella, parecía la mujer de un cuadro que había visto hacía años Draco en una exhibición a la asistió con sus padres, una mujer que salía de una concha marina.

La observo unos segundos, tratando de retratar para siempre en su memoria esa figura. Ella se acerco a él. Suave y seductoramente. Lo besó con un amor y una pasión incontenible, al chocar sus senos desnudos a su pecho sentío arder de deseo por ella.

Tomó su rostro en sus manos y profundizó el beso. Después bajo las manos por su cuello y hombros, las paso por su espalda, su piel se sentía suave a su tacto, tierna, jugosa y deseable.

Draco no recordaba la última vez que alguna chica le hiciera sentir así, arder de deseos, pasión, urgencia, y que esa persona fuera Hermione Granger era todavía más insólito. Ella le correspondía con la misma necesidad que él. Sus cuerpos se reconocían. El cuerpo de Hermione reconocía el de Draco así como él reconocía el de ella. Estaban en sintonía, sabía que hacer y donde tocar para que ella se retorciera en sus brazos.

-Draco, Draco - Le susurraba ella en su oído. Él sabía lo que significaba, había llegado el momento de sumergirse en ella. De ponerle fin a esa encarecida tortura. Y ambos no podrían estar más deseosos.

-Pronto, pronto -Le decía él. No quería que acabara rápido. Quería disfrutar al máximo, hacerla disfrutar.

Al momento que determinó que no podía aguantar más, la agarró por la cintura, la acostó en el sillón, se acomodó encima de ella, con una mano bajó su pantalón pijama haciendo el resto del trabajo con los pies y se disponía a arrancarle si fuera necesario la escasa ropa de Hermione que se interponía entre ellos.

Ella lo miraba ansiosa.

-¡Draco! ¡DRACO! -Le gritó.

Él la miro un poco ceñudo.

-¡Draco! DESPIERTA! DESPIERTA!

Se sobresalto al sentir que alguien le removía con fuerza su hombro. Abrió los ojos de un golpe y se encontró en la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey en Hogwarts con Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson alrededor de su camilla, mirándolo inescrutables.

Estaba respirando pesadamente, sudando y se sentía mareado. Tenía puesta su túnica negra y verde esmeralda con el escudo de la serpiente característico de Slytherin.

-¿Te encuentras bien Draco? -Preguntó Pansy.

-¿Que está pasando? -Quiso saber Draco.

-La loca de Trelawney te dio algo que te mando directo hacia acá. ¿No lo recuerdas? -Dijo Zabinni.

Draco le dio vuelta a sus recuerdos, tratando de hallar lógica a todo lo que había pasado. Pero eso hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

-¡Ayyy! -gritó agarrándose la cabeza. Pansy corrió a su auxilio, tomándole de la mano. Él se zafó de su agarre.

-No recuerdo nada -dijo.

-Deberíamos acusar a esa loca por intento de homicidio. -Dijo Pansy.

-Te hizo beber ese brebaje, diciendo que resolvería muchas tormentas, o algo así, de tu interior. -Dijo Blaise.

-¡Por poco lo mata Blaise!, viste que se puso pálido y se desmayó. -Dijo Pansy.

-¿¡Me desmayé!? -Dijo Draco

-¿Sí, no lo recuerdas? Después que salimos de la clases de Pociones, te veías muy alterado. Al llegar a Adivinación, la loca de Trelawney dijo que esperaras a la salida para liberar tu espíritu. -Dijo Blaise.

-Puras patrañas, no sé como no la han corrido del colegio. -Dijo Pansy. -El caso es, Draco, que te quedaste a escuchar el montón de chorradas que te dijo esa mujer. Y hasta bebiste, saber Merlín que cosa. Para disque aclarar tus dudas y tormenta interior.

-¿Que tormenta Draco? -Preguntaron Blaise y Pansy al unísimo.

-¡Y QUE JODIDO VOY A SABER! -gritó Draco a pesar del fuerte dolor que amenazaba con partirle en dos.

-Pues parecías muy ansioso de querer resolver tu "problema", porque no dudaste en beberte ese brebaje del demonio. -Dijo Blaise.

-Cuando te desmayaste, Trelawney sólo nos dijo que te lleváramos a la sala de Slytherin para que pudieras encontrarte en paz contigo mismo. ¿Puedes creerlo? -Dijo Pansy.

Las imágenes de los que había vivido/visto/soñado pasaban a mil por horas enfrente de los ojos de Draco. Él y Granger, juntos, no se estaban odiando, en lo absoluto, se estaban amando, entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba, estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor. El sólo hecho de pensar en las sensaciones que habían recorrido su cuerpo en ese momento, le hizo tensarse, y que el corazón le latiera con más fuerza. Podía anticipar la excitación que estaba llegando a su cuerpo como olas.

-¡Draco! -Dijo Pansy moviendo frenéticamente una mano frente a sus ojos. Haciendo volver a Draco a la realidad, se obligo a relajarse, estaba sintiendo como una parte de su cuerpo en específico amenazaba con delatar sus pensamientos.

-Vamos a ver a Snape y ponerle al corriente para que tome medidas con esa chiflada. -Dijo Blaise

-¡NO! -Dijo rápidamente Draco. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que todos se miraban esperando a quien rompiera primero el hielo.

-No -repitió Draco- Ya me siento mejor, no será necesario.

Pansy y Blaise asintieron.

Draco necesitaba cruzar algunas palabras con Trelawney y que le explicara muchas cosas.

Blaise abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando la señora Pomfrey entro a la sala.

-¡Señor Malfoy! -Dijo la mujer- Me alegra que ya haya despertado de su letargo.

-Ya me siento mejor, ¿Puedo irme? -Dijo este.

-Por supuesto que no, tiene que estar al menos 5 horas en observación. -Dijo la mujer. -Ya he avisado a sus profesores, así que no se preocupe por sus clases. -Le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Pansy y Blaise- Y ustedes... Ya han estado aquí lo suficiente, retírense, déjenlo descansar.

Pansy iba a protestar pero cerro la boca al ver la mirada que le lanzaba la señora Pomfrey.

-Bueno, nos veremos luego Draco - Dijo Blaise.

Pansy hizo ademán de besarle en la boca, pero él aparto el rostro y su beso fue para una de sus mejías. La chica no le tomó importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero algo en Draco se retorció, sabía por qué había rechazado el beso. Es porque aun sentía los besos de Granger cosquillar en sus labios.

Y así sin más, ambos chicos salieron de la enfermería, dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.

HOLA!

¿Que tal? ¿Qué les pareció?

Acepto criticas, tomatazos, etc.

Esto bullía en mi mente y tenia que escribirlo. Lo siento por el poco diálogo y mucha narración, pero es el primer fic que escribo en 3era persona así que me estoy adecuando.


	2. Capítulo 2: Secret

¡ _Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, he recibido notificación de que tengo un fav y que han agregado esta historia. Espero pronto leer sus opiniones. Gracias Anny por seguirme aquí también._

 _Mii inspiración musical fue Secret de Maroon 5. Creo que va perfecto con lo que está sintiendo Draco después de su encuentro cercano del tercer tipo jajaja... Esta canción es pura tensión (if you know what a mean XD)._

 _ **Secret**_

 _"I know I don't know you_

 _But I want you so bad_

 _Everyone has a secret_

 _But, can they keep it?_

 _No they can't..."_

Draco no despegaba la vista de la pared que tenia enfrente de su camilla en la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey, viendo sin ver, sumergido en sus pensamientos, desde que Blaise y Pansy lo habían dejado solo, repasó una y otra vez lo que había sido una especie de sueño, no, se corrigió inmediatamente, no puede ser sueño si se trataba de él con Granger, definitivamente era una pesadilla, si, tendría que ser una pesadilla se repetía así mismo, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sintió tan molesto de que Blaise lo despertara?

Rogaba en silencio salir de ese condenado lugar para ir donde Trelawney, necesitaba hablar con ella o se volvería loco.

-Señor Malfoy! ¿Cómo se encuentra? -Preguntó la señora Pomfrey. Draco estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta a la hora que entró la mujer.

-Me siento de maravilla, ¿¡Me puedo ir ya!? -Trataba de mantenerse calmo para no evidenciar su desespere por salir corriendo de ahí.

-Si ya puede irse. Al parecer es algo de debilidad, ¿Ha estado comiendo adecuadamente? Lo noto pálido. -Dijo ella. Draco supuso que la mujer se tragaba el: "más pálido de lo usual" para no incomodarlo.

-Si eso debe de ser. Con todas las clases que tenemos y trabajos. Me he saltado algunos banquetes. -Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí pensó Draco.

-Muy bien señor Malfoy, puede retirarse. -Dijo Pomfrey.

Como alma que se la lleva el diablo, salió Draco de la enfermería, su corazón palpitándole con fuerza ante la expectativa de lo que le diría Trelawney.

No había terminado de doblar un recodo, iba a poner un pie en una de las escaleras que lo llevarían a la torre norte donde se encontraba su aula de Adivinación cuando lo intercepto Pansy y Blaise.

-¡Draco! íbamos a buscarte ahora mismo. -Dijo la muchacha al momento que se lanzaba a sus brazos y hundía su rostro en el cuello de él.

-¿A donde te diriges Draco? -Preguntó Blaise.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, estaba ansioso, quería llegar donde la chiflada y al parecer todo el mundo se confabulaba para no dejarle hacerlo.

-hmmmmm? Pues... voy... iba... a buscarlos por supuesto.. -Dijo Draco tratando de sacarse a Pansy de encima.

-Bueno, al parecer estas todavía desorientado Draco porque la sala común no es por ahí, ya termínanos las clases, es hora de la cena y el comedor es por allá. -Dijo Pansy, señalando el lado contrario al que se dirigía él, molesta porque Draco le había soltado, sin mucha delicadeza, las manos que ella tenia firmemente enredadas alrededor de su cuello.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a Draco esperando su respuesta, Blaise preocupado por su amigo que lo vio agitado y eufórico y Pansy molesta por ser rechazada ya dos veces por el chico. Draco se obligo a recuperar la compostura, esta situación estaba descomponiéndolo completamente.

-Claro, claro... no sé en que estaba pensando, vamos al comedor. -Dijo Draco.

Los tres se encaminaron al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts donde se celebran todos los banquetes. Blaise más tranquilo caminó a su lado izquierdo, mientras Pansy cariñosa se enrollo en el brazo derecho de Draco, este la dejo para evitar más enfrentamientos con ella, aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de nada, y muchos menos de comer o ir al salón con Pansy enroscada como una boa constrictor a su brazo.

El salón estaba abarrotado como siempre, las cuatro largas mesas colocadas en medio para que los alumnos de las respectivas casas se sentaran en ellas. Se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin, en donde sus lugares esperaban por ellos.

Todos sus compañeros al verlos llegar, se mostraron excitados y emocionados por Draco, muchas chicas le lanzaban miraditas a él, cosa que hizo a Pansy enrollarse más en su brazo como marcando territorio, chicos preguntando como se sentía y queriendo saber con lujo de detalle los por menores de su incidente en clase de adivinación. Estaba en su elemento, él era el pico de la pirámide de los sangre pura, el amigo ideal, el alumno ejemplar, el sueño de cualquier chica, el centro de atención, en otras circunstancias Draco se hubiera sentido en la cima del mundo pero no ahora, en donde lo único que deseaba era sacarse de la mente las miles de imágenes que viajaban ante sus ojos. Imágenes que lo hacían sentir inquieto, de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Recorrió con la mirada la mesa de Gryffindor, vio a San Potter y a la comadreja Weasley, pero algo en él se desinfló al no verla ahí, ella no estaba. ¿Por qué carajo me importa si esta o no Granger ahí? Pensó irritado.

Su vista voló inmediatamente a la puerta del Gran Comedor, como si alguién o algo le hubieran dicho que volteara en ese momento, ella estaba entrando, caminaba muy de prisa, y eso hacia que su pelo castaño que llevaba suelto volara en ondas por el viento.

Se le podían apreciar sus mejillas sonrojadas por el bochorno de entrar al salón e interrumpir a todo el colegio a medio comer, aunque casi nadie parecía percibir su presencia. Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en la mesa al lado de sus amigos. Hablaba rápido con ellos, como si quisiera informarles de algo, él no podía escuchar nada a la distancia que estaba, pero podía observar como movía los labios, como los curvaba en una sonrisa. Y algo empezó a acelerarse en su interior, su corazón empezaba a latir más frenético, las imágenes de ella besándolo apasionadamente pasaron fugaces por sus ojos.

Él podía sentir aún la textura suave de sus labios, el sabor que tenían. Recordaba que tenia pecas en el puente de la nariz. Técnicamente nunca ha estado lo suficientemente cerca de ella para darse cuenta de eso, pero ese sueño era demasiado real. Y viéndola de largo, podía notar tenuemente esos detalles, ¿O era que estaba alucinando? ¿Cómo era posible verlos desde esa distancia? Pero lo hacia, sus labios llenos, el inferior más carnoso que su labio superior y de un color rosa pálido igual como en su "sueño/pesadilla (quería creer él)".

Sentía la garganta seca, ya no escuchaba nada, ni lo que hablaban en su mesa, ni el bullicio característico del Gran Comedor. Era como estar encerrado en una burbuja de aire, solo estaba él viéndola a ella.

-Hombre! ¿Estás siquiera escuchándome? -Dijo Theodore, que se encontraba frente a Draco en el comedor, haciéndolo sacar de el minucioso escaneo que le estaba haciendo a Hermione.

-¿hmmmm? ¿Qué me decías? Lo siento, estaba... mmm... si... estaba pensando. -Dijo, dirigiendo rápidamente su atención a Theo.

-Si ya me di cuenta, parecías muy absorto. -Dijo Nott.

Draco le dedico una leve sonrisa de lado como para quitar importancia al asunto .

-¿Te vas a comer eso? -Le pregunto Goyle, mirando con ansias el plato a medio tocar de Draco.

-No, tómalo. -Dijo este.

-No haz comido casi nada Draco. -Dijo Pansy acercándose más a él.

-Esta bien, no tengo mucha hambre que digamos. -Dijo mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Ella estaba hablando con la hermana de la comadreja mientras se llevaba a los labios una copa para beber, lo que supuso él, jugo de calabaza.

Apartó su vista otra vez, para que nadie se diera cuenta, y se encontró con la mirada de Pansy, esperaba que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Draco... -Le dijo la chica.

Él se tenso, ¿Acaso lo había descubierto viendo a Granger?. Se acabó, ahora vendrían las preguntas y reclamos.

-¿¡Qué!? -Le preguntó, tratando de aparentar normalidad, cuando la verdad se estaba cagando de miedo.

Ella lo miro de hito en hito entrecerrando los ojos hasta que quedaron como dos rendijas azules.

-Estás raro... -Dijo y dejó la frase así, inmediatamente eso lo transporto a otra parte, a _ese_ lugar, donde al parecer vivía con ella, con Granger, lo había pensado mucho estando en la enfermería, ella le había dicho eso y después lo beso, joder, ¿Y es que ahora todo le haría volver a ese sueño?, no sueño, pesadilla, se reprendió interiormente. ¡Merlín! Se iba a volver loco.

-Sabes qué, Pansy, creo que soló necesito descansar. -Dijo.

\- Pero si pasaste 5 jodidas horas descansando. -Dijo ella.

Mierda y ¿Ahora que digo?! pensó él.

-Draco cuéntales a todos como vamos a patear culos en la temporada de _quidditch_ este año. -Dijo Grabbe, Draco nunca se había sentido tan agradecido que abriera la boca. Se dio la vuelta hacia sus compañeros de clases, dejando la plática con Pansy a medias, tenían los ojos bien abiertos y las orejas paradas escuchando a Draco Malfoy hablar de las victorias que tendría Slytherin este año, mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Hermione Granger en la mesa de Gryffindor, ella no lo miro ni una sola vez, cosa que no pasó por alto él. Inconscientemente esperaba encontrarse con su mirada, sentía que lo necesitaba.

Durante toda la semana le fue imposible ir a hablar con Trelawney, Pansy no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, soló podía librarse cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, Draco se sentía más cansado de lo habitual de ella, pasaba horas reclamándole su nulo interés e indiferencia hacia todo lo que saliera de su boca y eso se debía a que él pasaba sus ratos libres dándole vuelas y vueltas a lo mismo, no lo dejaba en paz, revivió muchas veces su visión, había pasado de ser un sueño, a una pesadilla y ahora actualmente una visión, pero la verdad es que no estaba cien por ciento seguro que fue todo eso, ¿Sería una visión de su futuro? No, es ridículo, ¿Él con Granger? Ellos se odian.

Bueno odiar lo que se llamaba odiar, no, Draco no la odiaba, simplemente disfrutaba hacerla enojar, le hacia mucha gracia que siempre tenía una respuesta sagaz para cada comentario venenoso que él lanzaba.

¿Eso era un halago? Definitivamente comenzaba a perder el juicio, sino es que lo hubiera hecho ya.

Hoy le tocaba Adivinación otra vez y no pensaba dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Al entrar a la clases de la profesora Trelawney, Draco tuvo que contenerse para no agarrar a la mujer por sus delgados brazos y agitarla fuertemente hasta que le dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber. Espero que hiciera sus predicciones vagas, su fase de habitual pesimismo hacia sus alumnos a quienes le aseguraba que algo terrible le pasaría a fulano para finales de curso y que terminara por fin las dos horas tratando de enseñarles, _Cómo disipar las nieblas del futuro tomo 6_.

Al terminar le dijo a Pansy y al resto que los vería en su próxima clase, que necesitaba cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Trelawney. Ellos asintieron dejando solo al chico y a la mujer.

La profesora vio a Draco a través de sus enormes lentes de aumento que hacia que sus ojos tuvieran el doble del tamaño normal, sujetaba fuerte su chal de lentejuelas sobre sus huesudos hombros.

-¿Te sientes bien querido? -Le preguntó ella en tono bajo. -Mi ojo interior me dice que tus tormentas aún no se hay disipado por completo.

Draco suspiró y hablo por fin.

-Quiero saber que fue lo que me dio, y quiero algo para volver a ser como antes, desde ese día no soy... Yo mismo. -Dijo pausadamente.

-Me temo mi niño que no hay marcha atrás para lo ocurrido, la puerta ha sido abierta.

Draco la miro ceñudo, esta mujer esta más loca que una cabra pensó.

-¿Que quiere decir? ¿Qué fue eso que vi?, ¿Usted lo alteró de alguna forma con ese brebaje?.

-Soló tu sabes lo que vistes, yo no lo sé. Solo fui el medio para que encontraras los deseos más profundos, los que están albergados bajo capas y capas, aquellos a los que son más difíciles de llegar. -Dijo.

-¿Qué significa eso?. Preguntó Draco quien se estaba empezando a desesperar por tanta cháchara sin sentido. -¿Eso que vi..., es.. mi.. futuro? -Dijo él en voz baja y pausada, como si temiera su respuesta.

-No lo es, el futuro es incierto, cambia constantemente conforme tomamos decisiones. -Dijo Trelawney.

Al escuchar eso, sintió un pellizco en su pecho, ese no era su futuro. _Debería_ sentirse feliz, ¿verdad?.

-¿Entonces que es? Dígame todo, dese prisa que no soy una persona dotada de mucha paciencia. -Dijo Draco exasperado, apretando con dos dedos el puente de su nariz para tratar de aplacar un dolor de cabeza que empezaba a llegar.

-Ya te lo dije, es un deseo, uno profundo, uno tal vez del que no eres consciente, pero que tu subconsciente lucha a diario con él, una dirección, un reflejo puedes llamarlo.

-¿Un reflejo de qué?

-De lo que realmente quieres, por eso te ves tan atribulado.

Draco no dijo nada, esta mujer estaba de broma, ¿Le estaba diciendo que su deseo era estar con Granger?

-Eso es ridículo, yo jamás desearía algo así. Usted es una farsante y me esta haciendo perder la poca paciencia que tengo. -Dijo molesto.

-A como te dije, no tengo idea de lo que vistes, solo tú lo sabes, tu yo consciente ahora podrá estar en paz con tu subconsciente, ya no tendrás esa lucha interna, ahora puedes ver, ahora sabes.

-¡YO NO SÉ NADA! -Gritó el chico. -Solo quiero volver a como era antes, no tengo tranquilidad, no hay día que no piense en eso.

-Deja de luchar mi niño, no puedes hacer nada ya, la puerta se abrió, esta abierta de par en par, si insistes en tratar de cerrarla nuevamente solo terminaras destruyéndote. -Se apresuró a decir la profesora.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no puede hacer nada para hacerme volver como era antes?

-Me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer. -Dijo ella en tono bajo.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Preguntó Draco al momento que pasaba ambas manos por su pelo varias veces, hasta dejarlo desordenado.

-Ahora que tu verdad a salido, busca por todos los medios de hacerlo realidad. Aprovecha la luz, tu fortuna.

-¿¡FORTUNA!? No veo nada de fortuna, es una desgracia. -Dijo el chico enfático.

-Es una fortuna, claro que la es. La mayoría de las personas vagan por el mundo sin encontrarse con ellos mismos. Tú en cambio estás en armonía, ahora depende de ti, si decides luchar por eso que te haz negado por tanto tiempo o destruirte haciéndote el ciego.

Draco nunca había visto a su profesora de adivinación tan lúcida como ahora, que lo dejo sin palabras. Salió en silencio de la lúgubre sala, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, volteo un poco la cara para quedar de perfil a ella y le preguntó una última cosa.

-En mi visión, o lo que sea que eso fuera, era consciente, trate de resistirme a muchas cosas pero hice cosas que nunca pensé que fuera capaz, era como si no tuviera el control, como si no fuera yo mismo, ¿Qué significa eso?.

-Claro que eras tu mismo, pero eran tus emociones la que te controlaban, no tu mente, lo que hiciste, lo hiciste porque tu corazón lo pidió, ¿Quieres más pruebas de que no es eso lo que deseas? De no haberlo deseado con lo más profundo de ti, no lo hubieras hecho, tenlo por seguro.

Y sin decir una palabra más, salió de ahí. Asustado de si mismo, lo que sintió en esa visión era más grande que él. Lo sobrecogía de una manera indescriptible. Lo que antes sentía como un tenue fuga, amenazaba con desbordarse como una represa, siempre había levantado muros impenetrables, ahora habían caído, él lo había sentido. Se sentía indefenso, a la intemperie y eso le asustaba como nunca.

 _Cuéntenme si les esta gustando…! Los capítulos vendrán seguidos porque lo único que estoy haciendo por el momento es pasar lo que ya tengo. Besos… Espero con mucha ansía sus opiniones._


	3. Capítulo 3: Losing My Religion

_Hola! Mil gracias por todos los followers, fav y reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos y saber que esta historia les gusta._

 _¡De un día para otro tengo 21 followers, 15 fav y 5 reviews! *Da vueltas por toda su casa en plan fanática* me dispuse a responderles. (O eso espero, todavía no sé si les llegó jaja, perdón soy nueva) Gracias en serio, no saben lo contenta que me ponen._

 _Hay un par de cosas que quería comentarles, que con la emoción de estar subiendo los capítulos no había aclarado. Primero, la historia está ubicada en el sexto libro, pero usamos sólo la línea temporal, tal vez incluya algo del canon pero prefiero no enredarme, los eventos anteriores han ocurrido, con la excepción de que Lucius no está en Azkaban._

 _Quiero comentarles un poco el nombre del capítulo, lo titulé_ _ **Losing my Religion**_ _(me gusta ponerles soundtrack xD) Es de un grupo llamado R.E.M y me encanta esa canción y creo que queda perfecta, como anillo al dedo a la situación actual de nuestro querido Draco, la traducción literal es_ _ **Perdiendo mi religión**_ _pero según palabras del propio vocalista, líder de la banda, es una expresión, y sus significados vendrían siendo_ _ **Perdiendo la paciencia, Perdiendo la dirección**_ _o mi favorita,_ _ **Desquiciándome.**_

 _Les pondré un fragmento que va de acorde al capítulo:_

 _"That's me in the corner / Ese soy yo en el rincón_

 _That's me in the spotlight / Ese soy yo en el punto de mira_

 _Losing my Religion / Desquiciándome_

 _Trying to keep up with you / Intentando mantener contacto contigo_

 _And I don't know if I can do it / Y no sé si podré lograrlo_

 _Oh no I've said too much / Oh no, he dicho demasiado_

 _I haven't said enough / Y no he dicho lo suficiente."_

 _Esta fue mi inspiración para escribir el capítulo. Si la escuchan completa verán que es muy bonita._

 _Ahora si, adentrémonos a esta historia que es gracias a ustedes, no sin antes ponerles mi parte favorita de la canción, va dedicada a Draco. ;)_

XxxxxxxxOoooooXxxxxxxx

 _ **Losing My Religion**_

 _"Every whisper_

 _Of every waking hour_

 _I'm choosing my confessions_

 _Trying to keep an eye on you_

 _Like a hurt lost and blinded fool..._

 _But that was just a dream"._

 _"Cada susurro_

 _De cada hora en vela_

 _Estoy escogiendo mis confesiones_

 _Intentando no perderte de vista_

 _Como un tonto herido, perdido y ciego..._

 _Pero eso fue simplemente un sueño"._

Hermione Granger pasaba sus días en la biblioteca más de lo usual ya que constantemente se sentía acechada, era como una presencia sobre ella aplastándola, al principio no le tomó importancia, pero cada vez se sentía más incómoda, al doblar un recodo, al escribir algo sobre su pergamino o sencillamente al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, siempre estaba ahí esa sensación de ser observada, de estar bajo el escrutinio de algo o alguién, pero lo mas raro de todo era que cuando se percataba y alzaba la vista para ver de que se trataba, todo estaba totalmente en calma e igual, nunca pilló a nadie viéndola de mala manera, ni que cesaran cuchilleos que indicaran que hablaban de ella. Estaba volviéndose paranoica, pensó.

El único lugar donde podía sentirse en paz y tranquila era en la sala común de Gryffindor y en la biblioteca, así que sacando provecho de la situación, decidió pasarse sus tardes libres estudiando, el próximo año seria su último año en Hogwarts, después de pasar sus EXTASIS tendría que decidir que haría el resto de su vida y aún no lo tenia claro, así que para asegurar que ninguna posible opción quede por fuera, su meta será sacar un, Más que excelente, para tener todas las puertas abiertas.

Tenía mucho que repasar, no quería que nada se le quedara olvidado, y si a eso le sumamos la inquietud de sentirse en el punto de mira de alguien, el resultado es: ¡ratón de biblioteca! Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, no tenia problema en burlarse de ella misma, un ratón que ya hizo su nido pensó.

De repente, esa sensación de nuevo, de estar bajo la mirilla de alguién, volteo a ver a todos lados, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía, sólo unos cuantos alumnos de Ravenclaw en una mesa, pero estaban sumergidos igual o más que ella en sus libros, no había nadie más ahí, dedico una rápida vista hacia las estanterías, y vio algo... un colazo, un reflejo de algo que estuvo cerca de una de las estanterías del fondo.

Cerró su libro de golpe, haciendo que los alumnos de Ravenclaw dieran un sobresalto del susto y que la señora Pince la mirara ceñuda, apenada le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa a todos los presentes y se levantó de su asiento lo más silenciosa que pudo.

Aligeró el paso hacía donde había visto la sombra, tenía que averiguar qué o quién era, estaba convencida de que era un _quien_ , pudo ver el final de una túnica ante la rápida huída, iba a enfrentar a quien sea que fuera y preguntarle que demonios quería con ella, porque podría meter sus manos al fuego que esa persona es la que la ha estado vigilando, no tenia dudas ahora, esa sensación de ser vigilada, no estaba loca, en verdad estuvo siendo observada.

Llegó al ultimo tramo de la biblioteca, el menos transitado, incluso ella que vivía en la biblioteca, no había estado ahí más de unas cuantas veces, estaba oscuro y se sentía frio. Sacó su varita de la túnica.

 _-¡Lumos!._ -Dijo Hermione. Al instante la pequeña luz salía de la punta de su varita, la colocó más cerca del largo pasillo, pero está no era muy intensa para lograr ver hasta el final, tendría que adentrarse si quería llegar hasta el fondo de todo el asunto, se ajustó más la túnica a su cuerpo, en un intento de entrar en calor, se sentía ansiosa y un poco asustada por alguna extraña razón.

Sin pensársela más, entró al pasillo, pudo ver decenas y decenas de libros a ambos lados, no habían antorchas mágicas ahí, por eso estaba tan oscuro.

Siguió caminando, pudo sentir un aroma distinto, no el habitual de la biblioteca a pergamino, este era sutil, embriagador y... _¿familiar?_ Si, sin duda ella lo había sentido antes, trató de recordar donde, pero no pudo, a medida que avanzaba, lo sentía más intenso, casi estaba a punto de adivinar donde había sentido ese aroma, cuando escuchó.

-¡Hermione!. -Seguido de personas chistar molestos.

Ese sin duda era la voz de Ron.

Había irrumpido en la biblioteca llamándola a todo pulmón.

Hermione dio un respingo que la desconectó de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Salió presurosa del pasillo para evitar que Ron fuera linchado por los alumnos de Ravenclaw y secundado de la señora Pince.

 _-¡Nox!_. -Y al instante la pequeña luz se apagó. Caminó hacia donde estaba Ron y Harry, quienes se estaban disculpando apresuradamente con todos los presentes.

-¿Qué pasó chicos? -Preguntó ella.

-Haz estado más de una hora metida aquí. -Se apresuró a decir Ron. -Ya ha llegado la hora del almuerzo, luego tenemos clase de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ con los pesados de Slytherin. -Dijo este con una mueca. -Así que démonos prisa.

Los tres amigos salieron hacia el Gran Comedor, Hermione dio un vistazo al último pasillo de la biblioteca y salió sin decir una palabra.

XxxxxOooooXxxxxx

Draco no se había sentido tan asustado en su vida, el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, estaba arrinconado en la esquina más profunda del último pasillo de la biblioteca, en un intento por esconderse de Granger, maquinando que le diría a la chica cuando lo hallará, poco falto para que lo descubriera. Solo le dio el tiempo justo para correr, adentrarse al fondo del pasillo y rezarle a Merlín que no lo descubriera, pero podía escucharla acercarse, ¡Mierda! Lo iba a descubrir, estaba empezando a sudar frio.

Estuvo embelesado viéndola pasar al suave las hojas del libro _Historia de Hogwarts_ , lo estaba leyendo, la había visto tantas veces con ese libro, que de seguro ya se lo sabía de memoria, estuvo tentado de hojear su ejemplar unas cuantas veces para descubrir que la tiene tan fascinada. La vio sonreír, su corazón dio un brinco, y maldijo internamente, maldita la emoción que sentía al verla sonreír, maldita necesidad de verla y tenerla cerca, y ¡maldita sea! Empezaba a sentir que quería ser él el responsable de sus sonrisas.

Por estar perdido en su sonrisa, apenas le dio tiempo de huir antes que se diera cuenta que él estaba ahí, observándola. Había sido muy imprudente de su parte, haberla ido a espiar a la biblioteca, si, _espiar_ , como un vulgar acosador, tan bajo había caído, se sentía miserable, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaba, Granger pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metida en ese maldito lugar, ya no le bastaba con verla sólo en el Gran Comedor, ni en las pocas clases que compartían, llegó hasta el punto de seguirla por los pasillos sin que nadie, en especial ella, lo notara.

Que ella se mantuviera tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, complicaba toda la cosa, por que él no tenía excusas para asistir ahí, él tenía todos sus libros requeridos para el sexto curso, no podía ir ahí, sería demasiado sospechoso, no sospechoso, eso sería como poner un cartel luminoso sobre su cabeza, prendería la señal de alarma en sus compañeros que de por sí, ya han notado que algo pasa, sin contar que Pansy, Blaise y hasta el mismísimo despistado de Nott se habían dado cuenta de sus _"desapariciones"_ , se estaba quedando sin excusas, _olvidé algo en la sala común, adelántense_ , decía cada vez que miraba doblar un recodo, en sentido contrario, a Granger, la seguía hasta perderla de vista, soló por el simple placer de verla, se quedada más tiempo de lo requerido en el comedor, viéndola en la mesa de Gryffindor, _un caballero come con decoro, no como Goyle y Grabbe que parece que hacen competencia, de quien se engulle más rápido el pavo_ , decía para alargar su estancia en el Gran Comedor después que sus amigos hubiesen terminado de comer, y él no, y su última artimaña consistió en quitar a un alumno de su lugar en clase de Pociones, que estaba convenientemente cerca de ella, _Quiero este lugar_ fue lo único que les pudo decir, encogiéndose de hombros como para restarle importancia, al notar la cara de Blaise y los demás que lo miraban extrañados, su cuota diaria de Granger había descendido exponencialmente, ¿O era que su necesidad había aumentado?. Como sea que fuera, él no tenía suficiente de ella ya, y eso lo estaba desquiciando.

Potter y la comadreja aparecieron, evitando que ella lo descubriera, agradeciendo a Merlín esa intervención, espero hasta que escuchó sus pasos alejarse para salir de ahí.

Llegó al comedor donde sus compañeros lo esperaban, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin sin ver a la de Gryffindor, temía que ella lo hubiese reconocido en la biblioteca.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas metido Draco? -Le preguntó Pansy quien tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido. Draco no hizo ademán de haberla escuchado, solo se llevo a los labios su copa llena de jugo de calabazas y bebió un largo sorbo, sentía la garganta seca.

XxxxxxOoooooXxxxxx

Al llegar a la clase que compartían con los de Gryffindor, Draco tenía firmemente decidído ignorar a Granger y compañía, ya ni siquiera podía humillarlos libremente por el temor que esos sentimientos traidores salieran a la luz, decía algún que otro comentario sarcástico hacia Potter y la comadreja para no perder el hábito pero en lo referente a ella era preferible dejarla a un lado, temía abrir la boca y cagarla más, si sus actos no lo habían delatado ya, eso sin duda terminaría de hundir el último clavo en su ataúd y podrían despedirse todos de Draco Malfoy a como lo conocían.

Pero como la mayoría de las cosas de la vida, nunca salen como esperamos, jamás imaginó que era lo que le aguardaba en ese inhóspito lugar donde Hagrid impartía la clase.

La multitud de estudiantes estaban en un circulo, las túnicas verdes y rojas se mezclaban entre sí, olvidando la rivalidad por un momento, todos viendo el espectáculo, Draco iba con Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Grabbe y Nott cuando se percataron de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí? -Preguntó Pansy a una chica de Slytherin.

La chica curvó los labios en una sonrisa burlona, los ojos le brillaban, como quien tiene un jugoso chisme entre manos.

-Te vas a ir de espaldas. -Se apresuró a decir la chica.

-¡Habla ya!. -Dijo una impaciente Pansy.

-¡Es la santurrona Granger!. -Al escuchar eso Draco, se irguió rápidamente como se le hubiesen tocado un interruptor. Pansy abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa con esa Sangre Sucia?. -Dijo Pansy escupiendo las palabras.

-¡Le está armando una escena de celos al pobretón de Weasley!... -Dijo la chica de Slytherin casi que aguantándose la risa.

Draco sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, y apretó ambas manos en puños, tan fuerte que se clavo las uñas en las palmas.

Pansy se apresuró hasta la multitud que estaba bordeando a Hermione y Ron quienes discutían acaloradamente, mientras Harry tomaba a Hermione de los hombros desde atrás para calmarla.

Draco y los demás siguieron a paso ligero a Pansy. Cuando llegó y vio la escena, se sentío más furioso todavía. Pensó por un momento que eran exageraciones de la chismosa esa, pero era verdad, Granger estaba discutiendo con la estúpida de la comadreja pobretona, y no había duda que era por celos.

-¡Quédate con esa tonta de Lavender, Ronald! Con lo poco que me importa! - Le gritaba Hermione. Harry al ver llegar a la pandilla de Malfoy al lugar, se apresuró a decirle a la chica que se controlara.

-Cálmate Hermione por favor. -Decía este. -Mira a tu alrededor.

Hermione estaba roja y tenía los ojos un poco vidrioso, se sentía furiosa y triste a la vez, no se había percatado que estaba montando un espectáculo y ella era la atracción principal. Se compuso rápidamente. Y dijo en voz baja.

-Después no me vengas pidiendo ayuda con las clases, arréglatelas solo. Haz lo que quieras, sólo espero que lo recuerdes cuando nos necesite. -Y se dio la vuelta dignamente, dejando atrás a la multitud procesando todo lo ocurrido en silencio.

Silencio que aprovecho Pansy para hacer leña del árbol caído.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!. -Dijo la chica en tono burlón, su voz sonó fuerte ante el sepulcral silencio de todos los presentes. -Por fin sacas a relucir las garras, santurrona.

Hermione Granger se volvió ante las palabras de Pansy.

-No se de que me estás hablando. -Dijo ella en tono bajo pero firme. No se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

-Aunque debo de admitir que es un poco patético todo esto. -Continuó diciendo la chica sin prestarle importancia a Granger. Hizo un movimientos con la mano izquierda para abarcaba el espacio donde antes estaba Hermione y Ron discutiendo. - Que digo poco, ¡MUY PATÉTICO! - La chica rio exageradamente, haciendo la cabeza para atrás en forma teatral para no dejar dudas, que todo eso le causaba gracia.

Dejó de reír y fingió limpiarse lagrimas de risa.

-Blaise, Nott, chicos, venga por favor, esto, esta de muerte, la mojigata de Granger, lanzándosele al pobretón de Weasley.

-¡Cállate Parkinson! -Dijo Harry.

Pansy lo observó y curvó una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Oh Potter, no me digas que también te gusta la Sangre Sucia esa! No me extraña que soló se interesen en ella el proletariado, solo hace falta echarle un vistazo, no tiene una pizca de feminidad, y a eso le sumamos que tiene la sangre podrida!

Hermione la miraba furiosa, el labio inferior le temblaba levemente y tenía las manos en puños.

-¡Ya basta!. -Interrumpió Ron y Harry poniéndose enfrente de Parkinson para bloquearle la vista de Hermione.

-¡Llegó Potter y Weasley al rescate!. -Dijo Blaise. -Vaya, como los tienes Granger, me preguntó por qué será!

Con cada palabra cargada de veneno que escupía Pansy y Blaise hacia Granger, Draco sentía hervir la sangre de furia. Estaba poniendo todo el control que tenía para no abrir la boca, solo la miraba a ella, estaba furiosa, quería sacarle los ojos a Pansy.

-Pero mira que ni siquiera el pobretón de Weasley tiene tan mal gusto. Obviamente Brown a pesar de ser una niñita estúpida es mucho mejor que Granger. Y Potter obviamente se muere por la insípida de la hermana de la comadreja. Nadie se fijaría en una Sangre Sucia! -Escupió Pansy

Pansy seguía aguijoneando a Hermione con cada palabra, eran como dagas que iban directo a su corazón, porque algo de verdad tenían, Ron era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta nunca que ella sentía algo por él.

-Bueno, pero si se trata de hacerle quitar un poquito la frigidez, me apuntó, tal vez así deja lo amargada de una puta vez. -Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Blaise, ¡que asco!... -Gritó Pansy... -No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se disponían a sacar sus varitas para atacar a Zabinni, pero no llegaron a hacerlo porque un puño se cerró en la mejilla derecha de Blaise mandándolo con fuerza hasta el extremo opuesto, rodando entre unos arbustos hasta caer de culo entre la multitud que miraban todo con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

-¿¡Quién demonios me golpeo!? -dijo furioso Blaise al momento que se ponía de pie agarrándose la mejilla golpeada con una mano y con la otra buscaba su varita dentro de la túnica.

La multitud se apartó para darle espacio, nadie dijo nada, todos estaban estupefactos.

-Fui yo... -Dijo Draco Malfoy.

Pansy y todos miraban a Draco como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo frente a ellos. Nadie daba crédito a lo que habían visto. Malfoy le había pegado un puñetazo a Zabinni, nadie quería entrar en especulaciones pero quedaba implícito, lo había hecho defendiendo a Hermione Granger!

-¿¡Qué hiciste Draco!? ¿Qué puñetas te pasa? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Blaise?. -Le preguntaba Pansy que no salía de su asombro.

Todos guardaban silencio, esperaban con ansía la respuesta de Draco, Hermione más que nadie la deseaba, miró a Draco desde su posición detrás de sus dos amigos, Blaise se había acercado todavía tomándose la mejilla.

-Si no te conociera Draco, diría que la estas defendiendo. -Dijo al fin Blaise haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, señalando a la chica en cuestión.

Draco no sabía en que momento decidió golpear a uno de sus amigos, ya parecía un maldito y vulgar muggle, liarse a puños, ¡Por favor Salazar! Soló se dio cuenta que lo había hecho cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo. Pero al escucharlo hablando de hacerle eso a Granger, la furia lo cegó. Y ahora se había metido él solito a la boca del lobo, como iba a explicarle a todos el por qué de sus acciones. ¡Por Merlín estaba perdido!

-No seas ridículo Blaise. -Dijo este fingiendo tranquilidad, pero no paso desapercibido por Hermione que él tenia una mirada diferente, no la había visto a ella ni a nadie en realidad, hacía de cuenta que no estaba ahí.

-Simplemente, te estoy evitando un derechazo de Granger, te aseguro que no volverías por otro, esto no es nada. -Dijo él con una leve sonrisa recordando el golpe que la chica le dio en tercero. Fijó su vista en los presentes por primera vez y se dio cuenta que todos los miraban, no dando crédito a lo que había dicho y la manera en que había sonreído ante ese recuerdo.

Volvió a tomar su postura seria y dejó de sonreír e inmediatamente se quedó callado, la había cagando aún más, sabía que sí habría la boca iba a ser su perdición. Pero las palabras salieron de él inconscientemente.

Pansy abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando entonces Hagrid se apareció cargando una docena de cajas una encima de otra.

-Ya regresé, perdón por la tardanza, bueno, ¿De qué me perdí?

XxxxxxxxOooooooXxxxxx

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _¡Esperaré sus rw con mucha emoción!_

 _Besos…_

 _Eli Feltson_


	4. Capítulo 4: Feel

_¡Hola! Gracias por su apoyo, cada día somos más, estoy fascinada, millones de besos y abrazos a los que se toman el tiempo en seguir esta historia y dejar su review, es lo mejor, espero que se animen a escuchar los soundtrack que les pongo, creo que le dan mucho sentido a los capítulos._

 _Y a las que leen en las sombras, por favor dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber su opinión, siempre me llena de ilusión saber que este pequeño proyecto les gusta._

 _Ahora, mi inspiración fue la canción_ _ **Feel**_ _de Robbie Williams. Ya que muestra mucha de la contradicción que Draco está sintiendo en este momento, sabe lo que siente, pero aún así una parte de él se niega a dejarle extender sus alas._

 _A como siempre les pongo el fragmento de la canción que me pego justo en el Dramione, léanla y véanla por sus propios ojitos._

XxxxxxxxOoooooooXxxxxx

 _ **Feel**_

 _"My head speaks a lenguage_

 _I don't underdstant"._

 _"Before I fall in love_

 _I'm preparing to leave her_

 _Scare myself to death_

 _That's why I keep on running_

 _Before I've arrived_

 _I can see myself coming"._

 _"Mi cabeza habla un idioma_

 _Que no entiendo"._

 _"Antes de enamorarme_

 _ya me preparo para dejarla._

 _Me asusto de muerte,_

 _Por eso sigo corriendo._

 _Antes de llegar_

 _ya me puedo ver volviendo"._

Draco trató por todos los medios, de restarle importancia a lo que había hablado con su profesora de Adivinación, se decía así mismo que eso no podía ser otra cosa que su habitual verborrea sin sentido.

Pero la verdad es que estaba experimentando sentimientos que lo desbordaban.

Por un breve instante actúo inconsecuentemente, dejándose sucumbir ante sus deseos, el altercado con Blaise en la clase de _Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas_ fue que lo hizo aterrizar y pensar, _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?_.

Como era de esperarse, Blaise estuvo un tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra, y no es que ellos no hubiesen tenido peleas antes, pero lo que más le afecto a Zabinni, fue qué, lo dejara en ridículo frente a toda la clase, y todo por _esa_ Sangre Sucia.

Pansy por otro lado, siguió tan pesada como antes sino es que más. No le quito el habla, y aceptó, aunque no de muy buena manera, la excusa que él le dio. Pero Draco notó que cuando ella creía que no la observaba, le dedicaba largas miradas de desprecio hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y sino estaba mal (que no lo estaba), todas eran para Granger.

Él se imaginó que la repulsión hacia ella había aumentado desde que unos alumnos regaron el rumor que _"Draco Malfoy, el mismísimo adorador de la pureza de sangre, está colgado por Hermione Granger,_ _ **hija de muggles**_ _, hasta el punto de liarse a puños con uno de sus mejores amigos_ _por ella_ _"_ enfatizando en lo último.

Por su parte se dedicó a desmentir cada una de esas palabras, para bien suyo, alegando siempre lo ridículo de esa suposición, y repitiendo una y otra vez su versión de los hechos.

Claro que con esta nueva metida de pata y los rumores, se propuso a no complicarse más la vida a como en las últimas semanas y dar por zanjado todo ese asunto descabellado de "sus deseos más profundos", tratando de volver a la normalidad, o a lo más normal posible, ya que no _podía_ volver a humillarla o ensañarse con ella, así que lo mejor era ignorarla, no verla más a hurtadilla, ni seguirla o pensar en ella, cosa que le fue totalmente imposible para Draco, su mente estaba plagada de ella, y agradeció a Merlín, que ninguno de sus compañeros supiera _Legeremancia_ ya que si bien él era diestro en el arte de _Oclumancia_ , lo que sentía era tan grande que pensaba que ni todas las barreras que podría poner evitaría que esos sentimientos las traspasaran.

Recuperó la amistad de Blaise, obviamente no le pidió disculpas, él no es de ese tipo de personas, se limitó a esperar que Zabinni se terminara de dar cuenta que sin él no es nadie en Slytherin y volviera a buscarlo para dejarse refugiar bajo el ala de Malfoy.

Las cosas parecían volver a su normalidad, ya había pasado la impresión inicial del enfrentamiento de ambos por Granger y como él ya no actuaba _"raro"_ , Pansy parecía más calmada, pero nada más alejado de la verdad, porque cada día que pasaba, se sentía más hundido en la miseria.

Y no paraba de recordar las palabras de Trelawney, _"Que la puerta estaba abierta"._ Y es que empezaba a sentirlo así, cada vez y cuando Granger se colaba en sus pensamientos, aunque él no lo quisiera, sin darse cuenta, estaba reviviendo su visión, no hubo noche en que no soñara con ella y sus besos, no quería dormir por el miedo de soñar, y cuando el sueño lo dominaba, no quería despertar.

Su profesora le había dicho que aprovechara su fortuna.

Bufó ante ese pensamiento.

 _¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?_

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Theo saco a Draco de sus pensamientos. Lo estaba viendo desde su cama, que tenía el dosel recogido.

-¿hmmmm? Claro, ¿Qué haces despierto tan noche Nott? - Dijo él sin mirar al chico, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana que se encontraba en lo alto de la habitación, había luna llena y su color aperlado llenaba la habitación de Draco en Hogwarts.

-Lo mismo te preguntaría, sino sabría que tienes días en vela. -Respondió.

Draco no respondió, no tenía idea que alguién supiera a ciencia cierta de sus noches sin poder dormir.

-¿Es por Granger?. -Preguntó a bocajarro Nott.

La sola mención de su nombre, hacia que su corazón diera un vuelco furioso dentro de su pecho. Aún sin verlo se obligo a mantener su postura imperturbable, por miedo a que las emociones dibujadas en su rostro lo delataran, _¿acaso era tan obvio?_

-¡No!, quiero decir..., ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?... es decir...! Estás demente Theo, que cosas dices, cómo se te ocurre pensar que Granger me quita el sueño! -Se apresuró a decir, maldiciéndose una y mil veces por haberse puesto a la ofensiva que lo dejaba en clara evidencia.

Theo sólo sonrió, siempre se caracterizo por ser un chico callado y muy reservado, lo que lo hacía pasar desapercibido la mayoría de las veces, y que él aprovechaba para ver cosas que otras personas a simple vista no se daban cuenta. Había visto la actitud diferente de su amigo referente a Granger desde varias semanas atrás.

Si bien no podía asegurar que era o a qué se debía ese repentino cambio, de algo si estaba seguro, y es que la chica lo inquietaba profundamente y tal vez algo más que eso.

-Simple curiosidad nada más. -aseguró él, dándose por satisfecho ante la evasiva de Draco, sus sospechas no estaban del todo mal. Algo había ahí. -Si necesitas hablar sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Draco no respondió, pero él sabia que su silencio significaba que podía estar considerando la posibilidad de compartir sus pensamientos. Con una última mirada al chico, quien seguía teniendo sus ojos fijos en la ventana, corrió el dosel de su cama dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

XxxxxxxxOooooooXxxxxxx

Un mes, un mes había pasado ya desde que despertó sintiéndose diferente en la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey, dos semanas desde que había decidido encerrar eso que sentía en un cofre en lo más profundo de su mente (sin mucho éxito), y botar la llave en el lago más hondo, con la esperanza que algún calamar gigante se la comiera.

Ya no se metía con el trío de oro, renunció a ser el buscador de Slytherin, buscaba como distraerse con cuanta chica (hermosa, sangre pura y no Hufflepuff o Gryffindor obvio) se le pasara enfrente, en un intento absurdo de olvidar, y por sobre todo, hacia de cuenta que _ella_ no existía, no le dirigía siquiera una mirada, no podía, no _debía_ , eso sólo lo estaba destruyendo, seguir enfundando imposibles, _¿En que carajos pensaba?._

Obviamente Granger jamás de los jamases lo miraría de otra forma que no fuera con desprecio, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, el no ser correspondido, nunca, el era Draco Malfoy nadie lo rechazaba, él rechazaba.

Es una lastima que el chico de Slytherin decidiera eso, porque de haberle dedicado una mirada a Hermione Granger, se hubiera topado incontables veces con sus dos ojos marrones que lo miraban expectantes.

XxxxxxxOooooooXxxxxxx

-¿Alguién me puede decir cuál poción es está que tienen frente a ustedes? -Preguntó el profesor Slughorn ese día a sus estudiantes. Hermione levanto la mano inmediatamente. -Si, dígame Señorita Granger.

- _Amortentia_ señor, es el filtro de amor más potente que existe, huele distinto para cada persona.

-Eso es correcto, 10 puntos para Gryffindor. -Dijo el anciano. -Nos puede decir señorita Granger, ¿Qué huele usted?

Hermione se tensó ante la pregunta del profesor. Pero se acerco al caldero, de donde podía ver la poción remolineándose dentro como si tuviera vida propia. Inspiro una vez.

-Pergamino. Dijo ella -Reconoció el aroma a libro.

Inspiro otra vez.

-Menta Fresca. -Dijo un poco extrañada.

Inspiro otra vez

Otra vez y otra vez para tratar de reconocer el tercer aroma.

No podía ubicarlo, era como una mezcla de varios olores, madera, cítrico, pimienta, hierba buena.

El silencio se hizo tal, que se podría hasta escuchar el zumbar de las abejas, todos estaban alertas, esperando lo que Hermione tenía que decir, la chica se puso inquieta, no sabia porque de pronto todos se miraban interesados en el olor de su _Amortentia_ , pero una presencia sobre ella la hizo sentir mucho más inquieta todavía, era la misma sensación que había experimentado semanas atrás e inconscientemente sus ojos volaron rápidamente, hasta la parte trasera del aula, donde unos ojos grises acerados la están viendo sin parpadear.

A pesar de haberse dicho a sí mismo miles de veces que tenia que ignorarla, al escuchar a Slughorn pedirle a _ella_ que hablara del olor de su _Amortentia_ , era demasiado para pasarlo por alto, Draco tenía que saber, era más fuerte que él. Y al parecer tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors estaban igual de interesados que él, el silencio cayó como un manto sobre el aula, sólo la voz de Granger retumbaba en las paredes del aula.

De pronto ella volteó a ver hacía donde estaba él directamente, su mirada chocó con la suya, y su corazón empezó a latir o más bien a galopar agitadamente, tan fuerte que temía que el resto lo escuchara, no podía moverse, ni podía apartar la vista de ella, y ella tampoco, ambos se miraban intensamente, fundiéndose cada uno en sus ojos.

Era casi como si les hubieran lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_ a ambos.

Fue un momento breve pero se sintieron como horas, era consciente que todos la veían a _ella_ y seguían la dirección de su mirada. Escucho a lo lejos un leve _"Oh"_ al percatarse como ambos se veían, sin importar donde estaban ni con quién.

Draco se sentía nervioso, al descubierto ante ella, sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos de par en par y lo estaban taladrando hasta lo más hondo.

-¿Señorita Granger? -Slughorn rompió el contacto visual con Draco al posarse frente de ella. -¿Le sucede algo?

-No, claro que no. -Dijo ella aunque se sentía inquieta, nerviosa, la intensidad de esa mirada acerada, la había desarmado, se volteó para quedar de frente al caldero otra vez.

-Continúe por favor. -Pidió el profesor

Ella inspiró de nuevo la suave niebla que provenía del caldero.

Sintió el mismo aroma indescifrable. De pronto como si un interruptor hubiera sido tocado dentro de ella, recordó que ya lo había sentido antes. Inhalo una segunda vez y fue como si esa niebla lograra esclarecer un recuerdo lejano.

- _La biblioteca_ … -Logró susurrar, más para ella que para los presentes.

-¿Perdone?. -Preguntó el profesor. -¿Qué dijo? No logré escuchar. Seria tan amable de repetirlo un poco más alto para que el resto de la clase pueda escuchar.

Sin embargo Hermione, no le estaba prestando atención ya a lo que decía, se estaba devanando los sesos, pensando, ella sintió _ese_ _mismo_ olor en la biblioteca, el día de su pelea con Ron, estaba segura, pero no fue la primera vez, ¿Dónde lo había sentido antes? No podía recordar.

-¿Señorita Granger? -Repitió el profesor. Haciéndola volver de sus pensamientos.

-Yo... -inhaló otra vez, el olor era totalmente embriagador.

-Parece desconcertada señorita Granger. -Vio que su profesor se paraba junto a ella. -Bueno eso es totalmente comprensible. -siguió diciendo este, Hermione lo vio intrigada - Como bien dijo la señorita Granger la _Amortentia_ tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huele. -Esta vez se dirigía a todos sus alumnos, Hermione posó su mirada en la salida, quería salir corriendo de ahí, se sentía acechada, confundida y nerviosa. No quería volver su vista a Malfoy, pero podía sentir sus ojos puestos en ella.

-Cada uno de ustedes que huela esta poderosa poción, les recordara lo que más les atrae, incluso si ustedes no conocen la verdadera afición a dicho objeto. -Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron ante las palabras de Slughorn. El profesor prosiguió. -Es evidente, que es lo que ha sucedido con usted señorita Granger, pero déjeme decirle, la _Amortentia_ no se equivoca. -Finalizó sonriente.

-Ahora, un poco de esta poción bastara para que la persona quien la tomé se sumerja en una profunda obsesión por el quien se la proporcione.

Todos los ojos se posaron inmediatamente en el pequeño caldero frente de ellos.

-Por supuesto, la _Amortentia_ no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión a como les acabo de decir. Y es por eso que probablemente esta sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala.

Todos estaban fascinados con la poción, nadie se atrevía a hablar.

-Y a como se imaginaran, esta son cosas muy avanzadas y de las cuales ustedes no necesitan aprender, Por Merlín no queremos ninguna situación de esas por aquí. -Dijo Slughorn al ver la cara de decepción de sus alumnas más que todo.

XxxxxxOoooooXxxxx

Pansy Parkinson no era estúpida, puede ser que su mayor preocupación sea casarse con un guapo aristocrático sangre pura, adinerado y de buen renombre para incrementar sus arcas en _Gringotts_ , en específico, casarse con Draco Malfoy, pero eso no quiere decir que esté ciega y no vea lo que esta a simple vista, Malfoy había actuado muy extraño, sospechaba que se debía a alguna chica, porque esa era la única razón por la que Draco se alejaba de ella, cuando andaba rondando alguna nueva conquista con quien pasar el rato.

A diferencia de lo que todo Hogwarts pensaba, ellos _no_ eran novios, pero ella no sacaba a nadie de su error, porque muy en el fondo sabía que sus padres arreglarían su matrimonio para buscar el bien común. Tarde o temprano ella sería la próxima señora Malfoy en ocupar la hermosa Mansión Malfoy, no tenía duda de eso, así que dejaba a Draco echar su cana al aire con cualquier zorra, porque al final del día, siempre volvía a ella.

Por lo general sus revolcones no duraban más de tres días hasta que él simplemente se aburría, después de obtener lo que buscaba de ellas, y volviera ser el mismo que tanto le gustaba a Pansy.

Pero en esa ocasión había sido diferente, había pasado ya mucho tiempo para ser una chica, _¿Sería algún problema familiar?_ No estaba muy segura, sus familias se conocían desde hace muchos años, los de su linaje tenían que mantenerse dentro de un círculo social muy cerrado, ella sabía que no tenía ningún problema, además ya se había dado a la labor de investigar para salir de dudas. Pero él no era el mismo, _¿Podría ser alguna una chica?_ Él ya no la trataba igual, rechazaba sus besos y caricias más de lo habitual, pero tampoco miraba un interés mayor al que dedicaba normalmente a sus conquista, y a leguas se le veía contrariado, taciturno y unas pequeñas ojeras que contrastaban en su pálida piel, dejaban claro sus noches en vela.

Desde su pelea con Blaise, y le diera esa maltrecha y absurda explicación, un sensor se encendió en ella. Esa actitud extraña junto con su acto, que a todas luces indicaba que estaba defendiendo a la Sangre Sucia, hizo que dedicara la mayor parte de su tiempo, ya no sólo a imaginar la vida que tendría con él al casarse, sino también a estar muy pendiente de cualquier cosa extraña, unos estúpidos habían empezado a decir que _su_ Draco estaba interesado en la Sangre Sucia lo que era una reverenda estupidez pensar que Draco, tan galante, guapo, adinerado, de finísimos modales y por sobre todo Sangre Pura, pudiera fijarse en tan insignificante rata de biblioteca, insípida y poco femenina a como lo es la asquerosa Sangre Sucia Granger.

Sobre todo teniéndola a ella. Pero no estaba de más despejar toda sus dudas, a lo mejor era ella la que andaba detrás de él. No le extrañaría, casi todas las chicas suspiraban por él. Nadie perdía la oportunidad de quererlo atrapar en sus redes, siendo él el mejor partido en toda ese maldito colegio.

Pasó varios días observándola con desprecio, quería saber si ella andaba detrás de Draco, pero no logró percibir nada fuera de su patética y aburrida rutina de rata de biblioteca y sabelotodo pero en cambio si, se divertía cuando la miraba furiosa al ver al pobretón de Weasley con la idiota de Brown, y su tranquilidad fue completa cuando las cosas volvieron más o menos a la normalidad, Draco había dejado de ser el buscador de Slytherin alegando que no le interesaba demostrar que era mejor que Potter, y tampoco se metía con él ni con la comadreja, y lo peor, tampoco con la sangre sucia, simplemente dijo que también estaba harto de esos tres, pero ella no pasaba por alto que él ignoraba completamente a Granger, era raro, había dedicado años en humillarla y hacerla saber cuál era su lugar, que ahora este repentino cambio la inquietaba, no sabía como sentirse al respecto, pero en definitiva prefería verlo lanzándole palabras cargadas de veneno que este misterioso y aparente período de paz en el que ambos al parecer habían alzado la bandera blanca, ya que ni Granger ni Malfoy se metían uno con el otro.

Definitivamente prefería oírlo hablar mal de la sangre sucia que no oírlo siquiera mencionarla, así por lo menos estaba segura que él la odiaba y le repugnaba, mientras que ahora no estaba segura de nada. Y más fue su incertidumbre cuando se dio cuenta como la maldita de Granger miraba a Draco en la clase de Slughorn y lo que fue peor, como _él_ la miraba a ella.

Nunca había visto así a Draco, no era su mirada habitual de asco que le dedicaba, ni siquiera la mirada descarada reservada a todas las chicas a las que quería que cayeran rendida a sus pies. No, era una mirada intensa, profunda, casi placentera por parte de él.

Esa interacción de ambos no pasó desapercibida por nadie de ahí presente, y sólo fue rota por la intervención de Slughorn. Pansy se sentía furiosa, porque con esa simple mirada de Draco hacía la mugrienta de Granger, supo que algo pasaba, la chica entraba en otra categoría, no sabía cual, pero no estaba con las del montón, de esas por las que no sentía pizca de celos, porque sabía que no significaban nada para él.

Él nunca miró a nadie así.

-Bien, ¿Algún otro que quiera oler el aroma de su _Amortentia_? -Preguntó Slughorn.

-¡Sí!, nosotros. -Se apresuró a decir Pansy tomando a Draco por el brazo hasta arrástralo frente al caldero, sin darle tiempo a que este reaccionara.

-Estupendo, Joven Malfoy, Señorita Parkinson. -Dijo sonriente el profesor. -Los dos prefectos de la casa de Slytherin además de mi alumno estrella junto con el Joven Potter y la Señorita Granger. -Siguió diciendo orgulloso Slughorn.

-Somos algo más que prefectos. -Dijo Pansy guiñándole un ojo coqueta al profesor y en un tono más elevado de lo habitual para que todos en el aula escucharan, mientras enrollaba sus manos en el brazo de Draco. -Si sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Ohhh, vaya no lo sabía, me alegro por ustedes. -Dijo el profesor.

Draco reaccionando ante las palabras de la chica y lo que estas implicaban agregó:

-¡Pansy! -dijo en tono de advertencia. -Cálmate y deja de decir cosas que no son. -Sus ojos volaron hasta Granger inmediatamente, que estaba al lado del profesor viendo la salida, pero con las mejillas rojas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bueno, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nuestras familias formalicen nuestro compromiso, son tecnicismos. -Dijo la chica, aferrándose más a Draco al verlo que sus ojos buscaron a la idiota de Granger. -Empieza tú Draco, huele el caldero primero. -Lo animó la chica al momento que lo empujaba más cerca de donde estaba la _Amortentia_. -Aunque ya sé que lo que olerás.

Draco la volteo a ver rápidamente haciendo que despegara sus profundos ojos grises de Hermione.

-A mi obviamente. - sonrío picara.

Al momento que se acerco al caldero e inspiro por primera vez su _Amortentia_ un olor profundamente familiar lo invadió, el cual reconoció inmediatamente. Flores Silvestres, inspiró de nuevo y pudo sentir el olor a pergamino y menta fresca.

Flores Silvestres, el olor que sintió en su visión, el olor de Hermione Granger. Ella huele a Flores Silvestres y pergamino. Menta fresca, el olor de su dentífrico, le encanta la menta.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó el profesor. Mientras Pansy esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

Inspiró otra vez y lo sintió de nuevo. Las flores, el olor de ella, lo tenía tatuado en su memoria, todas las noches volvía a su visión, ese olor lo conocía tan bien como el suyo, jamás podría equivocarse.

-Bueno, el único olor que logró identificar es obviamente el mío profesor. -Mintió el chico. -Queda claro que mi único amor verdadero soy yo.

-¿Esta seguro Joven Malfoy!? -Preguntó escéptico el profesor.

-Completamente. -Afirmó -Puedo sentir el olor a mi propio dentífrico. -Al menos eso era verdad pensó. -Menta Fresca.

Luego como si le hubieran lanzado un aturdidor tomándolo desprevenido, se dio cuenta que Granger había dicho que uno de sus aroma de la _Amortentia_ era eso precisamente, Menta Fresca. Busco su mirada rápidamente. Y ella lo estaba mirando también totalmente asombrada, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios levemente separados, y la clase cayó en un largo silencio por segunda vez.

XxxxxxxxxOoooooooXxxxxxx

 _¿Qué les pareció?. A como verán tome la escena de la Amortentia porque es de mis favoritas._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Y lo que les dice Slughorn es tal cual el guion de la peli porque me encanta._

 _¡Espero sus comentarios! Dejen un review por favor, quiero saber si les gusta la historia y que opinan._

 _Besos..._

 _Eli Feltson_


	5. Capítulo 5: Lady

_¡Hola! Cada día tengo más followers y fav ¡Yujuuu! pero mi corazón llora, la mayoría de ustedes se me quedan calladitas, aún así no pierdo las esperanzas. Espero que se animen. En serio, sus reviews son muy importante para mi._

 _Las actualizaciones están viniendo rápidas, trató de ponerme al corriente. Así que aquí tiene el quinto capítulo, a sus pies. Espero que lo disfruten Y ME LO DEJEN SABER EN LOS RW ;)._

XxxxxxOooooXxxxx

Desde el repentino arrebatamiento de Draco contra Blaise, Hermione estaba inquieta, algo en ella se sintió cálido, vamos, hay que ser de piedra para no sentir un cosquilleo ante el hecho de que _alguién_ te defienda, y más aún si ese _alguién_ es la persona menos probable en todo el mundo mágico _y_ muggle juntos _**Y**_ (un gran _**Y**_ ) sí le súmanos que ese _Alguién_ es tu enemigo jurado, tenemos la dosis exacta de incertidumbre, si hay algo que odia Hermione Granger más que perder clases es: No Saber.

Después vinieron los rumores, los cotilleos, y las interminables sesiones de debate por parte de todo el alumnado, que quería saber y compartir los detalles más _escabrosos_ de los hechos, ¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy defendía a los hijos de muggles? Y la pregunta más inquietante de todas, ¿Desde cuando la defendía a _ella_?

Por su parte, Harry y Ron le confesaron sentirse atrapados en una especie de dimensión desconocida ante lo sucedido, y después de pasarse muchas horas dándole vueltas al asunto, buscándole lógica a todo, ella decidió dar por terminado el tema como un suceso esporádico y sin importancia, sin saber muy bien por qué, no quería que sus amigos rebuscaran más en aquello, sentía temor que al profundizar más, saliera a flote algo que ni ella misma comprendía. Y es que se sentía bien, se sentía halagada, y algo revoloteaba en su pecho cuando recordaba lo sucedido, como _él_ había sonreído al explicar el por qué le había pegado a Zabinni. Fue una sonrisa soñadora junto con una mirada que se perdía en la inmensidad, de esas miradas que uno pone al recordar algo particularmente agradable. Al principio se sorprendió, nunca pensó ver ese tipo de expresión en _él_. Cuando hubo asimilado sus palabras, algo vino a su mente: _¿Estará recordando cuando yo le golpee_? Inmediatamente se obligó a retroceder ese pensamiento, era inimaginable que esa mirada y sonrisa soñadora estuvieran ligada a un recuerdo desagradable, al menos desagradable para él, pensó, porque para ella fue uno de los momentos más liberadores y placenteros de su joven vida.

Y ya esta, sólo basto ese simple hecho para que de su cabeza no saliera Draco Malfoy.

Sus ojos se posaban, más de lo que podría considerarse como casual, en la mesa de Slytherin, ¿buscando encontrarse con la mirada de él tal vez? Ni ella misma quería pensar en la respuesta. Pero _él_ parecía haberse olvidado de su existencia por completo. Y por extraño que parezca eso le oprimía el pecho ligeramente, se repetía así misma que se sintiera feliz, se había deshecho de su verdugo, ¡Por Merlín bendito! Y no es que fuera masoquista, no, tampoco quería que la volviera a humillar ni a llamarla sangre sucia, porque le dolía, más de lo que le gustaba admitir a nadie, pero es que disfrutaba de un retorcido placer con sus riñas verbales, porque el chico le seguía el hilo sagaz de sus comentarios, era como un desborde de ingenio cuando ambos discutían, hasta que él no podía seguirle el ritmo más y ennegrecía toda la excitación intelectual en la que estaban sumergidos llamándola sangre sucia.

Hermione decidió que si _Debería_ sentirse feliz por haberse librado de una vez por todas y para siempre de ese pesado hurón botador. Depositó todo lo sucedido últimamente muy profundo en su memoria y seguir con su vida, dándole mil gracias a Merlín por haberla salvado de su torturador personal. O eso era lo que ella quería creer. Hasta que las cosas volvieron a cambiar ese día en la clase de pociones del profesor Slughorn, donde la verdad la esperaba en pie de guerra frente a ella exigiéndole hacerle cara.

Primero los olores de su _Amortentia_ indescifrable, la presencia sobre de ella, que había sentido semanas atrás, el nerviosismo que sentío al encontrarse con los ojos de Malfoy puestos en ella que distaba mucho de la mueca que siempre le dedicaba, la intensidad que había en su mirada nunca la había visto, y fue como un golpe en el pecho de esos que te roban todo el aliento, que llega sin esperarlo. La incomodidad que sintió al darse cuenta (o más bien hasta que el profesor la hizo reaccionar) que no había despegado sus ojos de él.

La sorpresa cuando el profesor explicó por qué ella no podía reconocer a pies juntillas el olor de su filtro de amor, ¿Le estaba diciendo que ni siquiera ella es consciente de sus sentimientos?

El repentino aunque fugaz, malestar que sintió cuando escuchó a Parkinson hablar de su compromiso con Malfoy. Y por último para terminar de colocar la guillotina en su cuello sólo esperando la señal, Draco había descifrado uno de los olores de su _Amortentia_.

Al oírle hablar del mismo olor que sintió ella en su filtro, sus ojos lo buscaron rápidamente abiertos de par en par, eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, casi espero ver a Malfoy viéndola con desprecio mientras describía el olor de su dentífrico para luego burlarse de ella diciéndole que " _sospechaba desde un principio que se moría por él, lastima para ella no poder decir lo mismo porque era una asquerosa sangre sucia"._ Pero para mayor sorpresa de ella y de todos los presentes, Malfoy parecía no darse cuenta lo que sus palabras implicaban, se notaba que no mentía acerca de su _Amortentia_ , es más, parecía contrariado y sin ánimos de develar públicamente sea lo que fuere que sintió en ese caldero. Y lo renuente y evasivo que se vio al hablar a grandes rasgos cuando el profesor lo incito a compartirlo con el resto de la clase.

Hasta que el peso de sus palabras y el silencio implícito de los presentes le hicieron reaccionar. Y como sí una flecha a gran velocidad pasara cortando todo el aire del aula y se clavara directo en el pecho de Hermione, dejándola, indefensa y descobijada, los ojos de Draco Malfoy se posaron en ella, sorprendido, arisco y con un brillo poco característico de su habitual mirada acerada y en eso momento ella lo supo, y _no_ sólo ella, supo que él no estaba mintiendo, que no le estaba gastando una broma para después burlarse de ella, él se veía igual o incluso más sorprendido que el resto de estudiantes al percatarse de lo que había pasado, Hermione Granger enemiga acérrima de Draco Malfoy, según su Amortentia (que no se equivoca, lo acaba de decir Slughorn, no?) Tiene sentimientos por él.

Hermione desvió la mirada rápidamente de él. Pero es que no sabía interpretar lo que había en sus ojos, y se sentía terriblemente incómoda. El aula estaba sumergida en un silencio sepulcral, que hacía toda la situación doblemente peor.

-Ahora señorita Parkinson, es su turno. -Hablo Slughorn rompiendo la tensión.

Pero Pansy estaba más interesada en sacarle los ojos a Draco por la forma en que _veía_ a esa mugrienta sangre sucia, que saber el olor de su filtro. Pero decidió no comentar nada, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al caldero cuando algo llamo su atención, algo que no había notado al acercarse, en la esquina opuesta de la larga mesa donde se encontraban todo tipo de botellas, morteros y pipetas para la elaboración de pociones, se encontraba una botellita alargada y en su interior un liquido espeso que parecía más bien aceitoso, incoloro pero que en su interior se podía apreciar unas pequeñas hélices violáceas. Lo recordaba bien, era lo que la loca de Trelawney le había dado a Draco, la vez que se desmayo y que desde ese entonces él no era el mismo.

-Profesor, ¿Qué es eso? -Pansy decidió no quedarse con la duda, y preguntó. Slughorn siguió la dirección de su dedo.

-Señorita Parkinson, es usted muy observadora. -Slughorn se veía muy emocionado que alguién sacara el tema para poder hablar de ello. Caminó hacia la mesa, tomo la pequeña botella y la elevó para que todos pudieran contemplarla.

 _-Oeserum Verinterum_ -Dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntaron varios estudiantes al no saber de donde diablos había sacado ese nombre tan rebuscado y sin saber que era esa poción.

-¿O les gusta más, _Overinterum_? -Preguntó el profesor ceñudo. -Es que todavía no decido el nombre. -Nadie contesto pero no le tomo importancia y siguió hablando. -Esto mis niños, es mi más reciente invención. Algo en lo que he venido trabajando desde hace algún tiempo junto con la encantadora profesora Sybill. -Dijo con un suspiro.

Ahora el profesor tenía la atención absoluta de todos sus alumnos, en especial la de Pansy.

-¿La profesora Trelawney!? -Preguntó Parvati asombrada, no sabía si era por el hecho de que el profesor Slughorn trabajara en _algo_ con la profesora Trelawney, por llamarla por su nombre de pila o por haber dicho que es Encantadora.

-Así es señorita Patil, ella me ha comentado su preocupación por que no todos sus estudiantes tienen lo necesario para el arte de la adivinación.

Hermione rodó los ojos, no estaba para tales tonterías aunque agradecía que se hubieran olvidado de la horrible situación de hace unos minutos.

-¿Para qué sirve la poción profesor? -Los ojos de Pansy brillaban anticipando la respuesta.

-Bueno, esto… a como lo llama Sybill es _El Ojo Interno Verdadero_. Es un hibrido del _Veritaserum_ , pero la diferencia es que la verdad se le es revelada a quien tome este, se le presenta en forma de visión, un reflejo, es muy poderosa y singular, porque te muestra cosas de ti mismo que tal vez no conozcas, deseos, anhelos, sentimientos, todo. Es como verte en un espejo de Oesed.

Draco sentío el baldazo de agua fría al escuchar al profesor, sin lugar a duda esa puñetera poción fue la que bebió, ya la loca le había dicho de que iba eso, pero él no le tomó importancia, pero Slughorn era otra cosa, no te lo podías tomar a la ligera.

Un brillo fugaz pasó por lo ojos de Pansy, _¿una visión? ¿Por qué nunca lo ha mencionado Draco?_ Pensó.

-¿Y es efectiva, profesor? -Preguntó Pansy entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo sumo cuidado a la reacción de Draco.

-¡Claro que la es! -El profesor parecía ofendido. -No quiero pecar de falsa modestia, pero la dedicación y el esfuerzo siempre tienen un resultado satisfactorio.

Sólo quien conociera bien a Draco podría descifrar lo que escondía debajo de esa aparente calma y falta de interés. Eso despejo las dudas de Pansy, él tuvo una visión! Y ella tenía que descubrir qué había visto.

-¿Pero por qué la profesora no nos ha hablado de ella? -Preguntó Parvati.

-Bueno, ella tratara este asunto a discreción, con quien crea que pueda serle útil, porque es un camino sin retorno. -Puntualizó el profesor.

 _Sin retorno, sin retorno_ , esas últimas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Draco.

-¿Qué significa eso precisamente? -Preguntó Pansy.

-Una vez que se tome esta poción, sería imposible regresar a como se era antes, para ponerlo más claro, sería como si a un ciego se le devolviera la vista. Tendrían conciencia de sus deseos más profundos.

-Bueno eso no suena tan malo… -Dijo Parvati.

-Puede que desgraciadamente no todos estén dispuestos a conocerse señorita Patil. -Añadió en tono sombrío el profesor. -Y eso es lo que la hace peligrosa, si se dedica a negarse uno mismo, puede llevar a la locura.

La tensión en el aula se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos procesando lo que acababa de decir Slughorn, Draco por su parte se sentía sudoroso, nervioso, y quería salir despavorido de ahí.

-Y…. Eso es todo por hoy. -Intervino el profesor. -Pero antes quiero recordarles a mis eminencias la cena de hoy en mi torre. ¡Señorita Granger!. -La mención de su nombre tan de repente hizo que Hermione se suspendiera levemente. -¿Cuento con usted verdad?.

-Claro profesor -Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas sonrojadas. Pansy lo noto he hizo una mueca de asco, Draco estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol para no verla, pero le estaba costando horrores.

-Joven Potter y Joven Malfoy, lo mismo para ustedes. Hoy a las 7. Y quiero dar la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de _Las Eminencias del Profesor Slughorn_ al Joven Theodore Nott por su increíble poción de Muerto Viviente de la semana pasada. -El aula estalló en aplauso y vitoreo entusiastas por parte de Slytherin y unos menos emocionados por parte de los Gryffindor. -Así que la invitación va dirigida para usted también Joven Nott. Los espero…

-Claro ahí estaré profesor.. -Dijo Harry, Draco y Nott solo asintieron. Y la clase concluyó.

XxxxxxOoooooXxxxxxx

-Hay que darle su merecido a ese maldito de Malfoy. -Dijo Ron molesto al tirarse en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Que quieres decir?. -Preguntó Harry.

-¿¡No es evidente lo que trató de hacer hoy!? -Dijo Ron en tono más enfadado aún. -Estuve a punto de partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

-¿De qué hablas Ron? -Hermione estaba junto a ellos y dejó de escribir lo que estaba anotando en su pergamino.

-Obviamente trató de humillarte Hermione, no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad de sacar los colmillos venenosos esa serpiente rastrera. -Dijo Ron al momento que cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

Hermione se tensó al recordar lo sucedido en la clase de pociones y la _Amortentia_. Trató de disimular volviendo a sus deberes.

-También lo pensé Ron. -Harry tenía el ceño fruncido. -Pero no lo sé. Hermione levantó el rostro rápidamente para ver a su amigo, ¿acaso el también había notado _eso_?.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? -¿Qué es lo que _no_ sabes exactamente Harry? -Bufó Ron. -El maldito quiso hacer burla con Hermione, insinuar que ella podría sentir algo por él.

Hermione se sintió palidecer, escuchar decir esas palabras en voz alta no es lo mismo que…. Nada, no es nada, tenía que controlarse. Eso tendría que ser una confusión.

-Claro eso es ridículo Ron. -Dijo Hermione tratando de mantener su voz neutra y calmada.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero. -Harry miró a sus dos amigos quienes lo veían confundido. -Por un momento vi… pude percibir que… -Le costaba expresar lo que quería decir. -Bueno… me pareció que no mentía. O por lo menos que no buscaba en esta ocasión humillarte Hermione. -Se dirigió a ella.

La mandíbula de Ron cayo en sorpresa y la de Hermione se apretó.

-No hablaras en serio. -Ron estaba negando furiosamente con la cabeza, los dientes apretados y tenía las manos cerradas en puños. -Claro que quería humillarla al hacer algún comentario despectivo y de seguro se arrepintió a última hora como el cobarde que es.

-Eso nunca ha detenido a Malfoy, es su actividad favorita, humillarnos. -Dijo Harry. -No estoy diciendo que sea así, sólo digo lo que vi.

-Pues vistes mal Harry. ¡Díselo Hermione!.

Hermione que no había hablado para asimilar las palabras de Harry y recordando la expresión de Malfoy. Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Ron tomando las suyas para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Yo… No lo sé Ron y no quiero hablar de eso ya por favor.

Ron soltó sus manos un poco bruscamente.

-¿Tú también?…-Se escuchaba ofendido. -No lo puedo creer, es de Malfoy de quien hablamos, ese que disfruta humillándonos y más a ti Hermione, ¿tengo que recordártelo?.

-Claro que no, ya lo sé. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y la vio como tratando de analizarla, Hermione se puso nerviosa, pero lo atribuyó a los sentimientos que tiene por él, aunque él no la pone nerviosa pensó rápidamente, él le transmite tranquilidad. ¿Entonces porque tiene esa horrible sensación?. Él abrió los ojos ampliamente como si acabara de descubrir algo monumental.

-¿O es que….? -Murmuró Ron como si hablara más para sí mismo. Hermione dejó de respirar inconscientemente. Pero Ron no dijo nada más, sacudió su cabeza como para despejar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera. Y sin saber por qué, Hermione sintió un inexplicable alivio.

¿Estará Ron celoso? Sintió un súbita alegría al pensar en eso. De repente toda la confusión e incertidumbre que había sentido semanas atrás y hoy con todo lo de Malfoy estaban dejándola lentamente para dar lugar a una ternura incalculable, al saber que sus sentimientos puede ser en ambos sentidos, tal vez Ron sí siente algo más que amistad por ella.

-¡Mi Ro-Ro! -Lavender llegó corriendo y se abalanzó al cuello de Ron empujando a Hermione en el camino, rompiendo toda la atmósfera en la que estaban los dos. -Vamos a dar un paseo, ¡sí por favor! -Decía mientras le ponía ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-¡Estoy ocupado Lavender, no ves! -Repuso Ron sin dejar de ver a Hermione quién se había vuelto a sumergir en sus deberes en un intento desesperado por ignorar la escena.

Lavender se enrollaba más, si era eso posible, en el cuello de Ron y buscaba sus labios. Al levantar brevemente la vista de su pergamino, Hermione miró la escena y el corazón se le retorció.

-Por mi no te preocupes, yo tengo que irme a preparar para la cena en la torre del profesor Slughorn. -Y sin esperar nada, se levantó rápidamente, recogió sus útiles y salió a paso apresurado hacia su habitación con el pecho oprimido y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Es cierto, yo también. -Dijo Harry. -Y Ron se sorprendió al verlo levantarse e irse, había olvidado que también estaba ahí, al perderse en sus pensamientos locos, por un momentos cruzó por su mente que Hermione pudiera sentir algo por Malfoy… ¡No! Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, eso no puede ser, es ridículo! Se reprendió interiormente.

-¿Ron? -Lavender seguía enganchada a su cuello. -¿Vamos entonces?. Ron la besó y asintió, ambos salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

XxxxxxxOooooXxxxx

La torre del profesor Slughorn estaba finamente decorada, había en el centro una gran mesa redonda con sillas alrededor, donde se disfrutaría del banquete, estaba iluminado por un candelabro muy hermoso que emitía una cálida luz, hacía ver el espacio, prolijo y sofisticado, en una sección separada, había una pequeña sala con sillones y una chimenea que en la parte de arriba tenía fotos de antiguos miembros de _Las Eminencias Slughorn._ Draco pensó que era bastante decente el lugar a pesar de tratarse de Hogwarts, vamos, no le podía pedir peras al olmo, tampoco era la Mansión Malfoy pero no estaba mal.

Él junto con Theo se decidieron por túnicas negras con algún que otro detalle en verde oscuro, muy oscuro para notarse a simple vista, un caballero siempre tiene que vestir refinado, nada extravagante, además que la belleza de ambos les bastaba para que todos los ojos se posaran en ellos. Estaban esperando en la torre de Slughorn a que diera inicio la dichosa cena.

-No sé en que momento, decidí venir. -Se recriminaba Draco.

-Vamos Draco, será interesante salir un poco de la rutina, ¿no crees? -Le decía Theo.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero después recordé que prefiero la rutina a estar sentado en la misma mesa con San Potter. -Theo rio por lo bajo al ver la mueca de Draco.

-Digas lo que digas Draco, tengo el presentimiento que algo bueno sacaremos de aquí.

-Bueno lo dudo, pero ya que, aquí estamos a fin de cuenta. -Draco volvió a ver a su amigo, pero Theo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la torre, siguió la dirección de su mirada y lo que vio le quito todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Era Hermione Granger.

Iba del brazo del cara-rajada-Potter, pero no fue eso lo que sorprendió a ambos Slytherins, era _ella_ , se veía hermosa, su vestido sin mangas color marfil con pedrerías plateadas y doradas se entallaba perfectamente a su torso, pero flotaba desde su pequeña cintura hasta un poco bajo de sus rodillas, llevaba sus pantorrillas desnudas, y sus sandalias hacían juego con su vestido, la fina tela de su vestido dibujaba la silueta de su torso perfectamente, se le podía ver la estreches de su cintura, las curvas suaves de sus senos.

Draco tragó pesado, y su corazón comenzó a martillar sin cesar en su pecho, si Theo le estaba diciendo algo, él ya no lo escuchaba. Sentío como su pulso se le disparaba, de pronto no había suficiente aire en la habitación, empezó a respirar pesadamente, sentía calor a pesar del frescor de la noche. Ella pasó cerca de él sin verlo siquiera, riendo con Potter.

Y al momento de hacerlo, un olor conocido inundo sus fosas nasales, Flores Silvestres, se coló por su nariz y viajo por todos sus sentidos, podía sentirlo en su piel, en su boca, en sus ojos y en sus oídos retumbaba una y otra vez el Te Amo que le había dicho en su visión.

La siguió con la mirada, no estaba tan lejos de ella, es más, estaba lo más cerca de lo que nunca había estado. Pudo apreciar sus hombros desnudos y jadeo levemente al notar las suaves pecas en su tierna piel, sus manos picaban por tocarlas una a una. Su vestido tenía un corte en V en la parte de atrás, no llegaba hasta la parte baja, solo a mediado y ella la cubría con sus risos castaños suaves que caían ordenadamente por su espalda, se veían sedosos, él deseo enredar sus manos en ellos, y las apretó en puños fuertemente ante ese sentimiento.

Apartó la mirada, odiando sus descontrolados pensamientos, cerró con fuerza los ojos como si así lograra difuminar las imágenes que llegaban a toda velocidad, imágenes de Hermione besándolo, abrazándolo, tenía gravado a fuego la silueta de su cuerpo y el Te Amo en su memoria, seguía escuchándolo resonaba en sus oídos. Eso hizo que se sintiera tembloroso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -La mano de Theo en su hombro lo sobresaltó. Abrió sus ojos y obligo a su cuerpo controlarse. Se sentía ofuscado y excitado.

-Si claro. -Su voz sonaba ronca. Y Theo sonrió al ver la mirada de su amigo, El gris de sus ojos se estaba derritiendo en su fuego interno y creía saber _quién_ era la yesca que lo hacía arder.

-Vamos, esta por empezar la cena. -Y ambos se encaminaron a la mesa donde estaban todas las eminencias, Draco dando gracias a Merlín que su túnica fuera lo suficiente holgada para no dejar en evidencia la emoción que estaba embargando su cuerpo en ese momento.

Estaban por llegar a la mesa y no sabía si era que su esencia la tenía impregnada en su todo ser o que si se estaba volviendo loco, pero su olor lo inundó otra vez, y el sonido de su risa llenó sus oídos. E inevitablemente sus ojos la buscaron, y Hermione sintiéndose taladrada por una presencia, volvió su rostro a él a media sonrisa. Y todo lo demás dejo de existir para Draco, y se sintió estúpido porque sabía que ella no le estaba sonriendo a él pero eso no evito que su corazón se ensanchara. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que tal vez Theo tenía razón, Algo bueno consiguió al ir.

XxxxxOooooXxxxx

 _¿Vamos bien? Espero sus rw… ya vamos avanzando…_

 _Besos_

 _Eli Feltson_


	6. Capítulo 6: Beast

_Gracias a todas estoy muy feliz, he visto que esta historia les esta agradando y no puedo estar más que agradecida, aunque sigo esperando sus rw, las sigo animando. ;)_

 _ **Bestia**_ _de Hello Seahorse fue mi inspiración para este capítulo._

 _XxxxxxOoooooXxxxxxx_

 _ **Bestia**_

" _Soy transparente,_

 _me puedes oler muy bien,_

 _desde que me presento,_

 _no tengo que hablar para darme a entender,_

 _mis ojos te lo dicen todo,_

 _mi boca arrulla hoy lo que pienso,_

 _sabrás que es lo que siento,_

 _con sólo tocar mi piel._

 _No muerdo, ni acaricio_

 _sólo hiberno todo el tiempo en_

 _mi jaula de almohadas_

 _en donde nadie sabe la verdad."_

" _No tengo voz para decirlo…_

 _He deshonrado a mis principios"._

Un escalofrío interno recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, tan violento y devastador como un incendio forestal en medio de un fría noche de invierno, sintió la sangre congelársele y descongelársele en la misma medida. La situación pasó de inquietarla a ser totalmente insostenible. Y es que ella prefería que Malfoy volviera a ignorarla como las semanas pasadas a que la viera como lo hizo, esas miradas se están volviendo habituales y se siente desarmada, no sabe qué decir o hacer, eso es algo que nunca hubiera concebido, ella siempre sabe como actuar ante cualquier situación, pero esto es… demasiado. Sólo a levantado su cabeza del plato que tiene enfrente cuando es estrictamente necesario, no quiere toparse con su mirada, pero eso no impide que sienta su presencia sobre ella, como si le estuviera respirando en la nuca y eso le erizara todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Y no ayuda nada que la estúpida mesa donde están sentados sea redonda y queden todos cara a cara. Y sin duda no ayuda nada que Malfoy junto con Nott estén exactamente frente de ella y Harry.

-Hermione, creo que le gustas a McLaggen. -Le susurró Harry al oído. Ella levantó la vista para ver a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién? -Hermione estaba tan concentrada tratando de ignorar a Malfoy que no había prestado la mínima atención a la presentación que hizo el profesor Slughorn de cada uno de los presentes, donde enfatizó sus mayores cualidades, que iban desde Los mejores de su clase (Entre esos ella), hasta celebridades (Entre esos Harry y el sobrino de Belby).

-Cormac McLaggen, no ha dejado de verte desde que entramos. -Volvió a decirle este en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara. -Está a dos asientos de nosotros, al lado de Slughorn.

Hermione miró disimuladamente y en efecto, le tenía los ojos clavados, y como si estuviera esperando ese momento, cuando los ojos de ella chocaron con los de él, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior sugestivamente y le brindo una sonrisa coqueta mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ella apartó la vista rápidamente y como si de un imán se tratase, sus ojos se posaron en otros que tenía frente de ella.

Unos ojos grises que la veían también, unos ojos que a la luz de esa habitación brillaban, que parecían decirle mil cosas y que podían ver a través de ella. Malfoy la miraba y la boca de Hermione se secó de golpe, pero no quería apartar la mirada, ya lo había hecho antes en las clases de pociones, ¿Será este su nuevo _modus operandi_? Hacerla sentir incomoda, pensó, si era así, no podía darle el gusto, invocando toda la valentía por la que eran famosos los Gryffindor, lo miró y no apartó sus ojos de él y él tampoco.

Y por un momento quedó hipnotizada en esos orbes grises profundo, en su piel tan blanca resaltaban aún más, nunca había prestado atención a sus ojos, bueno a nada de él realmente, era como si todas las preguntas y respuestas del universos se encontraran en ellos y viéndolo así de cerca, no podía negar que era guapo, sus facciones son afiladas, su mentón bien pronunciado, su cabello platinado fino parece tan sensible ya no lo lleva apretadísimo al cráneo, así le favorece más, su nariz es tan recta, que Hermione casi podría asegurar que hubo algún hechizo de por medio para hacerla tan simétrica, y sus labios se ven tan suaves, si los besara de seguro sentiría… _¿¡Qué estoy pensando, me estoy volviendo loca!?_ Se reprendió internamente y se obligó a deshacerse de esos pensamientos, Es Malfoy, no _debería_ pensar esas cosas, se dijo así misma.

-¿Hay algún proyecto interesante en el que este trabajando su tío actualmente Joven Belby?. -Le preguntó Slughorn a un muchachito regordete que estaba cerca de él, que se miraba más interesado en atacar su plato que en hablar. Eso permitió romper la lucha de mirada en la que estaba Hermione y Malfoy y ella lo agradeció enormemente, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban sus descontrolados pensamientos. -A como ya les había mencionado, Marcus es sobrino de Damocles Belby el famoso inventor de la poción _Matalobos_. -Dijo el profesor al resto.

-La verdad no sé, papá y él no se hablan, no he ido a verlo. Papá dice que la única poción que necesita es la de un buen vaso de whisky de fuego al final del día. -Dijo éste, sin dejar de comer, engulléndose las papas asadas y una generosa porción de pavo.

-Bueno y usted Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hacen exactamente sus padres en el mundo muggle? -Slughorn se veía genuinamente interesado.

-Mis papás son dentistas. -Dijo Hermione un tanto nerviosa de sacar el tema de su descendencia muggle, no por ella, sino por los dos Slytherins que tenía enfrente, no quería ningún tipo de burla hacía sus padres, no podría soportarlo y no quería arruinar la cena que con tanto entusiasmo preparó su profesor. Pero sus temores se disiparon al notar que nadie decía nada.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente? -Preguntó maravillado el profesor, por un momento a Hermione le recordó al Señor Weasley.

-Se ocupan de los dientes de otras personas.

-Interesante, ¿Y se considera eso una profesión peligrosa?. -El profesor aún no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que hubiera tal cosa, en el mundo mágico no se necesitaban, habían pociones para eso.

-Pues un niño mordió a mi papá una vez, tuvieron que hacerles puntadas. -Una sonrisa divertida cruzó los labios de Hermione, encontraba adorable como los magos que no conocían el mundo muggle se maravillaban, bueno, algunos magos.

-Ahora lo entiendo. -Dijo el profesor con cara de quien hubiera encontrado la respuesta a una antigua interrogante. -De ahí viene el olor de su _Amortentia_ Señorita Granger, sus padres son sanadores de dientes. Claro, Dentífrico de Menta Fresca. Y su novio el Joven Weasley se lo recuerda seguramente. -El profesor le sonreía como lo haría un confidente, Hermione sentío que el corazón le caía en el estómago y todo rastro de sonrisa se le borro de la cara.

Draco sentío su corazón dar un salto en el pecho al recordar el olor a menta fresca en la _Amortentia_ de Granger, _SU_ dentífrico, aunque es probable que no sólo él usara ese tipo, ¿Pero sería esa una increíble coincidencia solamente? ¿O es él? ¿La _Amortentia_ de Granger lo reconoció él? También no pudo evitar hacer las manos en puños al escuchar a Slughorn decir que Granger era novia del pobretón de la comadreja, fue una reacción inconsciente de su cuerpo. Sintió como sus hombros se tensaban y se descubrió a sí mismo esperando el momento en que ella negara ser la novia de ese mequetrefe.

-Ron no es mi novio profesor. -Dijo en voz baja pero audible, no sabía porqué quería dejar claro ese punto, donde era más que obvio que lo último que les interesaría a los demás es saber si ella es o no novia de Ron, sus amigos que se encontraban presente lo sabían, Ginny, Neville y Harry. Pero lo dijo de todas formas.

Draco se sintió extrañamente aliviado y empezaba a volver a su postura habitual, recta e inescrutable, volvió a ver a su amigo, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Nott? -Le preguntó por lo bajo Draco tratando de poner lo más normal que pudo la voz. Theo solo lo veía y sonreía.

-Nada. -Le contestó Theo divertido, todo ese asunto de su amigo era muy evidente pero al parecer él pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta.

-Ah disculpe mis suposiciones Señorita Granger, yo pensé… bueno no importa. -Dijo apenado el profesor.

-Descuide. -Dijo ella

-Bien, ahora el postre. -Acto seguido apareció ante ellos unas copas al rebosar de helado, sirope de arce, crema batida y una cereza adornando. -Al terminar me gustaría que nos acercáramos al salón a tomar un poco de té, me gustaría hablar con ustedes uno a uno, y así podrán fraternizar entre ustedes. -Dijo el profesor sonriente.

Hermione y Harry se volvieron a ver al mismo tiempo , ambos pensando: _"¿Fraternizar con las serpientes? Si claro"._ Pero no dijeron nada. Al terminar pasaron al salón a tomar el té. El profesor se dedico a tratar de sacarle alguna cosa al sobrino de Belby, se encontraba en el sillón que tenía mas de cerca los postres y comía galleta tras galleta de un cuenco de cristal que colocó el profesor para todos. El resto estaba esparcido por toda la sala, Neville y Ginny cerca de la ventana que daba al exterior de la torre, una chica llamada Melinda, McLaggen y los hermanos Carrow estaban platicando en uno de los sillones. Malfoy y Nott cerca de la salida del salón, como si estuvieran considerando salir de ahí en cualquier momento, Harry y ella cerca de la chimenea donde se encontraban las fotos de los antiguos miembros del _Slug Club_.

-Mira Harry, aquí esta tu mamá. -Le dijo Hermione señalando una foto grupal. -Esta cerca del profesor Snape. -Harry volvió a ver la foto que le regresa el reflejo de sus mismos ojos y le sonreía. El profesor le había mencionado que su madre había sido una de sus mejores estudiantes. Al lado de ella estaba Snape con la misma nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento sólo que más joven y menos amargado, al menos eso parecía en la foto.

-¿Ese es Malfoy? -Harry señaló en la misma foto a un hombre cerca de Slughorn, su postura orgullosa, altiva y su cabello platinado, aunque más corto, no dejaba cabida a la duda, era Lucius Malfoy.

-Si así parece. No me extraña que haya pertenecido al club del profesor, sabemos que su familia es muy adinerada, a Slughorn le interesan las influencias tanto como las buenas notas. -Dijo Hermione.

-Si suena lógico, porque no creo que haya sido muy inteligente que digamos. -Replicó Harry.

-Bueno Malfoy es muy inteligente, es el mejor de su casa, a alguien debió haber salido . -Eso era verdad, ella se había cerciorado cuando lo nombraron prefecto, sólo por curiosidad, no veía justo que le dieran ese puesto sólo por su apellido, y fue una grata sorpresa cuando la profesora McGonagall le dijo que él es un alumno excelente. -Me imagino que su padre también pudo haber sido un buen alumno. -Ella volvió a ver a su amigo quien tenía ambas cejas alzadas tan profundamente que casi se perdían en su cabello. -¿Qué? -Le preguntó ella.

 _-¿¡"Malfoy es muy inteligente"!?._ -Le repitió su amigo en tono de sorpresa. -Wowww Hermione eso es casi una declaración de amor de tu parte. -Le dijo bromeando su amigo, pero ella palideció ante eso, no sabía por qué lo había dicho, aunque fuera verdad, se sentía incorrecto decirlo en voz alta.

-No seas tonto Harry. -Se apresuró a decir ella. -Fue una observación nada más. -Aunque trato de restarle importancia al fuerte latido de su corazón, ella notó que su propia voz la delataba, su amigo la miraba como tratando de comprender las muchas emociones que reflejaban sus ojos marrones.

-Hermione Granger, es un delicioso placer conocerte. -Cormac McLaggen estaba de pie frente a ella y Harry, extendiéndole la mano, en un acto apresurado por zafarse de la situación que la había conllevado el hablar de más, ella la tomó y McLaggen se la besó demasiado sensual para su gusto.

-Te digo, deberíamos de irnos ahorita que Slughorn está distraído. -Draco miraba impaciente la puerta de salida.

-Bueno deberíamos tratar de fraternizar, ¿no crees?. -Dijo Theo y Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Estas de broma, ¿verdad? -Dijo Draco.

-No sé tú pero a mi no me importaría fraternizar con Granger. -Una sonrisa que conocía muy bien Draco cruzó los labios de Nott, y no le gustó nada. -Quién iba imaginar todo lo que escondía bajo la túnica, hoy se ve realmente guapa, ¿no crees Draco? -Theo estaba picando a su amigo para ver hasta donde llegaba, aunque debía reconocer que Granger si se veía guapa, a decir verdad él nunca la considero fea.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y miro a su amigo, sintió como su estómago se retorcía en su interior. Pero se obligó a no decir nada. Theo al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, decidió aumentar la apuesta.

-¿Sabes qué?, creo que iré a saludarla. -Se acomodó su túnica, se irguió los hombros, y comenzó su camino hacía donde se encontraba Hermione y Harry, pero sintió una mano que lo retenía fuertemente del hombro, volvió su rostro y miro a Draco, inmediatamente notó que estaba debatiéndose por dentro, lo conocía desde niño, podía leerlo claro, además sus ojos eran como espejo, siempre reflejaban lo que sentía.

-No te atrevas Nott. -Theo notó que Draco hablaba con los dientes apretados, era como si no quisiera decir nada pero que al mismo tiempo necesitara escupir las palabras.

-¿Por qué no? Solo hago lo que Slughorn nos pidió. -Dijo divertido.

-No te hagas conmigo, sé muy bien tus intenciones. -Ni bien había terminado de decir eso, cuando ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sus palabras, ¡por Merlín! Theo lo miraba con cara de estársela pasando a lo grande.

-Si así fuera, no veo el problema, sabes que a mi nunca me ha importado esa mierda de la pureza de sangre, a lo único que soy fiel yo es a la belleza, y por las malditas barbas de Merlín, ¿Acaso no haz visto a Granger!? -Y claro que Draco la había visto, demasiado podría decirse, y evitaba lo más que podía hacerlo porque sino tendría que salir corriendo a meterse rápidamente a una ducha fría. -Además no soy el único que piensa así. -Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía ser que Theo se refiriera a él.

-¿A que te refieres? -Dijo Draco tratando de mantener la voz neutra, pero Theo no quitaba la maldita sonrisa de lado de su rostro.

-Míralo por ti mismo. -Dijo haciéndole señas con la cabeza en la dirección de Granger y Potter. Draco volvió a ver, y si antes sintió que su estómago se retorció, ahora sentía que le derramaban ácido encima. Cormac- _El imbécil_ -McLaggen estaba prácticamente encima de Granger, le decía algo al oído, pero sus labios estaban demasiado cerca a la fina piel de su lóbulo y tenía una mano en su hombro izquierdo, se lo acariciaba sutilmente, tanto como parecer un toque casual y pasar desapercibido por ella, pero no para Draco que se sabía de sobra esos teatros baratos. Sin pensar nada, soltó a Theo y se dirigió hacia ella, con Nott pisándole los talones, temiendo que las cosas se salieran de control.

Hermione sabía que McLaggen trataba de llamar su atención, ella no estaba interesada, demasiado egocéntrico para su gusto, pero tampoco quería ser mal educada, así que escuchaba aunque sin prestarle mucha atención mientras él hablaba de algo relacionado con el _quidditch_ , cuando le susurró al oído que era muy hermosa y que le gustaría algún día poder salir con ella, se le acercó demasiado para sentirse cómoda, ahí decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, puso una mano en su hombro para alejarlo, cuando de repente, dos personas estaban de pie frente a ellos. Un rayo de escalofrió le pego como un latigazo en el cuerpo, al ver que eran Malfoy y Nott. Nott se veía inquieto pero Malfoy, hizo que ella se estremeciera, _¿Era posible que alguién reflejara tanto en su mirada?_

-Cuidado con las manos McLaggen. -Dijo Malfoy en tono sereno y soberbio como quien habla de algo sin importancia, pero por dentro se desataba una tormenta, Hermione lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que sus grises casi se perdían en el iris negro y de repente una pregunta se abrió brecha en su mente, _¿Qué quiere decir con eso?._ McLaggen de inmediato le soltó el hombro y ella hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la tenía sujeta.

-Malfoy, Nott. -Dijo Cormac con un asentimiento de cabeza a ambos chicos en forma de saludo.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? -Harry dio un paso adelante para enfrentarse a los dos Slytherins.

Draco estaba de pie frente a Granger y McLaggen y no sabía que decir, quería irse de ahí, se estaba volviendo una persona impulsiva, había corrido prácticamente, al ver al idiota de McLaggen queriendo seducir a Granger y lo primero que había salido de su boca era que le quitara las manos de encima, ¡,por Salazar! Ahora Potter le estaba pidiendo explicación de lo que hacía ahí.

-Tranquilo Potter, venimos en son de paz, estamos fraternizando, ¿no es así Draco?. -No sabía si sentirse o no agradecido con Theo por la intervención.

-Y fue una mala idea, vámonos Theo. -Draco le dedico una última mirada suspicaz a McLaggen y cuando volvió su rostro a ella, sus ojos se dirigieron a sus labios que los tenía entreabiertos como si fuera a decir algo y se hubiera quedado a media palabra, tenía ganas de cerrárselos con su boca, se dio cuenta que se había quedado viendo demasiado tiempo y reaccionó de inmediato, subió a su mirada y sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos a modo de sorpresa, maldición _¿Lo había pillado acaso?_ , pero cualquier señal de alarma que hubiera en su cabeza quedó ensordecida porque permitió perderse en su mirada, que eran como dos calderos profundos de chocolate.

Después de pasada la impresión inicial que fue ver a Nott y Malfoy frente a ellos alzando la bandera blanca, vino algo totalmente inesperado para Hermione, algo que estremeció salvajemente su ya frágil e inestable juicio con respecto a sus emociones recientes. Y es que sintió su _Amortentia_ , le golpeó tan fuerte sus sentidos que la dejo sin palabras, sintió ese aroma especiado en cítricos, madera, pimienta y hierba buena, y lo supo, era la esencia de una colonia. Inspiró otra vez con temor, se estaba quedando sin aire, había dejado de respirar inconscientemente, y el aroma entró otra vez a su sistema, viajando por su nariz hasta cada célula de su cuerpo. _¿De quién es esa esencia? -Pensó -¿De Nott? O de…_ volvió a ver a Malfoy quien tenía los ojos puestos en ella y todo pensamiento coherente desapareció, ahora sabia el significado de Mirada Arrebatadora. Se sentía desnuda y el corazón le latía con mayor intensidad.

-Es hora de la foto de grupo. -¡El profesor Slughorn, bendito sea! Pensó Hermione, este día tenía que agradecer mucho al profesor sus acertadas intervenciones.

-¿Vamos linda? -McLaggen le ofreció un brazo a Hermione y ella lo tomo por instinto.

XxxxxOoooooXxxxxxx

El baño de prefectos del quinto piso era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Hermione de sus muchos privilegios, era simplemente hermoso, la iluminación le daba un aspecto mágico con sus grandes vitrales de colores que filtraban la luces del exterior en un caleidoscopio, tenía una gran bañera del tamaño de una piscina con grifos de oro que la rodeaban. Los grifos del baño desprendían burbujas de jabón de diferentes olores y colores, pero ella siempre llevaba su propia esencia, no le gustaban los olores pastelosos, no entendía como una chica podía sentirse bien oliendo a un postre, había siempre una cantidad de toallas y batas de baño pulcramente ordenadas a la espera de ser ocupadas.

Mientras dejaba que la espuma le lavara el cuerpo después de un largo día de estudio, recapitulaba la noche anterior en la cena del Slug Club, después de la foto grupal, Malfoy y Nott habían salido prácticamente corriendo de la torre, y ella no pudo descubrir quién era el dueño de la esencia de su _Amortentia_ , pensó en Nott, nunca le había prestado mucha atención, ni él a ella, nunca la había molestado, ni dirigido la palabra, para bien o para mal, pero tenía que reconocer que era apuesto, era un poco más bajo que Malfoy, pero bueno, es que Malfoy es realmente alto, ella parecía una niñita a la par de él, su cabello era castaño, como el de ella, pero más oscuro, se veía grueso, no fino como el de Malfoy que parece de bebé de tan sensible _. ¿Qué hace Malfoy interponiéndose en mis pensamientos con Nott?_ _Por Merlín bendito ¿Qué sucede conmigo_? Pensó Hermione, al darse cuenta que estaba comparando a un chico con el otro.

Decidió que ya había tenido suficientes, pensar en chicos, en especial _esos_ chicos, mientras tenía el cuerpo jabonoso y desnudo en una bañera llena de agua no parecía lo correcto. Salió de la bañera, se puso una bata y caminó hacia una esquina escondida del baño donde estaba una pantalla con temática japonesa, se pusó detrás de ella y se despojo de la bata para poder vestirse, ajena a la presencia que acababa de entrar al baño.

Draco Malfoy

Siempre le gustaba sentir el cuerpo limpio después de terminar con sus deberes, entró al baño de prefectos para darse un baño, inmediatamente se quitó su túnica, sus carísimas zapatillas de diseñador, los pantalones negros y el jersey quedando solo en bóxer, pero un aroma ya conocido le llenó las fosas nasales, era el aroma de _ella_ , ese aroma que lo descontrolaba y lo hacía arder en deseos por _ella_ , cerró los ojos y dejó que la excitación llegará, necesitaba relajarse, no le costó mucho, sólo recordar la ligera presión de _su_ pelvis en la entrepierna lo ponía al cien, en un instante estaba durísimo, pero escucho un leve sonido proveniente del fondo.

Volvió a ver y sentío el corazón querérsele salir del pecho, atrás de la pantalla había _alguién_ , pudo ver el contorno de un cuerpo, pequeño y delicado, jadeo en ese instante, y la sangre comenzó a bombear con más fuerza por sus venas. No sabía como podía saberlo, pero todos sus sentidos le gritaban que era ella, era Granger atrás de esa pantalla, eso explicaba su aroma por todo el baño llenándolo, un súbito escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía mareado, tembloroso como nunca, su respiración se volvió más superficial, metió su mano debajo su bóxer y se encontró con su miembro hinchado clamándole ser liberado de esa excitación monstruosa que sentía. Lo apretó levemente en un intento porque volviera a un estado menos rígido para por lo menos poderse poner los pantalones e irse de ahí, grave error, al hacerlo, un gemido gutural de placer infinito salió de garganta sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione se estaba untando sus habituales cremas corporales, que le ayudaban a dormir fresca, cuando escuchó un jadeo ahogado que provenía de la parte de atrás de la pantalla, _alguién_ estaba ahí.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó ella al momento que se ponía la bata sobre su cuerpo y salía a enfrentar a quién sea que estuviera ahí.

Draco sólo tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta y quedar de espalda a Granger, tratando de ocultar su sórdido estado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y empezó a hacer respiraciones de relajación para calmarse, las cosas se fueron a la mierda, Granger lo había visto, joder y él tenia una erección de los mil demonios que no se podía bajar.

Hermione al salir detrás de la pantalla, lo primero que vio fue una ancha y tonificaba espalda blanca, era un chico, y estaba escasamente vestido con su bóxer negro que dejaba ver sus largas y fibrosas piernas, elevó la vista y vio su cabeza que estaba algo gacha y sus hombros un poco encorvado, pero eso no evitó que viera el brillante y sensible cabello platino de Malfoy, ella ahogó un grito y sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, tenía a Draco Malfoy frente a ella, casi desnudo, y ella completamente desnuda, sólo estaba cubierta por la fina bata de baño, cruzó los brazos rápidamente sobre sus senos en ademán protector.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí Malfoy? -Trató que su voz saliera lo más firme posible, ella pudo ver un leve temblor en los hombros del chico.

-¿No es evidente acaso Granger?. -Él hablaba pero sin volverse, siempre le daba la espalda. -Es un baño, las opciones son limitadas, piensa un poco.

-Que gracioso, ya lo sé, lo que quiero decir, es ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, si yo lo estoy ocupando?. -Se podía oír la irritación en la voz de Hermione.

-Bueno eso es evidente. -Dijo él. -Pero créeme no lo sabía, fuiste tan torpe de no decirle a _Boris El Desconcertado_ que no le abriera a nadie más.

Hermione se quedó callada, los baños sólo se abrían al darle la contraseña a la estatua de _Boris El Desconcertado_ , todos los prefectos la tenían, y cuando alguién ocupaba las instalaciones se le tenía que decir que no le abriera a nadie más, pero ella a estado tan despistada desde lo que pasó ayer en la cena de las eminencias que lo olvido completamente. No podía culpar a Malfoy, pero por qué diablos no la veía, _¿sentía repulsión acaso? ¿Y qué es lo que esconde? ¿Le quería gastar una broma?_

-¿Qué estas escondiendo Malfoy? -Ella vio que él se ponía rígido y eso fue lo que la saco de dudas, él escondía algo, un enojo la embargó y se encamino hacia él.

-¡No te acerques Granger! -Draco estaba asustado, si ella se acercaba más iba a ver como su presencia lo ponía, y no sabía si podría contenerse. Hermione se detuvo de golpe, sintió esas palabras como una bofetada, claro, él sentía asco de ella. No la quería cerca. -Quiero decir, Por Salazar Granger estoy desnudo. -Él volvió su rostro hacia su hombro para verla, pudo notar como a la chica se le ponían las mejillas rojas. Eso le gustó. -Aunque puedes venir si quieres y terminarte de deleitar.

Hermione volvió su rostro hacia un lado, se sentía avergonzada, es verdad Malfoy estaba casi desnudo y ella también.

-Ya desearas. -Le dijo ella en voz baja.

Draco recogió su túnica del suelo y se la puso encima sin nada más. Se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella. Y quiso con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo hecho, la tela de su bata era fina, y dejaba entrever su delicado cuerpo, su cabello estaba mojado y se le pegaba al cuello, el vapor del cuarto de baño, le puso las mejillas y los labios más rojo y quiso besarlos hasta quedar hastiado. La deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, deseaba tener su boca sobre la suya, deseaba tomar su cuerpo entre sus manos, deseaba hundirse en ella hasta que no se supiera donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Nunca pensó sentirse así por nadie, peor por ella, pero él no era una persona que se negara sus caprichos, tenía que tenerla, tal vez así se terminaría todo su calvario.

-Me voy. -Dijo ella, fue a buscar sus cosas atrás de la pantalla y pasó a la par de Malfoy buscando la salida, cuando sintió que unos dedos largos y cálidos la tomaban suavemente de la muñeca, ella se quedó helada. Noto cada movimiento de sus largos dedos sobre la piel de su muñeca como si la tocaran hierros ardientes.

Draco no supo el momento que decidió agarrarle la mano, pero el contacto terso de su muñeca contra sus dedos envió electricidad a todo su cuerpo, no tenía explicación para eso, él cuando estaba con alguna chica claro que las tocaba, y partes más excitantes que una simple muñeca, pero nunca había sentido eso, era como si cada uno de sus dedos fuera un cable eléctrico conectado a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Para él tocar a una chica era como agarrar la cuchara con la que te llevaras el alimento a la boca, nada extraordinario. Pero _esto_ … era diferente.

-Espera… No te vayas…. -Dijo Draco suavemente, Hermione se volvió lentamente hacia él, con el corazón desbocado. Él se acercó a ella sin soltarle la muñeca.

El aire entre ellos se sentía caldeado, electrizado, Hermione retuvo la respiración, alzó el rostro y se topó con sus ojos, el gris parecía plata fundida, su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, su corazón martillaba en su pecho tan furioso que tuvo miedo, él le tenía agarrada la muñeca suave, ella podía soltarse fácilmente, pero algo la retenía, podía ver que él tenia el pulso disparado en la vena de su cuello, Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos y se inclinó levemente hacia ella, él exhalo suavemente y ella respiro de nuevo porque ya no aguantaba la respiración, la Menta Fresca le llenó la nariz y también la colonia, la colonia que sintió en su _Amortentia_ , la que sintió en la cena de ayer, la menta fresca y la colonia. ¡Era él! Estaban a unos centímetros uno del otro, se ella se elevaba un poco más podría besarlo, _¿era eso lo que quería?._

Un fuerte chapoteo se escuchó en el bañera, Draco y Hermione volvieron a ver rápidamente, era _Myrtle La Llorona_. Hermione se soltó del agarre de Malfoy y corrió hacia la salida dejándolo solo.

¿Gryffindor donde habitan los valientes y osados? Si como no, pensaba ella camino a la sala común.

XxxxxxxOoooooXxxxxxx

 _Bueno a como pueden ver, yo juego mucho con los POV de estos dos. Me gusta mucho. Espero que la transición de un personaje a otro se logré entender y no cree confusión._

 _¡Espero sus rw dejen uno aunque sea! Me hacen muy feliz._

 _Besos_

 _Eli Feltson_


	7. Capítulo 7: Titanium

_Gracias por esas seis personitas que dejaron rw en el capítulo pasado. Gracias a todas las que leen aunque no dejen rw. Aquí les traigo el capitulo que lo titulé_ _ **Titanium**_ _como la canción de David Guetta y Sia. Y le puse así porque fue la que estaba escuchando mientras escribía, no hay más._

 _¡Espero que les guste!_

XxxxxxxOoooooXxxxxxxx

Draco a pasado la mayor parte de su hora de almuerzo lanzando miradas furtivas hacía la puerta principal de el Gran Comedor, han pasado cuatro días desde su encuentro con Granger en los baños. Ella lo esta evitando, apenas sí se ha aparecido a los banquetes y cuando lo hace lo ignora completamente, el siguiente día, sólo la vio en la cena, el segundo día, la vio en el almuerzo nada más, en el tercer día sólo en el desayuno, y hoy esperaba verla en el almuerzo o la cena.

Eso lo está volviendo loco, por primera vez en seis años habían estado en un lugar los dos solos por más de cinco minutos sin discutir y ella huye.

Bueno esta el pequeñísimo detalle que casi la besa, había estado a centímetros de su rostro, pero esa fantasma llorona entrometida fastidió todo, él se había acercado a ella lo suficiente para insinuarle lo que quería hacer pero dejándole el espacio necesario para que se apartara si quería, pero ella no sólo _no_ se apartó, sino que también alzó su rostro hacía él, y cuando Draco se inclinó hacia ella, sintió como si le estuvieran apretando el corazón, vio sus ojos marrones abiertos y brillosos, apreció sus tenues pecas en el puente de la nariz y fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacara todo aire, sintió algo cálido derramarse en su interior, nunca imaginó que esos pequeños puntos dorados en su rostro pudieran despertar tal marea de sentimientos, en especial en él, que ama la perfección, encontraba sumamente atractiva a las chicas con piel de porcelana, sin rastro de ningún tipo en el rostro, pero al verla a _ella_ con su piel tostada y sus pecas adornando su rostro, descubrió que él no había conocido la verdadera belleza, nunca había visto nada más hermoso hasta ese momento, exhaló suavemente, fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no romperse, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás, aunque tampoco lo quería, deseaba con toda el alma besarla, sentir sus tiernos labios sobre los suyos, necesitaba saber si eran tan suaves y dulces como las memorias que tenía de unos recuerdos que nunca pasaron.

Él recreó tantas veces esa visión, que en ese momento parecía un sueño más, pero el tacto de su muñeca entre sus dedos era la prueba tangible que era real, estaba pasando de verdad y se encontraba a un paso de ella, un paso de sus labios, y entonces…. Ella huyó, todo fue tan de repente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, se le escapó como el agua entre sus dedos, dejándolo con un sabor amargo en la boca, decepcionado y anhelante, como cada vez que despertaba de sus sueños.

-¿Ya sabes a quien llevaras a la fiesta de fin de año de Slughorn Draco? – Theo estaba sentado a la par de él en el Gran Comedor.

-¿¡Qué fiesta!? -Pansy irguió la cabeza de golpe al escuchar a Theo. -¿Por qué no mencionaste nada de una fiesta Draco? -Se escuchaba por el sonido de voz que estaba empezando a molestarse.

Después de la cena de la eminencias cuando Draco y Theo iban camino a la sala común de Slytherin, Nott le comentó a Draco de la fiesta que el profesor Slughorn daría en fin de año para ellos, en honor al comienzo de las vacaciones navideñas, trató de ocultar su sorpresa al ver que su amigo se dio cuenta que él no puso la mínima atención al profesor. Y es que estuvo fulminando con la mirada al idiota de McLaggen quien seguía a Granger por toda la torre como una mosca molesta, hasta se fue con ella y San Potter a la torre de Gryffindor.

-No lo mencione porque no pienso ir Pansy. -Dijo en tono impaciente, Pansy lo había acosado los primeros días posteriores a la cena, quería saber todos los detalles de lo ocurrido.

-Sí pero..., Theo dice que puedes llevar a un acompañante, ¿Es así Theo? -Pansy volvió a ver a Nott que le asintió a modo de respuesta.

-No iré Pansy ya lo dije. -Puntualizó Draco, Theo no le había mencionado nada de que podían llevar parejas a la fiesta de Slughorn, con mucha más razón no iría. Pansy suponía de hecho que sería ella su acompañante. Cosa que no le causaba nada de gracia, de repente un pensamiento cruzó veloz por su mente, _¿Se presentara Granger?_ Y si es así _¿Con quién?_ , no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto ante eso.

-¿Por qué no? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Theo, Pansy y Blaise.

-Porqué pasaré esta navidad como todas las otras con mis padres, iremos a Italia mágica a petición de mi madre, ¿creen que me perderé ese fabuloso viaje por la tonta fiesta de Slughorn? -Dijo en tono exasperado.

-Pero la fiesta es un día antes que salga el expreso, bien podemos asistir. -Dijo Theo relajado, una sonrisa curvo sus labios. -¿O hay acaso alguna otra cosa por la cual no quieras asistir?

La verdad es que sí la había, no quería ver a Granger con el idiota de McLaggen, posiblemente él se ofrecería para ser su acompañante, ese maldito no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para tratar de ponerle las manos encima, le daba rabia de sólo pensarlo, porque él no podía siquiera tratar de tener una conversación decente cuando ella ya le huía, _¿Cómo se podía acerca a ella? ¿Cómo, después de toda la historia que han venido arrastrando por tantos años?_ Trató de hacerlo, en los baños, y las cosas salieron mal, peor que mal, ella ignora por completo su existencia.

-¡Claro que no! No hay nada más. -Dijo Draco con voz apretada.

-Bien podemos ir entonces. -Dijo Theo, mientras Pansy asentía rápidamente asumiendo el hecho que ella seria una de las acompañantes.

-Theo cuéntanos todo lo que pasó en la cena, a como vimos no nos dijeron todo. -Dijo Pansy a modo de reproche, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a Draco.

-Lo que Draco dijo es prácticamente todo lo que pasó. -Theo vio a su amigo, pero este miraba a la puerta principal del Gran Comedor ajeno a la platica. -Aunque debo admitir que sí hubo una sorpresa agradable. -Dijo con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Draco lo volviera a ver con la mandíbula apretada.

Draco sabía que se refería a Granger, y sintió el fuerte tirón en el estómago como cada vez que él mencionaba lo guapa que era ella, porque se lo siguió diciendo aún después de la cena, una vez lo escuchó suspirar hondo y profundo cuando ella entró al Gran Comedor, y ayer en la clase de Adivinación le susurró que era una lástima que Granger no llevara la materia, él trataba de ignorar esos comentarios, pero se le hacia cada vez más difícil, ¿es que acaso Theo estaba interesado en ella? Una cosa era el descerebrado de McLaggen que no tenía oportunidad, pero Theo… no quería siquiera pensar en eso.

-¿Qué sorpresa? -Pansy tenía los ojos abiertos y expectantes. Draco y Theo se miraron por un segundo, después Draco volvió su atención a la puerta. Theo rio internamente, ese su amigo era más terco que un hipogrifo.

-Nada que te pueda interesar, cosas mías. -Dijo Theo. Pansy chasqueo la lengua.

-De seguro estuvo la mar de aburrida. -Dijo ésta mientras examinaba sus uñas.

Entonces como invocada por sus más profundos deseos, la razón de su desasosiego apareció por la puerta, Draco empezó a sentirse aliviado, la tensión lo iba abandonando, como pasaba cada vez que la veía, ella tenía su mirada dirigida a la mesa donde estaba San Potter y la Comadreja, pero así como llego el rápido alivio también se fue, sintió una punzada cuando vio que detrás de ella iba McLaggen como perrito faldero.

-Merlín bendito, ¿qué le pasa a lo chicos? digo, del pobretón de Weasley, y Potter espero todo, ¿pero de McLaggen? -Pansy tenía una cara de asco viendo a Granger con Cormac.

-¿Que quieres decir Pansy? -Preguntó Blaise midiendo sus palabras, ahora no se metía con el trio dorado, no después de lo ocurrido con Draco.

-Miren como bota la baba McLaggen por la sangre sucia, la sigue a todos lados.

Draco siguió a Granger con la mirada hasta que se sentó en su lugar de siempre en la mesa de Gryffindor. McLaggen la siguió, tomo su mano y la besó, eso hizo que a Draco le doliera la cabeza, sentía la sangre correr furiosa por sus venas y llegar con fuerza a sus sienes.

-Solo digo que ese McLaggen sí que tiene buen gusto. -Dijo Nott.

-¡Theo! ¿qué rayos estás diciendo? Es broma ¿verdad? Tiene que serlo, no hablaras en serio, es la sangre sucia de la que hablamos, para que estés claro. -Pansy tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, hablaba rápido y sonaba escandalizada. Blaise lo miraba no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba pero no dijo nada.

-Ya lo sé, y no me importa, creía que me conocían, a mi _No_ me importa esa mierda de la pureza de sangre. -Theo enfatizó en el _No_ y vio a Draco que parecía que se estaba decidiendo entre lanzársele encima al puro estilo muggle o retarlo a un duelo, tenía esa mirada mitad incrédula mitad furibunda. -Es más estoy considerando invitarla a la fiesta de Slughorn.

-¿¡Nott que diablos estas diciendo!? -La voz de Draco había salido mas fuerte y enojada de lo que pretendía, por Merlín y Morgana, Theo tenía la mirada en Granger, y sabía bien como era su amigo de caprichoso, por otro lado, _¿Cómo se atrevió a ventilarlo como si nada delante de todos?_ Maldito Nott, porque él por mucho que quisiera acercase a Granger no podía, y el desgraciado de Theo lo hacía parecer tan fácil.

-Gracias al cielo, Draco hazlo entrar en razón, yo sé Theo de tus gustos extravagantes, pero estamos hablando de una sangre sucia, y no una cualquiera, es _La Sangre Sucia_ , amiga de San Potter y el Pobretón Weasley, insufrible, rata de biblioteca, insípida y además fea Granger! -Pansy casi que se quedó sin aliento enumerando los mil y un defecto que según ella tenía la chica y que hacían un argumento válido e irrefutable para que ningún chico de buena cuna se fijara en la Gryffindor.

Theo por su parte solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no le importaba y dejar zanjado el asunto.: -Puede ser Pansy, pero déjame decirte, fea no es. -La mandíbula de Pansy cayo incrédula y Draco se levantó y salió furioso del comedor. Theo rio divertido estaba a un paso de romper la coraza de su amigo.

XxxxxxOoooooXxxxxx

Había decidió que ya era lo bastante tarde y que de seguro la mayoría de los alumnos habían regresado a sus clases, por lo tanto era seguro para ella, iba camino al Gran Comedor cuando Cormac McLaggen la interceptó a la salida de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Hermione, ¿A dónde vas?

-Al comedor, creo que se me volvió a pasar la hora. -Lo cierto era que ella esperaba hasta el último momento para presentarse en el Gran Comedor, tan poco digno de la valentía Gryffindor, se estaba escondiendo, no quería encontrarse con Malfoy, no después de lo que pasó, o lo correcto sería decir lo que _no_ pasó, ya ni sabía, pero estaba aterrada, no quería verlo, sentía que él descubriría todo en ella con sólo tenerla de frente, sentimientos que no sabía que sentía, pero que ahora los tiene más presente que nunca.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?. -Hermione negó con la cabeza para indicarle que no le molestaba, McLaggen le hizo una reverencia como las que hacían los antiguos caballeros en presencia de una dama -Después de usted My Lady -ella le sonrió y salieron.

Al acercarse al Gran Comedor el estómago de Hermione iba hecho nudos, le rezaba, como era su costumbre ya, a Merlín porque Malfoy no estuviera ahí.

-¿Hermione haz pensado en mi proposición?

-La verdad si Cormac pero aún no sé si iré de todas formas. -McLaggen y ella habían llegado a una especie de tregua, estaban bien, pero no eran amigos tampoco, y él le ha insistido en ser su acompañante para la fiesta de Slughorn, ella había declinado amablemente, a pesar de tener una relación más o menos cordial, no quería ir con él, le pediría a Ron que la acompañase.

-Piénsalo por favor, te prometo que no te aburrirás.

La relación con McLaggen había iniciado a raíz de la cena del _Slug Club_ , trató de acercársele y como ella vivía oculta en la seguridad de la torre de Gryffindor no se le hacía difícil encontrarla, al principio trató de insinuársele como sabía que lo hacía con todas sus conquistas, pero al darse cuenta que eso con ella no funcionaba, empezó a buscarla poniendo de excusa que le ayudara con algún hechizo o a repasar para los EXTASIS, la verdad es que ella estaba agradecida, él la mantenía distraída con la mente enfocada en los estudios o en alguna ocurrencia que dijera, eso evitaba que algún pensamiento escurridizo se escapara donde los tenía bien resguardado.

-Lo pensaré. -Dijo para salir del paso. Ya habían llegado al comedor, estaba por entrar, puso un pie en el marco de la puerta, pero sólo eso bastó, sentío el choque eléctrico en su piel, sabía que _él_ estaba ahí. No le hizo falta mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ella sentía eso desde su encuentro, era consciente de su presencia. Camino lo más rápido que pudo a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. McLaggen la siguió.

-Nos veremos luego Hermione -Le dijo suavemente al momento que tomaba su mano y posaba un beso casto en ella. Se dio la vuelta para salir del comedor.

-Hermione, que bueno que nos acompañaras -Le dijo Ginny. Haciéndole espacio para que se sentara a la par de ella.

-Sí que bueno que te decidiste a dejar la torre por un momento. -Dijo Harry

-Por fin McLaggen dejó que nos honraras un momento con tu presencia Hermione -Dijo Ron en tono agrio. -Harry deberías dejarle en claro que no le darás la oportunidad de presentar otra prueba para Guardián, así dejara tranquila a Hermione. -Dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-Él lo sabe Ron, ya hablamos de eso. -Se apresuró a decir Harry, tratando de dejar el tema de lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ronald? -Ron estaba de un humor de perros desde hace días y se incrementa cuando McLaggen esta cerca. Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ron... -Dijo en tono de advertencia Harry.

-McLaggen le ha estado pidiendo a Harry que le de otra oportunidad para hacer la prueba y así convertirse en Guardián del equipo -Continuo diciendo Ron ignorando a su amigo- Como Harry se ha negado, ahora se está acercando a ti para que intercedas por él, típico de McLaggen.

Hermione sintió esas palabras como balde de agua fría, con Ron siempre era lo mismo, para él ella no era lo suficiente bonita o interesante como para que cualquier chico se fijara en ella a menos que haya segundas intenciones implícitas. Se sintió enojada, triste y humillada.

-Para que sepas, ni siquiera me ha hablado de eso, me pide ayuda con las clases.

-Por favor Hermione, no puedes ser tan tonta. -Ron se empezaba a poner rojo.

-Ron por favor cálmate. -Ginny le tomaba el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

-Es la verdad, también me pidió que fuera con él a la fiesta del profesor Slughorn.

-Genial, harán buena pareja. -Ahora si Ron estaba rojo hasta los orejas.

-Le he dicho que no, ¿me oyes? No quiero ir con Cormac, pensaba que podíamos ir juntos.

El rostro de Ron pasó del rojo a pálido. -¿Cormac? Ahora son tan íntimos que lo llamas por su nombre. -Sus ojos la miraban incrédulo y su voz reflejaba lo dolido que se sentía.

Hermione guardo un momento de silencio, había empeorado las cosas, sabía que Ron confundiría las cosas, McLaggen le había pedido dejar atrás las formalidades y empezar a llamarse por sus nombres. Lo había dicho inconscientemente.

-No iré con McLaggen -Se corrigió- Porque quiero ir contigo Ron -Dijo en voz baja para buscar como calmar la tensión.

-No te preocupes, de seguro **CORMAC** se verá mejor en traje. -Dicho eso, Ron salió del comedor con las manos hecha puños y los labios apretados.

-Voy con él -Ginny se levantó de su lugar -Discúlpalo Hermione, ya sabes como es. -Ella asintió y Ginny fue detrás de su hermano.

Harry le tomó la mano -Hey, ya se le pasará, Ginny tiene razón ya sabes como es, estate tranquila. -Hermione le apretó la mano en agradecimiento y la soltó.

Se pasó ambas manos por la cara como si así borrará todo lo ocurrido y se permitió entrever por sus delicados dedos hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sintió como si algo se desinflara por dentro, Malfoy ya no estaba a la mesa, sólo su pandilla, no se había dado cuenta del momento que abandonó el salón por estar discutiendo con Ron, aunque, _debería_ estar aliviada ¿no?. Pero unos ojos que la miraban fijos llamaron sus atención, era Nott, ella dio un respingo, se quitó las manos de la cara, él le sonrió y movió la cabeza sutilmente en lo que Hermione supuso era una especie de saludo, se quedo sin saber que hacer, _¿era posible que él la estuviera saludando?_ Estuvo tentada a mirar hacia atrás de ella para ver si había alguién ahí, pero Nott levantó la mano leve para confirmar el saludo, ella le sonrió tímidamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecho. Ahora si que entre en la dimensión desconocida, pensó.

XxxxxOoooooXxxxxx

El pasillo que daba a la torre norte del castillo está desierto, sólo el sonido de criaturas nocturnas que empezaban a salir de sus nidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, sintió satisfacción, ya de entrada podía deducir que sería una noche tranquila, una de sus responsabilidades como prefecta era hacer rondas, con el fin de cerciorarse que ningún estudiante estuviera fuera de su torre, pasada la hora permitida, eso le causaba gracia, sólo había que echar un vistazo a sus primeros años en Hogwarts, las incontables veces que ella en compañía de sus amigos se escabullían a media noche de sus dormitorios. Pero era un deber más en su ya ajustado itinerario, aunque lo considerara un desperdicio de tiempo, tenía que cumplirlo.

La ronda le tocaba a la casa de Gryffindor, eran las diez menos cuarto y Hermione esperaba a Ron, empezaba a impacientarse, aunque ella había llegado temprano al punto de partida, temía que no se presentara, sabía que él todavía seguía molesto, después de su discusión no pudo verlo más, ella se fue a su clase de _Aritmancia_ , la cual cursa sin sus amigos y como no bajo al banquete de la cena decidió esperarlo en la sala común pero tampoco apareció, cuando le preguntó a Harry por él, le dijo que McGonagall lo había llamado a su torre. Decidió entonces esperarlo en el pasillo donde les tocará hacer su ronda, llegó antes para pensar bien lo que le diría. Quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y sobretodo quería ir con Ron a la fiesta de Slughorn, no quería que se repitiera lo del tornero de los tres magos, cuando espero con ansía que él le pidiera que fueran juntos, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Pero alguién sin duda la quería allá arriba porque mandado del cielo llegó Viktor Krum.

Suspiró ante el recuerdo de él, atesoraba en su corazón esa experiencia, él fue el primero en notarla por lo que realmente es, una chica, no un espécimen aparte, un rara especie de _comelibros_ , a veces las personas la hacían sentir así.

Tenía vívidamente marcado en su memoria, lo nervioso que estaba cuando le pidió que fuera con ella al baile, con su acento tosco y remarcando muchos las " _erres"_ , eso le pareció tierno, y también despertó en ella algo que no había sentido, se sintió poderosa, porque él la había escogido a ella entre todas, ella hacía que ese muchacho corpulento, buen mozo y deseado por muchas, tartamudeara y se pusiera sudoroso en su presencia.

Él fue un verdadero caballero, fueron muchas primeras veces con él, a pesar de que ella deseaba que todas fueran con Ron, no se podía quejar, él fue el primero en llevarla a un baile, la primera vez que ella se arreglaba para un chico fue para él, la primera vez que caminaba tomada del brazo con alguién fue con él, recordaba la expresión de su rostro lleno de orgullo y felicidad por llevarla a ella, su primera cita también fue con él, a las afueras del castillo bajo la luz de la luna, y también su primer beso, él le había pedido permiso para besarla, ella estaba nerviosa porque nunca había besado a ningún chico, pero dijo que sí, fue gentil y tierno, no la apretujó contra él, ni la beso apasionadamente, sino con devoción como si ella fuera de un valor incalculable que temiere romper. Si pudiera amarlo, todo sería distinto pensó, más fácil, no que ahora tiene un enredo de sentimientos dentro de su cabeza.

Unos pasos leves tras de ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos, vio su reloj de muñeca, las diez en punto, tomó aire profundo para enfrentarse con Ron, se dio la vuelta y quedo petrificada.

No era Ron

Era Malfoy, y le sonreía

-Granger -Lo dijo en forma suave

Ella se quedó sin palabras, la sólo mención de su apellido en labios de Malfoy la hizo estremecer, no había desprecio en su voz, lo dijo dulce y casi con añoranza. Ella metió su mano dentro de la túnica donde descansaba su varita, la tomó entre sus dedos y la apretó fuerte, era algo que hacía para mantenerse atada a la realidad, sentía que sino lo hacía saldría volando. Odio la reacción de su cuerpo, como era posible que él la descolocara de tal manera con una sola palabra.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Se obligó a mantener la compostura y su voz sonó áspera y neutra.

-Hola a ti también. -Malfoy le sonrió y su sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos, ella apartó la mirada rápidamente, se empezaba a sentir nerviosa y acalorada, los recuerdos de su cuerpo semidesnudo llegaron ante sus ojos, esta segura que no podría verlo otra vez sin que eso ocurriera.

-A pesar de ser prefecto, eso no te da derecho a rondar los pasillos fuera de las horas, tienes que poner el ejemplo. -Ella tenía la atención puesta en su hombro, no quería verlo, para eso tendría que alzar el rostro, él le sacaba casi dos cabezas, era muy alto, lo había hecho en el baño, y por un momento pensó en lo bien que se sentiría besar sus labios, por eso huyo, era una traidora a sí misma, _¿Cómo era posible que sintiera eso, y por él?_ No era Viktor, ni mucho menos Ron, los únicos dos chicos a los que ha querido besar en toda su corta vida. Era la persona que la había insultado por tantos años, la que la había llamado Sangre Sucia sólo por el placer de hacerle daño, el elitista, egoísta, engreído, arrogante, e idiota Draco Malfoy, por mucho que ella hubiera pensado en su infancia que era un niño apuesto, ya no era una niña, sabía lo que le convenía, y sin duda no era él.

-Puedes quitarle puntos a Slytherin entonces, es tu oportunidad, aquí estoy. -Malfoy abrió los brazos en forma teatral y los cerró de nuevo.

Y Hermione sintió su aroma golpearle la nariz, él le devolvía el golpe que le dio en tercer año, no físicamente, lo hacia con su presencia, con su olor y eso era más doloroso todavía, _¿Por qué él Merlín? ¿Por qué?_ -Se preguntaba- Era una broma cruel del destino, fijarse en una persona que la despreciaba, que la considerada inferior a él por la sangre que corre por sus venas. No podía soportarlo. Pensaba que ya había superado esa etapa. Por lo menos Ron la quería y aguardaba la esperanza que algún día podrían estar juntos, pero Malfoy era un chiste, él nunca se fijaría en ella a menos que sea para seguirse burlando a su costa.

-Sabes bien que no podemos quitarle puntos a los prefectos. -Dijo ella.

-Granger -Volvió a decir casi en un susurro, otra vez en ese tono. Hermione apretó más fuerte su varita, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente, era demasiado, su alborotado subconsciente la hacia ver y escuchar cosas que no eran, debía estar muy desesperada para pensar que Malfoy la trataría alguna vez con amabilidad

-Tengo que empezar mi ronda, mi compañero no apareció, así que es mejor que me de prisa.

-Como que no, lo tienes enfrente.

Ella boqueo como un pez

-¿Cómo? -Sentía la ansiedad inundar su cuerpo, esto no podía estar pasando.

-Así como lo oyes, a partir de hoy haremos las rondas juntos. -Draco se encogió de hombros elegantemente, como para restarle importancia, como si eso no fuera el apocalipsis.

-Contigo… Las rondas nocturnas… todas… -Hermione se sentía siempre orgullosa de su elocuencia, pero ahora, sólo podía articular lo primero que venía a su mente, su cerebro hizo cortocircuito después de lo que le dijo Malfoy, _¿cómo era eso posible?_ , esto no podía ser verdad, tendría que pasar dos días a la semana por dos horas con él en los desiertos pasillos del castillo lo cual lo hacía doblemente peor.

-Si, bueno al parecer a alguién le pareció gracioso. -Draco se sentía un poco ofendido, esa no era la reacción que esperaba de ella, tampoco es que esperara que se lanzara a sus brazos, aunque guardaba secretamente esa ilusión, pero la expresión de su rostro era de terror. No sabía que esperar, pero ellos tuvieron un momento, en los baños, casi se besan, eso tendría que cambiar algo ¿no? ¿O es que eso fue solo por su parte? A lo mejor ella no quiso besarlo, bueno eso es obvio, ella huyó, pero él no lo tomo como rechazo, ella tuvo el tiempo suficiente para irse y no lo hizo, tal vez las cosas iban muy rápido, por eso se asusto, él no podía concebir que una chica se negara a besarlo, no había nacido todavía quien lo rechazara.

-¿Pero como? -Dijo suave más para ella misma.

-Escucha Granger tampoco se me hace gracioso el chiste, pero es así. -El trataba de recuperar un poco de la dignidad perdida hoy en la tarde cuando se pasó la mayor parte en la torre de McGonagall sugiriéndole los intercambios, _"Para mejor las relaciones"_ entre casas. No era una mentira al cien por ciento, él necesitaba acercarse a ella, tenía que encontrar un modo y ese fue el único que se le ocurrió, pero ella no tenia que saber eso.

Ok esto esta pasando, se dijo interiormente Hermione, tengo que asumirlo, es un reto, una prueba.

-Esta bien, Malfoy. Tú puedes ir por ese pasillo -Le señaló el que estaba en sentido contrario -mientras yo recorreré este.

-Granger... -Ahí estaba otra vez, por Merlín como se supone que podía pasar esa prueba si él seguía derritiendo su apellido entre sus labios. Ella lo miró, el continuó diciendo-Escucha…

 _-"Por favor que no diga nada de los baños" "por favor" "por favor"_ Hermione rogaba en silencio.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta. Y volvió a empezar.

-Escucha, ya que vamos a tener que pasar tiempo juntos, quiero… -Por Circe las palabras no salían de su boca -Bueno quiero… que dejemos atrás... -Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, maldita sea, él no se ponía nervioso delante de las chicas.

 _¿Estaba Malfoy acaso tratando de hacer una tregua con ella?_ Eso parecía, ella estaba incluso más incómoda que él, tenía que ponerle fin a esta situación.

-Si me parece bien Malfoy, es lo más sensato, si vamos a tener que hacer esto juntos. -Se apresuró a decir Hermione.

Malfoy suspiró aliviado de no tener que explicarse, no tenía control de lo que salía de su boca últimamente. Él le tendió una mano, ella la vio temerosa, _¿Quería que le tomara la mano?_

-Permítame presentarme, soy Draco Malfoy. -Ella comprendió lo que hacía, iban a empezar de nuevo, se debatió un momento en si tomarla o no, pero lo hizo, y al momento de tocarlo, sus sentidos se encendieron, sintió la corriente eléctrica viajar por sus dedos a todas partes de su cuerpo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger. -Dijo suavemente, quería y no quería soltar su mano, sus dedos se cerraban en su mano tan perfectamente. Él tampoco la soltaba.

-El gusto es mío. -Draco tenía su pequeña mano entre sus dedos, era perfecta, calzaba perfecta. No quería soltarla, quería sostenerla ahí, el calor de su delicada piel se filtraba en sus dedos y lo llenaban, como era posible que ese simple toque lo llenara de satisfacción, parecía que su mano era la zona con más terminaciones nerviosas que existía, porque sentía placer en su toque.

Ella soltó su mano un poco a regañadientes, esto iba a ser peor de lo que imaginaba.

XxxxOoooXxxx

 _¿Que les pareció?_

 _Déjenme sus comentarios, siempre me hace muy feliz leerlos._

 _Gracias por su apoyo._

 _¡Besos!_

 _Eli Feltson_


	8. Capítulo 8: On my Mind

_¿Qué les puedo decir? Gracias, sus rw son lo mejor, el capítulo anterior de 4 mil y resto de palabras y ustedes diciendo que es corto, me hace querer gritar de emoción!_

 _El nombre del capítulo de debe a una canción llamada_ _ **Georgia On My Mind**_ _de Ray Charles, es tan bonita y pacífica que me ayudo a escribir. Y como yo respiro Dramione, siempre lo veo donde sea jaja. Aquí les dejo el fragmento que más me gusta e inspiro este capítulo._

XxxxxOoooXxxxx

 _Georgia On My Mind_

 _"Other arms reach out to me_

 _Other eyes smile tenderly_

 _Still in the peaceful dreams I see_

 _The road leads back to you."_

 _"Otros brazos se acercan a mí_

 _Otros ojos me sonríen con ternura_

 _Aún en los sueños pacíficos veo_

 _El camino que me lleva de regreso a ti."_

La sala común de Slytherin en _"Las Mazmorras"_ de Hogwarts distaba mucho de lo que su ubicación daba a entender, era un salón refinado, con los colores verde y plata característicos de su casa, su prominente chimenea en el medio con sillones de cuero negro que la rodeaban, a parte de dar una cálida luz a todos sus estudiantes, era también testigo de conversaciones, peleas, reconciliaciones, horas de estudio, y por supuesto el incontable fraguar de muchos planes.

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con su libro de _Transformaciones Avanzadas_ abierto, tenía la vista fija en las páginas, pero la verdad es que no había cambiado la hoja desde hace más de cinco minutos, pensaba en la noche anterior que pasó con Granger, bueno eso era exagerar, no había estado con ella de ninguna manera, hicieron la ronda individual, al final se despidieron cordialmente, quiso volver a tomar su mano pero no lo hizo, no sabía como tomaría ella esa excesiva necesidad de contacto físico por parte de él, pero todo había cambiado, habían iniciado otra vez, era un paso más cerca de su objetivo, tal vez tardaría un poco más de lo habitual que con sus conquistas, pero se armaría de paciencia, no era su mayor virtud, era muy exigente y caprichoso, pero la Gryffindor era un verdadero reto, no era ni por asomo como el resto de chicas que había _"seducido"_ , por lo general, con ellas sólo bastaba una mirada sugerente, una sonrisa y solitas buscaban el camino a sus redes, donde las despojaba de lo que sea que necesitara de ellas, al contrario de lo que muchas personas pensaban, él **no** se acostaba con todas, era muy selectivo en eso, no cualquiera podía darse el placer de disfrutar de su cuerpo, porque por más que estuviera con alguna para satisfacer sus deseos, ahí las afortunadas eran ellas, y no había muchas que fueran dignas de tal honor.

Casi siempre las tomaba y besaba hasta que suspiraran por él, y si sentía la necesidad en el cuerpo de ir más allá, lo hacía, pero casi nunca pasaba, eran chicas hermosas y de buen apellido claro está, pero era muy fácil hacerse de ellas, se aburría, no sentía ese impulso, ese reto, no lo dejaban con la necesidad de explorarlas hasta lo más hondo, no como _ella_ y eso que no había obtenido más que un toque inocente de su parte, pero sólo eso bastaba para que él quisiera descubrir capa por capa de su piel.

Era irónico, tendría que soltar una carcajada de lo absurdo de la situación, casi podía ver a sus ancestros retorcerse en sus tumbas, porque él siempre tan selectivo, tan cuidadoso con respecto de con quien _estar_ , y mirarse ahora, rabiando por una impura, no sĺlo eso, una hija de _muggles_ , amiga de su enemigo, los dos inútiles, el Bobo Potter y el traidor a la sangre, la comadreja pobretona. Pero era así, pasó mucho tiempo negándoselo, hasta el punto de no poder dormir, la deseaba como a nadie, como nunca lo había hecho sentir ninguna, por muy sangre pura que fuera. Slughorn tenía razón y la loca de Trelawney, seguir así lo llevaría a la locura, necesitaba tenerla, lo había visto en su visión, él con ella, en ese sillón, uno muy parecido al que se encontraba ahora mismo, estuvo a punto de poseerla, eso era, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, su cuerpo, hacerse poseedor de ella, nada más, una vez hecho podría seguir con su vida.

Mientras pensaba trataba de aplacar la vocecilla molesta que le repetía una y otra vez, que su actitud hacia Granger era diferente a todas, porque por supuesto, el empeño en acercarse a ella, no era algo común en él, ni mucho menos, la tensión que sentía en su presencia o los nervios que acudieron a él ayer cuando trató de hablar con ella, y cómo olvidar los instintos asesinos que sentía a verla con el bueno para nada de McLaggen, o el retortijón en su estómago cuando Theo insinuaba algún interés particular en ella. ¡No!, se decía, tenía que ser todo producto de lo mismo, él era posesivo, eso es todo, no podía ser otra cosa más que eso, obviamente no quería a nadie rondando su objetivo. Repetirse eso muchas veces parecía causar un efecto tranquilizador en él.

-¡Draco! Que bueno que te encuentro, te he buscado por todo el castillo. -Zabinni lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba entrando a la sala común y se dirigía hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede? -Draco cerró el libro de golpe sin importar perder la página, total tendría que volver a leer todo de nuevo, no se le había pegado nada.

-Mañana es sábado, tenemos visita en Hogsmeade. -Blaise se frotaba las palmas de la mano, tenía algo planeado.

-Si lo sé, ¿Y qué con eso?.

-Tengo preparado unos lindos bocadillos Ravenclaw para mañana. -Blaise le sonreía orgulloso como alguién a quien le hubieran encomendado un trabajo y lo hubiese hecho excelente. Draco no decía nada. -Sé que desde hace rato no te diviertes, y no te preocupes por nada, esta todo en orden, las investigue bien, son puras.

 _-¿"Las"?_ -Draco sabía bien de lo que hablaba Blaise pero por una extraña razón no le apetecía nada formar parte de sus planes.

-Sí, la chica, ya sabes, de la que te hable, es Ravenclaw. -Algo le había mencionado Blaise pero no recordaba- Casi la tenía en mis manos, pero de pronto me dijo que no quería dejar sola a su amiga en la visita de mañana, y que si tenía a un amigo para ella, y pensé en ti inmediatamente, eso retrasó un poco mis planes Draco porque tuve que investigar bien a tu chica, pero todo bien. Es una preciosidad, ya la veras. -Finalizó Zabinni.

Draco no sabía que decir, no era la primera vez que Blaise le conseguía chicas, en realidad era él quien se las presentaba la mayoría de veces, y tenía razón, hacia ya bastante, (para alguién como él) que no pasaba el rato con nadie, desde que tuvo una semana bastante movida, cuando trataba de alejarse de todo lo que la visión despertó en él, al darse cuenta que ninguna lo alejaba de eso, ni lo llenaba, dejó de buscar chicas.

-Draco ¿sucede algo? No te veo emocionado, sabes que puedes confiar en mi buen juicio.

-Claro que lo sé, no es eso. -Era verdad, sabía que de seguro las chicas de las que hablaba él eran realmente guapas, y por supuesto sangre pura, entonces _¿que lo detenía?_ Porque sin duda se sentía un poco renuente a la idea.

-¿Entonces? No veo el problema, ¿estás de acuerdo? O ¿alguna cacería especial acaso? -Blaise le sonreía sugerente, pensaba que algo tenía guardado su amigo, era la única razón para que no le entusiasmara lo que le había preparado con tanto esmero, por otro lado, eso nunca había detenido a Draco, podía tener su objetivo fijado pero eso no le impedía disfrutar en la marcha lo que se le presentara.

-¡No! -Se apresuró a decir, su voz había salido con un toque de enfado, no le gustaba que se refiriera a Granger así, un momento, _¿era por Granger que no le entusiasmaba los planes de Blaise?_ No!, se dijo, era ridículo, eso nunca le había detenido a desaprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaran. Y ahí estaba una de frente, al alcance de sus manos, sin embargo no quería.

-¿Entonces cuento contigo?.

Draco miro un momento a su amigo, _¿Qué jodido pasaba con él? ¿De pronto ya no le interesaba otra chica?_ , eso era inaudito, no podía ser, de seguro una vez que se encontrara con quién sea que le tenía preparado Zabinni, se daría cuenta que todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Claro. -Dijo Draco poco convencido.

-Muy bien, tengo todo listo, las llevaremos a _Las Tres Escobas_ donde disfrutaremos de unas cervezas de mantequilla y luego compraremos esas chucherías que tanto les gustan a las chicas en _Honeydukes_ , sólo para hacer tiempo que oscurezca un poco, podemos llevarlas a las afueras de _La Casa de los gritos_ , siempre está deshabitado, de ahí cada quien por su lado Draco, pero sólo para calentar el asunto y terminar en el castillo, no pretendo congelarme el culo ahí afuera.

-Vaya, haz pensado en todo Zabinni. -Draco no pudo contener una risa, al ver que Blaise tenia todo preparado.

-Te lo dije, tengo todo bajo control. Nos la vamos a pasar a lo grande, el único problema será el librarnos de Pansy, últimamente anda mucho encima de ti. Creo que hasta podría asegurar que quiere que les hagas los honores. -Blaise le sonreía maliciosamente con una ceja alzada. -¿O ya lo hiciste?

Draco lo miro, y bufó irritado.

-Por supuesto que no. -Pansy y él **no** eran novios, ella era una amiga un tanto íntima, pero nunca se habían acostado, se conocían desde pequeños, mucho antes de llegar a Hogwarts, sus padres son amigos, después de llevarla al baile en cuarto año, en el torneo, donde se besó con ella por primera vez, se creo algo así como un tipo de acuerdo, siempre era la que estaba a la mano, pero era muy pesada, se creía con derechos sobre él, y eso no le gustaba, le dejó en claro que no eran nada, y buscaba mejor a cualquier otra para pasar el rato, pero cuando se aburría de las susodicha, ahí estaba ella, y al parecer no le importaba que él estuviera con otras, no le extrañaba, Pansy venía de buena cuna, fue criada en esa usanza, donde las mujeres no le reclamaban nada a los hombres, lo mismo pasaba con su madre, sabía que su padre veía otras mujeres pero siempre regresaba a casa con ella. Y si a Pansy no le importaba menos a él. Pero la situación no ha pasado a más, tal vez los años de conocerse hacen peso sobre sus hombros. Hubo un tiempo al inicio de su " _relación_ " que sí lo quiso, pero ella se negó. Eso hizo que él estuviera más interesado en ella, luego se aburrió de su negativa y la dejó de lado, con el pasar de los años, a ido desechando más y más la idea, hay demasiada familiaridad entre ellos.

-Pero mira que coincidencia, hablando de ella y ahí viene, esa mujer tiene un sensor. -Blaise le dije Draco quién miraba como Pansy entraba a la sala común hecha una furia.

-¡Draco! Que bueno que te encuentro, tenemos que ir a ver a Snape inmediatamente y ponerlo al corriente de las locuras de McGonagall. -Pansy estaba roja y llevaba el pelo pegado a la frente donde se le veía unas pequeñas perlas de sudor, evidencia que de seguro había corrido hasta ahí, sí algo hacía perder la compostura a Pansy tenía que ser serio.

-¿Qué sucede Pansy? -Le preguntó Blaise.

-Acabo de venir de la torre de McGonagall, me ha dicho que las rondas nocturnas han cambiado, ya no será por casa.

Draco ya sabía lo que la tenía alterada, ya estaba al tanto que no haría las rondas con él.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Zabinni.

-Si Draco -Pansy no ponía atención a Blaise, aunque Draco no había abierto la boca, ella le seguía poniendo al corriente de la catástrofe que se avecinaba. -Ahora ya no seremos compañeros de ronda, nos dividiremos con los prefectos de las otras casas.

Draco asintió.

-Ya lo sabia. -Dijo él.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?.

-Lo supe ayer, por la noche, cuando McGonagall me informó que tenía que ir a hacer ronda. -Obvio no le diría que él lo había sugerido. Eso se iría a la tumba con él.

-¿Hiciste ronda ayer? -Pansy estaba estupefacta, _¿por qué Draco estaba tan tranquilo?_ Esto era lo peor que les podía pasar, _¿y sí tendría que hacer rondas con los Ravenclaws?_ , eso lo podía soportar, pero _¿si le tocaba los Hufflepuffs?_ o peor, Los Gryffindors, la boca se le secó de golpe, sólo pensar que tendría que acercar a la sangre sucia o al inútil de la comadreja le daba repelús.

-Sí lo hice, y es una orden de Dumbledore, no hay nada que pueda hacer ni Snape ni McGonagall mucho peor nosotros, así que resígnate Pansy. Yo ya lo hice. -Mentira, él brincaba en un dedo, podía entender la rabia de Pansy, pero ni modo, se tenía que sacrificar.

-¿¡Con cuál casa te toco la ronda ayer!? -Preguntó Pansy lanzándole una mirada herida.

Eso si que iba a estar un poco difícil de explicar, _¿Cómo decir que fue con Granger y que no hubo hechizos, insultos ni maldiciones de por medio?_

-Bueno Pansy veras, no importa con quién, es una estupidez, total sólo son dos horas, no tiene que gustarte, sólo haz lo que tienes que hacer y punto. -Esperaba calmar a Pansy con eso, pero la mirada furibunda de ella le dijo lo contrario.

-¿¡Con quién Draco!? -Se empezaba a molestar, _¿Por qué le evadía la respuesta?._

No se iba a librar de ella, lo sabía, tendría que decírselo, igual tarde o temprano se enteraría.

-Con Gryffindor -Dijo.

-¡Nooo! -gritó Pansy, haciendo que unos estudiantes que se encontraban en el otro extremo del salón voltearan a ver. -Esto no puede ser, eso quiere decir que tendré que hacer ronda con la asquerosa sangre sucia. ¡Por Salazar! Prefiero la muerte antes que compartir un pasillo con _esa_ por dos malditas horas.

Sí Draco pensó que decirle que tendría que hacer ronda con Gryffindor iba a ser lo peor, estaba equivocado, ella pensaba que sería Granger su compañera, pero no era así, sería la comadreja. Se estaba debatiendo entre decirle ahora mismo o dejar que se enterara por su cuenta cuando llegara el momento.

-Ha perdido la cabeza Dumbledore. -Dijo Blaise. -¿Desde cuando pensó que sería buena idea juntarlos con los Gryffindor? -Zabinni hizo como sí se estremecía ante la idea.

-Tiene que haber una solución, esto no puede quedarse así, Draco, ¿Como hiciste para soportar al inútil de la comadreja pobretona?

Ahí estaba, ¡Merlín bendito! No tendría un respiro, bueno allá iba, se lo diría.

-No hice ronda con la comadreja, la hice con Granger.

-¿¡QUE!? -El gritó de Pansy resonó por toda la sala común y Draco pensó que muy seguramente en todo el castillo.

XxxxxOoooXxxxx

Hermione estaba sentada frente a la profesora McGonagall en su torre, la había llamado después de terminar sus deberes, estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando Harry le informó que la profesora la requería. Se mostró un poco impaciente, por lo inoportuno de la situación, estaba decidía a enfrentar a Ron de una vez por todas, las cosas no se habían arreglado, parecía que iban para peor, casi ni lo había visto, en clases de _Herbología_ se colocó alejada de ella, todo el tiempo enredado con Lavender, eso la molesto y busco la manera de ignorarlos, luego ella se fue a su doble clase de _Runas_ sola, a la hora del almuerzo cuando por fin pensó que podían hablar, Harry y él se fueron a práctica de _quidditch_ , y Ron ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra, así que ella se pasó la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, al llegar a la sala común, lo vio sentado con Lavender tan pegada a él que parecían siameses, trataría de superar el malestar de saber que ellos volvían a estar bien, sólo para recuperar su relación con Ron y poder ir a la fiesta de las eminencias juntos, cuando Harry le avisó que tenía que ir a la torre de McGonagall. Y ahí estaba, sin saber para que la había llamado y sin esperanza de arreglar las cosas con Ron, por lo menos no hoy.

-Señorita Granger -Comenzó a decir McGonagall. -¿Qué tal le fue ayer en su ronda nocturna? -La mujer había pasado inquieta esperando hablar con la chica, no sabía como iba a resultar toda esa cosa del intercambio, cuando Malfoy se lo propuso no podía salir de su asombro. Temió por un momento que quisiera hacer algo en contra de ella, accedió solamente una vez que hablo con Dumbledore, pensó que él se opondría inmediatamente, pero el anciano sólo sonrió satisfecho, _"Sí, creo saber cuáles son los motivos que llevan al joven Malfoy ante esta curiosa petición, y estoy de acuerdo con él Minerva, es hora de crear lazos sólidos entre las casas"._ Fue la única explicación que le dio, y no sólo aprobó el nuevo programa de rondas, sino que lo incitó.

Hermione estaba algo extrañada que la profesora la llamara para preguntarle algo que ella misma había estipulado. Pero no lo comento. -A decir verdad, estuvo muy tranquila. -Dijo la joven.

McGonagall suspiró un poco más aliviada. -¿Hubo algún altercado con el joven Malfoy? -Tenía que cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

-No, ninguno. -Recordó la noche anterior, cuando soltó su mano y se encaminó a hacer su ronda en el sentido contrario a él, podía sentir su mirada fija en ella mientras se alejaba, y cuando se volvieron a encontrar, se despidieron amablemente, una parte de ella temía que él le dijera alguna ofensa, pero no fue así, hasta le había deseado buenas noches, pensó que alucinaba, Draco Malfoy siendo amable con ella.

-¿Cree que no tendrá ningún problema entonces? Puedo colocarla con Ravenclaw si lo desea.

Hermione lo pensó un momento, podría decirle a la profesora que cambiara sus rondas, pedirle que la pusieran con Padma, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, se llevaba bien con su hermana Parvati, incluso estaba segura que McGonagall aceptaría ponerla con Ron de nuevo, pero, _¿Se pasaría huyendo todo el tiempo? ¿Hasta cuanto?_ Y la cosa es, a donde sea que se escondiera, nunca podría huir de ella misma, porque era ella la que sentía lo que sentía, era ella la que estaba enredada, y a parte, sólo eran unas simples rondas, no era nada más que eso, dos horas, dos veces a la semana, total ni siquiera la hacían juntos, cada quién por su lado, así no corría ningún peligro, y actuaba maduramente, no podía seguir escondiéndose como una chiquilla.

-No se preocupe profesora, puede dejarlas así, no hay ningún problema. -Hermione le sonrió levemente, observó como la tensión iba abandonando los hombros de la mujer y un asomo de sonrisa se reflejaba en sus finos labios apretados.

-Muy bien, me alegro saber que todo esta bien, no dude en acudir a mi sí lo considera necesario, la oferta seguirá en pie. -Hermione asintió. -Pero no es sólo por eso que la llamé hoy señorita Granger.

-¿No? ¿Qué sucede?

-Acaba de llegar una carta por parte se la señora Weasley, sus padres se comunicaron con ella…

-¿Sucede algo con mis padres? -Hermione empezó a removerse nerviosa en su asiento ante la idea de que les hubiera pasado algo, sus padres nunca se comunicaban con ella cuando estaba en Hogwarts, no sabían usar el sistema de lechuzas. Les parecía raro.

-Tranquila señorita Granger, están bien. -Se apresuró a decir al ver lo nerviosa que se puso su alumna, Hermione suspiró aliviada. -Tengo entendido que la señora Weasley tiene un sistema de comunicación muggle en su hogar.

Hermione rio y asintió, la mamá de Ron había instalado un teléfono por insistencias del señor Weasley.

-Bueno, los señores Granger se comunicaron con ella, y le pidieron el favor de escribirle esta carta. -McGonagall le extendía el sobre, de inmediato reconoció la caligrafía de Molly Weasley. Ella lo tomó.

-¿Puedo leerla aquí?.

-Como usted desee, no veo el problema. -McGonagall se levantó de su asiento para darle privacidad. Hermione abrió con dedos presurosos el sobre.

 _Hermione_

 _¿Cómo estas querida? Espero que los chicos no te estén dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza._

 _Tus padres se comunicaron conmigo por medio de ese raro artefacto que trajo Arthur, el motivo es para saber si pasaras las navidades con ellos, o te quedaras en Hogwarts, su interés es, según por lo que pude entender, se irán de viaje por el mar, no estoy segura de la palabra exacta que utilizaron, y necesitan tu confirmación con anticipación para reservar tu ticket._

 _No quiero ser imprudente, pero Arthur tiene mucha curiosidad, y yo también, ¿Cómo consiguen los muggles cruzar por el mar? Bueno tal vez puedas enviarnos una lechuza, si deseas que le comunique tu respuesta a tus padres, o si la enviarás tú no hay ningún problema._

 _Tenía ilusión de tenerte en La Madriguera para las navidades, pero creo que cruzar el mar será mucho más emocionante, de todas formas sabes que las puertas de nuestra casa estarán abiertas para ti siempre._

 _Besos_

 _Molly_

Hermione suspiró al terminar de leer, sus padres se irán de crucero, era un sueño que tenía su madre y ella desde hacia tiempo, nunca había estado en uno.

-¿Todo bien señorita Granger? -Preguntó la profesora.

-Si gracias, es por las vacaciones de navidad.

-Es cierto, pronto llegaran, falta menos de dos meses. ¿Se quedaran en el colegio? -Hermione sabía que se refería a sus amigos, ella casi nunca se quedaba, Harry sus primeros años las pasaba ahí y Ron le hacía compañía.

-Aun no lo sé. -Dijo, pensó en Harry que ahora se la pasaba en La Madriguera, de seguro este año también, no creía que se quedaría en el colegio pero no lo dijo. -Gracias por el recado profesora. ¿Me puedo retirar?. -McGonagall le asintió a modo de despedida y la dejó salir de su torre.

XxxxxOoooXxxx

El clima estaba cambiando, sin duda el frio pregonaba la pronta llegada de la nieve invernal, el cielo tenia el color de la tiza sucia, estaba cargado de esponjosas nubes grises tormentosas, y no dejaban ver un ápice de sol.

Frente a ella se extendía _La casa de los gritos_ , deshecha, abandonada, sola y olvidada, y aunque no fuese su intención, muy dentro de sus entrañas sentía que tenia mucho en común con ella en ese momento. Se imaginó que nunca fue así, tal vez en otro tiempo estuvo llena de vida, fue colorida, familias habitaron en ella y fue amada, por lo menos fue amada, una vez.

Y es que eso hace que todo funcione, tenga sentido, pensó, por que si nadie nos recuerda, _¿existimos alguna vez?_ Pasaríamos sin pena ni gloria por el mundo, vivimos en los recuerdos de quienes nos aman, lo que nos convierte en seres humanos, son las decisiones que tomamos, por quienes amamos y nos aman de regreso.

Pero el ser humano no se conforma, debería ser suficiente, ser amado por tu padre, madre, algún hermano, amigos, aunque en su caso, _ella_ no conocía el amor de hermano, era hija única, pero sí el de los amigos, que la amaban y que amaba, y era ahí precisamente donde residía su actual problema, había traspasado las fronteras de amor filial, y lo que era peor, lo había hecho sola, quería a su amigo, más que como a un amigo, quería a alguien que no la veía de esa manera. Y la otra persona que se colaba en su mente cuando recordaba las cosas que no podía tener, prefería no pensar siquiera, porque no sabía cual de los dos era peor.

Pensó que el último era la peor opción, honestamente, fijarse aunque sea de manera superficial en alguién que, no sólo no podía tener, sino que de paso la despreciaba, no parecía ser un sentimiento saludable de una persona cuerda, pero eso fue un descubrimiento reciente, que no pensaba seguir alimentando, era algo pequeño que podía aplastar si se lo proponía, así lo haría.

Ya tenía suficiente con lo que sufría por Ronald Weasley como para añadir más dolor a su lista, conocía de primera mano lo que era sentirse no correspondida, pero no ser correspondida y además repudiada era algo que no quería experimentar nunca en la vida.

Ella no entraría en ese tren, aunque estuviera incitándola a abordar, para embriagarla con su velocidad y euforia para luego estrellarla sin piedad. Por mucho que el dueño de su reciente inquietud pareciese haber cambiado la situación, no podía fiarse, eso sería como pretender que lo que la quema ahora mismo es el sol y no el hielo en el ambiente. Sin duda estaba loca, Draco Malfoy era la peor de las opciones o eso parecía, por que la opresión que sentía en su pecho cada vez que veía a Ron con Lavender no hacía más que crecer. Hasta el momento no había decidido cuál de los dos le hacia más daño.

 _¿Por qué no le bastaba el amor que ya tenia?_ -Se había preguntado tantas veces, una vez encontró la respuesta. Y era simple, porque el ser humano no se conforma, y para ser un poco más feliz, nos hace falta a alguién que nos quiera sin condición ni reserva, alguien que nos estremezca con un sólo toque, alguien que haga que nuestro corazón cabalgue como un loco dentro del pecho, alguien que desee descubrimos en todos los sentidos posibles, alguien a quien consagrar los sueños y nuestra vida y porque todos merecemos el amor, aunque sea una vez en la vida.

Así que ahí estaba, llorando sola para que nadie la viera, odiaba que sintieran pena por ella, evitaba hacerlo lo más que podía. ¡Por Merlín! Se sentía estúpida, tenía solo 17 años, no era el fin del mundo, siempre se dijo a si misma que no quería ser como esas chicas que lloran en las esquinas por algún chico, pero ahora no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas como si tuvieran vida propia. Obligaba a sus ojos no aguarse más, pero era inútil, mientras más lo hacia parecía quererle llevar la contraria, bajaban con mayor intensidad sus lágrimas. Sentía el rostro frio por la humedad, tenía la nariz roja y empezaba a sorber, era una escena patética, sentada en una roca frente a la casa de los gritos, enfundada hasta la cabeza por el frio glacial, llorando bajo un cielo más desdichado que ella. _¿Y todo por qué?_ Por un chico, para terminar de poner la guinda sobre el pastel.

-Te vas a congelar aquí. -Dijo una voz tras ella, dio un respingo del susto y la sorpresa, se llevó las manos a la cara para limpiarse todo rastro de lagrimas.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sabía quien era.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? -Theodore Nott estaba de pie a su costado, no sabía porque se encontraba ahí, bueno, era un lugar público, pero era obvio que llegaba por ella, sino, ¿que otra explicación hay para que le estuviera hablando?. Hermione negó con la cabeza gacha todavía sin verlo y Nott se sentó a su par en la piedra.

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada. Hermione porque todavía no salía de su asombro y Theo porque no sabía que decir, la había seguido cuando la vio discutir con Weasley, no tenía claro el por qué, fue un impulso, pensó en aprovechar la situación ya que Draco estaba cerca y vio todo, aún con todo y su _"cita"_ , se la había pasado todo el rato pendiente de Granger, no entendía como la chica Ravenclaw lo aguantaba, su amigo ni si molestaba en disimular siquiera.

Pero al llegar hasta donde se encontraba, vio el ligero temblor en los hombros de la chica, supo que lloraba, consideró emprender su camino de regreso, pero se sorprendió él mismo al escucharse hablándole, y ahora sentado a su lado, puede ver de reojo que tiene la cara roja, pero no del frio, pensó que habían sido unas lágrimas casuales, pero ha sido un llanto.

-Muchos pueden pensar que este es un escenario muy deprimente ¿sabes? -Hermione lo miro rápidamente, no sabía sí se refería a ella o al paisaje que tenían enfrente, Nott la vio y como si adivinara sus pensamientos añadió enseguida. -Me refiero a la casa de los gritos, con el bosque, el clima y todo este silencio, pero la verdad es que a mi siempre me pareció hermoso. -Theo no había aparatado la vista de ella, Hermione pudo notar que el frio no parecía afectarle, se veía cálido con su bufanda verde y plata al cuello, no llevaba gorro y su pelo castaño, más oscuro que el de ella, le caía un poco desordenado en los ojos que eran de un color singular, marrones pero estaban veteados de verde, muy hermosos pensó. Volteo rápidamente el rostro a un lado, avergonzada, de seguro ella tenia una pinta horrible, con su gorro rojo que le tapaba hasta las orejas, y toda la cara más roja aún.

-También a mi me parece bonito. -Dijo suavemente aún sin verlo.

Nott sólo asintió, y volvió su vista al panorama, Hermione también, suspiro de pronto más aliviada y una sensación de agradable tranquilidad la embargó. Theo no tenía intención de preguntarle que le pasaba, él sabía que no se lo diría, pero estaría ahí, a su lado, conocía muy bien el momento en el que alguien necesitaba compartir un silencio, y este era uno.

XxxxOoooXxxx

 _Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, en serio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, ¡la historia gusta! Yujuu. Quiero decirles que no se preocupen, no abandonaré la historia. Ahorita los capítulos están viniendo rápido porque estoy pasando lo que_ _ **ya**_ _tengo escrito. Cuando ya tenga la historia al corriente, tardarán un poco más._

 _Besos_

 _Eli Feltson_


	9. Capítulo 9: Too Much

_No las aburro con palabrerías, sólo, ¡GRACIAS!._

 _El nombre del capítulo es por_ _ **Too Much Heaven**_ _de los Bee Gees_.

XxxxOoooXxxx

 **Too Much Heaven**

 _"Nobody gets too much heaven no more_

 _it's much harder to come by_

 _I'm waiting in line_

 _Nobody gets too much love anymore_

 _it's as high as a mountain_

 _and harder to climb."_

 _"Ya nadie consigue demasiado paraíso_

 _es mucho más difícil de obtenerlo_

 _Estoy esperando en línea_

 _nadie consigue demasiado amor_

 _es tan alto como una montaña_

 _y es difícil de escalar."_

Los jardines de Hogwarts era quizás la zona mas concurrida y apetecible por parejas, y es por esa razón que Draco nunca iba ahí (a menos que tuviera un fuerte motivo, como era éste el caso), estaba demasiado expuesto, él no era muy dado a demostraciones públicas de ningún tipo, y mucho menos en las que se implicaba alguna chica, lo consideraba vulgar, nada apropiado para un Malfoy. Pero los jardines estaban desolados, la mayoría seguía en el pueblo y además quedaban convenientemente cerca a las puertas principal del castillo, donde se podía apreciar bien quien entraba y salía, y él estaba muy interesado en ver el momento por el que cruzara por ahí Theodore Nott.

Todavía no tenía claro que le diría, ni como abordaría el tema pero tenía que hacer algo, decir algo. Miles de cosas han pasado por su mente desde que lo vio, _ahí_ sentado frente a La Casa de los Gritos con _ella_.

 _¡Maldición!_

Se había quedado de piedra cuando lo reconoció. Pensó que había vuelto al castillo, estaban en _Las Tres Escobas_ , Blaise y él, cada quien en su _"cita"_ , Theo llegó a sentarse con ellos a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla. Draco vio a Granger discutir con la comadreja y salir furiosa del local, de camino a _Honeydukes_ , Nott se despidió de ellos y desapareció.

Según los planes de Blaise (que él nunca se tomaba la molestia de seguir, pero en esta ocasión, estaba tan cansado de esa _"cita"_ que su cerebro no podía procesar ninguna idea original, y tampoco es que quisiera) la siguiente parada era los alrededores de La Casa de los Gritos, al acercarse pudo notar que había una pareja ya ahí, rodó los ojos irritado

Su " _cita_ ", ¿Shelby? ¿Sheyla? No lo tenía claro aún, le había señalado lo obvio.

-Al parecer tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros. -Dijo, señalando a las dos figuras sentadas, estaban de espaldas y no habían advertido en su presencia todavía.

Draco consideró hacer uso de su poder como prefecto para quitar a la parejita de ahí, tenían una buena vista, tomó la decisión, caminó unos pasos más hacia ellos y se detuvo de golpe cuando reconoció el cabello castaño de Granger, no lo había visto de lejos, estaba cubierto mayormente por su gorro, su atención se dirigió inmediatamente a su acompañante y lo primero que vio fue la bufanda de Slytherin seguido de la cabeza de Nott, sintió un temblor en el estómago al ver el cuadro completo. Granger y Theo, sentados juntos, a solo unos malditos centímetros de distancia.

Se quedó como idiota, de pie a unos metros de ellos, la chica Shelby-Sheyla, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró por el camino de regreso, él ni siquiera puso objeción o resistencia, estaba demasiado _¿Sorprendido? ¿Abatido? ¿Angustiado?,_ cualquiera de las tres opciones eran terrible. Le dijo a la chica que regresaran al castillo con voz ausente, se encaminaron y decidió quedarse ahí cerca a la entrada, esperándolo.

La Ravenclaw esta a su lado hablándole, pero él no esta ahí, su cuerpo si, pero su mente esta allá en La Casa de los Gritos. Su mente esta en esos miserables centímetros que separaban a Granger de Nott.

Tenía ganas de gritar, correr, golpear algo, tirarse en picada con su escoba, todo a la misma vez o cualquier cosa con tal de quitarse esa sensación del pecho, era como haberse tragado algo demasiado grande, pesado y que le escociera por dentro.

Estaba harto de tantas sensaciones nuevas, y es que con Granger sentía demasiado, todo era en extremos con ella. Era como si de pronto fuera hipersensible a todo, así como se sentía de lo más glorioso un toque de ella, los malos ratos, los tragos amargos lo llevaban al infierno.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -La chica hablaba en voz baja. Draco la miró, no era fea, aunque no esperaba que lo fuera, sabía que de eso se encargaría Blaise, su pelo es rubio oscuro, tiene la piel muy blanca e inmaculada y bonitos ojos azules, era la primera vez en toda la tarde que la veía bien, después que se la hubieran presentado (en el que no puso mucho interés) se dedicó todo el tiempo a ver a Granger.

Granger entrando a Las Tres Escobas envuelta hasta la cabeza por el frio.

Granger huyendo del mal nacido de McLaggen.

Granger hablando con la hermana de la comadreja.

Granger frunciendo el ceño por alguna estupidez que de seguro le dijo el pobretón.

Granger agitando las manos acaloradamente por la discusión con el subnormal de Weasley.

Granger saliendo de Las Tres Escobas.

Granger con Nott, al llegar a la última parte sintió el espinazo.

-Estoy bien. -Dijo. La chica se colocó un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja y se veía nerviosa, Draco sabía que esperaba que la besara, él esperaba también.

" _Tienes que besarla pedazo de idiota"_ , se decía. Nunca tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de besar a nadie. Hasta ahora. Era lo que tenía que hacer, nada se lo impedía, excepto _¿él, tal vez?. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?_ Ella esta de buen ver. ¡Al carajo!

Draco la tomó un poco brusco por los hombros y se acercó a ella rápidamente, la chica ya tenía los ojos cerrados, él no. Sus labios chocaron con los de ella.

 _Nada_.

Ella abrió su boca tímidamente para profundizar el beso, también lo hizo él.

 _Nada_.

Estaban sentados en una de las bancas, la posición era incómoda, trató de componerse, ella se acercó más a él, tuvo que quitarle las manos de los hombros, ella le cruzó los brazos atrás del cuello. Él le rodeo la cintura cuidadosamente.

 _Nada_.

La besó más fuertemente.

 _Nada,_

 _Nada,_

 _Nada, no sentía nada_.

 _¡Maldito Slughorn lo había dejado asexuado!_

Pero sabía que no era así, porque con _ella_ , con Granger, la sangre le hervía en las venas.

¡Granger con Theo!

La imagen de los dos sentados juntos regresó con mayor intensidad a su mente. _¿La habrá besado? ¿Habrá tomado su mano?_ No quería imaginárselo siquiera, cerró los ojos fuerte para disipar esas imágenes, hizo mayor presión en los labios de la chica, ella le respondía con ahínco. No quería a Theo, a nadie en realidad, cerca de ella, no quería pensar que alguién pueda besar sus labios tan suaves, o sentir la tersura de su piel, no quiere que nadie aprecie esos hermosos puntos dorados que adornan su rostro.

Solo él, la quiere solo para él. Sólo de recordar sus besos en la visión, su toque, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, era demasiado. Sacó sus manos de la cintura de la chica y las enredó por su cabello, tomó la parte trasera de su cabeza y la acercó aun más a él, la muchacha prácticamente saltó a su regazo.

Granger, Granger, la sensación de sus manos en su cuerpo, en su espalda, sus besos apasionados, la forma en que su cuerpo encajaba perfecto con el suyo, fue una visión, pero se sentía mucho mas real que todo, mucho más real que lo que siente ahora. La manera que se sonroja o frunce el ceño cuando esta concentrada o molesta. Es _ella_ a la que necesita, es _ella_ a la que desea.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de la cercanía casi invasiva de la chica, vio sus manos sumergidas en su cabellos, _que no eran castaños_ , la muchacha abrió los ojos al sentir que él rompía ese beso tan apasionado de hace unos minutos, con su rostro todavía cerca al de él. Draco vio sus ojos, los que antes le pareció de un azul bonito ahora le parecían insulsos, no eran del color del sol visto a través de la miel. Simplemente no era _ella_. Se apartó rápidamente casi de la misma manera en que se había acercado. Ella le sonrió, él no pudo hacerlo, un enorme agujero se estaba abriendo en su interior.

Quería estar solo, o no solo, pero en definitiva no con esta chica. Ella se acomodó de nuevo en la banca e hizo ademán de tomarle de la mano, pero él lo evitó al llevarse las manos a la cabeza y pasarla varias veces por su cabello para ordenarlo, aunque no hubiera necesidad, lo tenía impecablemente ordenado, no le gustan esas cosas, no le gusta que lo tomen de la mano, es ridículo, pero no con _ella_ , le dijo una voz interna. Sacudió su cabeza, además ya había sido demasiado de exhibicionismo. Volteó a ver a los lados, seguía estando solitario, ya empezaba a oscurecer.

-¿Draco...? -Dijo ella en un susurro mientras le tomaba el brazo, y empezaba a acercarse suavemente hacia él. Draco consideró sus opciones, pero en ninguna de ellas figuraba volver a hacer lo de hace unos momentos, no volvería a besarla.

-Esta empezando a oscurecer, deberíamos entrar. -Dijo. Los ojos de ella reflejaban decepción. Soltó su agarre.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te encuentro. -La voz de Pansy le llegó desde la mitad del jardín. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, a ella nunca le importaba con quién estuviera, era entrometida.

-¿Qué quieres Pansy? -Dijo Draco con voz fastidiada.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste? Es casi la hora de la cena, Blaise ya está en la sala común, cuando le pregunté por ti me dijo que no sabía, pensé que estarías con Theo. -Draco apretó las manos en puño al escuchar hablar de Nott.

-Es evidente que no. -Dijo la chica Ravenclaw molesta por la intromisión. Pansy la vio con desdén y la ignoro.

-Theo acaba de llegar, por eso decidí buscarte.

-¿Nott esta aquí ya? -Draco trató de ocultar su desazón pero no pasó por alto para Pansy.

-Si, lo acabo de ver pasar hace unos minutos. -Ella entrecerró los ojos. -¿Sucede algo?.

Tanto esfuerzo por quedarse en este sitio tan vulgar para nada, pensó Draco. No se dio cuenta a la hora que Nott cruzó las puertas, de seguro fue en el momento que él… bueno, ya no importaba, ahora tenía que ir a buscarlo.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Iba solo? -No pudo evitarlo, tenía que preguntar. Quería saber si estaría con Granger.

-Claro que iba solo. -Dijo Pansy en tono cansino

Draco se puso de pie y la chica Ravenclaw lo tomó del brazo otra vez. Él volvió a verla.

-Por favor querida, ten un poco de dignidad, de aquí hasta la torre de Astronomía se puede ver que no le interesas. Ahórrate el teatrito. Vámonos Draco. -Pansy lo tomó de su otro brazo.

Él se soltó del agarre de ambas lo más paciente que pudo.

-Contrólate Pansy. -Él se volteo hasta quedar de frente a la otra chica. -Discúlpame debo retirarme, hay un asunto que demanda mi atención.

-Oh, Esta bien. -Dijo la chica en voz suave, decepcionada y resignada de no poder alargar su idílico momento.

Pansy la vio jactanciosa.

-¿Dónde esta Theo? -Quiso saber Draco. Pansy lo volvió a ver extrañada al ver la expresión impasible en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Draco? -Pansy lo conoce suficiente para saber que algo lo perturba.

-Si no me vas a ayudar, no me atrases más. -Dijo él irritado al momento que pasaba a su lado en dirección al castillo.

Pansy vio como la tonta chica Ravenclaw mostraba una risa burlona en los labios y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Esta en la sala común. -Elevó un poco la voz para que Draco la escuchara a la distancia que se encontraba. Se encaminó hacia él pero antes le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal a la otra chica dándole a entender que había ganado. Ella se iba con él mientras esa ilusa se quedaba ahí sola.

Pansy apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarlo en la entrada del castillo, lo agarró fuerte del brazo para que se detuviera.

-Tranquilo ya la dejamos atrás. -Le dijo con voz melosa al momento que se lanzaba a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuerte. -Podemos ir a buscar un lugar más intimo. -Ella despegó el rostro de su pecho y lo alzó hacia él mientras abanicaba sus pestañas tantas veces que a Draco no le extrañaría si saliera volando. Ella se puso de puntillas para besarlo, Draco le puso las manos en sus hombros y la apartó.

-¡Deja esto ya Pansy! -Le dijo Draco serio.

-¿Qué? No me digas que estas interesado en esa idiota de Hart.-Dijo Pansy furiosa, él lleva mucho tiempo rechazándola.

-¿Quién? -Preguntó él confundido.

-Shelby Hart, tu zorra del momento. -Dijo dolida.

-No es mi zorra Pansy y tampoco estoy interesado en ella. -A ella se le iluminó el rostro y se acercó nuevamente a él. Draco la retuvo otra vez.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? -A Pansy le temblaba levemente el labio inferior, nunca se había sentido tan rechazada.

-Lo que me pase o no, no es problema tuyo y tampoco te debo explicación alguna. -La voz de Draco salió en tono seco y tajante. La soltó y siguió su camino hacia la sala común.

-Sé que tuviste una visión y que desde ese día actúas raro, no soy idiota sabes. -Pansy lo sabía desde ese día que Slughorn les hablo de la poción, la misma que le dio Trelawney, vio su actitud tensa al escuchar la explicación, eso terminó de disipar sus dudas, pero no había ahondado en el tema porque esperaba que su Draco regresara, pero ahora no esta segura, el profesor tiene razón, no hay retorno, sea lo que sea que vio él, lo hizo cambiar.

Draco se detuvo de golpe al escuchar a Pansy escupirle esas palabras, hasta ese momento había mantenido eso muy bien resguardado de todo el mundo en un lugar donde solo él podía acceder. Ahora Pansy lo sabía o por lo menos lo sospechaba.

-No se de lo que hablas. -Dijo él con indiferencia aún de espaldas.

-Claro que lo sabes, por favor Draco te conozco, a mi no me vas a tratar igual que ese montón de estúpidas que te siguen. ¿Qué vistes en la visión, después de tomar la poción de Slughorn? -Se lo dijo con todas las letras para que le no quedara dudas, lo sabía, vio como Draco se tensaba, fue casi imperceptible, pero no para ella que lo conocía.

Mierda, lo sabe, pensó. Él se dio la vuelta lentamente, Pansy trató de encontrar algo en su rostro que lo delatara, pero no pudo, cuando quería, Draco era una pared inquebrantable.

-¿Vas a negármelo?. Sabes que tengo razón. -Dijo ella.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso nunca Pansy, ¡déjame en paz!, no te metas conmigo. -Draco sentía el enojo invadirlo y también otra cosa, pánico, ella se estaba acercando peligrosamente a eso que guarda con tanto recelo. Él nunca iba a decirlo, tal vez a nadie, y es que _¿Cómo se supone que uno confesé algo así?._

 _«_ _Ahh_ _la verdad, es algo chistoso, en mi visión, me vi, viviendo con Granger, si a esa que he dedicado la mitad de mi vida a despreciar por ser una impura y desde ese entonces siento una atracción por ella que bordea lo enfermizo pero nada del otro mundo…_ » Si claro, eso no iba a pasar.

-Entonces demuéstrame que estoy equivocada. -Dijo ésta cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No tengo que demostrarte nada a ti! -Dijo él elevando el tono de voz, empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-No eres el mismo. -Sentenció ella al momento que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porqué ya no me interesas? -Ella lo miró herida, él prosiguió. -Te haz hecho ideas equivocadas Pansy, creí habértelo dejado claro en más de una ocasión, no hay nada ningún nosotros, y eso no cambiara, ahora veo que fue un error empezar todo este juego.

-Eso no es cierto, ambos sabemos desde pequeños que nuestros padres…

Draco elevó una mano haciéndola callar, sabía lo que diría, _"que sus padres arreglarían su matrimonio"_ , hubo un tiempo en que él lo creyó también.

-Por favor no tengo tiempo para esto, hay cosas que debo hacer, esta es la ultima vez que lo repito. Deja esto ya de una maldita vez si quieres conservar mi amistad todavía. -No esperó que le respondiera, se fue, tenía que ir con Nott.

XxxxOoooXxxx

Draco daba grandes zancadas para llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, estaba disponiendo de su autocontrol para no echarse a correr por los pasillos, eso sí que sería lo último que haría, todavía no estoy tan desesperado, pensaba. Pero la verdad es que sí lo estaba, toda esta maldita situación lo estaba volviendo loco, ya estaba loco.

Se detuvo en seco al llegar a la entrada, antes de dar la contraseña para entrar, inspiró varias veces para recomponerse, se alisó la chaqueta de su traje por encima del abrigo y pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos por si algún mechón rebelde se hubiese salido de su lugar en su casi maratónico andar, se aflojó un poco la bufanda, ya empezaba a sentir calor, cuadró los hombros y entró.

-¡Draco Ven! Quiero todos los detalles, ¿Qué tal te fue? -Blaise estaba sentado en unos de los sillones, lo llamaba desde ahí, la sala esta casi vacía, la chimenea encendida llenaba de calor el lugar. A Draco se le endurecieron todos los músculos de la cara al notar que junto a Zabinni estaba Theo.

Nott no se movió, ni siquiera lo volvió a ver, tenía su mirada fija en las llamas que danzaban y crepitaban dentro de la chimenea, circunspecto.

Draco avanzó con parsimonia hacia ellos mientras deslizaba la bufanda por su cuello para quitársela, seguido de su abrigo, dejó ambos en el respaldar del sillón individual donde se sentó frente a los dos chicos.

-¡El plan fue todo un éxito! Le estaba comentando a Theo lo bien que me fue con la lindura Ravenclaw, ¿Qué tal tú? -Blaise tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esperaba casi con impaciencia todo lo que le diría Draco.

-Bien -Dijo Draco en tono cortante sin verlo, tenía sus ojos puestos en Nott quien se encontraba ajeno a la conversación. El no pudo evitar preguntarse si era debido a lo ocurrido por la tarde en Hogsmeade, la imagen de Nott y Granger juntos se le estampó como un puñetazo frente a sus ojos, apretó las manos fuertemente.

-¿y… tú donde te metiste el resto de la tarde Nott? -Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa Draco decidido a empezar a tantear el terreno.

Theo por fin dejó el estado aletargado en el que se encontraba desde que Draco entró y lo mirĺ. -Por ahí. -Dijo solamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por los menos no te obligaron a ir donde Madame Pudipié. -Añadió Blaise. -Merlín como odio ese lugar…

La voz de Zabinni retumbaba en el salón pero no llegaba a los oídos de Draco _. ¿Por ahí? ¿¡POR AHÍ!?_ No estabas " _Por ahí"_ , estabas con ella, _¿Qué hacías con ella_? Quería gritarle.

-Pensé que habías vuelto al castillo. -Dijo en cambio, obligándose a mantener la calma, no dejando que su voz delatara su desesperación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hice? -Contraataco Nott.

Fue evidente para Draco que Theo no le diría nada y eso sólo aumentaba su frustración que ya de por si estaba por las nubes. _¿Por qué le evadía el tema?_ Él siempre se la pasaba haciéndole comentarios insinuosos acerca de Granger. Casi esperó escucharlo regodearse que había pasado la tarde con ella, en cambio esta actitud no hacía más que desconcertarlo.

-Pansy me dijo que te vio entrar al castillo hace poco. -Comentó Draco, Blaise enarcó una ceja.

-Vaya Nott, ¿Te perdiste por ahí con alguna ricura acaso?. -Pregunto Zabinni con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A Draco se le retorció el estomago al escuchar eso. Theo sólo rio.

-¡Veo que si!, tienes que hablar, a ver dinos de quién se trata. -Blaise se mostraba entusiasmado.

-Bueno si, esta bien, estuve con alguién por la tarde. -Dijo Theo algo cohibido mientras se tocaba la nuca.

-¿¡Con quien!? -Quiso saber Blaise. Draco apretó los dientes.

-Con nadie que les pueda interesar. -Dijo rápidamente Theo en tono tajante. Su mirada se había endurecido dejando claro que no hablaría ni diría nada más acerca de ese tema. Eso solo aumento la impotencia que sentía Draco ante la situación.

-Ok ya entendimos. -Dijo Zabinni alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición, sabía que era caso perdido cuando Theo no quería decir algo no lo hacía, y ya sospechaba que de seguro era con alguna chica impura, son las únicas que no les interesan a él ni a Draco.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro que no nos interesa? – Dijo Draco.

-¿Desde cuando lo hacen? -Dijo Theo mordaz. Draco empezaba a ver rojo, sabía que Nott respondía una pregunta con otra pregunta cuando no quería decir nada, era su sutil manera de decir _"Deja de estar jodiendo no te diré nada"_

-Theo tiene razón Draco, no nos interesa, conociéndolo a como lo hacemos podría meter mis manos a la chimenea a que anduvo por ahí con alguna mestiza o peor con alguna sangre su…

-¡Cállate Blaise! -La voz de Malfoy salió furiosa e hizo a Blaise callarse y estremecerse, no de miedo, más que todo por la sorpresa.

La mirada de Theo se afiló al darse cuenta _cual_ era la razón de la exasperación de su amigo.

-Bien, no me interesa esta conversación, me voy al Gran Comedor, la cena esta por dar inicio. -Blaise se levantó del sillón y salió indignado del salón.

-Creo que yo también me voy al Gran Comedor. -Dijo Theo desperezándose del sillón.

-No te atrevas a moverte de ahí Nott. -Lo atajó Draco con una mirada dura. -Aún no hemos terminado.

-Yo creo que si. ¿Es necesario que lo diga acaso? -Respondió Theo. Draco sintió que esas palabras le atravesaban el cuerpo dejándolo frio. Nott sabía, ambos sabían que hablaban de _ella_ , que todo esto era por _ella_ , por Granger.

" _Maldito Nott y su maldito sexto sentido_ ".

-No, yo… -Empezó a Decir Draco asombrado. Luego pareció darse cuenta de que su sorpresa había delatado algo fundamental cuando Nott le brindó una sonrisa satisfecha, una que le afirmaba sus cavilaciones, miró hacia otro lado por un breve momento, luego volvió a verlo con su característica mirada imperturbable. - No. -Volvió a decir de manera firme y sin una pizca de vacilación por su parte, esperaba-sabía que él entendería, No era necesario que ninguno mencionara su nombre.

-Bien. -Dijo Nott

El caso no es solo que Theo se haya pasado la tarde con _ella_ , lo que carcomía a Draco por dentro hasta el punto de volver toda esta situación insostenible para él, eran los ¿Qué? Y el ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué interés tiene él por ella? ¿Qué había sucedido después? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Qué era esta maldita sensación casi agónica que se anidaba en su pecho al pensar siquiera en ella con su amigo?

-Bien. -Volvió a decir Theo haciendo perder a Draco el hilo de sus pensamientos. -Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo de una vez Draco. _Déjala_.

Su mirada afilada, el tono duro y serio en su voz más lo que acababa de escuchar salir de los labios de Theo, golpearon a Draco como un _crucio_. Sino hubiese estado sentado, se hubiera tambaleado. La opresión en el pecho creció desmesuradamente haciéndole difícil respirar. _¿Había escuchado bien?_ Nott le pedía que se alejara de Granger. Las facciones duras en su rostro y el rictus de su boca le dijeron que hablaba en serio, no bromeaba.

XxxOooXxxx

Theo sabía que a Draco lo perturbaba Granger, por eso lo molestaba, gozaba ver a su amigo frustrado y enfurecerse consigo mismo. Los Malfoy son una de las familias con el linaje de sangre más pura y lo defienden a duelo. Así que era divertido que una chica hija de muggles le haya volteado el juego. Ella representa todo lo que su familia tanto ha despreciado y señalado como aberración, conocía bien a Lucius Malfoy y la manera en que había criado a su único hijo.

A pesar que sus padres son muy cercanos a los Malfoy, ellos no comparten su ideología, tal vez se debiera a que la hermana gemela de su madre, Margaret, se había enamorado de un muggle en su juventud, él lo descubrió hacía años, una vez por casualidad escuchó a sus padres hablar al respecto. Aunque nunca supo como conoció a los muggles hasta el punto de enamorarse de uno, sus abuelos eran muy estrictos, no se relacionaban con nadie que no fuera mago. Gracias a Merlín él nunca los conoció, murieron antes de que tuviera memoria para recordarlos. Ellos no permitieron que la cosa pasara a mayores. Al parecer ellos se habían fugado, y fueron a traerla de arrastras una vez que los encontraron unos meses después, a él le aplicaron un _Obliviate_.

Theo sabía que su tía seguía guardando sentimientos por ese hombre. Su madre siempre le decía que ella había sido afortunada de haberse enamorado de su padre en Hogwarts. Porque una unión arreglada era triste y aún más si uno ama a otra persona.

Su tía nunca se caso, y una vez le dijo a Theo que no dejara ir al amor cuando lo encontrara, que no se dejara influenciar por banalidades. Que el amor esta más allá de la sangre que te llena las venas. Cuando lo comentó con su madre, pensó que le daría un escarmiento por estar siquiera repitiendo lo que una mujer deprimida y vacía (a la que algunas personas tachaban de loca) le decía por mucho que ella fuera su tía y que su madre la amara con su corazón. Pero se sorprendió cuando ella sólo le sonrió tristemente y apretó fuerte su mano, no dijo nada. Para ese entonces Theo estaba pequeño, aún no entraba a Hogwarts.

Pero él no ha olvidado esas palabras y de cierta manera sabe que su madre esta de acuerdo. En cuanto a su padre, ama demasiado a su madre para contradecirle.

Incluso han visitado a su tía en el mundo muggle, vive ahí, apartada de todo lo que tenga que ver con magia, ni siquiera la usa, su madre le dijo que al parecer se le ha dormido, pero él sabe que eso lo hace para castigarse, la magia le arrebató a su único amor.

Su madre la visita regularmente, él lo hace en vacaciones y siempre se maravilla con las cosas nuevas que encuentra en el mundo muggle y además las charlas con su tía son lo mejor, él nunca le ha preguntado acerca del único hombre que ha amado, no quiere deprimirla más, la última vez que fueron a visitarla la encontraron en su habitación, no sabia cuantos días estuvo sin salir del cuarto porque olía a rancio y ella estaba tirada en la cama sin moverse, por un breve instante Theo y su madre temieron que estuviera muerta, para alivio de ambos solo dormía. Sostenía fuerte entre sus brazos un portaretrato viejo, él pudo distinguir la fotografía en su interior de esas que no se mueven, era ella, su tía más joven con una sonrisa que nunca había visto adornando su rostro y junto a ella un muchacho que la abrazaba fuerte por la cintura.

Ella se paso los días siguientes llorando y su madre consolándola. A él le dolía el pecho cada vez que veía sus ojos y cara rojos por el llanto, él la quería tanto, ver tanta angustia en su rostro, en uno muy parecido al de su madre, era doloroso. Se sentaba a su lado en silencio siempre.

Por eso cuando se dio cuenta que Granger lloraba a las afueras de La Casa de los Gritos, no pudo irse, cuando vio su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas no pudo evitar recordarla y preguntarse si ella algún día lloro ahí mismo por su amor perdido. Él vio a Granger tan sola y desprotegida, dolor llenaban sus ojos, uno que conocía bien, era el mismo que ha visto reflejados en los ojos verdes de su tía Margaret. Un dolor que viene acompañado de una persona.

Cuando Pansy le comentó ese día que te tocaba ronda con Weasley, se extrañó. La chica le dijo acerca de los cambios y como a Draco le había tocado la peor parte al tener a Granger como compañera, él supo casi de inmediato que no podía ser casualidad, ahí había mano. Y sabia de quién.

Draco movía sus fichas para acercarse a ella. _¿Con que objetivo?_ Ninguno bueno, lo conocía, había visto su comportamientos con las chicas, nunca lo pensó capaz de acercarse a ella teniendo en cuenta su educación elitista, por eso lo molestaba.

Sabía lo manipulador que era, siempre buscaba la manera de salirse con la suya, estaba tratando de enredar a Granger en sus redes, no que él pensara que _ella_ era una chica fácil de disuadir, _¿Pero que tal si ella tuviera sentimientos reales por Draco?_ Hay una posibilidad, podemos atribuir el olor del dentífrico de su amigo en la Amortentia de ella.

La cosa cambiaria, Draco podría manejarla y él sólo se _haría_ de ella para después dejarla a un lado como un caldero viejo, eso la rompería en mil pedazos, como a su tía Margaret, o quizás peor, por lo menos el muggle la amó, ella tuvo esa convicción, era tal vez por lo único que se mantenía con vida aún, el saber que ese romance o lo que sea que vivió con él fue real.

 _¿Si él fuera capaz de volver en el tiempo para poder evitar todo su sufrimiento, lo haría?_ Absolutamente, se decía. No tenía duda de ello. Nadie se mecería un dolor como ese.

Por eso le estaba pidiendo, pidiéndole no, le exigía a Draco que dejara a Granger en paz. Ella no se convertiría en un cascarón vacío, no si el podía evitarlo.

Miro a Draco que parecía no salir de su asombro, al instante lo notó tensarse. Apretó la mandíbula e hizo puños con sus manos. Theo se levantó del sillón. Lo vio desde arriba.

-Me escuchaste bien. No te acerques a Granger o tendremos problemas. -Theo salió de la sala sin decir más.

Draco se llevó las manos al cabello y tiró de ellos con fuerza, tomó su varita de la bolsa de su chaqueta, apuntó al sillón donde hace poco estaba sentado Nott y lo destruyó.

XxxOooXxx

 _Estoy cansada, pero no podía dormirme sin subir el capítulo. Tal vez el otro tarde unos días, me acabo de quitar las muelas del juicio final! (LOL, ya ok, mucho drama)._

 _¡Besos!_

 _Eli Feltson._


	10. Capítulo 10: Start (Part I)

_Capítulo 10… ¿Pueden creerlo? XD… gracias por todos sus RW, estoy alucinando, según FF más de 2 mil personas han visto esta historia, y en poco más de dos semanas. En Wattpad llevo desde el año pasado escribiéndola y tengo un poco más de vistas, pero en casi 5 meses, no me lo creo… jajaja…. Bueno gracias, en verdad._

 _El nombre del Cap._ _ **Start**_ _, es gracias a Coldplay y su canción:_

 _ **The Scientist**_

 _I had to find you/ Tenía que encontrarte_

 _Tell you a need you/Decirte que te necesito_

 _Tell me your secrets/ Dime tus secretos_

 _And ask me your questions./ Y pregúntame tus preguntas_

 _Nobody said it was easy/ Nadie dijo que era fácil_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard/ Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil._

 _Let's go back to_ __ _the_ _ **START**_ _/ Vamos a regresar al_ _ **COMIENZO**_ _._

 **XxxxOoooXxxxx**

La habitación que comparte Draco con Theo, Blaise y Vincent en Hogwarts estaba sumido en un completo caos, sillas rotas, cómodas destruidas, los doseles de las cuatro camas arrancados, vidrios por todo el piso provenientes de una explosión en la ventana. Todo el lugar esta irreconocible, una de las paredes tenía una grieta enorme que nacía desde el centro y se extendía como una serpiente por casi toda la altura de ella.

Draco estaba sentado, o tal vez lo correcto sería decir tirado, con la espalda recostada a su cama, en la mullida alfombra verde botella, ésta tenía una enorme mancha ennegrecida, que crecía a medida que él lanzaba un _Incendio_ , la veía arder, cuando las llamas superaban la marca anterior, con un _Aguamenti_ menguaba las lenguas de fuego sólo para volver a repetir el proceso.

Cualquiera que viera la escena no dudaría en pensar que el muchacho rubio que estaba ahí tirado con los cabellos revueltos pegados a la frente había perdido el juicio, iba descalzo, su costosa chaqueta esta hecha jirones, desperdigados por doquier, tenía la mirada ausente.

No había bajado al Gran Comedor después de que Theo lo dejó, en lo único que podía pensar era en la manera de sacar eso que sentía dentro de sí, algo que subía como un torbellino de locura por su columna hasta su cerebro, lo hacía ver negro, por un momento pensó que se desmayaría, sentía las piernas demasiado débiles para sostener su cuerpo, pero entonces las palabras de Nott se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y un dolor lo golpeaba repetidamente en ondas que llegaban a su cuerpo, a alguna parte de su interior, con una intensidad aterradora.

Lo que se había estado negando y oprimiéndole el pecho durante las semanas pasadas, cada vez que _él_ insinuaba algo acerca de _ella_ , pensaba que eran puras habladurías de Theo, pero hoy se había asentado, hoy lo había confirmado, no tenía manera de seguir reteniéndose, no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Así que esto es lo que se siente, pensaba amargamente, perder la batalla después de una larga y dura lucha.. perder la batalla y volverse completamente loco.

-¿¡Pero. Que. Demonios!? -Blaise estaba en el umbral de la puerta con la quijada desencajada y con los ojos desorbitados al ver lo que antes era su impecable habitación.

Draco alzó la vista y miró que a la par de Zabinni estaba Nott aunque no parecía tan sorprendido como el otro muchacho.

 _-¡Expulso!_ -Gritó Draco apuntando a Blaise con la varita, éste salió despedido por las escaleras que de inmediato sus gradas se convirtieron en una superficie lisa para evitar que alguién, en este caso Blaise, se rompiera el cuello al caer. Se deslizó cuál tobogán hasta llegar a la sala común.

Theo seguía impasible, ambos se miraron, y Nott pudo notar que el gris de los ojos de Draco eran pálidos, como si una tormenta hubiera absorbido todo su habitual color acerado.

Malfoy elevó la varita nuevamente, Nott dio un paso adentrándose a la estancia y tomó rápido su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir azul marino, esperando algún ataque.

-¡Maldito Malfoy, ¿Qué te pasa!? -Se escuchó el grito de Blaise desde las escaleras, iba subiendo camino a la recámara otra vez.

Con un movimiento de varita, desde su lugar, Draco invocó un _Fermaportus_ y la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, lanzó conjuros insonorizadores y bloqueadores para que nadie entrara ni escuchara nada. Se irguió lentamente en toda su estatura desde la alfombra, altivo, aún en sus fachas, con su varita dando vueltas en sus manos, quedó frente a Theo.

-¡Vaya! -Exclamó Theo. -Todo aquí dentro está tan roto. -Miró a Draco de hito en hito. -No esperaba que fuera una metáfora. -masculló para él mismo, pero eso no evitó que su amigo escuchara.

-Dos cosas -Añadió suavemente Theo. Draco entornó los ojos.

-Número uno: No era necesario atacar a Blaise para hacerlo salir de la habitación. Número dos: Te ves como la mierda.

Theo inspeccionaba a Draco, su camisa blanca estaba arrugada, las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, se le salía por un lado de la cinturilla del pantalón y le faltaban algunos botones, además de ir descalzo y con el cabello muy revuelto.

-Debo añadir también que es muy desconsiderado de tu parte haber destruido la habitación, teniendo en cuenta que no _sólo_ te pertenece a ti. -Dijo Theo al momento que desviaba su vista alrededor encontrándose con el desastre.

- _Reparo_ – Dijo Draco apuntando a la ventana, los pequeños vidriecillos del suelo empezaron a temblar y se alzaron uniéndose en el camino unos con otros hasta llegar al marco de donde originalmente habían sido arrancados a punto de un _Bombardas_. -¿Contento? -Dijo en tono hastiado Draco.

Theo elevó una ceja. -Si, Bueno, ahora sólo falta todo lo demás. -Draco no se movió, ni pronunció palabra. -Vamos, te ayudaré, después hablaremos.

No esperó que le respondiera. Theo se movió por el lugar repartiendo _Reparos_ en todos los muebles destrozados, después de unos minutos, su amigo lo siguió.

Con un último movimiento, un sillón resquebrajado volvió a su estado original. Nott se sentó en el.

-Por lo que pude ver, _algo_ no está saliendo como quieres. -Puntualizó Theo.

Draco merodeo un momento por la recién restaurada habitación, camino hacia Theo y se dejó caer en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? -Quiso saber Theo después de unos minutos sin que ninguno hablara.

Si demonios, si quería hablar de eso, las palabras le quemaban la garganta. De todos "sus amigos", con Theo siempre fue más unido, por el hecho de que él es bueno escuchando, antes pensaba que era despistado, casi no abre la boca. Ahora ya se dio cuenta que es más bien, analítico, y puede que sea esa misma razón la que le impide hablar, sabe que cada palabra que salga de su boca será fragmentada y minuciosamente analizada por él.

Theo por su parte evitó hacer profundas conjeturas acerca de lo que posiblemente le estuviera pasando a su amigo, sólo había que tener dos dedos de frente para saber que su repentino ataque de locura tenía nombre y apellido. Lo más seguro es que estuviera endiablado por haberse metido en su camino y ponerle un alto a sus planes. Debía de admitir que el encaprichamiento que al parecer tiene Draco por Granger es cosa seria, puesto que nunca lo había visto así, más a él que tiene todo un repertorio de faldas esperando gustosas a que él les dé alguna oportunidad. No entiende entonces cuál es el problema, por qué no, simplemente, busca otro camino y ya, por lo general si alguno de ellos, ya sea Zabinni o si acaso él mismo, se mostraba interesado en alguna chica en particular, aunque fuera conquista de Draco, su amigo muy "solidariamente" se hacía a un lado, valoraban muy por encima su amistad para molestarse por trivialidades como esas, en lo que se refería a mujeres, a Blaise y Draco no les importaba compartir si el caso lo ameritaba, aunque él no entraba en ese ámbito, prefería mantenerse alejado de las conquistas de ese par, sabía de primera mano lo molestas que llegaban a ser.

Hasta ahora, claro, aunque el interés por Granger no fuera más que empatía, cosa que nunca espero sentir por alguna conquista de Draco, pero en su defensa diría que esas chicas no tienen sentimientos diferentes a los que tiene su rubio amigo, que es el de pasar un buen rato, he ahí donde difería Granger, aunque no lo tenía 100% seguro, algo intuía, y con eso es más que suficiente para él intervenir.

-¿Es por Granger? -Soltó Theo lentamente.

A Draco se le dibujó una sonrisa amarga al recordar la primera vez que se lo había preguntado hacía meses.

-Si. -Respondió a secas, Theo enarcó una ceja, mitad escéptico mitad sorprendido, esperaba una negativa.

Decidió entonces hacerse el bobo para llegar al fondo de todo este asunto.

-Bueno, sabes que nunca me ha importado la sangre. -Dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros. -Aunque nunca he salido con una hija de muggles, estoy abierto a nuevas experiencias.

La mirada de Draco se ensombreció más si cabía la posibilidad y él supo que había dado en el clavo con su comentario.

-Ojala fuera eso. -masculló Draco. -¿Hay acaso algo entre tú y ella? ¿¡La Besaste!? -La desesperación en la voz del muchacho era evidente para ambos.

-¿¡Qué!? -Theo estaba sorprendido, de todo esperaba, menos que lo asaltara con preguntas tan directas.

-¡Me escuchaste, Joder! -Su voz se elevó dos tonalidades, sus manos ya no podían estar quietas, tomaba el reposabrazos fuerte entre sus dedos, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, casi amenazando con romper su varita que se encontraba en medio. -¿¡La Besaste!?, ¿¡Besaste a Granger!?. -No quería repetirlo, pero las palabras atoradas en su garganta empezaban a asfixiarlo y necesitaba saber

-No pensé que te interesara lo que haga o dejé de hacer en una _cita_. -Contestó Theo después de un breve silencio.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron abruptamente ante la palabra " _cita_ ". Se sintió atravesado por un dolor agudo en el pecho.

-¿Podemos dejar de fingir de una vez? -El tono de voz de Theo salió cansino, ya era demasiado las vueltas que daban al asunto. -Draco, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo?

De un salto, su amigo se levantó del sillón, se pasaba las manos por su cara repetidas veces, Draco de paseaba por la habitación, sin aliento y con una mirada salvaje casi maníaca.

-No me siento bien… -Dijo por fin con voz estrangulada, sus manos se movían inconsciente por sus cabellos desordenándolos aún más. -Sólo necesito saber… Tengo que saber, de lo contrario voy a perder la cabeza. -Draco cerró con fuerza los ojos y respiraba de manera desigual.

-Granger no era mi cita. -Dijo Theo al ver a su amigo en ese estado. -¿Ok?, no lo era, simplemente me tope con ella, pero no fue casualidad tampoco, la _seguí_.

Draco abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso y lo volvió a ver. Theo pudo notar en su rostro que se encontraba atribulado.

-Todo esto es por ella, ¿no es así?. -Atajó Nott.

-¿La besaste Theodore? -La voz de Draco sonaba hueca, carente de emoción, pero sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de un fuego arrollador, tanto, que sintió su rostro arder ante su mirada. Eso fue suficiente para hacer saber a Theo la respuesta a su pregunta, claro, era por ella, no había dudas.

-¡Por Merlín! Theo, ¡La Besaste!, ¡La Besaste! -Su voz salía amortiguada por sus manos que pasaba frenéticamente por su rostro. Ya no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando, había tomado el silencio de su amigo como una afirmación.

-No la besé Draco, ¿me escuchas? NO la besé, apenas si cruzamos palabra, ¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué te ocurre?. Estás loco por Granger.

Un embriagador alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Draco al escuchar eso, _no_ la había besado, se sentía capaz de respirar otra vez, eso no le dejaba dudas ya, esa horrible sensación había esclarecido su interior, no podría soportar que otro se acercara a ella, no podría lidiar con eso en absoluto, simplemente era inconcebible, la idea de cualquiera sosteniéndola, tocándola, besándola, lo hacían perder la razón, le hacían querer golpear su cabeza contra la pared. _Si_ , estaba loco por Granger.

Dejo salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones, se dirigió de nuevo al sillón y se sentó en el, de frente a Nott.

-Esta bien, te lo diré todo.

Draco habló, le dijo todo cuanto había sucedido en estos casi dos meses desde el día que bebió la poción, sus palabras salían como un rio furioso que había estado siendo contenido por una represa demasiado débil, solo guardándose uno que otra cosa o pensamiento para mantener la escaza o nula dignidad que quedaría después de la increíble verborrea que le estaba soltando a Theo. Éste por su parte, escuchaba atento a todo, las explicaciones y datos que le daba Draco eran para él como las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas que había venido armando en su cabeza, todo cayendo en su lugar.

-Así qué, la poción de Slughorn y Trelawney en realidad funciona. -Dijo Theo divertido al final de todo lo dicho.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¡No me jodas! -Exclamó Draco.

-Mentiría si te dijera que me haz tomado por sorpresa, sabía que algo sucedía, no haz sido muy sigiloso que digamos, la verdad es que eres muy obvio. ¿Por qué crees que te molestaba tanto? -Theo sonreía ante la mirada incrédula de Draco, al parecer él pensaba que era súper discreto.

-Entonces… ¿La realidad de toda esa mierda tuya con Granger era para darme en las pelotas y fastidiarme la existencia? -Musitó Draco mientras examinaba fervientemente su varita para no alzar los ojos y toparse con la mirada de Theo.

-¡Claro! -Dijo Theo con una sonrisa, le estaba divirtiendo todo esto, _¿quién lo diría?_ Su elitista amigo, celoso de él, y por una hija de muggles. -Digo, la verdad es que Granger es condenadamente bonita, viéndola bien, y créeme me he tomado mi tiempo en observarla, no me importaría salir con ella.

Draco alzó la vista rápidamente y lo miró con sus ojos grises acerados, se le había fruncido el ceño leve y su boca se crispó ante las palabras de su amigo.

Theo río y alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición. -Tranquilo, maldición, estás peor de lo que pensaba. Sin duda Granger te mueve el piso.

El ceño de Draco se profundizó más, pero ahora extrañado. -¿Qué diablos significa eso? -Le espetó.

-Es una expresión muggle. -Theo se encogió de hombros, visitar tanto el mundo muggle ya le empezaba a pasar factura. -Significa que te trae de cabeza esa mujer amigo.

Draco suspiró y no le tomó importancia al porqué Theo sabe una expresión muggle y más aún su significado, con las excentricidades de Nott, no le extrañaría siquiera que en secreto llevará _Estudios Muggles_ con las profesora Burbage. Tampoco pudo evitar sonreír silencioso ante lo otro dicho, y es que desde ese día de la poción, Granger se había anclado en él.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? -La pregunta de Theo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo miró. Tenía el semblante serió. -Escucha Draco, la razón por la que te pedí que te alejaras de ella, es por que no quiero que sea una más en tu lista.

Draco se sentío un poco molesto ante la extraña y nada habitual protección de Theodore hacia cualquiera que no fuera él. -Maldición Theo te acabo de decir que me siento una mierda y a ti lo único que te importa es Granger. -Le reprochó, tratando de ocultar la punzada de los celos.

Nott estaba reticente de hablar lo que sospechaba de la chica, era algo muy personal, no le podía soltar a su amigo que hoy estuvo llorando y peor que le dijera sus sospechas acerca de los posibles sentimientos de ella hacia él.

-Sólo digo, que no se merece que la traten así. Me gustaría pensar en ella como la redentora de Draco Malfoy. Así que dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Draco alzó una ceja. -Por el momento, tratar de acercarme a ella. Aunque no he tenido mucho éxito que digamos.

-¿Y después? -Theo se mostraba impaciente.

-Un maldito paso a la vez. -Gruñó exasperado Draco.

-¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto? -Theo no le daba tregua.

-No lo sé, ojala lo supiera. -Volvió a ver a Theo, cogió valor para hablar. -Sólo sé que la necesito. -Vio como su amigo abría la boca para decir algo pero él levantó una mano para hacerlo callar. -Y no me preguntes por qué, porque ni yo mismo lo sé, sólo sé que es así, y que cada día es una jodida tortura.

Por el momento Theodore Nott podía estar tranquilo con lo ya dicho, no seguiría forzando más a su amigo, había hablado demasiado, aunque tal vez mañana se arrepintiera por no presionarlo hasta el final.

-Bueno, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras amigo. -Draco asintió. -Una última cosa:- él lo miro atento. -Nos debes una alfombra nueva. -Dijo Theo señalando la enorme marca negra en el suelo.

 **XxxxOooXxxx**

 _Por fin Draco se sinceró con Theo… ¡Que emoción!_

 _Ya sabemos, lo que siente Theo por Hermione es empatía, por lo de su tía. Bien hecho Micaela, lo dedujiste._

 _Este capítulo lo corté porque el otro será extenso y con mucho Dramione. Así que espérenlo pronto. Ya nos vamos acercando a los Cap. publicados en Wattpad y aún no he terminado de escribir. Me dedicaré en lleno estos días que ya me encuentro un poco mejor._

 _Nos leemos en los RW_

 _¡Besos!_

 _Eli Feltson_


	11. Capítulo 11: Start (Part II)

Faltaba un mes y una semana para el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas y Hermione estaba desesperada por todos los deberes que se debían entregar antes. Era la única en Gryffindor y muy probablemente en todo el castillo -aparte de los de Ravenclaw- que se pasaba incluso los fines de semana haciéndole compañía a la señora Pince.

Hoy no era la excepción, ya había empezado a buscar grandes tomos para sus clases de _Aritmancia_ , _Herbología_ , _Pociones_ y un diccionario para la traducción de su pergamino en _Runas_ , pero el que le tenía los nervios de punta era su trabajo de _Encantamientos_ , encomendado por el profesor Flitwick, tenía que hacer un ensayo no menos de 22 pulgadas acerca de el nuevo y rarísimo libro, _"Encantamientos mágicos para jóvenes magos y brujas genios"._

El problema era que aparte de ser lo nuevo en _Encantamiento_ , sólo se habían impresos 100 ejemplares, estaba en la lista de libros para el sexto curso junto con _"El libro reglamentario de Hechizos"_ ambos de la misma autora, Miranda Goshawk. A inicios del curso había ido a _Flourish &Blotts_ ¡pero ya estaba agotado!, todavía está esperando que llegue el supuesto nuevo lote, pidió que le enviarán -si acaso hay más reproducciones- su ejemplar por lechuza, aunque ya ha perdido las esperanzas. Eso era un verdadero fastidio, _¿Cómo se le ocurre al profesor Flitwick mandarles a hacer un ensayo de ese libro?_ En Hogwarts hay solo dos míseras copias y Hermione lleva más de una semana solicitándolo sin mucho éxito.

-Señora Pince, aún no han devuelto el libro de _Encantamientos_? -Preguntó Hermione a la mujer detrás del escritorio de Bibliotecaria, ésta alzó la vista y la miraba como si le hubiese dicho un mal chiste.

-Me temo que deberá anotarse en la lista señorita Granger. -La mujer le pasó un pergamino que superaba ya las 15 pulgadas. Hermione abrió los ojos.

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¿¡Todas estas personas están antes que yo? -Exclamó escandalizada.

-Así es -Le dijo de mala manera ya un poco cansada de la constante intromisión por parte de la chica. -La mayoría de todos ellos son alumnos de Ravenclaw, desde que el profesor Flitwick habló de los nuevos ejemplares de _Encantamientos_ , los libros no se han pasado un día en la biblioteca, y cada día hay más alumnos interesados, por eso esta la lista.

Ahora resulta que nadie tiene ese bendito libro, ella todavía no entendía por qué publicar un libro de sólo 100 ejemplares y más aún, Flitwick dejándoles un trabajo acerca de el, ¡Por Merlín! No tiene mucho tiempo. Hermione agregó su nombre al final de la larga lista, preocupada por ser la última y un poco molesta con ella misma por no haber venido semanas atrás a solicitarlo, sabía que no debía de hacerles caso a Ron y Harry cuando la convencieron que aún había suficiente tiempo para hacer los deberes, tendría que haber seguido su instinto y venir corriendo a la biblioteca a pedir el libro inmediatamente después que el profesor lo mencionó en clases a como era su plan inicial.

-¿Cuándo cree que estará disponible el libro?

La señora Pince la miró unos segundos como si no supiera por qué seguía ahí importunándola, revisó la lista rápidamente y alzó los ojos a ella. -Dentro de tres semanas más o menos. -Dijo al fin.

-¡Tres Semanas! -Gritó Hermione, ganándose una mirada dura por parte de la mujer.

-Lo siento -Añadió la muchacha apenada. -Es que eso no me deja mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, yo le haré saber si esta disponible antes. -Le dijo la señora Pince al momento que bajaba la vista a su libro para seguir leyendo y dar por terminada de una vez por todas la plática.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la mesa donde tenía su bolso y comenzó a sacar todos los otros libros, resignada, era mejor ponerse a trabajar ya en sus deberes para cuando le pusiera las manos encima al de _Encantamientos_ , se dedicaría al 100%, sólo tendría 2 semanas para hacer la tarea de Flitwick.

Sacó su pluma y tintero, mientras buscaba el diccionario de Runas que había encogido para que cupiera en su atiborrado bolso. Tenía tantas cosas que le resultaba más fácil sacarlo todo. Suspiró pacientemente.

Se encontró con deberes del curso anterior, una bola de estambre que su madre le había dado para _Crookshanks_ , y rollos y rollos de pergaminos miniaturas. ¡Por Merlín! Su bolso necesitaba una buena limpieza, había ahí incluso una de sus corbatas escarlata y doraba que se pasó buscando hace dos semanas.

Se dispuso a revisar cada pergamino rápidamente antes de dedicarse de lleno en sus deberes. Volviendo a su tamaño normal el último pergamino, lo desenrollo cuidadosamente, leyó su encabezado y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Era su _"Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros"_ , su propuesta, la que había escrito en cuarto año a favor de los Elfos Domésticos. Pensó que lo había dejado guardado en la biblioteca de su casa, no recordaba haberlo metido entre sus cosas, el verano pasado, lo encontró en su viejo baúl, se pasó sus vacaciones leyéndolo, posiblemente su madre lo debió haber confundido con los nuevos que llevo a Hogwarts ese año.

Lo colocó amorosamente a un lado, todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios, y siguió hurgando en su bolso.

-¡Aquí esta! -Se dijo triunfante mientras sostenía un mini-librito en la palma de su mano abierta, cabía perfectamente sin ningún problema, tomó su varita volviéndolo a su tamaño. Sin perder más tiempo se puso manos a la obra.

Hermione suspiró y miró hacia una de las enormes ventanas que daban al exterior de la biblioteca, estaba algo cansada, se había pasado toda la tarde ahí, empezaba a oscurecer, vio su reloj de muñeca, la cena empezaría pronto. No tenía ánimos de ir, a pesar de que las cosas están parcialmente tranquilas con Ron, todavía le dolía verlo con Lavender, y es que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Su estómago se retorció en protesta, iría y después volvería a la biblioteca, comería en menos de diez minutos, no tardaría mucho, sólo el tiempo estrictamente necesario. Su estómago volvió a retorcerse, ella sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre, era muy consciente de _qué_ la tenía inquieta, hoy le toca ronda, con Malfoy, siempre se ponía así, aunque nunca la hicieran juntos, siempre estaba eso de encontrarse en un pasillo desierto y casi a oscuras a mitad de la noche, su corazón se aceleraba en anticipación, antes y después. Eran casi las 7 de la noche, faltaban 3 horas para verlo, o 15 minutos si asistía cualquiera de los dos al Gran Comedor.

Comenzó a meter todas sus cosas dentro del bolso, cuando entre sus manos se encontraba otra vez el viejo pergamino que contenía sus incontables días y horas de investigación, suspiró al ver de nuevo su letra desvaída, P.E.D.D.O leyó, recordó como casi se mata de hambre ese año en protesta por la esclavitud hacia los Elfos Domésticos. Ron y Harry nunca se tomaron en serio el importante papel de tesorero y secretario respectivamente, que ella les había otorgado, eran unos desconsiderados, todavía tenía la alcancía con los cuatro sickle dentro, de la membresía de ellos dos. _¿En que momento pasó a tomar un papel pasivo en su causa?_ Es cierto que habían elfos como Winky que se sentían miserables al ser libres, pero Dobby era la prueba viviente que no todo estaba perdido, así como él, habían muchos que ansiaban la libertad.

Pero ella ni siquiera pudo convencer a sus dos mejores amigos, si se unieron a P.E.D.D.O fue bajo coacción de ella. Se puso muy triste por eso, ella siempre estaba ahí para ellos, siempre los apoyaba, mientras a ellos parecía no importarles nunca sus cosas o intereses.

 _"Una voz honesta es más fuerte que una multitud"_ , eso le había dicho su padre esa vez cuando ella le dijo por qué se encontraba tan triste. Él, dándole ánimos para que no abandonara sus convicciones.

Se sentiría una hipócrita si bajara al Gran Comedor, por lo menos no hoy, no podría, no después de haber encontrado esto entre sus cosas, tal vez era una señal, se rio de si misma y rodó los ojos, _¿Qué estaba pensando?_ Ella no creía en esas cosas, pero... sin duda, esto regresaba a su vida en el momento indicado.

Con mucho cuidado puso su bolso otra vez en la larga mesa, saco su bien manoseado ejemplar de _Historia de Hogwarts_ y a un lado, extendió el pergamino donde estaba toda la información de P.E.D.D.O para admirarlo, ya sabía a que quería dedicar su vida, con una anhelante y soñadora sonrisa paso sus dedos por los bordes un poco estropeados y se sumergió en su libro favorito.

 **XxxxOoooXxxx**

Los fines de semana eran lo peor, Por Merlín, eran jodidamente interminables, Draco se pasaba deambulando en los pasillos del castillo, un intento desesperado por _"toparse con ella casualmente"_ , llevaba las últimas 24 horas, y 45 minutos de la cena pensando en nada más que volver a verla. Alzaba la vista buscándola, esperando verla entrar al Gran Comedor, movía su pierna derecha ansiosamente debajo la mesa. Theo apretó su hombro levemente sacándolo del trance, estaba apretando fuerte la cuchara entre sus dedos, se inclinó un poco más cerca de él y le dijo en voz baja.

-La biblioteca.

Draco abrió los ojos abruptamente, claro, que idiota, como no lo supuso antes. Se irguió rápido de la mesa como un tenso resorte.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Blaise.

-Me retiro. -Dijo él moviendo la mano desdeñosamente. Pansy le dedicó una mirada dura, aún estaba algo molesta con él.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó de manera casual hacia la puerta principal, sentía la mirada de Pansy clavada en su nuca, al salir suspiró y a paso apresurado de dirigió a la biblioteca.

Estaba por llegar y sentía su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, vio las enormes puertas abiertas de par en par, a menos de un metro de distancia. Entró de manera casi temerosa, recorrió sus ojos desesperadamente por el lugar, estaba casi desierto, sólo podía ver a Pince y unos 3 alumnos más, sintió como lentamente algo se desinflaba en su interior. Siguió caminando, barriendo con la mirada todas las mesas por segunda vez ahora con más calma, fue entonces que la vio, en una de las mesas casi al fondo, su corazón se detuvo un latido para luego compensarlo al bombear dos veces su velocidad normal, llevaba su cabello suelo, sus rizos caían grácilmente por sus hombros, llevaba un ridículo suéter manga larga beige con rayas horizontales de varios colores, para sorpresa de Draco eso le hizo sonreír dulcemente, la encontraba adorable, no había reparado en su presencia, estaba inmersa en ese inútil libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_ , su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y jugueteaba con su labio inferior mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba distraídamente un pergamino que se encontraba extendido en la mesa.

Draco se movió rápidamente de su centro de visión, se había quedado paralizado viéndola, si ella hubiera levantado la vista, de seguro se encontraba con su cara de idiota. Se metió entre las estanterías y caminó más alejado del lugar donde se encontraba, traspasó su mesa, escondido en la seguridad de las sombras que daban los centenares de libros. Ahora él tenia una vista perfecta de su espalda, podía apreciar su cabellera en toda su extensión, esos rizos suaves castaños que reflejaban la luz de las antorchas mágicas dándole un matiz semi-dorado, los años en que su cabeza parecía una mata indomable similar a un nido de hipogrifo bebé, habían quedado claramente atrás, ahora lo único que Draco deseaba era enredar ambas manos en el, tomarlo entre sus dedos y tirar suave de ellos para poder sentir la textura de cada hebra. Tragó pesado y colocó un dedo dentro del cuello de la camisa que llevaba bajo su chaqueta negra, jaló un poco en sentido contrario, sentía que le apretaba la garganta, tenía un nudo, pasó una mano por sus cabellos, su estómago saltó dentro, gracias a Merlín no había probado bocado, sino estaría vomitando con tantos espasmos involuntarios. Iba a acercarse a ella, lo tenía que hacer, se acomodó su chaqueta y ordenó sus cabellos, llevó una mano a su boca y sopló, _uno nunca sabe_ , su aliento era impecable como siempre, más sin embargo deslizó dentro uno de sus dulces de menta favoritos, _siempre se podía mejorar_ , esperó a que se deshiciera entre su lengua e inmediatamente el frescor inundó su boca, sopló otra vez dentro de su palma izquierda. _¡Perfecto!_

Caminó lentamente en dirección a ella, el pecho le dolía, sus palpitaciones eran descontroladas y salvajes, se reprendió mentalmente varias veces pero eso sólo acrecentó su nerviosismo.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella, todavía a espaldas, sin percatarse de su presencia, ahí estaba él, cerca, si alzaba la mano podría acariciar su cabello, sus ojos se desviaron al pergamino extendido que ella aún acariciaba suavemente, le llamó la atención el curioso título en el, frunció el ceño un poco extrañado, _¿Qué era aquello?._ Se inclinó silenciosamente hasta quedar a la altura de su hombro, se acercó más a ella, respiró suave para sentir su aroma, apreció la perfecta piel de su cuello y susurró suavemente cerca de su oído.

-¿peddo?

 **XxxxOoooXxxx**

Hermione emitió un chillido, dio un sobresalto en el asiento, el pesado tomo de _Historia de Hogwarts_ se deslizó de su perezoso agarre y cayó en un golpe seco al suelo. Oyó a la señora Pince chistar a lo largo. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho al reconocer la voz que había hablado en su oído, sumado a la impresión.

Giró su rostro rápidamente en la dirección procedente a la voz como reflejo y se quedó estupefacta cuando a unos centímetros de su cara se encontró con Draco Malfoy, con sus ojos grises y sus labios finos entreabiertos, su labio superior que tiene una curva pronunciada y el inferior que se veía de una piel tan fina, sin grietas, tan perfectos. Subió su mirada en un intento por escapar de sus pensamientos. Su mirada chocó con la suya y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Hermione sentía que le abrían el pecho para arrancarle las entrañas.

.

Draco no esperaba que ella girara la cabeza así de rápido, no esperaba quedar cara a cara en ese preciso instante en el que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de quitar la cara de idiota que de seguro tenía en ese momento. La tenía tan cerca que le dolía. Podría besarla sin que ella pudiera apartarse. La idea le resultaba extremadamente atractiva. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro, su bello rostro, mientras la veía, no podía pensar en nada, salvo tocarla y besarla hasta perder la conciencia.

.

Hermione estaba perdida en su mirada, sus ojos que son de un gris acerado, los relacionaba siempre con un muro frio de odio y desprecio hacia cualquiera que considerara inferior, pero ahora ella se hundía en ellos, el muro de acero se había fundido y ella nadaba desnuda dentro, si desnuda, porque así la hacía sentir él, su mirada era tan arrolladora que podría considerarse un contacto, uno íntimo.

Sus espesas pestañas eran de un rubio más oscuro en comparación al de sus cabellos casi blancos, su piel se veía radiante y cremosa como porcelana, luchaba en contra del irrefrenable deseo que empezaba a embargarla de pasar sus dedos por todo su rostro para comprobar la suavidad aterciopelada que de seguro sentiría bajo su tacto, sus labios entre abiertos estaban a la altura de sus ojos, podía ver el inicio de sus dientes blancos y el movimiento casi imperceptible de su lengua dentro, ella cerró su boca al darse cuenta que la tenía entreabierta también y pasó saliva por su garganta que al parecer la tenia atrofiada.

Vio como él pasaba su lengua distraídamente por el labio inferior y eso fue demasiado para poderlo resistir. Frunció el ceño y puso su mejor cara de molestia, era eso o que él se diera cuenta que admiraba su belleza, no era justo que se considerara a un hombre bello o precioso, esas palabras estaban reservadas, según Hermione, para las mujeres, los bebés y cachorritos, pero sin duda la madre naturaleza se encontraba de buen humor al momento que sus padres lo engendraron, su rostro era digno de ser inmortalizado.

Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente haciendo que su cabello castaño rozara una de las mejillas de Draco, este inconscientemente cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? -Le dijo Hermione refrenando el tono hostil que tenía siempre reservado exclusivamente a él, recordó que "estaban bien".

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con la parte posterior de su cabeza, suspiró apesarado. Se agachó brevemente y tomó del suelo el libro que había resbalado de las manos de ella. Se sentó a su lado, acariciando suave la portada de el que pasaba tanto tiempo entre las pequeñas manos de Hermione. Miró otra vez el pergamino y luego a ella que tenía la cabeza un poco gacha.

-¿Qué es eso de peddo? -Quiso saber él.

-Es P.E.D.D.O -Corrigió ella. -Y no es nada de importancia. -Lo que en realidad quería decir es que no era algo que a él le importara, conocía bien su opinión al respecto de los elfos domésticos.

-Para ser algo sin importancia, te la has pasado acariciándolo. -Dijo él, Hermione quitó su mano rápido del pergamino que sin saber seguía mimando entre sus dedos. -Anda, dime, quiero saber. -La incitó él. Draco estiró una de sus manos para tomarlo pero ella lo retiró y con ademán protector lo acercó a su pecho. Él la miro pero ella seguía viendo hacia otro lado.

-Tranquila Granger, ya comprendí, no soy digno de que me sea revelado lo que hay dentro del pergamino. -Ella le ofreció una mirada dura con el ceño fruncido y él le sonrío de medio lado, haciendo que Hermione sintiera las orejas calientes.

-Aquí tienes. -Draco le extendía el libro.

Ella lo alcanzó temerosa. -Gracias. -Musitó, luego añadió un poco apenada. - Es _"Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros"._ -Decir eso le había tomado por sorpresa totalmente, desarmándola y asustándola por lo fácil que era perderle la antipatía a quién (hasta hace poco) tenía por enemigo en cuanto dejó de comportarse como tal.

Draco alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Es una ley en la que estuve trabajando en cuarto año a favor de los elfos domésticos. -Prosiguió en voz baja, no sabía por que decidió hablar de algo tan importante para ella con alguién que obviamente está a favor de la esclavitud de esas criaturas.

Claro, eso es muy de ella, siempre preocupándose por los desvalidos, por algo es amiga de los dos inútiles. Pensaba él-¿Y en qué consiste esa ley? -Preguntó Draco.

Hermione abrió sus ojos asombrada. Malfoy no se le había burlado y le pedía que le hablará de su ley, era la primera persona (no siendo obligada) que se mostraba interesada en ello, aparte de sus padres claro, pero ellos no contaban. Sus padres no cuentan cuando se trata de alguna acción altruista por parte de ella ni cuando le decían que era una joven hermosa, no se podía fiar de ellos, no era una opinión imparcial.

-Bueno, esta dividido por dos objetivos. -Dijo ella. -El primero es lograr para los elfos domésticos un salario digno, condiciones laborales justas, así como prendas adecuadas, no esos harapos que siempre visten y además que se les den vacaciones.

Hermione miró a Draco esperando su reacción, pero el tenía la cabeza ladeada descansando en su palma abierta, le prestaba atención a todo lo que decía, algo se removió dentro de ella.

-¿Y el otro objetivo? -Preguntó él.

-Ese es a largo plazo, incluye un cambio de la legislación contra la prohibición de que usen la varita mágica y conseguir que haya un representante elfo en el _Departamento de regulación y control de Criaturas Mágicas._

Draco la miraba fascinado como su rostro se iluminaba mientras hablaba de algo que le apasionaba, sus ojos mostraban un brillo casi febril y las palabras salían de sus hermosos labios como si tuvieran vida propia, como si expresaran algo que llevaba dentro y hacía su espacio fuera saliendo a trompicones de su alma. Él no podía apartar la vista de ella aún menos que de costumbre.

Ella aflojó su agarre del pergamino y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa, por alguna extraña razón quería que él lo viera, se sentía feliz, emocionada. Puso sus manos a cada lado, inmóviles, decidió que si él quería tomarlo otra vez no se lo impediría.

Él alargo la otra mano pero para mayor impresión de ella, Malfoy colocó su dedo índice en el dorso de la mano izquierda de Hermione, apenas hacia presión en ella, rozaba su dedo por toda la piel descubierta de su mano, ella retuvo la respiración, le dejaba un rastro de cosquilleo caliente ahí donde pasaba, era satisfactorio, le daban ganas de cerrar los ojos y perderse en su toque. Hermione miró su mano y luego a él, pero Malfoy tenía la vista enfocada en lo que hacia, si él alzara la vista en ese instante, se toparía con su cara de boba, ella era consciente de la expresión que tendría su rostro. Nunca nadie la había tocado así, no tocado, acariciado, sin duda eso era una caricia, dejó salir el aire lento de sus pulmones, se sentía con calor de repente, él le acariciaba la mano con uno sólo de sus largos dedos y era como si tocara algo precioso y delicado.

-No haz comido. - Dijo Draco distraídamente sin alzar la vista y sin dejar de acariciar su mano. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue inmediatamente silenciado cuando él le dio vuelta a su mano y deslizo lentamente sus propios dedos en la palma abierta de Hermione.

La piel de Hermione era extremadamente suave y cálida, mientras Draco exploraba su piel se preguntaba por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en hacerlo. Pasaba sus dedos por la palma de ella y luego por sus dedos, de arriba hacia abajo, deleitándose con su tersura. Su mano, a como toda ella, eran pequeñas, la mano de Draco era casi dos veces más grande, que lo hacia ver y sentir todo más perfecto aún. Él percibía todas y cada una de las respiraciones de ella.

A Draco nunca le interesaron esas ridiculeces de tomarse la mano, nunca sentía esa necesidad, era perder el tiempo en un toque para nada excitante. Pero ahora, teniendo la mano de Hermione entre sus dedos, supo que ninguna caricia anterior a esta había sido ni la mitad de hermosa o excitante, y eso sólo le hacia querer más, más de ella. Entonces él en ese arrebato, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y la miró. El rostro de Hermione era una exquisita obra de arte, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus ojos abiertos y brillosos.

-Vamos. -Dijo él

Eso la sacó del trance que le habían conducido las suaves caricias de él.

-¿A dónde? -Preguntó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental en formular dos palabras coherentes.

Ambos seguían con sus manos unidas, ninguno tenía visibles intenciones de separarlas.

-No haz comido, vamos a buscarte algo de cena. -A ella se le endureció la expresión y trató de soltar su mano pero él apretó su agarre impidiéndoselo.

-Te acabo de decir todo lo de P.E.D.D.O y quieres que así como si nada, vaya al comedor a seguir incentivando la esclavitud hacia los elfos domésticos. -Hermione hablaba dificultosamente no podía creer que Malfoy le tuviera agarrada de la mano y más aún que ella no le hubiese lanzado ya un hechizo para apartarlo, y... _¿Le estaba pidiendo que se presentaran juntos al Gran Comedor?_ Tenía ganas de preguntarle quién era y que había hecho con el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

-Te escuche muy bien, pero no puedes empezar una reforma de ley con el estomago vacío. -Dijo Draco

-Pues no pienso ir. -Respondió tercamente.

-Esta bien Granger, tú ganas, te deberé 10 galeones si logras mostrarme a un solo elfo que apoye tu ley. -Dijo con un sonrisita.

Si, en definitiva este no era Malfoy, por lo menos, no el que ella llevaba conociendo por casi 6 años, de seguro al final del curso anterior lo habían abducido y dejaron a este extraño en su lugar. Por el otro lado, ella conocía muy bien quien podía cerrarle la boca a Malfoy.

-Esta bien, acepto, vamos. -Dijo ella, sabia bien donde dirigirse. Se levantó de la silla y un pequeño jalón retuvo su mano, bajo la vista y vio que seguía entrelazada con la de él, sintió su cara caliente. Draco se levantó lentamente y ella se soltó de su agarre. El calor de su agarre la abandonó y el frio le golpeo el interior de su palma. Por un breve momento le pareció percibir una expresión acongojada en el rostro de él.

.

Caminaron en silencio, Hermione apretaba fuerte la correa de su bolso y Draco llevaba las manos hechas puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Llegaron hasta el retrato del frutero, Hermione le hizo cosquillas a la pera, esta se convirtiendo en manivela, ella la tomo, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

La cocina estaba vacía. Hermione puso su bolso en una de las largas mesas. -¿Dobby? -Llamó, y con un ¡Plop!, el pequeño elfo apareció, iba vistiendo un suéter de mangas largas rojo con una D bordada en dorado (regalo de ella) un calcetín verde y otro naranja. Sus ojos grandes como pelotas de tenis se llenaron de emoción al ver a la muchacha.

-La linda amiga de Harry Potter ha venido a visitar a Dobby. -Dijo al momento que una sonriente Hermione se acercaba a él. Draco alzo una ceja al escuchar a Dobby diciéndole linda a Granger.

-He traído a alguién, necesito que le digas tu posición con respecto a P.E.D.D.O. -Le dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas para estar a la altura del elfo. Dobby asintió feliz y chasqueó los dedos, al momento apareció un broche en su pecho, con las iniciales de la ley de Hermione, ella se llenó de ternura y le sonrió. Dobby guardaba ese broche aún después de todo ese tiempo.

-Ven. -Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le tomaba la mano huesuda a Dobby, se encaminó hacia Malfoy que estaba de pie cerca de la mesa aún con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Dobby alzó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de algunas lágrimas. Se soltó de la mano de Hermione y corrió a los pies de Draco.

-Amo Draco. -Decía entre sollozos, Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y los pies plantados a unos cuantos paso de la escena.

Draco bajó la vista y le _SONRIO_ a Dobby _CARIÑOSAMENTE_.

-Hace tanto que el amo Draco no ha venido a ver a Dobby. -La mandíbula de Hermione amenazaba con desencajársele de la impresión. _¿Había escuchado bien?_

-¿Cómo estas Dobby? -Dijo Draco en un tono suave, casi dulce.

-Dobby esta muy bien, muy bien, Dobby es feliz aquí en Hogwarts. -Dobby levantó la cabeza de los zapatos de Draco y miró a Hermione. Ella pudo ver que los ojos del elfo estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

-Dobby no sabía que la amiga de Harry Potter era también amiga del amo Draco. -Hermione cerró la boca y camino mas cerca de él.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos? Dobby levántate, él ya no es tu dueño. -Dijo ella.

-Dobby sabe que el amo Draco ya no es su dueño, Dobby es un elfo libre, pero Dobby esta feliz de que la amiga de Harry Potter haya traído al amo Draco, Dobby no había visto al amo Draco desde hace mucho.

Hermione miró a Draco y este solo se encogió de hombros. -Dobby, ¿Podrías servirle algo de comer a Granger? No a cenado aún. -Dijo él.

Dobby se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de su suéter y se levantó del suelo rápidamente. -Claro que Dobby puede, cualquier cosa por la amiga del amo Draco y Harry Potter. -Y antes que Hermione pudiera protestar, Dobby desapareció con un ¡Plop!.

Draco desabotonó el único botón de su chaqueta y se sentó en el comedor, Hermione lo siguió. -¿Haz venido a ver a Dobby? ¿Sabias que él estaba aquí? -Preguntó ella.

-Lo sabia. -Coincidió él, miró a Hermione y vio que ella tenía una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, era obvio que esperaba más explicaciones que esa. Draco suspiró resignado.

-Cuando mi padre me dijo que Dobby había sido liberado me enoje mucho por perder a mi sirviente. -Hermione le frunció el ceño y él rio divertido al ver su expresión. -Luego me di cuenta que no era por perder a un sirviente, mi padre pronto trajo a otro a la mansión, fue por perderlo a _él_. -El ceño de Hermione se borró de su rostro y Draco sonrió. -Dobby llegó a casa cuando yo tenia apenas 5 años, fue un regalo de mis padres, mi propio elfo doméstico. -Un bufido amargo salió de sus labios.

¡Plop! Se escuchó y frente a ellos se encontraron con dos tasas de chocolate caliente. Hermione la tomó entre sus manos y se la llevo a sus labios. Draco jugueteaba con la suya.

-Dobby fue la única compañía que tuve por años en esa gran casa- Su voz sonaba lejana, Draco no sabia por qué estaba diciendo todo aquello pero no podía parar. -Me entere al tiempo que él se encontraba aquí en Hogwarts y una noche me escabullí de mi dormitorio para venirlo a ver. -Levantó por fin su taza y bebió.

Hermione no sabía que decir, no esperaba una confesión de esa magnitud, no esperaba absolutamente nada de eso, salvo hacerle ver a Malfoy que ella tenia razón acerca de los elfos, pensaba hacer que Dobby le dijera que era feliz siendo libre, más feliz de lo que alguna vez pudiera imaginar, y hacerle tragar sus palabras, en cambio fue ella la que quedo sin palabras.

-Entonces tú sabias que había un elfo que apoyaba mi ley. -Dijo ella cuando por fin pudo encontrar de nuevo su voz.

Él la miro por encima de su taza, ella pudo apreciar como la forma de sus ojos cambiaban indicándole que sonreía. -Era la única forma que tenía para hacerte venir. -Dijo mientras bajaba su taza.

Ella abrió la boca asombrada, con la mano abierta empujo el hombro de Draco a modo de broma. -Eres increíble. -Dijo ella, negando con la cabeza y buscando como reprimir una sonrisa.

Él le tomo la mano antes que se alejara y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella. -Lo sé. -Dijo divertido.

¡Plop! Y un plato de ensalada con tiras de pollo, tomate cherry, aceituna y salsa mediterránea acompañada con queso parmesano apareció frente a ella.

Hermione miró a Draco y él solo sonreía, levantó la mano de Hermione que seguía sujeta entre sus dedos y se la besó. Fue todo tan de repente que a ella no le dio tiempo de morir de gusto o vergüenza.

-Come. -Le dijo mientras colocaba suavemente su mano otra vez en la mesa. Ella lo hizo sin rechistar con tal de tener algo que hacer. Ya empezaba a sentir el calor llegar a su cara.

Se repetía muchas veces si esto en verdad estaba pasando _¿Acababa de besar su mano Draco Malfoy?_ Recapitulando todo, no podía negarse que este nuevo Malfoy le agradaba, tal vez demasiado. No sabia como sentirse al respecto, todo esto le gustaba mucho y no debería ser así. Ambos están en silencio, Malfoy bebiendo de su chocolate y ella comiendo y rememorando una y otra vez el calor de sus labios en su mano, fue un instante pero pudo sentir la suavidad de ellos, quería volverlos a sentir, que Merlín la ayudara pero sentía unas ganas desesperadas por besarlo, se abofeteó mentalmente varias veces por ese sentimiento.

-Así que te debo 10 galeones Granger. -Dijo él rompiendo el silencio y sacándola de sus descontrolados pensamientos. ¡Gracias Merlín!.

-Claro que no, con que te hayas dado cuenta que tengo la razón es más que suficiente para mi. -Dijo ella sin verlo y sorbiendo de su taza.

-Claro que es necesario, soy un caballero, siempre cumplo mi palabra, te pagaré esos 10 galeones, en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade. -Hermione volvió la vista a él rápido. -Déjame invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla en _Las Tres Escobas_.

¡Estaba loco!, ¿Qué ambos fueran a Las Tres Escobas? No quería ni imaginarse como se pondrían si los vieran juntos, Harry o Ron, se paró con ese pensamiento, no había pensado en Ron ni un solo momento desde que había estado con Malfoy. -Con 10 galeones te alcanza más de una cerveza de mantequilla. -Le dijo ella en cambio, tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Entonces serán las que nos alcancen con 10 galeones.

Definitivamente Malfoy no estaba pensando bien las cosas. -Se decía Hermione internamente- un momento... _¿Acaso aquello era una cita?_

-¿Qué me dices? -Preguntó Draco.

Antes de poder responder, un ¡Plop! Y seguido por la voz de Dobby se lo impidieron. -Dobby quería saber si necesitaban algo más. -Dijo el elfo

-No, gracias Dobby. -Dijo ella agradecida por la comida y por haber llegado en el momento oportuno. -Gracias por todo. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Ya nos retiramos.

Ella se levantó y Draco la siguió, volvió a ver a Dobby y le sonrió. Dobby se echó a llorar. -Nos vemos pronto Dobby. -Le dijo él.

Salieron de la cocina. Se quedaron un momento frente a frente. Draco se acercó a ella y Hermione le sonrió, suave, dulce, tal vez alguién diferente a él no lo consideraría como tal, pero no para Draco que conocía muy bien la forma recta de sus labios, él reconoció el atisbo de una sonrisa, su boca se curvaba temerosa con esa cordialidad débil de los enemigos en tregua indefinida, era la primera vez que ella le veía y sonreía así, y a su mente llegó el inminente pensamiento de que valdría la pena pasar por cualquier cosa con tal que le siguiera mirando de esa manera, su rostro se iluminaba, sus ojos brillaban. ¡Por Circe, Morgana y Salazar! Y pensar que todo gracias a ser considerado con _UN_ solo elfo doméstico. Antes muerto que admitirlo, pero en el fondo de su ser agradecía a Dobby y no le importaría ser parte de esa tontería de P.E.D.D.O si eso significaba verla feliz.

Alzó su mano hacia ella, quería tomar su mejía y atraerla hacia él para besarla, lo quería con cada poro de su cuerpo pero también tenía miedo, insólito, Draco Malfoy tenía miedo que ella huyera como la última vez, así que en su lugar tomó un mechón de su cabello, reprimió el impulso de cerrar los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban una tonelada, los entrecerró, su cabello era sedoso tal y como él pensaba.

.

Hermione retuvo la respiración cuando lo vio alzar su mano a ella, creyó que le tocaría el rostro, se descubrió pensando que le gustaría eso, pero él tomó un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos y tiraba suave de el, ella sentía en cada tirón una descarga eléctrica, él dejaba resbalar el mechón entre sus dedos. Era una sensación alucinante. Ella lo miró a la cara, alzó su rostro, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los de él estaban entrecerrados, desenfocados, soñadores, con la mano derecha le seguía acariciando el mechón de pelo.

-Esta noche... -Dijo Draco con una voz grave y baja. -Podemos hacer juntos la ronda, por favor. -Él enrollo el rizo castaño de Hermione en su pálido dedo índice, como un anillo.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, solo tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para asentir ligeramente, él le sonrió. -Nos vemos más tarde entonces. -Le dijo mientras lo desenredaba de su dedo y lo colocaba con cuidado detrás de su oreja.

Hermione lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, ella ni siquiera podía mover un pie, sentía las piernas como gelatinas. _¿En que te metiste Hermione Granger?_ Se preguntaba cuando pudo moverse y se encaminaba a la sala común de Gryffindor.

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _Para las que pedían más Dramione, ¡ta-chan! Aquí lo tienen, un capítulo de más de 6 mil palabras, el más largo hasta el momento. Espero que les guste. Cuéntenme en los RW. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, los leo cada uno._

 _PD: Sonrais777, ya Draco está por fin haciendo algo… jajajajaja._

 _Besos... XOXO_

 _Eli Feltson_


	12. Capítulo 12: Middle

_¡Hola! Gracias por los rw, lo siento por no poder actualizar antes, ustedes saben, la life, tuve muchas cosas en estas semanas, es duro vivir entre muggles que no comprenden. T.T pero bueno, estoy contenta, cada día somos más, espero que las que leen en las sombras se animen a dejar un rw aunque sea chiquito. Siempre me hace feliz leerlas._

 _El nombre del capítulo es por la canción_ _ **Middle**_ _de DJ Snake ft Bipolar Sunshine._

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _ **Middle**_

 _"I hope that I can turn back the time_

 _To make it all alright, all alright for us_

 _I'll promise to build a new world for us two_

 _With you in the middle"._

 _"Confío en que podré devolver el tiempo_

 _Para hacerlo todo bien, todo bien para nosotros_

 _Te prometo que construiré un nuevo mundo para nosotros_

 _dos Contigo en el medio"_

Hermione caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos, se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor, a su mente no dejaban de venir los destellos de lo ocurrido recientemente con Malfoy. Cada cosa más impensable que la anterior, le había pedido que hicieran la ronda juntos,… ¡Le dijo Por Favor!. Y ¡Ella accedió! Tal vez fueron las palabras y actitudes que nunca pensó encontrar en Draco Malfoy que la hizo decir que si, hasta ese momento ella aseguraba a pies juntillas que moriría antes de escucharlo a él pidiéndole algo de buena manera, quería pensar que se debía a eso y no a _otra_ cosa. Su cabeza está hecha un batiburrillo de pensamientos y sensaciones. Todavía sentía el cosquilleo en su cabeza, ahí donde él jaló suavemente el mechón de su cabello. Se miraba el dorso de la mano que él había besado y pasaba sus dedos por esa pequeña porción de piel que se sintió arder en cuanto él posó sus finos labios.

Al salir de la cocina, ella se quedó ahí de pie, esperando… _¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a dejar que Malfoy la besara?_ No vayamos tan lejos, _¿Quería ella que Malfoy la besara?_ SIII, le respondía un voz desesperada en su cabeza que trataba por todos los medios de aplacar, y lo que le dada vueltas y vueltas _¿Quería él besarla?_ Tal vez no, tuvo una oportunidad y él no la tomo. En ese momento no pensaba en nada, esa simple revelación la hacía estremecer, era la primera vez que ella recordaba que el cerebro se le haya desconectado. _¿Qué le sucedía con él?._

Ahora no estaba segura que actitud tomar. Siempre su perfil de indiferencia u hostilidad hacia él era lo mejor para ocultar su desazón por las múltiples palabras de desprecio que Malfoy le profesaba. Pero no puede usar esa máscara ya, están en este raro _"período de paz"_ y extrañamente se siente, por mucho, más vulnerable que nunca. Todo esto es simplemente…

-Absurdo. -Susurró Hermione para tratar de convencerse a sí misma.

-Lo siento pero esa no es la contraseña. -Sin darse cuenta se encontraba ya enfrente del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Lo siento, quiero decir: _Sorbete de fresa_. -El retrato se abrió y dejó pasar a la muchacha.

La sala común estaba llena de todos los Gryffindor, habían pequeños grupos organizados por todos lados hablando entre si, ella alzó su rostro para encontrar a sus amigos entre todo ese mar de cabezas, sonrió cuando reconoció el rojo cabello de Ron y la desordenada mata azabache de Harry cerca de la chimenea.

-Hola chicos. -Los saludó mientras se dejaba caer en medio de ellos dos en el sillón. Harry la volvió a ver y le sonrió.

-¿Hermione donde estabas? -Fue el saludo que recibió por parte de Ron.

-En la biblioteca. -Dijo rápido ella tratando de concentrarse en esa pequeña parte de la verdad para no delatarse con sus amigos, estaba segurísima que en toda su cara estaba escrita con enormes letras doradas _"estuve con Draco Malfoy"._

-No bajaste al Gran Comedor. -Habló Harry por primera vez desde que ella llegó.

-Si, me distraje haciendo los deberes, las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina. Les recomiendo a ustedes que hagan lo mismo, no que todo lo dejan a última hora. -Sentenció ella.

-Por qué preocuparnos si te tenemos a ti Hermione. -Dijo tranquilamente Ron.

Ella rodó los ojos, Harry rio. -No tienes remedio Ron.

-Mira, te traje algo del Gran Comedor, me imagino que no haz comido nada. -Ron le tendía envuelta en una servilleta un trozo de tarta de melaza.

Hermione lo miró enternecida, Ron se preocupaba por ella, le había conseguido algo de comer. Pero ese sentimiento pronto dio paso a otros: culpa, remordimiento y claro, más confusión, ella no tenía hambre porque _otro_ se había encargado de eso antes.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la tarta de melaza? Ayy lo sabía, debí haber traído mejor el Flan. -Dijo Ron tomando el silencio de Hermione como un no-acierto en sus hábitos alimenticios.

-No, claro que me gusta, gracias Ron. -Dijo ella tomando la servilleta con la tarta envuelta. La abrió, comenzó a pellizcarla y a comer pequeños trozos. -Esta muy buena. -Le dijo a Ron y él le sonrió satisfecho.

-Estoy preocupada chicos. -Los dos muchachos la miraron confundidos. -Por la tarea de Flitwick. -Continuó Hermione, Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos. -No me hagan esa cara, Pince no tiene el libro aún y hay una enorme lista de espera. -Hermione soltó un suspiro apesarado.

-No te preocupes Hermione hay tiempo para eso. -Dijo Harry.

-Si, tranquila. -Ron le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él, ella se recostó un momento sobre su pecho y respiró en su camisa, el calor de su cuerpo que traspasaba la tela y su olor a césped recién cortado la embriagó por un momento, cerró los ojos. Esto es lo correcto, pensaba en sus adentros, esto es lo que tiene sentido, Ronald y yo. Se lo repetía varias veces, cualquiera que pudiera escucharla pensaría que más por decirlo pareciera que lo recitaba para tratar de convencerse de _algo_.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Hermione sintió como la voz de Ronald vibraba en su interior y llegaban como un eco lejano a su oído que tenía aún pegado a su pecho. Se desprendió suavemente de él y lo vio con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Si, estoy bien, un poco cansada tal vez. -Dijo ella, Ron le sonrió.

-Hermione, hoy te toca la ronda nocturna, ¿Cierto? -Dijo Harry, sus palabras fueron como una enorme blugard pasando a toda velocidad a estamparse con mucha fuerza en la burbujita de cristal en la que se encontraba ella y Ron, haciéndola añicos.

-Si, hoy me toca ronda nocturna. -Hermione se removió nerviosa en el sillón. _"Ronda que hare con Malfoy"_. Obvió completamente esa parte.

Ron bufó exasperado. -Honestamente, creo que es una de las mayores locuras que se le a ocurrido a Dumbledore. Empiezo a poner en duda eso de que es "El mago más sabio". Imagínate Harry, qué clase de mal chiste es este, Hermione con Malfoy y yo con Parkinson.

-¿Qué tal te va con Parkinson, Ron?. -Preguntó Hermione en un intento por desviar la conversación de ella y Malfoy; además con todo lo que a pasado últimamente, ella no sabe como la estará pasando el pobre. De todos, definitivamente Ron se llevó la peor parte. Con Parkinson, le daba escalofríos sólo de pensarlo.

Ron se encogió de hombros. -Da igual, apenas si nos hablamos, yo la ignoro e igual ella. Total, para ella es como estar caminando a la par de un elfo doméstico y para mi no es más que una chiquilla de papi malcriada que disfruta ser el centro del universo.

Hermione pensó un momento en sus palabras. -Chicos! No saben lo que encontré en mi bolso ahora más temprano. -Ella comenzó a rebuscar dentro de su morral su pergamino con la P.E.D.D.O. Los dos chicos se volvieron a ver extrañados. -Fue una casualidad, pero aquí esta. -Desplegó el pergamino con la plataforma.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Es esa cosa del pedo. -Ron miraba el pergamino asombrado, después volvió sus ojos azules y el ceño ligeramente fruncido a Hermione. -¿Todavía sigues con eso?. -Le preguntó.

La frente de Hermione se arrugo en disgusto. -Claro que si Ronald, y ahora más que nunca. Esto -Agitó el pergamino en su mano. -Volvió a mi por una razón. Y es Pe. .De.O, Ronald, grábatelo. Lo había olvidado por un tiempo, pero ahora estoy más dispuesta que nunca a echarlo a andar. Ahorita que acabas de decir que Parkinson te mira como un elfo doméstico recordé que la plataforma ha vuelto a mi y…-Hermione detuvo su verborrea de golpe, al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir Ron.

-¿Tú y Parkinson hacen la ronda nocturna juntos? -Preguntó de tajo en tono incrédulo Hermione.

-Si. -Dijo Ron como si fuera lo más natural. -Le teme al castillo por las noches ¿Pueden creerlo? -Él volvió a ver a sus dos amigos que lo miraban asombrado. -¿Qué sucede?. -Preguntó.

-Oh nada, simplemente nos sorprende que el castillo este todavía en una pieza a estas alturas. -Dijo Harry en tono irónico.

-Bueno en todo caso, esa era la intención de Dumbledore al intercambiar. -Se encogió de hombros algo incómodo- No sé como la estarán llevando los Ravenclaw con los Hufflepuff. ¿Y tú Hermione? Te compadezco, honestamente, debe de ser terrible tener de compañero al hurón de Malfoy. -Ron le sobaba el brazo en posición de darle ánimos.

Hermione se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa al recordar las últimas horas que pasó con Malfoy. -Bueno, al igual que tú y Parkinson, nos ignoramos completamente. -Mentirosa le gritaban en su cabeza. Por algún motivo aún desconocido por ella, no quiso hablar con ellos de lo que pasó en la cocina, ni la vez que él prácticamente le había dicho que olvidaran lo pasado. Ella daba vueltas en sus manos el pergamino, decidió encogerlo y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué piensas hacer en vacaciones Hermione? ¿Nos acompañaras a _La Madriguera_? -Le preguntó Harry para tratar de apaciguar la pesada atmósfera que se había asentado entre ellos al hablar de sus respectivos compañeros de vigilancia nocturna.

-Si, ven con nosotros. -Se apresuró a decir Ron.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. -Merlín, lo olvidé completamente. -Dijo. -Harry ¿Podrías prestarme a _Hedwig_?.

-Claro, ¿Sucede algo malo? -Preguntó él a ver la extraña actitud de su amiga.

-No, nada de que preocuparse, sólo que debo de escribirle a mis padres, lo había olvidado completamente. No he respondido a una carta que me enviaron por medio de Molly.

-¡¿Mi Madre?!

-Si Ron, ¿Cuántas Mollys conocemos? -Dijo todavía un poco molesta por la falta de interés de Ron por su plataforma. Sorpresa, sorpresa, ya no sabía ni por qué se molestaba. Hermione se levantó del sillón.- Iré a escribir la carta. -Dijo, pero antes de irse, Ron la tomó de la mano, ella lo volvió a ver.

-Oye, disculpa por lo de la plataforma, sabes que te apoyamos. ¿verdad Harry?. -Harry asintió y Ron le sonreía. Hermione les sonrió sinceramente, tal vez sus amigos si se interesaban por sus cosas después de todo.

 **XxxxOoooXxxx**

Tenía más de 10 minutos con el pergamino extendido completamente en blanco, no sabía que respuesta enviarle a Molly para que se la hiciera llegar a sus padres. Un viaje en crucero, que hermoso, siempre soñó ir en uno. Pero la otra opción era _La Madriguera_ con toda la efusividad de los Weasley revoloteando de aquí allá, con su mejor amiga Ginny, los Gemelos gastando chistes y bromas, probando los nuevos productos de _Sortilegios Weasley_ , Harry a su lado y por sobre todo, Ronald.

Pasar con él las vacaciones navideñas sería como eso extra que viene acompañado de los pequeños placeres de la vida, como la deliciosa salsa de hongos que derramaba sobre su asado de ternera, la crema chantillí sobre su helado favorito o la mayonesa sobre sus papa fritas (sí, mayonesa porque a ella no le gustaba la salsa de tomate).

Ella empezó a escribir sobre el pedazo de pergamino, el ulular de _Hedwig_ en el alféizar de la ventana le recordó que ya tenía demasiado tiempo esperando. Su nota fue breve y concisa, la ató a la pata de la hermosa lechuza blanca no sin antes darle un pedazo de su tarta de melaza.

-Esto es un secreto entre nosotras dos, no se lo digas a los chicos. -Sabía que Harry pondría el grito al cielo si se enteraba que _Hedwig_ comía otra cosa que no fuera su comida especial para lechuza. El ave ululó en respuesta. -Lleva esta nota a _La Madriguera_ y entrégasela a Molly Weasley. -Batiendo sus alas, _Hedwig_ salió y emprendió vuelo hasta sólo ser un punto blanco que se desvanecía en la negrura de la noche.

 _Molly_

 _Gracias por la invitación, estaré más que encantada en pasar las navidades con ustedes en La Madriguera. Por favor hazle saber a mis padres._

 _Nos veremos pronto._

 _Un abrazo_

 _Hermione G._

 **XxxxOoooXxxx**

Hermione caminaba con el corazón en un puño hacía el séptimo piso del castillo. Faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche. Después de mandar la nota a Molly decidió permanecer en su habitación compartida, leyendo. Pero cada minuto que pasaba acrecentaba su ansiedad, hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse más tiempo encerrada y salió media hora antes, caminó perezosamente por los pasillos para llegar justo a tiempo y no parecer desesperada.

Llevaba la vista fija en sus zapatos, dobló la última esquina y llegó al punto de encuentro, alzó la vista lentamente, y lo vio, mirando hacia ella, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, erguido completamente, parecía aún más alto, era como si estuviera esperando el momento exacto que ella apareciera. Hermione no pudo evitarlo, sonrió. Sólo un instante.

Caminó hacia él y se detuvo de frente. Podía notar la presencia de Draco en su propia piel, aunque los separaban por lo menos quince centímetros.

-Granger… -Le susurró él suavemente, a ella le llegó a sus oídos como suave caricia.

-Malfoy… -Contesto en el mismo tono.

-Llegas tarde… -Dijo él, sus ojos estaban brillosos y su voz sonaba melodiosa.

-Faltan diez minutos. -Respondió extrañada.

-Lo sé. -Le dijo. Ella entendió que él llevaba más tiempo esperándola. Hermione había llegado diez minutos antes y él se encontraba ya ahí. Ella sonrió de nuevo y sentía la sangre subir a su cara.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Hermione estaba nerviosa por la mirada intensa que le dedicaba Draco. Cuando en su centro de visión divisó los labios de él, volvió a ver hacia otro lado, azorada. ¡Merlín ayúdame! Se decía, no quería que supiera que se había pasado todo este tiempo, desde que se despidieron, pensando en esos preciosos labios.

-¿Vamos?. -Preguntó ella con la vista fija en su barbilla. En esa barbilla pronunciada perfectamente afeitada, se veía un poco ensombrecida, evidencia del nacimiento de una barba que no se permitía. Apartó la vista rápidamente _, ¿Es que ninguna parte de su cuerpo escapaba de su escrutinio ahora?._ Vio por el rabillo del ojo que él asentía.

- _Lumos_ -Susurró y comenzó a caminar sin cerciorarse si la seguía o no. Unos pasos tras de ella le indicaron que sí lo hacía.

Definitivamente irse a _La Madriguera_ era lo mejor que había decidido. Nada como una buena dosis navideña de Weasleys alborotados y ruidosos para hacerla volver a la realidad. Ese tiempo le serviría para recapacitar de toda esta locura con Malfoy. Necesitaba con desesperación que las cosas volvieran lo más normal posible. Necesita alejarse de él, poner distancia. Recuperar los metros que los separaron un día.

-¿Sucede algo Granger? -La voz de Malfoy la sobresaltó un poco sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Dijo pretendiendo sonar para nada nerviosa.

Malfoy que la había estado observando, sabía que algo le preocupada, tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio inferior. Se sorprendió así mismo al darse cuenta que podía fácilmente leer los gestos de ella.

-Haz estado muy callada. -musitó él.

-Es por… -Ella se quedó callada un momento y se chupo los labios abstraídamente, al liberarlos, a Draco le llegó un sensual sonido de succión que le disparó sin querer el pulso. -Bueno, es por los deberes que hay que entregar, la tarea de Flitwick con su ensayo acerca de ese libro. -Mintió ella a medias, obviamente jamás le diría a Malfoy lo que en realidad pensaba, los deberes eran una pequeñez a la par de todo lo referente a él, increíble pero cierto.

-¿Te refieres al libro imposible de Miranda Goshawk?. -Ella asintió.

-Medio Hogwarts lo a solicitado. Y yo estoy de último en la lista de espera. -Dijo ella crispando los labios al revelar ese detalle, es cierto que estaba preocupada por eso, pero se lo había dicho a Malfoy para salir del paso, no tenía intenciones de que confirmara lo ratón de biblioteca que era, ¡Por Circe! ¡Que patética!.

-Ya. -Dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, además de todo lo demás, tengo los ejercicios de _Aritmancia_ que me toma mucho tiempo… -Su voz iba perdiendo intensidad conforme hablaba, estaba nerviosa, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza. _¡Hermione cállate de una vez! ¿Qué hacía ella hablando de clases con Malfoy? ¡Por todos los magos benditos!_

-Esta bien Granger, es obvio que necesitas mi ayuda, Por Salazar este día debería servir como precedente. -Dijo divertido. -Además, no es tan complicado, simple _Adivinación_ , nada diferente a lo de Trelawney. -Sabía que no era verdad, la clase de Vector es cien veces más compleja que la de la loca, por esa razón la mayoría la evitaba y tomaba _Adivinación_ en lugar de _Aritmancia_. Pero sabía que Granger objetaría al respecto, y verla un poquito molesta le gustaría más que como a pasado la última hora. Vaya, sí que era masoquista.

Hermione lo miro ceñuda, _¡BINGO!_ -Por supuesto que no Malfoy, no puedo creer que estés comparando la clase de la profesora Vector con esa tontería que enseña Trelawney. -Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban intensos, él la miro casi extasiado.

- _Aritmancia_ es la adivinación del futuro por medio de números. Cosas más, cosas menos, es el mismo fin. -Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No es lo mismo! -El brillo en sus ojos marrones parecían pequeñas llamas que danzaban, Draco pensaba que con todo el gusto se dejaba quemar por esas brasas. -La _Aritmancia_ es un complejo estudio, estudia las propiedades mágicas de los números, y la PREDICCIÓN, _no_ la _Adivinación_ , por medio de los números, -dijo con una mueca- no nos dejamos llevar por lo que vemos al fondo de una taza de té, ni bebemos hierbas de dudosa procedencia o frotamos una bola de cristal para "disipar las nieblas del futuro" o lo que sea.

-Bueno, no todo lo que Trelawney enseña o trata de explicarnos es una completa perdida de tiempo. -Dijo él abstraído recordando la poción que le dio y había volcado su vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Hmm? -Volvió sus ojos a ella y se dio cuenta que lo miraba expectante. Se recompuso rápidamente. - Necesitas mi ayuda con la clase de Vector. -Le dijo sonriente. -Aunque mis servicios son exclusivos, podemos arreglarlo de alguna manera, ¿no crees? -Añadió, más que todo para verla sonrojarse.

-Yo no he pedido TU ayuda Malfoy. -Dijo ella desviando su rostro, con el orgullo herido y evidentemente roja por el doble sentido que sin poderlo evitar encontró detrás de las palabras de Malfoy. -Además, tú ni siquiera llevas _Aritmancia_. -Le soltó.

-Eso es evidente, y no la llevó porque ya la pasé. -Dijo jactancioso.

-¿¡Cómo!? -Hermione volvió a verlo rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos. Draco le sonría de medio lado.

-Vector estudió con mi madre, nos la encontramos el verano pasado en _El Callejón Diagon_ , a petición de ella, accedió a hacerme un examen de suficiencia.

-¿Eso es permitido? -Ella no salía de su asombro, primero, que le hayan permito a Malfoy pasar una materia tan importante como _Aritmancia_ con un examen. Segundo, que Malfoy lo haya pasado, sólo puede significar que es un jodido genio, ella sabía lo exigente y recta que es la profesora Vector, por mucho que la madre de él y la profesora se conocieran de antes, era imposible que hubiese pasado su materia con un menos que Excelente. _Aritmancia_ era el terror de Hogwarts, y la profesora Vector se sentía orgullosa que así fuera.

-Ser un Malfoy tiene sus ventajas. -Dijo él levantando los hombros. -Me pasé todo el verano con un tutor traído desde Bélgica, que según mi madre es uno de los mejores aritmánticos. Me dejó unos tomos muy interesantes de _Aritmancia_ que trajo consigo desde su país. -Draco tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que trataba de ocultar para que ella no se diera cuenta, sabía que no se resistiría a poner sus manos sobre ellos. La miró debatirse un momento y luego suspirar resignada.

-Sólo para que quede claro, no te estoy pidiendo ayuda Malfoy. -Le brindó una mirada de reproche, retándole a contradecirle.

-Clarísimo. -Dijo él divertido.

Ella suspiro. -¿Crees que puedes mostrarme esos libros?

-Como negarme ante tan amable petición. -dijo con una sonrisa, esa era la Granger que le gustaba… Woooohh, _¿Había pensado eso_?

-Olvídalo. -Dijo ella.

-Tranquila Granger, claro, te los mostraré. -Ella lo miró con sus ojos que volvían a titilar de emoción.

-¿Mañana? -Le preguntó ella echando por la borda su reticencia a parecer demasiado desesperada, _¿a quien quería engañar?._

Draco sonrió en sus adentros, sentía su pecho henchirse de emoción, _mañana_ , mañana podría reunirse con ella otra vez.

-Claro, ¿Después del almuerzo? -Se aventuró a preguntar él. Ella asintió. -Esta bien, en la biblioteca entonces.

-¡No! -Dijo rápidamente Hermione, Draco alzó una ceja. -O sea, no creo que sea prudente dejarnos ver, ya sabes por… -Ella se quedó callada.

Draco analizó sus palabras y se sintió un poco herido. Así que, ella no quería que los vieran juntos.

Hermione tragó grueso al ver la expresión herida en sus finas facciones. -No quiero que lo mal interpretes, pero pienso que es mejor si nos vemos en un lugar menos concurrido.

Eso no sonaba tan mal después de todo pensó Draco. Asintió.

-¿Dónde entonces?

Hermione comenzó a darle vuelta a los engranajes de su cerebro, pensando en el mejor lugar para encontrarse con él sin ser visto. No tenía intenciones de que Harry y Ron se enteraran. Pero con el mapa del merodeador en su poder sus opciones eran limitadas por no decir nulas.

O tal vez no

-Ya lo tengo. -Le dijo. -Ven.

Ella lo llevó hasta el tapiz de _Bárnabas El Chiflado_ , Draco miró que se detenían frente al pedazo de pared despejado. Hermione paseó tres veces delante de ella y una puerta apareció de la nada.

-Bienvenido a _La Sala de los Menesteres_. -Dijo ella dándole vuela a la manija y abriendo la puerta.

Ambos entraron y Draco deslumbró una pequeña sala, acondicionada con una chimenea, un comedor redondo con cuatro sillas en una esquina, y un juego de sillones. Las paredes eran de color rojo muy Gryffindor con grandes ventanales -Eso hizo a Draco alzar las cejas sorprendido.

-Aquí era donde el E.D entrenaba el año pasado. -Dijo ella y miró como Malfoy se balanceaba nervioso de un pies a otro. -Aquí podremos estar cómodos, esta equipada para proporcionarnos todo lo que necesitemos. -Trataba de cambiar la conversación para aminorar la tensión del muchacho ante el recuerdo de Umbridge y su odiosa Brigada Inquisorial en donde Malfoy era el miembro numero uno. Él avanzó hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó con la espalda muy recta en el. A Hermione le hizo gracia su porte. No cabía duda que Malfoy era muy aristocrático. Ella se sentó a la par de él. La chimenea se encendió súbitamente. Las antorchas mágicas disminuyeron su fulgor. Draco la volvió a ver y a ella se le aceleró la frecuencia cardíaca, su rostro estaba dividido por dos distintos tipos de luz, el perfil que estaba iluminado por las llamas le daban un aspecto cálido, y en su piel pálida se veían toques de dorado provenientes de las llamas. El otro lado, iluminado por la luz aperlada de la luna que entraba por el ventanal lo hacían ver de otro mundo, un ser etéreo. Sus ojos parecían poseer heterocromía, uno oscuro y el otro de gris intenso, Fuego y hielo uniéndose.

El ambiente había cambiado, todo se sentía más… _íntimo_. A media luz en un cuarto a mitad de la noche con Malfoy. No lo había pensado bien, sentía su corazón galopar ante la expectación… _¿De qué?_. Hermione nerviosa rebuscó su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, más que todo para tener algo en las manos, sintió una textura rígida y otra rugosa más suave dentro. Sacó ambos. Era su varita y un pergamino miniatura.

-Granger, ¿es en serio?. -Draco la veía con una ceja alzada, ella rio nerviosa.

-Olvidé que lo traía. -Se defendió ella. Desplegó el pergamino después que lo volvió de su tamaño normal. Como no, era la P.E.D.D.O. Draco se acercó dejando casi nada de separación, podía sentir el calor de su pierna presionada contra la de ella, y el olor de su colonia varonil, él pasó un brazo por el respaldar del sillón detrás de ella. Era lo más cerca que habían estado nunca, su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho por la boca, pretendió leer el pergamino para no alzar el rostro y encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Es la P.E.D.D.O -Le susurró él muy cerca de su hombro, se había inclinado levemente para leer también. Hermione no sabía que había hecho que su corazón y estómago saltaran, si era su proximidad o el haber mencionado el nombre de su plataforma correctamente. -Esto es muy importante para ti, ¿cierto? -Le preguntó él volviendo su rostro hacia ella.

Hermione resolló ante sus palabras, el aliento de él le llegaba hasta la barbilla muy cerca de su boca, un poco más y podría respirarlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, ella seguía con la vista en el pergamino, pero las palabras en el se entremezclaban, no encontraba coherencia, la presencia demasiado cerca de Draco la perturbaba.

Él alzó la mano libre y la colocó encima de una de las de ella, la abarcó completamente con sus largos dedos. Hermione se sentía desfallecer. -Déjame verlo. -Le solicito él, ella aflojó el agarre en el pergamino y dejó que Draco lo deslizara suavemente.

Hermione apenas podía pensar en que su plataforma representaba todo lo contrario de lo que a él le habían inculcado desde niño. Draco leía ávidamente mientras tenía enlazada su mano con la de ella y cuando él llevo sus manos unidas hasta su pecho y la sostuvo ahí unos instantes, ella lo volvió a ver sorprendida cuando sintió el:

Boom, Boom Clap,

Boom, Boom Clap, del corazón de él.

Ahí estaba, contra todo pronóstico. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a ella que Malfoy tenía corazón se hubiera reído de ese alguien semanas atrás. Pero ahora, ella lo sentía bajo el dorso de su mano, sentía el suave golpe de sus latidos bajo su tacto. Casi podía escucharlos, o tal vez era su propio corazón resonando desesperado en sus oídos. Fue el gesto más bonito que alguién hubiera hecho por ella. En ese momento tenía ganas de reír, llorar, darle un apretón de mano, abrazarlo, o lo que sea. Pero en cambio de eso, apretó su mano libre en el reposa brazos del sillón, como si así evitara que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

-Interesante. -Susurró Draco llamando la atención de Hermione quién apartó el rostro de él rápido para que no viera su expresión frustrada. Sus manos seguían en su pecho y él masajeaba con el dorso de la mano de ella sobre la camisa. Draco la volvió a ver y se percató de lo que hacía y lentamente bajo sus manos. Hermione estaba consciente que de seguro estaba rojísima como un tomate.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos. -Musitó ella, tenía que salir de ahí ya!. Se zafó de su agarre y se puso de pie, Draco la imitó. Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida de la sala que estaba casi en penumbras. Al salir, la puerta del salón se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Hermione no se atrevió a verlo a la cara, temía que se diera cuenta de como la hacía sentir.

-Nos vemos mañana. -Dijo en voz baja.

-Te acompaño.

-No es necesario, muchas gracias. -Dijo ella más colorada aún. Tendió la mano para que le entregara el pergamino. Draco lo enrolló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Aún no he terminado de leer, te lo devolveré luego. -Ella alzó la vista incrédula y con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué!?

\- Ya me escuchaste, deseo terminar de saber en que consiste tu plataforma. Lo cuidaré bien Granger no me veas con esa cara. -Dijo al ver como Hermione no salía de su estupor y lo miraba con sus dos enormes ojos marrones bien abiertos.

Draco aprovechando su estado semi-catatónico se inclinó hacia ella y poso sus labios en una de sus mejillas cerca de su boca, ligeramente, deleitándose de su suavidad y calor, que fácil sería envolver una mano alrededor de su nuca para atraerla más cerca hasta que se perdieran uno en el otro, recordó la sedosidad de su cabello. Se separó de mala gana de ella, vio sus labios entreabiertos, rosados y luchó contra el impulso de presionar las yemas de los dedos contra ellos para luego beberse su boca.

-Hasta mañana. -Dijo ella con un hilo de voz, caminando de manera autómata, alejándose por el pasillo. Draco se quedó ahí de pie hasta que ella desapareció al doblar un recodo.

Con un suspiro, él se encamino hacia la sala común de Slytherin, arrastrando consigo la textura y el calor de la piel de Hermione Granger.

 **XxxxxOoooXxxxx**

 _¿Review? ¿Sí?_

 _Nos leemos pronto_

 _Eli Feltson._


	13. Capítulo 13: Wildest Moments

_¡Y se terminaron los capítulos!, por fin estamos al día con la plataforma Wattpad. Hasta aquí tengo escrito. He dejado a mis bellas lectoras que empezaron esta travesía junto a mi, en pausa, ahora tengo sobre mis hombros a muchas más, y ahora sí, sólo les quiero pedir, paciencia mis pequeñas, mi vida ahorita esta patas arriba, pero ya va queriendo enderezar. Me pondré a terminar de escribir, ya tengo encaminado el siguiente capítulo._

 _ **Wildest Moments**_ _de Jessie Ware fue mi inspiración musical. Así que este es el soundtrack del cap._

 **XxxxOoooXxxx**

 _ **Wildest Moments**_

 _"Wherever there's smoke,_

 _There'll soon be fire,_

 _I've been looking at you too much_

 _A from the outside,_

 _Everyone must be wondering,_

 _Why we try._

 _Baby, in our wildest moments,_

 _We could be the greatest_

 _We could be the worst of all."_

 _"Donde sea que hay humo,_

 _pronto habrá fuego,_

 _Te he estado buscando mucho_

 _Desde afuera,_

 _Todos se han de estar preguntando_

 _porque lo intentamos._

 _Nena, en nuestros momentos más salvajes_

 _Podemos ser los mejores_

 _Podemos ser los peores de todo."_

Su cabello estaba indomable el día de hoy, se miraba en el espejo y no sabía ni por donde empezar, todo era un desastre, una mata salvaje de rizos castaños, todo por culpa de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, casi no había podido dormir, Draco Malfoy le había besado, pudo sentir su aliento parpadear en su mejilla, y sus labios cálidos. Ahora iba a verlo de nuevo, y no sabía con que cara, ¡por Merlín!, todo esto se esta saliendo de su control.

-¡Hermione! -El chillido de Parvati le llegó hasta el baño en donde se preparaba para ir a clases. Ella salió apresurada de la pequeña recámara.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó alarmada, salió con el cabello alborotado todavía, la corbata de uniforme sin hacer y en su mano derecha bien sujeta, su varita en posición de defensa.

-¡Tienes lechuza! -Dijo extasiada dando saltitos emocionados Parvati.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y rodó los ojos. -Por Merlín, vas a matarme de un susto. -Empezó a bajar su varita. Se acercó a la lechuza café con enormes ojos ambarinos que se encontraba en el alféizar de la ventana, llevaba un paquete atado. Ella la miró extrañada, no era _Errol_ o _Pig_ , las lechuzas de los Weasley.

-¿Cómo sabes que es para mi? -Dijo Hermione observando el paquete con curiosidad.

-Simple, no se a dejado quitar el paquete. Y el que tenga una etiqueta adjunta, con el nombre de Hermione Granger no tuvo nada que ver. -Ironizó Parvati.

Patil tenía razón, a la par de una de sus patas se podía ver una etiqueta, y su nombre escrito con una hermosa caligrafía. Hermione desató la entrega, el ave ululó.

-Toma. -Parvati le pasó unas cuantas chucherías para que Hermione le diera a la misteriosa lechuza. Ésta alzó en vuelo segundos después.

-Es la primera vez que veo que recibes lechuza, estoy presenciando un hecho histórico. -Mencionó Parvati con sus ojos bien abiertos y cara de asombro. Su vista estaba fija en el paquete. Hermione rio y se sentó en su cama para desempacar el envío. Con dedos presurosos y torpes fue rasgando el áspero papel color café.

-Por Merlín. -Susurró Parvati, Hermione se había quedado sin habla. En sus manos estaba un ejemplar de _"Encantamientos Mágicos para jóvenes Magos y Brujas genios"_ por Miranda Goshawk, Primera y única edición.

-¡Por Fin! -Gritó Hermione haciendo que Patil diera un salto del susto. Abrazaba el tomo fuerte y tenía cerrado los ojos.

-¿De donde lo sacaste? -Preguntó curiosa la otra chica. Hermione abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo que de donde? De _Flourish &Blotts_ por supuesto. Desde inicio de curso pedí que se me enviara, en cuanto llegara el nuevo lote.

-Buen intento. -Sonrío sugerente la chica. -A mi no me engañas Hermione, sería una historia creíble si no fuera por mi agudo ingenio e instinto.

-¿De que hablas? -Hermione la miró extrañada.

-Bueno para empezar, Hermione Granger yo también pedí un envió por lechuza, y a como podrás ver, yo no he recibido nada.

-De seguro la tuya vendrá más tarde. -Dijo Hermione tratando de darle ánimos. Pobre Parvati de seguro su lechuza se atrasó, pensaba.

-Si, pueda ser -Dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa- si no fuera por el detalle número dos de todo este asunto. -Hermione arrugó la frente sin comprender, Patil rodó los ojos. -Tu libro dice "PRIMERA y ÚNICA Edición" por si no ha quedado claro ya, eso significa, que _ese_ libro, es del primer lote de cien ejemplares, agotados en _Flourish &Blotts_ desde inicios de curso. -Hermione agrandó aún más los ojos, la sonrisa de Parvati se ensanchó. -Así es, por esa razón, yo no he recibido mi ejemplar, por el simple hecho que no hay más.

-Pero… -Comenzó a decir confundida Hermione. Siendo callada al instante por una muy jactanciosa Parvati.

-Aún no he terminado Granger, eso nos lleva al hecho número tres, por si no lo sabes, que lo dudo, esa lechuza es _Touars_. -Hermione pestañó dos veces. -¡Por Merlín! ¡Hermione Granger no sabe algo! -Parvati alzó los brazos y miraba el techo de la habitación en modo teatral -Me va a dar algo, demasiadas impresiones para ni siquiera haber desayunado. -Dijo bajando los brazos y mirando otra vez a Hermione que esperaba casi impaciente a que se terminara de una vez todo esto y le dijera de que iba la cosa. -Bueno esa lechuza es del castillo, lo sé porque _Touars_ ha llevado en una que otra ocasión las correspondencias mías y de Padma a casa, nosotras tenemos gatos, así que. -La chica se encogió de hombros. -Bueno el asunto es, que _ese_ paquete fue enviado desde el castillo. Habla Granger, ¿Quién te envió este tomo de _Encantamientos_ que además de ser exclusivo y valer muchos galeones, ya no quedan más disponibles?

Hermione miró el libro entre sus brazos con renovado interés, no estaba sellado, lo abrió y un trozo de pergamino se deslizó. Parvati chilló emocionada. Hermione lo tomó rápido, volvió su vista a la primera página y se sintió palidecer, lo cerró enseguida y se dispuso a leer el trozo de pergamino.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó la chica sin aguantar ya la curiosidad, más al ver el semblante que puso Hermione.

-Fue Pince. -Sentenció ella.

-¿Pince? -Una incrédula Parvati entrecerró los ojos.

-Si, pedí que en cuanto estuviera disponible alguno de los dos ejemplares que hay en el castillo me lo hiciera llegar.

-No sabía que la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts tuviera servicio de lechuza. -Mencionó escéptica.

-Oh, no lo tiene. -Se apresuró a decir Hermione. -Es un favor que le pedí, ya sabes, pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca tiene sus ventajas. -Sonrío nerviosa. -Míralo por ti misma. -Le extendió el pedazo de pergamino. Parvati prácticamente se lo arrebató, era digna amiga de Lavender. Unas cotillas. Releyó las cuatro palabras varias veces.

" _ **No te preocupes más".**_

-No está firmado. -Señaló Parvati. Vaya, no se le pasaba ni una.

-No hace falta, ya sé que es ella. -Hermione aprisionaba el libro entre sus brazos. Se levantó de un salto de la cama. -Terminaré de arreglarme, nos vemos más tarde. -Le dijo.

-¿Quieres que te espere para que bajemos juntas?.

-No, no te preocupes. -Dijo ella rápidamente. -Creo que no bajaré a desayunar.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, te quedarás leyendo ese libro. -Le afirmó la morena. Hermione le sonrío. -Nos vemos entonces.

Al quedar sola en la habitación, Hermione se tiró en la cama. Abrió el libro en la primera página otra vez, donde en la parte inferior se apreciaba con apretada caligrafía, la misma de la nota, la misma del paquete.

 _ **Propiedad de: DM**_

Sin poderlo evitar las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos y abrazó con más fuerza el libro contra su pecho.

 **XxxxOoooXxxx**

Draco se encontraba en su habitación, postrado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar, y en su regazo un libro, se había levantado muy de mañana, las pocas horas en las que logró conciliar el sueño, se la pasó soñando con _ella_ , todo era una interminable cuenta regresiva hasta el momento de volverse a encontrar en _La Sala de los Menesteres_. Él sacó su reloj de bolsillo dentro de su túnica y sonrió. De seguro en estos momentos su paquete debió haber llegado a su destino, pagaría por ver la expresión de Granger en estos momentos. El sonido de pasos apresurados lo sacó de su ensoñación. Theo irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Por las jodidas túnicas de Salazar! Ahora sí es oficial, te hemos perdido. -Dijo Theo con una sonrisa al ver el enorme libro que Draco tenía en su regazo. -¿Eso es, lo qué creo que es? -Theo señaló el libro.

Draco lo levantó para que Theo leyera la portada: _Historia de Hogwarts._

-Por Merlín, ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Hacerse trenzas con Potter y Weasley en las horas libres mientras hablan de sus sentimientos? Debo admitirlo, cada día me sorprendes más. -Le dijo riéndose de la cara de disgusto de su amigo al mencionarle a los otros dos integrantes del trío dorado.

-Púdrete Theo -Draco le lanzó un cojín que fue tomado al vuelo por el otro chico, Theo se acercó y se sentó en la cama de Draco.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te sientes más intelectual ahora? ¿Estás apto para decirme como ocurrió la grieta que se encuentra cerca del Hall del castillo? -Theo le sonría burlón.

-Maldito seas Theo, cállate de una vez, la verdad es que hay cosas interesantes. ¿Sabías acaso que el encantamiento que hace parecer estrellado al techo del Gran Comedor fue idea de Salazar Slytherin? ¿O, que no se puede utilizar _la_ _aparición_ dentro del castillo ni los alrededores?. -Mencionaba un afanado Draco.

-Claro que lo sabía idiota, leí _Historia de Hogwarts_ antes de venir a Hogwarts, o sea hace seis años. -Theo le alzó una ceja. -Entonces este nuevo interés tuyo por saber más acerca de el castillo es simple curiosidad. -Dijo.

-Claro. -Draco le hizo una mueca.

-A ti, que haz pasado años diciendo que tus padres debieron mandarte a _Durmstrang_. Y claro que no tiene nada que ver que _ese_ sea el libro favorito de nuestra Gryffindor favorita. -Ironizó Theo.

 _-¡¿Nuestra?!_ -Draco frunció el ceño y crispó los labios.

Theo le sonrió sabiéndose ganador. -Lo sabía, estás peor de lo que pensaba mi querido amigo. -Estiró su brazo y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Draco cerraba el libro de una vez, haciendo que el sonido de cientos de hojas juntándose llenara la habitación.

-Muérete Nott. -Fue lo único que logró decir. -¿Qué quieres? -Dijo tratando se desviar el tema.

-Ah si, a lo que venía antes de encontrarme con tan reveladora escena. -Volvió a ver a Draco y le movió las cejas ganándose un golpe juguetón en el brazo. -Ya pues, bueno, estoy preocupado por Pansy. -Theo cambio su aura divertida por una más seria.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? -Preguntó Draco al ver el cambio en las facciones de su amigo.

-Hace poco le llegó una lechuza de su casa, era una carta, estábamos en la sala común, casi por bajar al Gran Comedor. Ella subió a su habitación y no bajó más, le pregunté a Millicent y me dijo que no bajaría, al parecer fueron malas noticias. -Terminó Theo en tono sombrío.

-Ya conoces a Pansy Theo, es la reina del drama. -Dijo rodando los ojos Draco.

-Joder Draco, somos sus amigos, deberíamos estar para ella, algo debe de ir mal. La conozco, y si no fuera algo serio, ella vendría a decírnoslo de inmediato. Ella no es de las que se esconde en su habitación.

-Si, si, esta bien. -Dijo Draco moviendo una mano para restarle importancia. -Hablaremos con ella más tarde. Ahora vámonos de una vez, muero de hambre.

Y sin más, ambos chicos salieron de la habitación camino al Gran Comedor.

 **XxxxOooXxxx**

El salón de clase del profesor Binns junto con su voz jadeante y monótona era la perfecta definición de somnífero, todos se encontraban en un profundo letargo, el silencio que dominaba la sala sólo era interrumpido por las respiraciones profundas de los alumnos que sin pudor alguno dormitaban sobre las mesas de sus pupitres, y por supuesto, el sonido de la pluma rasgando apresuradamente el pergamino de Hermione Granger, quien era la única inmune al efecto soporífero de la asignatura más aburrida que ha existido en el mundo de los magos. Ella escribía furiosamente sobre la décima rebelión de los elfos en el siglo XV o algo así. La punta de su lengua se asomaba en un lado de su boca, su ceño estaba ligeramente arrugado y estaba a la expectativa de todo lo que el fantasma de Binns tuviera de decir.

Draco la miraba desde la parte posterior de la sección, estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba el día anterior, llevaba el cabello en una trenza de lado, que dejaba expuesta su nuca, y pudo apreciar como sus rizos se hacían más suaves, pequeños y finos en esa parte, el deseaba acomodar su mejilla ahí.

Theo le pinchó las costillas con su codo. Draco lo volvió a ver.

-Tierra llamando a Malfoy. -Le dijo burlesco.

-Deja de joder Theo. -Draco lo empujó suave. -¿Qué quieres?

-Este es buen momento para hablar con Pansy, mírala. -Le señaló a la chica en cuestión con la cabeza, Draco la vio y se sorprendió. En verdad se veía desmejorada. Alrededor de sus ojos los tenía un poco enrojecidos. Y lo más increíble, estaba tomando notas, Pansy Parkinson poniendo atención en una clase de Binns, en definitiva algo pasaba. Draco suspiró resignado.

-Ok, vamos. -Ambos chicos se levantaron de su pupitre y fueron hasta donde se encontraba Pansy.

-Oye Pans. -Dijo Theo, la muchacha alzó la vista de sus apuntes. -Draco y yo queremos hablar contigo. ¿No es así Draco? -Theo le dio un codazo, Pansy miró a Draco.

-Así es. -Dijo Draco. Pansy le sonrío -Nos dimos cuenta que recibiste carta de tu familia. -La sonrisa de Pansy se borró, apartó la vista y acomodó un mechón de su hermoso cabello negro detrás de su oreja.

-Lo que Draco quiere decir… -Theo le retorció los ojos, en definitiva su amigo no era bueno con las palabras. -Bueno, nosotros queremos saber, ¿Está todo bien Pans? Sabes que somos tus amigos y puedes contar con nosotros. -Theo le dio otro codazo a Draco, ahora en el estómago, que le hizo encogerse un poco.

-Si Pansy, puedes contar con nosotros. -Le dijo Draco mientras se sobaba el lugar donde le había pinchado Theo.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad, pero no pasa nada, si, recibí una carta de mi madre, para recordarme de nuestras vacaciones navideñas, iremos a París. -Todo eso sonaba bien, y para Draco fue más que satisfactoria la explicación, pero no para Theo que pudo ver como ella evitaba mirarlos y su voz sonaba triste y lejana.

-¿En serio sólo es eso?. -Preguntó Theo poniendo suma atención en el rostro de la chica.

-Sí. -Pansy lo miró y le sonrío débilmente. -Es sólo que, bueno, hoy me toca ronda con la comadreja y ya sabes como me pone. -Dijo distraída con un hilo de voz.

-Eso explica muchas cosas Theo. -Dijo Draco.

-Esta bien, no dudes en buscarnos si necesitas hablar, ¿De acuerdo?. -Mencionó Theo. Pansy asintió. Ambos regresaron a sus lugares.

-¿Ya estas contento? ¿Ahora si dejaras de estarme jodiendo? Asunto resuelto, todo el misterio es por las dos malditas horas que pasará Pansy con la comadreja, no hay más. -Le reprochó Draco una vez acomodados en sus respectivos lugares.

-Maldición Draco, hoy estás particularmente irritable, haz sido un verdadero dolor de culo en todo el día, y eso que no hemos llegado ni a la mitad de las clases. -Dijo Theo.

-No me recuerdes eso, que es exactamente lo que me tiene de mal humor, quiero que este puto día termine de una vez. -Dijo al momento que volteaba a ver a Granger en su pupitre doble, en donde el imbécil de la comadreja se encontraba dormido junto a ella.

-¿Y… se puede saber a qué se debe tanta impaciencia? -La voz de Theo era cantarina.

Draco lo miró y Theo vio en sus ojos la llama característica de la emoción o el deseo, posiblemente eran las dos cosas. -Hoy, después de clases me veré con Granger. -Dijo haciendo lo posible por ocultar su felicidad en el tono de su voz.

Theo alzó una ceja. -¿Y… ese pequeño encuentro extracurricular a qué se debe? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Conozco esa mirada Draco.

-¿Cuál mirada? -Dijo inocente. -Y lo que haga posiblemente sea, nada que te incumba, chismoso. -Dijo en tono infantil Draco, en definitiva su humor había cambiado para mejor, el hablar de _ella_ , sacaba lo mejor de él. -Pero si tanto es tu curiosidad, te diré, le mostraré mis libros de _Aritmancia_ , los que me dejó Badok el verano pasado.

-Me siento herido Draco. -Theo se tocaba el pecho, fingiendo dolor. -Ni siquiera a mi me haz prestado esos jodidos libros, A Mi, a tu hermano. ¿Puedo acompañarlos? -Dijo en tono inocente. Ahhh como le divertía todo esto.

-Joder, No. Ni siquiera lo, malditamente, pienses. -Draco estrechó los ojos.

-Ahora sí creo que lo he visto y escuchado todo. -Dijo riendo Theo. -Primero, ayer te pasas la noche en vela leyendo... ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba eso? -Theo se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar.

-Es P.E.D.D.O, inútil, te lo repetí muchas veces. -Dijo ofendido Draco.

-Bueno, no puedes culparme, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano al esperarte despierto, quería saber que tal te había ido en tu ronda nocturna, no comentar contigo una tesis acerca de los inexistentes derechos de los elfos domésticos.

-Tampoco es una tesis bobo, es la plataforma de Granger, también te lo dije ayer.

-Cierto. -Dijo irónico -Primero, Draco Malfoy interesado en leer una PLATAFORMA a favor de los Elfos Domésticos creada por nada menos que Hermione- _Señorita Perfecta_ -Granger. -Remarcó Theo.

-Sabes muy bien mi posición con Dobby, me haces ver como un bastardo. -Dijo Draco.

-Lamento desilusionarte mi amigo, pero, ERES un bastardo. Dobby no son Todos los elfos domésticos. Y eres un desgraciado con todos los que no sean el amado elfo que te cuido y acompaño en tu tierna infancia.

-Gracias amigo. -Dijo sarcástico Draco.

-De nada. -Contesto Theo sonriente. -Segundo, le mandas a Granger por lechuza tu exclusivo ejemplar de Goshawk.

-Bueno, ella lo necesitaba, además tú tienes uno también. -Contestó Draco volviendo a ver otra vez a Granger, que se estaba acariciando la barbilla con la pluma.

-Ni pienses que te prestaré el mío, maldito egoísta. Te pasé rogando el culo para que me prestaras los de _Aritmancia_. -Theo le dio un golpe suave en el brazo para que lo mirara.

-Si lo harás. -Volvió su atención a él. -Y si te los prestaré no te pongas tan sentimental. -Draco bufó.

-Tercero, hoy te encuentro leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts_ AKA el libro favorito de… ¿Es necesario qué lo diga? -Siguió enumerando Theo, Draco abrió la boca para protestar pero él no lo dejo. -Si, ya sé, _"curiosidad"_ -Alzó los dedos haciendo comillas en el aire. -Después de seis años estudiando en Hogwarts, pero bueno, esta bien. Y ahora me dices que te veras con ella para prestarle tus otros exclusivísimos libros. -Theo suspiró. -¿Qué sigue? Tendré que prepararme para cuando intercambies con Potter acondicionador para el cabello. -Miró a Draco y casi no podía aguantar la carcajada al ver su cara de espanto.

-Eso no va a pasar, nunca, me oíste. Eres macabro Theodore, ¿Lo sabía? -Draco negaba rápidamente con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Theo se río. -¿Así que te divierte todo esto?, maldito seas Nott. -Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No es eso, sólo me divierte ver a las personas enamoradas. -Dijo Theo.

Draco se puso evidentemente rojo en su piel tan pálida. -Yo no estoy enamorado idiota. -Masculló rápido, apartó su rostro e instintivamente sus ojos buscaron a Granger, casi se cae del asiento, ella estaba mirando hacia él, le sonrío suavemente cuando sus miradas chocaron, ella se ruborizó, y a Draco se le calentó la sangre en las venas, le devolvió la sonrisa. Escuchó a Theo aguantar una risita, Draco le dio un pisotón debajo del pupitre. -¡Auch! -Se quejó éste.

Para la próxima clase, quiero que me traigan un pergamino de quince pulgadas acerca de la abolición de la ley 456 de la constitución acerca de la aceptación de las criaturas mágicas en Londres. -Dijo Binns, la clase por fin había terminado. -Pueden retirarse jóvenes.

Los alumnos comenzaban a desperezarse en sus pupitres. Granger buscaba como despertar a la estúpida de la comadreja. Draco escuchó las voz de Theo susurrarle algo cerca de su oído izquierdo.

-Yo _NO_ dije que TÚ estuviera enamorado amigo.

-Vete a la mierda Theodore. -Dijo Draco en tono pausado mirando a su amigo. -¡Te odio Nott!

Theo lo miraba y le sonreía. -Claro que no me odias cabroncillo, no puedes vivir sin mi. -Draco rodó los ojos y sin poderlo evitar rio. Si, en definitiva a Theo le divertía mucho todo esto.

 **XxxxOooXxxx**

Faltaba media hora para su encuentro, el eco de sus pasos lo acompañaba a través de los corredores. Estaba nervioso, pensando en que tal vez ella no se presentaría. Había salido como condenado de esa maldita clase de _Herbología_. Sabía que ella aún no se encontraría ahí, pero eso resultaba conveniente para él, necesitaba unos minutos a solas para calmar los disparatados latidos de su corazón. Llegó hasta el retrato, recordó como Granger había hecho aparecer la noche anterior la sala, ¿Se paseo tres veces, no?. Lo intento, nada pasó. Se decidió a esperarla mejor.

Miraba constantemente su reloj de bolsillo, faltaban veinte minutos, resopló, se acomodó el cabello por cuarta vez. Sentía la boca seca, se comió varios caramelos, maldición, ahora sentía sed. Miró su reloj por décima vez. Al levantar el rostro, la vio, doblando la última esquina y caminando directo hacia él, tragó saliva dolorosamente. Ella llegó hasta él.

-Por un momento pensé que no te presentarías. -Dijo Draco cohibido.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo de ti. -Repuso ella suave. -He venido porque estoy intrigada por esos libros Malfoy. -Le apartó la vista, mientras que Draco apreciaba la forma de sus labios, cada curva, cada pliegue.

-Y yo que pensaba que habías venido porque te apetecía verme. -Draco sonrío sin ganas, se dio cuenta de que se había pasado todo el día soñando con este momento, haciéndose ideas absurdas. Claro, es Hermione Granger de quien hablamos. El mundo se le caía de las manos.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos e incrédulos, no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Es broma. -Mintió él. Ella rio con cierta tristeza y volvió a esquivar su mirada.

-Entremos. -Dijo ella, la puerta ya había aparecido.

-Tienes que decirme como haces aparecer esta condenada puerta. -Dijo él para aligerar el ambiente.

-Sólo tienes que tener bien visualizado en tu mente el salón que necesites. Y aparecerá.

Entraron y el salón estaba exactamente igual que ayer, la misma chimenea, el mismo comedor, los ventanales y los sillones. Draco dedicó un par de minutos de más a mirar los sillones. Recordando como se había acercado a ella ahí, como su brazo casi la rodeo, como su pierna estuvo por unos minutos presionando la suya. Él volvió su atención a ella, se estaba acomodando en el comedor, Draco suspiró y se encaminó hacia ahí, puso su bolso sobre el. Se dispuso a sacar los libros, total, a eso habían llegado, por mucho que sintiera un fuerte tirón en el pecho.

-Malfoy… -Dijo ella con una voz tan frágil. Él se suspendió y la volvió a ver sin decir nada. -Yo, quería darte las gracias por prestarme tu libro de _Encantamientos_ , lo recibí hoy, fue un gesto realmente muy… -Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó callada, como buscando la palabra correcta que añadir.

Draco asintió -No te preocupes más. -Fue lo único que pudo decir, la enorme masa que se había plantado en su pecho no lo dejaba. Ella rehuía a su mirada y sonreía nerviosa.

Un pensamiento doloroso se asentó en Draco, pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba refugiarse en esa mirada huidiza, como quería perderse en esos orbes marrones profundos, transparentes, puros. Pensó en la soledad que vendría más noche cuando se despidiese de ella, ya no tenía más cartas bajo la manga con que engañar a su compañía. Por primera vez en la vida, Draco Malfoy se sentía tan poca cosa para alguien. Él, que siempre pensó que era más que suficiente, todo lo que él representaba, todo lo que era, lo que tenía para ofrecer, era nada en comparación a lo mucho que ella pudiera darle con tan sólo una mirada, un _beso_. Cuán equivocado estaba, el único perjudicado de todo esto, había sido él. Había pensado en obtener algo de ella más sin embargo fue él quien entregó, y no hablaba de los libros, sabía bien que Granger había despertado, inconscientemente, algo que ni él mismo pensaba que podía sentir. Algo que era incapaz de poner nombre todavía, pero que se cernía sobre él cada día y noche, acechándolo. Se puso de pie rápidamente y le dio la espalda a ella, se pasó las manos repetidas veces por el rostro.

-¿Sucede algo? -Le oyó decir a su espalda, se dio la vuelta, ella estaba de pie frente a él.

-Nada. -Dijo, y su voz salió adolorida, se maldijo por dentro. Estiró la mano hacia el comedor y tomó uno de los libros, lo puso frente a ella para que lo tomara.

Hermione dudó, al final alzó su rostro, sus ojos marrones cálidos miraban a Malfoy a través de sus largas pestañas, la línea despejada de su mandíbula, la caída de su pelo claro sobre sus ojos. Era imposible no mirar su boca. Él era en realidad hermoso, no podía negarlo. Recordó la sensación de sus labios en la mejilla.

Ninguno decía nada, ambos disfrutaban del abierto intercambio sin lenguaje, una serie de largas, intensas y persistentes miradas. Cuando ella tomó el libro de sus manos, sus dedos se deslizaron juntos. A pesar de ya haberse tomado de las manos en otras ocasiones, este contacto se sentía, de una forma inexplicable, mucho más íntimo e inquietante.

Ella estiró su mano y tomó la de él, era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero sintió la necesidad de tocarle.

Algo se agitó dentro de Draco al sentir sus manos unidas, y más aún que fuera ella la que lo buscase, tomó su mano abierta, llevó su palma hasta sus labios y posó un casto beso en ella, Hermione tuvo una sensación de aleteo debajo de su piel. Por todas partes.

Él la atrajo suavemente y ella se dejó llevar, sin oponer resistencia, era como ser mecida lentamente por las olas.

Draco la miraba con una intensidad abrumadora mientras la acercaba. Desde su cabello castaño trenzado, que serpenteaba por encima de su hombro con la punta apoyada sobre el firme montículo de un seno, hasta su pequeña cintura que se escondía debajo de su uniforme holgado. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado cuando llegó hasta él. Era consciente de la poca profundidad del aliento de ella, coincidía con el suyo, estaban respirando el aire del otro. Draco extendió la mano, observando ante cualquier indicio de duda en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

El toque que ofreció fue aceptado, sus largos y pálidos dedos estaban en la mandíbula de Hermione, luego el pulgar acarició su suave pómulo. Ella se tensó bajo su toque, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría volando. Los dedos de él se sentían cálidos, su tacto era firme y delicado, sus dedos recorrieron su mejilla, Hermione permanecía inmóvil, casi sin atreverse a respirar para no interrumpir el momento, pensaba por dentro que fácilmente podía perderse bajo sus manos. Él se detuvo sobre sus labios, y los dibujó en silencio con el pulgar, los dedos le olían a menta, ella tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía el pulso disparado en sus venas, era consciente de su sonrojo, cerró los ojos en los últimos segundos antes de que ocurriera.

La palma de Draco se deslizó sobre la tibia nuca de ella, lenta muy lentamente. Se inclinó y besó a Hermione en la boca.

El beso era apenas una sugerencia en sí mismo, un reconocimiento de labios, un contacto suave y cándido, como sujetar una mariposa. Sus labios eran justo como él recordaba, suaves, cálidos, dulces. Ella estaba tensa, y crispó sus dedos fuerte alrededor del libro, pero el primero beso se convirtió en un segundo. Draco podía sentir la respiración de ella contra sus propios labios.

Parecía, dentro de todo lo que Draco conocía o pudiera conocer, como si _esto_ fuera lo único puro y verdadero, lo único perfecto. No importaba el mañana, no importaba que después de esto lo mandara literalmente a volar. En _este_ momento se sentía restaurado, se sentía completo, quería darle a _ella_ todo lo que le permitiera y no pedir nada. Quería perderse en su boca y disfrutarla todo el tiempo posible, degustarla, porque sabía que esto era lo único que Granger le permitiría tener, un sólo momento, del que seguramente tacharía de desliz más tarde.

Ella separó sus labios temerosa y él introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, cuando Hermione se percató de esa nueva sensación abrió los ojos abruptamente y el libro se le deslizó de entre sus dedos temblorosos cayendo al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso.

Se separaron con el estallido. Separados abruptamente. Draco respiraba superficialmente, miró de un lado a otro buscando el origen de esa tormentosa intromisión _, ¿Acaso alguién entro en la sala?._

Hermione se agachó y tomó el libro del suelo. Se negaba a mirarlo, lo había besado ¡Por Merlín, lo había besado! Y la sensación de su lengua húmeda invadiendo su boca le había prendido fuego a sus sentidos.

El beso estaba vivo entre ellos, lo sentían en la piel, en los ojos oscurecidos de placer y en los latidos desesperados dentro de sus pechos.

Draco miró el libro y sintió unas ganas terribles de lanzarlo a la chimenea e incendiarlo de inmediato. Ella se apartó. El silencio era palpable e incómodo. Draco sentía la distancia entre él mismo y Granger, con todo su cuerpo, cuatro pasos interminables.

La besé, pensaba Draco, la idea era irreal, aquí en esta pequeña habitación. El cálido, dulce beso se había roto, la primera ligera separación de los labios, la sugerencia de que ella había estado a punto de permitir que el beso se profundizara, aunque su cuerpo estaba tenso. Y él, muy bruto había apresurado las cosas nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos, sentía cómo podría haber ocurrido: Poco a poco, la apertura de la boca de Granger, las manos de ella levantándose tímidamente para tocar su cuerpo. El la habría tomado entre sus brazos con cuidado, mucho cuidado.

Abrió los ojos y vio como ella se daba la vuelta hacia el comedor. Draco apreció la ligera perturbación de su cabello en la nuca, era maravillosa. Su mano había estado ahí.

-Creo que debo irme. -Dijo ella sin mirarlo. Él se paso una mano por sus cabellos, deseaba tirar de ellos.

-Llévate los libros. -Su voz había salido frustrada. Ella detuvo su bolso a medio camino al escucharlo, miró los libros sobre la mesa y asintió apenas.

Ambos se encaminaron en silencio, sin atreverse a decir lo que pensaban. Ella llevaba los libros bajo el brazo y Draco su sabor en los labios. Se detuvieron en el rellano que marcaba el comienzo de sus caminos separados. Se miraron y a Draco llegó el doloroso recuerdo de su única oportunidad perdida.

-Me imagino que prefieres que no volvamos a vernos. -Dijo él sin convicción y con el corazón oprimido antelando su respuesta.

-No sé Malfoy. No sé nada. -Dijo ella apesarada, sin hacer ni amago por fingir su desconcierto. -¿Es eso lo que tú quieres? -Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No, claro que no. -Dijo él, sin importarle que su voz evidenciara el alivio que sentía ante sus palabras. -¿Y Tú?.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa sin fuerza. -¿Tú qué crees?, Te he mentido hace rato, ¿Sabes? En la entrada de _La Sala de Menesteres._

-¿En qué? -Inquirió curioso

-En que _sólo_ había venido por los libros. -Dijo en voz baja algo tímida y con sus mejillas acaloradas.

En esos momentos el corazón de Draco amenazaba con abrirle el pecho. -¿Cuándo voy a verte otra vez? -Dijo tratando de modular su voz, no hablaba de las rondas, ni de verse en los salones siempre atiborrados de estudiantes, sino verla como hoy, a solas.

-No lo sé Malfoy. -Dijo ella suavecito, no permitiendo que su connotación sugiriera otra cosa que no fuera, genuina incertidumbre. Draco asintió comprendiendo, no quería presionarla. Ella elevó su mano libre y acaricio su rostro. Draco cerró los ojos al instante, ser tocado por ella era éxtasis supremo, su pequeña mano ahuecaba su mejilla pálida.

-Estaré esperando. -Susurró él mientras abría los ojos y llevaba su mano a la de ella que seguía en su rostro. Besó su palma y entrelazó sus dedos. Ella asintió y él besó su dorso como despedida.

La vio alejarse por el pasillo, luego él partió a paso ligero, volviendo la vista atrás a cada paso. Llevaba el corazón lleno de la absurda certeza de que todo era posible.

 **XxxxOoooXxxx**

 _¡Por Fin!_

 _No saben lo que me costó escribir un beso digno de ellos dos, ¡Lo reescribí tres veces!. No terminaba de convencerme, pero espero que les haya gustado. *cruzo los dedos*_

 _Cuéntenme que les pareció. Regálenme sus opiniones. Disfruté muchísimo escribir la escena en la clase de Binns, ese Theo es un loquillo, me encanta._

 _Ahora, ¿Qué le sucede a Pansy? Mmmmm ;)_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _¡Besos!_

 _Eli Feltson_


	14. Capítulo 14: Halo

_¿Hoo-laa?¿Hay alguien al otro lado? No las aburriré ahorita con mis palabrerías xD. Por favor lean el final, les deje una nota._

 _ **Halo**_ _de Beyoncé fue mi gran inspiración, y vaya que la necesité._

 **XxxOooXxx**

 **Halo**

… _It's like I've been awakened_ _  
_ _Every rule I had you breaking_ _  
_ _It's the risk that I'm taking…_

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_ _  
_ _Burning through my darkest night_ _  
_ _You're the only one that I want_ _  
_ _Think I'm addicted to your light_ _  
_ _I swore I'd never fall again_ _  
_ _But this don't even feel like falling_ _  
_ _Gravity can't begin_ _  
_ _To pull me back to the ground again..._

 _._

… _Es como si hubiera sido despertado,_ _  
_ _cada regla que hice que rompieras,_ _  
_ _es el riesgo que estoy corriendo…_

 _Golpéame como un rayo de sol,_ _  
_ _ardiendo durante mi noche más oscura,_ _  
_ _tú eres a la única que deseo,_ _  
_ _creo que soy adicto a tu luz,_ _  
_ _juré que nunca volvería a caer,_ _  
_ _pero esto ni siquiera se siente como caerse,_ _  
_ _la gravedad no puede empezar_ _  
_ _a empujarme de vuelta hacia el suelo…_

 _._

Lavender lo tenía exhausto, con los labios irritados y un serio dolor lumbar lo acompañaba todos los días, eso era causado porque ella vivía guindada a su cuello, no sabía que ocurría con él, los novios disfrutaban de eso, pero a Ron empezaba a irritarle, todavía se debatía en sí era porque él nunca había tenido novia antes o era por, bueno, Lavender.

Sentado en la sala común, esperaba a Harry que había sido llamado por Dumbledore, estaba masajeando su cuello, lo sentía rígido. Miraba a su novia sentada a la par de él en los sillones, sumergida hasta las narices en esos artículos de quinta que escribe Skeeter. Leía ávidamente, este era el único momento de paz que tenía.

-¿Te haz enterado ya que Dean y Ginny pelearon otra vez? -Dijo la aludida rubia mientras hojeaba distraída su copia de _Corazón de Bruja_.

Ron rodó los ojos, ahora tendría que aguantar la sesión de cotilleos. -No me hables de ese imbécil. -Dijo con fastidio el pelirrojo.

-Aww mi Ro-Ro. -Lavender irguió su cabeza de la revista para verlo sonriente. -Es un imbécil _sólo_ porque sale con tu hermana, pero ya puedes volver a ser su amigo, al parecer Ginny fue quien lo dejó, fuentes dicen que ella está interesada en _otro._ -Ella agrandó los ojos al pronunciar _"Otro"._

Ron chasqueó la lengua para quitarle importancia, enredarse en chismorreos con Lavender era como tentar una avispa, si no la matas al primer golpe, te sigue hasta picarte.

-Sabes, Hannah Abbott escuchó a Bulstrode hablando con Greengrass el otro día, dicen que Parkinson se encuentra en depresión. ¿A ti te parece? -Lavender dejó olvidada la revista y miraba expectante a Ron por cualquier señal de responderle.

Eso si llamó la atención de él, había visto a Parkinson cambiada, hace cinco días tuvo su ronda nocturna con ella y se presentó con los ojos llorosos. -No me doy cuenta y ni me interesa. -Dijo Ron con el tono más indiferente que pudo.

-Al parecer Malfoy la abandonó, no se les ha visto _"juntos"_ desde hace un buen tiempo. -Lavender no podía con toda la información contenida, era como una olla a presión, ella tenía el _deber_ de poner al corriente a todo el alumnado.

-Lavender por favor, si por lo general todo lo referente a Parkinson me estresa, incluir a Malfoy en la ecuación sólo lo hace peor. No me interesa la vida de ese hurón. Harry me tiene hasta la coronilla con sus ideas. -Dijo Ron bastante exasperado. La rubia lo miraba con ojos brillosos.

« _Maldición_ »

-¿Cuáles ideas Ro-Ro? -Dijo la chica sacando la vena cotilla. Ron se maldecía internamente, había prometido no decir nada acerca de las suposiciones de Harry acerca de que Malfoy podría ser un Mortífago infiltrado a favor de _Quién-Tú-Sabes._

-Nada Lavender, cosas de _quidditch_ , no entenderías. -Se zafó el muchacho, la chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Malfoy ya no es _El Buscador_ de Slytherin desde hace meses. -Sentenció ella.

Joder, había olvidado con quién hablaba, obvio, su queridísima novia estaba en todo, y eso precisamente había sido uno de los detonantes para Harry. Malfoy ignorándolos, Malfoy taciturno y por último, Malfoy desaprovechando la oportunidad de botar a Harry de su escoba "por accidente" en algún partido. -Claro por eso mismo, Harry piensa que se trata de algún plan en contra de Gryffindor. -Dijo presuroso.

-¿Podrías explicarme cómo exactamente entra Malfoy en todo esto?

-¡Exacto! Eso mismo le digo a Harry, ¿Lo ves? -Dijo entre risas nerviosas Ron. Ella lo miraba de hito en hito. Ron miraba desesperado la entrada a la sala común, esperaba que llegara Harry o Hermione, _¿Dónde se había metido ella?. -_ ¿Sabes si Hermione está en su habitación?. -Le preguntó. Lavender salió del trance, abrió sus ojos y sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Tú sabes si Granger está saliendo con alguién? -Le soltó.

-¿¡Qué!? -Ron se levantó de un salto del sillón. -¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso? Quiero decir, es ridículo. ¿Hermione saliendo con alguien? -Bufó- ¡Por favor!. -Se sentó otra vez a la par de ella, miró a la chica, bueno, se dejó llevar por los hilos, la avispa lo había picado, y seguiría haciéndolo, porque tenía ya la espinita atravesada. -Lavender, dime que te hace pensar que Hermione pueda estar saliendo con alguien. -Ron apretó los dientes, escucharlo de su boca sonaba peor.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia. -¿Olvidas acaso que comparto habitación con ella? Veo cosas Ro-Ro. Tiene _esa_ mirada, ya sabes.

-No, no lo se, ¿Cuál mirada? -Por Merlín, _¿De verdad era tan despistado?._

Ella rodó los ojos. -Por favor Ro-Ro, tú no puedes verlo, eres un chico, pero yo sé de estas cosas, Parvati lo ha notado también, y ella me comentó que hace unos días recibido una lechuza, ¡Por Morgana! ¿Puedes creerlo? En los años que lleva aquí, nunca había recibido una.

-¿Una lechuza? -Dijo incrédulo y sin comprender como el hecho de que Hermione recibiera correo tuviera algo que ver con "estar saliendo con _alguien_ ".

-Sí, una lechuza, una del castillo, con un paquete interesante, el libro de Miranda Goshawk que encomendó Flitwick. Ella le dijo que había sido Pince. Obvio eso no la convenció, Parvati tiene una agudeza casi igualada a la mía. -Dijo sonriente.

-Ya me perdí. -Dijo Ron suspirando.

-¿No lo ves Ro-Ro? -Dijo la muchacha ya emocionada por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. - _Alguién_ le envió a Granger _ese_ libro, no fue Pince, nosotras fuimos a preguntar, sigue la lista de espera.

-¿Por qué Hermione mentiría diciendo que Pince le envió algo si no es así? -Inquirió el pelirrojo.

-¡Exactamente! -Chilló Lavender. -Mis deducciones no me engañan, le he dado vueltas al asunto, creando hipótesis y dedicando mi tiempo en observar a Hermione. Y todo me lleva a lo mismo. ¡Se está viendo con alguien!. -La muchacha no cabía en si misma, siempre era gratificante compartir con otra persona que no fuera Parvati su _"pasión"_ por la buena información.

Ron por otro lado, se había quedado mudo, ¿Sería posible que en verdad Hermione se estuviera viendo con alguien? ¡Ridículo! Pensó, él lo sabría. Aunque, últimamente no ha estado pendiente de ella, con toda su relación con Lavender. Necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo.

-Suponiendo que sea verdad ese disparate que asumes. -la chica le dedicó un sonrisa jactanciosa. -¿Crees que se trate de ese mal nacido de McLaggen? -Dijo Ron rechinando los dientes para evitar soltar un improperio peor a ese mandril cerebro de maní de Cormac.

Lavender entrecerró los ojos. -No lo sé, en un principio lo pensé. -Dijo ésta solemne. -Pero McLaggen es Gryffindor también, así que cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos no duraría mucho entre las sombras, y ninguna de sus _chicas_ ha pasado desadvertida. -Ron arrugó la frente al escuchar la palabra _chicas,_ imaginarse a Hermione siendo una más de ese estúpido de McLaggen le provocaba un enorme malestar. -Por lo que creo, estoy casi segura que es alguien de otra casa. -Finalizó la chica.

-¿¡De otra casa!? Eso es absurdo. Hermione no se relaciona con las otras casas.

-Eso no lo sabemos, por ahí escuché que Anthony Goldstein el prefecto de Ravenclaw le dijo a Padma que le ayudara a conseguir una cita con Hermione por medio de Parvati. Al parecer lleva desde el año pasado con el ojo puesto en ella. -Dijo Lavender, Ron hizo las manos en puños.

-¿Y Patil hablo con su hermana? -Preguntó Ron ya empezando a exasperarse.

-Claro, ellas se cuentan todo. Y obviamente nosotras le expusimos el caso a Hermione. Ella sólo sonrío y dimos por hecho que había rechazado la idea. Pero ahora… -Lavender dejó la frase en el aire pero no importaba, el cerebro de Ron llenaba los espacio a una velocidad vehemente.

 _«Pero ahora, Hermione pudo haber cambiado de opinión y aceptar verse con ese fastidioso Ravenclaw o peor, con ese idiota de McLaggen»_

 _«Pero ahora, Hermione podría estar en estos momentos con alguien»_

 _«Pero ahora, él estaba con Lavender ¡su novia! en este sillón pero no puede dejar de pensar en Hermione»_

Las cosas han cambiado entre ellos, están más distantes que nunca, pero ella no se ha mostrado enojada con él, eso lo desconcierta. Le pediría ser su acompañante a la fiesta de Slughorn, eso es lo que haría, para tenerla cerca y evitar que la cucaracha de McLaggen o _alguien_ más vaya con ella. Su último día en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Las vacaciones! Él junto a Harry la habían invitado a La Madriguera, pero ella nos les respondió, le preguntaría en cuanto la viera.

-¿Sucede algo Ro-Ro? -Lavender casi le provoca un infarto al pelirrojo al éste darse cuenta de la proximidad de la chica que lo miraba expectante con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

-¡Merlín, Lav! Vaya susto me haz pegado. -Ron se agarraba el pecho, el corazón le latía muy deprisa, tal como si hubiese sido pillado haciendo algo malo.

 _«Sólo pensabas en Hermione tonto»_ se decía, pero por más que lo consideraba, sentía que los pensamientos ligados a su cercana amiga, implicaban _algo_ más.

-¿En qué? -Preguntó la chica al momento que saltaba a su regazo y enredaba sus largos dedos en los cabellos rojos de su novio.

-Las vacaciones navideñas están a la vuelta de la esquina. -Dijo tratando de esquivar la conversación, otro punzazo en el pecho, la situación de Hermione con un posible admirador lo descolocaba.

Los ojos de Lavender brillaron como luceros. -Es cierto Ro-Ro, creo que llegó el momento de formalizar nuestra relación. -Dijo la muchacha.

Ron se sintió palidecer. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. -Le preguntó con vos estrangulada. Lavender le sonrió ampliamente y Ron supo que nada bueno le esperaba.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Era la primera vez que Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca fingiendo estudiar, tenia su pergamino y diccionario de _Runas_ extendidos en la mesa pero su mente está en _La Sala de los Menesteres_ y en _ese_ beso, todavía todo era demasiado surreal, no se había visto otra vez con Malfoy, él tampoco la ha buscado, pero se a topado con su mirada innumerables veces, en las pocas clases que comparten y en el Gran Comedor.

 _¿Qué pasará cuando lo tenga de frente otra vez?,_ recordó el beso por tercera vez en esa hora, y las sensaciones volvieron a ella estrepitosamente, explotando en su cabeza como esos fuegos artificiales que tanto le gustan a su madre, estallando uno tras otro, poniéndole la piel de gallina, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar en ese remolino de colores y sabores que representaba Malfoy, su piel tan blanca, sus dedos largos recorriendo su rostro tan delicadamente, sus ojos con las pupilas tan dilatada que sólo dejaban ver un pequeño aro color plata alrededor, cuando vio su boca, sus labios parecían rígidos, pero el contacto con ellos le hizo saber que estaba equivocada, eran suaves, calientes, sus dedos olían a menta junto con su boca, el olor de su colonia la embriagó, se encontró pensando en ese momento en lo mucho que deseaba pasar sus dedos por su pelo, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su nuca, y cómo olvidar la humedad de su lengua entrando vertiginosamente en su boca. Un jadeo involuntario salido de su boca la hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente.

Sólo para toparse con _él_ recostado elegantemente en una de las estanterías cercana a su mesa, viéndola fijamente, dio un respingo nerviosa y él sonrió. Ella fijó su atención en el color marfil de su piel fina que hacia contraste con su lustrosa túnica negra y esmeralda. Su mirada absorbió pulgada a pulgada de él. La orgullosa posición de su cuerpo, su altiva barbilla, sus ojos pocos cooperativos, no dejando ver nunca un ápice de sus pensamientos, el arco elegante de sus pómulos para caer de nuevo a su boca. Su dulce y severa boca.

Hermione sintió el pulso del deseo llegando como un latido, la recorrió completa haciendo que la sangre se le reagrupara en las venas.

Draco le sonrió de medio lado de manera dulce y con un gesto casi imperceptible de su cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera, él se irguió lentamente y en una última agitación de su túnica salió del salón. Ella se puso de pie sin pensar, guardó sus cosas un tanto nerviosa dentro de su bolso, las manos le temblaban levemente, y su corazón latía acelerado. Cerró su bolso de un solo envión y el sonido chillón del cierre del zipper le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Se iba a ver con Draco Malfoy y no podía estar más ansiosa. Colgó su mochila en su hombro derecho y salió a paso apresurado.

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al salir de la biblioteca fue ver en ambas direcciones para comprobar que ningún estudiante chismoso la viera ir detrás de Malfoy, el pasillo estaba vacío, la mayoría estaba en clases, o descansando en sus respectivas salas comunes, miró el ondear de una túnica por el rabillo del ojo a unos pocos metros de donde estaba, se encaminó hacia él, que estaba por doblar un recodo para adentrarse a uno de los pasillos más desolados de esa planta.

El tramo se le hacía interminable, volteaba a ver hacia atrás de tanto en tanto, para cerciorarse que nadie la veía o siguiera, en una de esas le pareció vislumbrar a alguien, pero se encontraba a una distancia demasiado lejana para saber quien es, sólo su cabello corto un poco desordenado le hizo saber que es un muchacho. Dio la vuelta, y se detuvo un instante, _¿Se dirigía acaso a la misma dirección de ella?_ Antes de que pudiera formular algún otro pensamiento, unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás y se encontraba repentinamente enredada entre ellos. Su corazón se detuvo un instante, sabía bien quien era, y lo tenía pegado a su cuerpo con sus manos rodeando suavemente su cintura. _Él_ puso su mano sobre la de ella y le acarició los nudillos con ternura. Lo escuchó tomar un aliento agudo y sorprendido. Pero no horrorizado. Ninguno se alejó. Ni quitó la mano. Ella le permitió sostenerla, y darle la vuelta, para que quedaran frente a frente, lo bastante cerca para respirarse el uno al otro.

-Hermione _._ -Susurró _él_ despacito, con su aliento golpeándole las pestañas. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Había dicho su nombre, no _Granger_. Algo pulsó en ella como la sangre embravecida, y ya no sabía si era el deseo o los nervios, o si simplemente uno enardecía al otro, y eso no importaba, porque ambos lo deseaban, podía sentirlo, en su piel, en la forma que la sostenía contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella. Los ojos de él eran enormes y grises, con las pupilas dilatadas, y sus labios estaban abiertos soltando el aliento como si fuera a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar ella lo besó.

Draco no lo podía creer, sólo Merlín sabía cuanto había deseado volverla a besar desde el mismísimo instante que alejó sus labios de ella ese día en _La Sala de los Menesteres_ , hoy no había soportado más su lejanía y decidió ir a buscarla, pensó en pedirle ir a la sala otra vez, no importaba que fuera sólo a charlar, aunque guardada secretamente la esperanza que acabara ese día con sus labios pegados y robando un poco del aliento de ella en su boca para poder subsistir otra semana más. Pero antes de que él pudiera pronunciar palabras, éstas murieron en los hermosos labios que ahora lo besan tímidamente pero puede sentir la llama oculta del deseo detrás de sus pequeños besos contenidos. Hermione tiene sus manos en su pecho y puede sentir las vibraciones en toda su piel al tenerla tan cerca.

La muchacha esta vez fue atractivamente flexible, entregándose por completo al beso, un largo y lento beso. Draco no podía dejar de estremecerse, las sensaciones eran demasiadas intensas para soportarlas, sus labios eran tersos, y cálidos bajo los de él, y se encontró pasando los dedos sobre su cara, en las curvas de sus pómulos bañados de pecas como una capa de oro, en el martilleo del pulso en su garganta, sobre la suave piel detrás de su cuello. Draco subió su mano y ahuecó la cabeza de Hermione dulcemente. Tomó cada pizca de control que tenía el tocarla amablemente y no simplemente aplastarla contra sí; y cuando ella alzó los brazos y los enredó en la nuca de él, suspirando en su boca, tuvo que callar un jadeo y por un momento se quedó muy quieto o hubieran estado en el suelo.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante de modo que sus frentes se tocaron, Draco sonrió en su boca. Hermione no pudo evitar hacerlo también al sentir su sonrisa. Ambos con los ojos cerrados todavía, ella con las manos en su cuello y él con los dedos sumergidos dentro de sus rizos castaños, ya no se besaban, simplemente disfrutaban de sus cercanía que los envolvía como una manta en noche fría.

-Tenía que verte. -Le susurró él. Ella abrió los ojos y miró que él aún los tenía cerrados, como sí así le fuera más fácil hablar. -Lo siento Hermione, sé que debí esperarte, pero… -Draco dejó la oración suspendida y ella se sintió atravesada por sus palabras, otra vez, ahí estaba, _Hermione_ , nunca había escuchado su nombre ser placenteramente paladeado como en ese momento.

Estaban lo bastante cerca como para reanudar el beso y él la sujetaba con fuerza. -Necesitaba verte a la luz de día para poder sentir que esto es real. -Le dijo al momento que abría sus ojos y la miraba.

Hermione rebuscó en su mente algo que decir, y oyó el carraspeo de alguien detrás de ellos, eso la hizo separarse de él cómo si su cuerpo le quemara. Apretó los ojos fuerte antes de abrirlos temerosos. Vio a Draco dedicándole una mirada furibunda al visitante inoportuno.

-Lo siento por interrumpir tan agradable conversación; pero, Draco, Snape te busca. -Dijo el joven.

-Maldita sea Nott. -Musitó éste con evidente tono molesto.

Hermione volvió su cuerpo y se encontró con Theodore sonriéndole de lo más campante. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero un poco más reservada. Claro, él era el chico que venía atrás de ella. Por Merlín, había presenciado una escena demasiado comprometedora, aunque no se veía sorprendido, o si lo estaba, lo disimulaba demasiado bien, ¡Que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara ahora mismo por favor!. Ya empezaba a sentir el calor inundándole el rostro. Acomodó nerviosa un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Yo tengo que prepararme para mi próxima clase. -Dijo ella bajito. Volvió a ver a Draco y este tenía una mirada de ojos cristalinos. Ella inclinó la cabeza a manera de despedida hacia Nott.

E inconscientemente, ella movió su mano gesticulando apasionadamente un adiós para Draco, pero él la cogió. Y ella jadeó como si hubiera puesto sus manos en su cuerpo desnudo. Su mano pequeña, que se miraba como una palomita dentro de las enormes de él, se quedó inmóvil. Él la levantó hasta su boca, su mejilla, besando la piel de ella, pasando sus labios a través de sus nudillos, hacia su muñeca, depositó un beso en ella, y Hermione luchó contra el impulso de arrojarse nuevamente a sus brazos.

-Nos vemos Hermione. -Dijo él, ella asintió y totalmente muda hizo su camino hacia su siguiente clase.

Draco escuchó a Theo suspirar tras suyo, mientras él miraba como ella se alejaba.

-¿Es tu corazón el que hace todo este ruido? -Le dijo Nott risueño.

-Vete a la mierda Theo. Vamos con Snape. -Dijo Draco dando un último vistazo a esa hermosa cabellera de rizos castaños que se alejaban de él por el largo pasillo.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Hermione apenas logró poner atención a la profesora Vector, la ansiedad la estaba matando. No dejaba de pensar en _él._ _¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Desde cuando actuaba así? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Nott, los hubiera encontrado otra persona?_ No quería ni imaginar eso. Pero al tenerlo tan cerca de ella y escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, sólo podía pensar en besarlo. Todo esto es tan mal, es Draco Malfoy de quien hablamos.

Pero no podía negar que ese beso despertó todas fibras de su cuerpo; cada vez se sentía entrar en un camino sin retorno, o cómo caer, una dulce caía. _¿Se sentirá él de la misma manera?_

Caminaba hacia el ala norte del castillo en busca de la torre donde se impartía la clases de _Adivinación_ en busca de Ron y Harry. Un mar de estudiantes iba en sentido contrario de ella, ya la clase había concluido, divisó la cabeza platina de Malfoy caminando distraídamente por ir hablando con Nott y un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes que Hermione identificó como uno de sus amigos, sino estaba mal, era el chico italiano; Zabinni. Los colores amenazaban con cubrirla otra vez al recordar la situación en la que ambos habían sido encontrados más temprano. Ninguno de ellos la había visto, pensó en hacer su camino de regreso pero se recriminó de inmediato, no podía seguir siendo una cobarde.

-¿Haz visto a Hermione?. -Escuchó ella dos tonos más alto del bullicio de estudiantes, esa voz demasiado melosa la conocía bien. Pudo ver a McLaggen preguntarle a Lavender que venía hablando afanadamente con Parvati. ¡Al diablo! No quería toparse con ese pesado. Hermione se escondió detrás de una de las enormes columnas del pasillo.

-Ella no lleva esta materia Cormac. -Dijo Parvati. Escuchó que él chasqueaba la lengua.

-Pequeña escurridiza. -Dijo él.

-Cormac, ven, quiero preguntarte algo. Hagámonos a un lado. -Dijo Lavender.

Hermione rezaba en silencio porque se fueran de ahí para poder salir detrás de esa columna que empezaba a sofocarla. Pero para mayor desgracia, escuchó como se arrimaban donde ella estaba, en acto reflejo ella se pego más a la pared.

-¿Qué quieres Brown, necesito encontrar a Hermione?. -Dijo Cormac. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Sólo tomará un minuto, te lo prometo. Es de ella precisamente de quien quiero hablar. -Escuchó a Lavender, ella frunció el ceño extrañada. _¿De qué querría hablar Lavender con Cormac?_

-Ya tiene mi absoluta atención. -Dijo el chico.

-¿Estás saliendo con Hermione? -Soltaron sin miramientos ambas chicas al unísono.

-¿Qué?. -Soltó Cormac sorprendido. Hermione también desde su lugar y se cubrió la boca inmediatamente. _¿Ella y Cormac?_ ¡Ridículo!

-Entonces eso te deja fuera de la lista. Te lo dije Parvati. -Dijo Lavender.

-A ver, a ver. Explícate. -Dijo Cormac en tono serio. Hubo una pausa que hizo pensar a Hermione que la habían cachado. -¿Acaso esta es la manera de Hermione de hacerme saber que quiere salir conmigo?. -La voz de McLaggen se hizo más pegajosa en cuanto dijo eso, ella hasta se lo podía imaginar con su risa boba en la cara. ¡En tus sueños McLaggen! Se decía en su fuero interno. -Sabía que no podía resistirse por mucho tiempo a mi encanto. -Hermione pudo escuchar una risita por parte de Parvati. Si hasta ella sabía que Cormac era un ridículo.

-Si, como sea. -Dijo Lavender. -Sólo eso necesitaba saber, pero déjame decirte que Hermione no…

-No te preocupes Brown. -La cortó McLaggen. -Ya está todo claro, ahora, permítanme señoritas, necesito buscar a _mi_ Hermione. De seguro debe de estarme esperando con los brazos abiertos ahora mismo. -Hermione escuchó como los pasos de Cormac se alejaban.

-Hermione nos va a hechizar bien feo Lavender, cuando llegue este tonto a decirle, Merlín sabe que barrabasada. -Gimió Parvati. Hermione estaba de acuerdo.

-Yo no tengo culpa de la súper imaginación de este tarado. Mira que ni siquiera me dejó terminar de decirle que ella no tenía nada que ver. Bueno sigamos, ¿Quién es el siguiente en la lista?. -Pregunto Lavender.

Hermione escuchó el sonido de pergamino, aguzó el oído _¿Ahora que tenían entre manos estas dos locas?._

-mmm, según tu lista, el siguiente es Anthony Goldstein, después Ernie Mcmillan, ¿Es en serio? No sé tú pero éste está de más; Hermione ni siquiera habla con él. -Dijo Parvati.

-En eso te equivocas, según escuché, fue su compañera la semana pasada en la clase de Herbología. -Sentenció Lavender; Hermione abrió los ojos en sorpresa. _¿La estaban espiando?_

-Sí tú lo dices. -Dijo la otra chica, hubo otro silencio, luego exclamó Parvati. -Lav, ¡Dean Thomas! ¡Harry Potter! ¡Neville Longbottom!, creo que estos nombres son innecesarios.

-Ese es tu problema Parvati. -Enfatizó Lavender. -Primera regla: Cubre todos los puntos de batalla y vencerás.

-Creí que eso sólo valía para ese juego muggle que nos enseño Colin en la clase de la profesora Charity. -Dijo extrañada Patil. -¿Cómo era? _¿Paballa caval_?

Lavender ahogó una risa. -¡Es Batalla Naval Parvati! Y eso aplica para todo, aprende esto: _"El amor es un campo de Batalla"._ -Finalizó jactanciosa.

-¡Wooaa! ¡Que profundo! -Dijo Parvati con un suspiro de admiración. -¡Espera! -Exclamó. - ¿Esa no es acaso la letra de una canción muggle?.

Hermione se tapaba la boca para evitar que una sonora carcajada escapara de su garganta.

-No lo creo. -Dijo la otra chica. -Sabes, anota a Colin en la lista también, debajo de Terry Boot.

El rasgar de una pluma sobre el pergamino hizo saber a Hermione que la chica seguía las instrucciones de la máster cotilla.

-Listo. -Dijo Parvati. -¿Crees que Colin sea la persona que le envió el libro a Hermione?.

La chica detrás de la columna de piedra se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Patil. Estas dos chismosas estaban investigando eso ¡Por Merlín! Si eso pasó hace casi una semana y ahora esto le dejaba claro que Parvati no se creyó que fue Pince. Podían investigar lo que quisieran, nunca darían con el nombre de Draco Malfoy, ella se había asegurado de proteger con un hechizo de ocultamiento el libro de miradas indiscretas.

-Puede ser, creo que tienen empatía, ya sabes, los dos son de descendencia muggle.

-Ok, ahora, démonos prisa Lav, llegaremos tarde a muestra próxima clase. -Apresuró Parvati, Hermione dio una exhalación de alivio al escuchar los pasos alejándose de ambas chicas, por fin podría salir de ahí, ya después se encargaría de ese par.

No había podido ver a Ron o Harry. Al salir detrás de la columna dedico una mirada a la puerta entreabierta del salón donde impartía clases la profesora Trelawney. _¿Podrían estar ahí los chicos aún?_ Se encaminó hacia allá.

-Profesora por favor necesito esa poción. ¿Cuán desesperada se necesita estar uno para poder tomarla? Que yo recuerde a Draco no le costó tanto. -Los nudillos de Hermione se quedaron paralizados en lo alto de la puerta que pensaba llamar.

-No la necesitas mi niña. -Escuchó decir a la mujer.

-Sí la necesito. Draco está diferente, se podría decir, mejor, quiero eso para mi también. -Hermione quería irse, no estaba bien escuchar una conversación ajena pudiéndola evitar, pero la voz quebrada de Parkinson la detenía y para que engañarse, también el nombre de Draco.

-Tú ya sabes lo que quieres. -Sentenció la profesora. Hermione decidió que ya era demasiado de escuchar conversaciones de manera clandestina por un día. Así que giró sobre sus talones decidida a hacer su camino de vuelta, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par, una arrebolada Pansy Parkinson con los ojos vidriosos, nariz roja y grandes lagrimones que bajaban por sus mejillas pálidas llenas de colorete, apareció por la puerta, frenó al ver a Hermione delante de ella.

-Acaso no te enseñaron tus padres muggles que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas Granger. -Dijo la pelinegra arrugando el cejo y limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

Hermione se crispó de enojo y sorpresa, pero no le replicó nada a la chica porque sí había escuchado parte de su plática, y por otra parte, había dicho _Granger_ , no Sangre Sucia o Rata de biblioteca.

Pansy le dedicó una última mirada a la profesora y salió del lugar agitando altaneramente su túnica de modo que el viento la hacia volar, Hermione notó el uniforme muy bien entallado de la chica, con la falda dos dedos arriba de sus rodillas, una parte de ella sintió pena al verla de esa manera, nunca había visto llorar a Parkinson, siempre pensó en ella como una especie de muñeca plástica sin sentimientos.

-Te estaba esperando querida. -La lúgubre voz de la profesora la hizo dar un respingo.

-¿A mi?. -Dijo incrédula. -Discúlpeme pero tengo clases, sólo necesitaba ver si mis amigos estaban aquí.

-No, estás aquí por una razón. Una fuerza te ha traído hasta aquí. -Dijo solemne la profesora, Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Oh, ya lo creo, tengo que agradecerle a mis piernas el haber soportado subir todas esas escaleras por nada. Discúlpeme, me tengo que retirar. -Dijo ella no soportando más las locuras de esa mujer.

-Esto tomará un momento nada más, entra mi niña, y te daré lo que necesitas. -Trelawney entró haciendo pequeños ruidos con su chal de cuentas en cada paso que daba. Hermione se quedó parada como estatua con los pies plantados en la entrada del salón, su subconsciente le gritaba ¡Vete! Pero su curiosidad era demasiada fuerte para permitirse hacerle caso. Entró.

La sala era igual a como la recordaba el día que la abandonó en tercer año, no había cambiado. Divisó a la profesora en su enorme mesa de madera, con una botella alargada en las manos, con un liquido dentro que se veía aceitoso y las hélices violáceas se remolineaban suavemente en el interior de esa sustancia incolora.

-Haz venido por eso. -Dijo la profesora poniendo en alto la botella.

Hermione arrugó el ceño. -Claro que no. -Dijo la chica. -Vine a buscar a mis amigos.

-Aún no lo sabes, pero es así, te vi hoy dentro de mi bola de cristal, vienes a buscar dirección, por eso te lo tenía preparado. La joven Parkinson lo deseaba pero esto es tuyo. -La profesora le extendió la botellita, y Hermione estrujó con fuerza la correa de su bolso, quería tomarlo, no sabía por qué, tal vez simple curiosidad, o por el hecho de que Parkinson había suplicado por el cuando a ella se lo están ofreciendo libremente, por cualquiera que fuere el motivo, sin darse cuenta, sus pies se movían en dirección de la profesora y sus dedos se cerraron en la botellita que se sentía fría a su tacto.

Ella la elevó y destapó el corcho, la acercó a su nariz, no tenía olor alguno, lo apresuró a su boca inconsciente.

-¡Espera!. -Oyó decir a la profesora. Hermione se detuvo de golpe, la miró. -Tengo una advertencia. -La chica alejó la botella rápidamente. -Es un camino sin regreso. Tómalo cuando estés lista.

Hermione miró a la profesora, parpadeó como saliendo de un trance _. ¿Acaso en realidad pensaba beber esta cosa?._ Lo miró de nuevo y decidió poner el corcho de nuevo en su lugar. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que hace? No lo quiero. -Dijo ésta extendiendo de regreso la botella.

-Pero la necesitas. -Sentenció la mujer. -No te diré nada de él, lo sabrás en su momento. Quédatelo mi niña, es tuyo. Cuando estés lista, tómatelo, sólo ten en cuenta lo que acabo de decirte. Es todo, puedes retirarte. -Finalizó.

Hermione salió arrastrando los pies del salón empuñando la botella y acercándola a su pecho. Por una extraña razón su corazón latía aceleradamente, podía sentir que tenía algo importante en sus manos.

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _Lo siento, les debo una explicación de mi ausencia por casi un mes, pero es que tuve muchos problemas personales que me impidieron escribir, y también porque me senté a pensar largo y tendido, ¿A dónde va esta historia? Tal vez no todas sabrán que, este fic empezó como un OS, pero gracias al apoyo y porque aún tenía ideas que plantear decidí seguirlo y hacer una historia más extensa, el punto es que a como saben, la historia está ambientada en el sexto año, cuando estamos con Draco siendo un Mortífago y la llegada de Voldemort, ahora, ¿Qué pensaba hacer con esa parte de la historia? No podía obviarla por completo, si ya demasiado con que este fic no sigue nada del libro, sólo unas cuantas cosas, pero no me siento capaz de cambiar la historia de Rowling, con respecto a la guerra, además que no tengo idea de como hacer escenas de luchas, sería meterme a camisa de once varas. Así que pensé mucho, a como podrán ver, aquí menciono por primera vez a Voldemort y los Mortífagos, este es un punto de inflexión en la historia. Seguiré con mi visión hasta donde pueda, pero se vendrán cambios, espero que les gusté y sigan apoyando este proyecto que sigue en pie de lucha gracias a ustedes. Les quiero decir que no se preocupen, no abandonaré la historia, pero sí las actualizaciones vendrán un poco más retiradas de a como están acostumbradas, necesito terminar de replantearme todo el cuadro._

 _Ahora pasando a otra cosa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Otro beso entre nuestros tórtolos! Y Theo encontrándolos.. jaja aww no sé ustedes pero Theo me da ternura. Y que tal las chismosas de Lav y Parv buscando el meollo del asunto con nuestra pobre Herms._

 _¡Hermione ya tiene en su poder la poción! ¿La tomará? Ya saben que la idea fue de Doris, gracias linda, al fin pude incluirla en la historia._

 _Nos seguimos leyendo_

 _Besos_

 _Eli Feltson_


	15. Capítulo 15: That's you

_No saben lo que me costó retomar, he tenido problemas personales, pero continúo arrastrando esta historia, que caprichosamente sigue escondida en mi interior, se envuelve cada día en un capullo dentro de mi, a veces se niega a querer salir por más que la obligo, tal vez se deba a mi actual estado de ánimo, no estoy bien. Pero aquí estoy, espero que les guste, este trozo de mi, algo de mi liberación. Gracias por las que siguen esperando pacientemente._

 _ **Eres Tú**_ _de Carla Morrison, fue mi inspiración. La apliqué para este capítulo y a mi vida en general en estos últimos días._

 **XxxOooXxx**

 **Eres Tú**

" _Me encanta verte, tenerte, abrazarte,  
cuando estoy a un lado de ti,  
Todo lo bueno de mí florece, Eres tú, Ese imán de una preciosa energía. _

_Tenemos planes diferentes pero tú siempre en mi mente pues mis venas tan sutilmente disfrutan tanto quererte, Eres tú…_ _Es tu alma que envía señales a mi cuerpo._

 _._

Hermione llevaba sujeto fuerte en su mano izquierda y casi hecha trizas el retazo de pergamino que recibía casi a diario, caminaba a paso presuroso pero cauto por los pasillos, a pesar de que no era la primera vez, ni la segunda o tercera que iba a _su_ encuentro, eso no evitaba que el pesado nudo se asentara en su estomago. Era inevitable.

Llevaba semanas escabulléndose a _La Sala de Menesteres_ para encontrarse con Malfoy. La primera vez que recibió su lechuza casi se le escapó el corazón por la garganta. Fueron dos días después de su encuentro por los pasillos, en donde los agarró _infraganti_ el amigo de él, Nott.

No había terminado de cruzar las puertas ese día cuando él ya estaba encima de ella, bebiéndosele la boca con una ansía casi famélica. Desde ese entonces, recibe lechuza de su parte casi diario. Hermione siempre ha sido una mujer racional, y por eso precisamente su señal de alarma se prendía de vez en cuando. No entendía que era todo esto. Que tan rápido había olvidado cinco años de malos tratos por parte de él. Pero es que todo se sentía bien ahora, era como otro Malfoy, uno mejor. Hablaban poco y se besaban mucho, la llenaba de caricias, y su mirada de plata fundida la enternecía, sus conversaciones, las pocas, eran tan enriquecedoras.

Había mejorado mucho más en _Aritmancia_ gracias a sus libros y por los tips que él le dio.

Podían hablar de todo, menos de sus pasados tormentosos, he incluso le había preguntado qué había pasado, por qué ese repentino cambio con ella. Él simplemente le dijo que había abierto los ojos. Eso fue todo, Hermione siente un poco de temor aún, temor que queda opacado en los momentos que están juntos.

Que es casi la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, ya ni siquiera se ve tanto con Harry o Ron, salvo por las clases que llevan juntos. A parte que no le apetece estar mucho tiempo con Ron, la pesada de Lavender no hace más que insinuar cosas, a pesar de que ya habló muy claramente con ella y Parvati, que dejaran de estar haciendo investigaciones acerca de su vida. Que Merlín la librará si alguna de esas dos chismosas se enteraran que tiene _algo_ con Draco Malfoy, si todavía era increíble para ella, no se quería ni imaginar que pasaría con todo Hogwarts al tanto.

-Maldición. -Musitó para ella misma, pensando en la reina cotilla y ella que se asoma. Hermione desacelero el paso, en sentido contrario venía Lavender y Parvati.

-¡Hermione! -Chilló la rubia, los oídos de Hermione se quejaron. -Te he buscado por todas partes. Necesito hablar contigo. -Lavender con su leal escolta se apresuraron hasta donde ella.

-¿Qué sucede Lavender? -Preguntó Hermione al momento que metía rápidamente el pedazo de pergamino a su túnica.

-Necesito de tu ayuda. -Dijo Lavender, sorpresa, sorpresa, pensó sarcásticamente Hermione. Y se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

-Tú dirás. -Dijo comedida, cualquier asunto que implicara a Lavender y a su pupila, Parvati, tenía que tratarse con pinzas. Ellas tenían la tendencia de sacar de contexto las palabras de cualquiera.

-Pues veras, necesito que me des una idea de lo que pueda llevarle a Molly, ya que tú la conoces mejor que yo. Quiero dar una buena primera impresión. -Dijo entre risas tontas, secundada de su fiel compinche.

Hermione arrugó la frente inmediatamente, y sintió la sangre fría subirle y bajarle por todo el cuerpo. -¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando, disculpa? -Dijo ella con el corazón empezando a martillar en sus oídos, _¿Había entendido bien?_.

-Sí, ya tengo los obsequios de Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Ginny, Arthur. -Lavender contaba con los dedos y hacía unas caras graciosas, que en otro momento hubieran hecho reír a Hermione, tratando de recordar a todos los Weasleys.

-No te olvides de Bill. -Dijo Parvati.

-Merlín, es cierto, Bill, owwnn son demasiados. -Decía Lavender. Hermione escuchaba distante. -Bueno veré que le llevo a Bill, pero quiero algo súper especial para mi futura suegra. -Terminó sonriente la rubia, Hermione sentía todo el estómago revuelto.

-¿Tú irás a La Madriguera?. -Dijo Hermione, era más una acusación que una pregunta, pero las emocionadas chicas no lo notaron.

-¡Si! -Dijo. -¿Puedes creerlo?, mi Ro-Ro esta de acuerdo en formalizar nuestra relación, ¿Y qué mejor cosa que pasar las vacaciones con tus futuros suegros y cuñados? -Parvati hizo un ruido extraño con su garganta, dando a entender que estaba súper emocionada.

Hermione estaba a un paso de caer redonda en el suelo. Ronald había invitado a Lavender a pasar las vacaciones con él en La Madriguera. El único lugar en donde sólo habían estado ellos, los tres, ahora llegaba esta chica con su enormes bucles dorados y voz chillona a irrumpir en lo que ella consideraba casi un santuario, algo íntimo entre ella y Ron, y bueno Harry también, pero él siempre a estado ahí, no es como si lo hubiesen puesto de la noche a la mañana entre ellos, él era parte de todo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione? -Preguntó Parvati al ver pálida a la chica.

-Si, si estoy bien, es sólo que creo que la comida me sentó un poco mal. Si me disculpan, me dirigía a los baños. -Dijo ella haciendo su camino lejos de las otras dos, dejándolas extrañadas.

-¿Cuento contigo Hermione? -Le gritó a lo lejos Lavender, Hermione apretó los ojos ya dándole la espalda, alzó la mano.

-Claro. -Logró articular, mientras apretaba el paso, y sentía el nudo de su estomago subir hasta la garganta. Unas estúpidas lágrimas salpicaron sus mejillas, se repetía una y otra vez que era una idiota ilusa, ¿Y por qué diablos lloraba? Sabía bien que Ron tenía novia, pero… esto lo hace más formal, Lavender tiene razón, sabe que los Weasleys la trataran como a una hija, como lo hacen con ella.

Pero Hermione Granger es sólo la amiga de Ronald Weasley, Lavender es su novia. Una parte de ella sintió escozor. Eso era algo que ella posiblemente nunca tendría. Para empezar ni novio tenía, que patética, acaba de cumplir 17 años, y a los únicos chicos que a besado, son a uno que no ha vuelto a ver otra vez y a su ex -enemigo jurado.

 _«Su ex-enemigo»_

Hermione se rio de ella misma, ¿Cuán estúpido sonaba eso? Malfoy no es su amigo, no es nada, es el mismo bastardo con distinto empaque y ella es una idiota, dejándose llevar por sus hormonas. Giró sobre sus talones y regresó por el camino andado.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Draco regresó a su sala común después de tres horas de larga espera. No sabía como sentirse al respecto, lo habían dejado bien plantado. Solo en esa oscura sala, que le parecía aún más sin _ella_. La esperó y esperó hasta que se obligó a convencerse que no iba a llegar. La tarde cayó dando lugar a ese hermoso color púrpura que tanto le gusta a _ella_ , ese cielo era el campanazo para la despedida, lo miraban desde los ventanales, con ella arrimada tímidamente sobre su hombro, mientras él dibujaba mentalmente el contorno de su cuerpo bajo aquel uniforme demasiado holgado. Cuanto deseaba tocarla debajo de el y sentir su ardiente piel. El deseo que sentía por ella lo invadía y era casi doloroso, un ansia como no la había experimentado jamás.

-Pero que cara tan larga. -Escuchó a Nott decir detrás de él seguido de un manotazo en los omóplatos. -¿Tan mal fue la cosa? No me digas, te dijo que no. -Bromeó Theo.

-Ahorita no estoy de ánimos para soportar tus mierdas Theodore. -Dijo Draco. Nott le alzó una ceja.

-Ok, la cosa fue mal. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -Dijo en tono más serio. Draco asintió y caminaron a una esquina de la sala común que estaba vacía. Ambos se sentaron en cada sillón frente a frente.

-Hermione no llegó -Soltó Draco pasándose las manos por la cara.

-¿Te plantó? -Dijo Theo, Draco le dedicó una mirada fría. -No espero que me respondas, era una pregunta retórica. -Se defendió Nott.

-Si, me plantó maldita sea. -Draco se alborotaba su cabello platino pulcramente ordenado. -Y no me importa, lo entiendes Theo, yo lo hubiera esperado el día entero sin rechistar si tan sólo ella hubiese aparecido. La espere tres malditas horas, tres malditas e interminables horas, y en lo único en que puedo pensar es que hoy me iré a la cama sin el sabor de su boca o la textura de su piel en mis manos. -Ambos se quedaron callados. -¿Qué es esta mierda Theo? Maldición, desde cuando soy así, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Dónde quedo mi amor propio?.

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste? -Inquirió Nott.

-No, mejor no digas nada. -Dijo él. Sabía lo que diría y temía a esas palabras, que le dolían y se lo comían por dentro.

-Esta bien, no te diré lo que ambos muy bien sabemos, pero eres un cabezota de lo peor. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan de contingencia? -Preguntó más relajado tratando de aliviar la evidente angustia de su amigo.

-No iré a esa estupidez de Slughorn Theo, no quiero verla ahí con el idiota de la comadreja.

-¿Cómo sabes que irá con él?

-Porque la única oportunidad de pedirle que ninguno de los dos llevara parejas a esa estúpida cena, pasó hoy Theo, por eso, ese imbécil no dudará en invitarla. -Draco rechinó los dientes.

-Hoy no era la única oportunidad. Llevas viéndola semanas, ¿y no tuviste los huevos de invitarla?.

-Ya sabes bien por qué no la invité, ella nunca aceptaría ir conmigo, no se atrevería a dejar que nos vieran juntos. -La voz de Draco sonó dolida en los oídos de Theo.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Sí lo sé, lo sé maldición, ¿Por qué crees que nos seguimos viendo en ese salón escondido de todo el castillo?

-¿Y acaso a ti no te importaría que todos se dieran cuenta que te miras con Granger? -Lo atajó Theo.

Draco se quedó en silencio, no se había planteado eso, siempre estaba muy ocupado achacándole a ella el no querer que nadie se enteraran de ellos. Pero ¿Qué pasaría con él? Con su padre enterándose que esta enam… saliendo con una chica de origen muggle, y precisamente _ella_ , la amiga de Potter.

-Eso pensé. -Dijo Theo.

-Pero sino he dicho nada. -Se defendió Draco.

-No hace falta, sé lo que estas pensando, ni siquiera lo habías considerado ¿cierto?. Esto es más grande que sólo ustedes dos Draco, y si quieres que funcione, tienes que afrontar las consecuencias. Ahora, esto es lo que harás. Iremos a esa cena, y tú hablaras con ella antes de que nos vayamos de vacaciones ¿entendiste?. -Draco asintió. -Una cosa más, tu acompañante será Pansy.

-¿Qué? Estas loco Theo, sabes que Pansy arruinara cualquier oportunidad de hablar con Granger en esa cena.

-No lo hará. Irás con ella, esta muy deprimida Draco, le vendría bien "salir".

-Y sí tanto te importa, ¿Por qué no la llevas tú?.

-Porque yo ya tengo acompañante.

-¿Quién? -Preguntó rápidamente. _¿Theo llevaría a una chica?…_ ¡Por Merlín!

-Nadie de tu incumbencia chismoso. -Dijo él. -Allá está Pansy, -La señaló Theo que acababa de entrar a la sala común. -Vamos.

Se acercaron con paso raudo a Pansy Parkinson, la muchacha de larga cabellera negra y lustrosa como la noche más oscura, llevaba los ojos perfectamente delineados, sus labios acorazonados pintados de un sutil rosa, sus mejillas con su colorete habitual pero eran sus curvas pestañas las que la delataban, ya que guindaban de ellas pequeñas perlas, lágrimas.

-¡Pansy! -Dijo Theo, a la par de Draco quien tenía ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos. -Draco quiere decirte algo. -Dijo subiendo dos tonos más la voz en _algo._ Pansy lo miró.

-Si, quería saber si irías conmigo a la fiesta de Slughorn. -Dijo apretando los dientes. Pansy le dedicó una mirada impasible, no se mostró ni emocionada, ni excitada. Después de un silencio particularmente incómodo, ella habló.

-No deseo ir, pero gracias de todos modos. -Dijo sin cambiar las facciones de su rostro, carente de sentimiento. Draco lo notó al instante, se conocían de tantos años, algo pasaba.

-Por favor Pansy, acompáñame. -Dijo. -Theo tendrá una cita también y no sé tú pero muero de ganas por saber quien es. -Finalizó el platino, un asomo de sonrisa surco el rictus de los labios de Pansy.

-Vaya Theo, que bien guardado te lo tenías. -Dijo Pansy elevando una ceja, y mejorando visiblemente su estado de ánimo. Theo sonrió

-No es una sorpresa, todos sabrán quien es dentro de poco. En cuanto cruce esa puerta. -Señaló la entrada a la sala común.

-¡¿Es de Slytherin?! -Preguntaron al unísono ambos.

-Claro. -Dijo Theo desenfadado y encogiéndose de hombros. Draco y Pansy se volvieron a ver y entrecerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo que sonrieran abiertamente uno al otro.

-Esta bien, iré. -Cedió Pansy. -Tendré que apresurarme a pedir mi vestido a Madame Pudipié, ¡Por Salazar tengo sólo cuatro días!. -Ambos chicos sonrieron, Pansy había vuelto y Draco se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo bien que se sentía, Pansy era su única amiga, casi hermana, ella, Theo y Blaise, eran los hermanos que nunca tendría. Y hablando de Blaise...

-¡Ingratos! -Escucharon la voz de Blaise desde la entrada. -¿Dónde se metieron? Los he buscado por todo el castillo. -Reclamó el moreno al momento que se dejaba caer en el sillón junto a Pansy.

-Ultimando detalles Blaise. -Dijo Theo. -Las vacaciones son en menos de una semana, la fiesta de Slughorn está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-A sí, _esa_ fiesta. Buena suerte con eso, me imagino lo aburrida que será. -Se dirigió a sus dos amigos. -Yo tengo _asuntos_ también, tengo que despedirme de unas linduras, que por cierto, Draco, la Ravenclaw de la otra vez me ha preguntado por ti. -Sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-¿Quién? -Dijo éste arrugando la frente. Theo rió divertido.

-¡Hart!, ¿Ya la olvidaste acaso? Fue la chica que salió contigo en la última visita a Hogsmeade. -La recordó Zabinni.

-Ahh esa, pues considerando lo desastrosa de esa "cita" pensé que no querría volver a verme. -Mencionó Draco al momento que miraba a Theo, un aire de complicidad los embargó a ambos, sabían que ese día significo un punto de inflexión en la relación de ellos.

-Pues algo debiste de haber hecho bien, esa nena no para de preguntar por ti viejo. Según escuché, tuviste una sesión de besuqueo ardiente. -Sonrió Blaise malicioso.

-¡Ewwwww Blaise! Estoy aquí, ¿podrías retener tu verborrea hasta que me vaya a mi habitación?-Dijo Pansy. Los chicos rieron.

-Lo siento Pans -Dijo Blaise. -Puedes retirarte, a partir de ahora, Draco, Theo y yo tendremos platicas de hombre que tus dulces e inocentes oídos no deben escuchar. -Ironizó.

-Que desagradable. -Pansy hizo una mueca con su cara, pero distaba mucho de decir que estaba enojada, ella estaba disfrutando este momento con sus amigos. -Tampoco es que quiera saber de sus posibles encuentros deshonrosos a mitad de la noche por los pasillos del castillo, pero no me puedo ir de aquí, no sin antes saber, quien por todos los magos es la cita de Theo en la fiesta de Slughorn. -Dijo Pansy alzando las manos de manera teatral. Todos se quedaron callados.

-¡Ajá! Esa no me la sabía Theodore Nott. -Blaise le sonrió malicioso. -¿Quién es la afortunada pimpollo que disfrutara de tu sensual cuerpo? -Dijo en tono burlesco al momento que pasaba ambas manos por su propio torso.

-Blaise Zabinni, ¿Irías conmigo a la fiesta de Slughorn? -Soltó serio Theo, todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando el momento que Theo anunciara jovialmente: _¡Caíste!_ Y prosiguiera a develarle el nombre de la afortunada.

Pasaban los minutos y la cara de Nott decía que no jugaba, hablaba en serio. Pansy fue la primera en soltar una carcajada seca y estridente que buscó como acallarla con la mano. Draco le siguió. Y de pronto ambos se desternillaban de la risa en los sillones de la sala común de Slytherin, con una risa tan alta y contagiosa que incluso algunos de los presente, miraban el panorama y aún sin entender, les causaba una risa más discreta.

Cuatro chicos sentados en los sillones, uno serio, el otro en estado catatónico y dos riendo a carcajada suelta, saltándosele las lágrimas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y agarrándose el estómago. Era un cuadro digno de ser retratado y guardado para la posteridad, la felicidad del todo el mundo se había concentrado en esos dos cuerpos. Tanto así que al rato contagiaron a sus amigos, quienes se le unieron en esa sinfonía de carcajadas. Cuatro almas unidas en un solo soneto.

Cuando lograron estabilizarse, estaban sudorosos y cansados, nunca habían reído tanto y con tantas ganas, se sentía como un peso menos.

-Eso estuvo buenísimo. No superaré la cara de Blaise en mucho tiempo -Dijo Pansy entrecortada. -Pero ya en serio Theo, dinos de una vez.

-Ya lo dije Pansy, puede ser que no lo planee para que saliera así de cómico, pero es verdad. -Dijo recomponiéndose. Miró a Blaise. -¿Irías conmigo?

-¿Es en serio? -Dijo incrédulo Draco. Theo asintió.

-Theo gracias jeje. -Blaise se rascaba la nuca cohibido. -Sé que soy un chico increíblemente apuesto, pero creo que debes de suponer ya que, a mi me gustan las mujeres.

Theo rodó los ojos. -No te confundas Blaise soy un hombre de gustos muy selectivo, no estoy interesado en ti, no te preocupes. Lo que quiero es que vayamos todos, como amigos, familia, sé que no soy el único que lo a sentido. Nos pertenecemos, esa estúpida regla de los Slytherin de tener a un único heredero sangre pura, nos a aislado, nos a privado de gozar la complicidad, el amor y compañerismo de alguien de nuestra misma sangre. Pero me siento afortunado de tenerlos a ustedes. A los que puedo llamar mis hermanos.

-Caray… -Susurró Pansy, con sus ojos brillando. Se acercó tímidamente y abrazó a Theo, con reticencia y temor, poniendo la cara en su hombro para que la túnica de él absorbiera sus lágrimas y sollozos, pera ésta vez eran de felicidad, liberadoras, como un bálsamo para su herida. Poco a poco se junto Draco y luego Blaise. Hasta que sólo eran un amasijo de brazos y cabezas, por primera vez desde que ya no eran niños, volvían a envolverse en los brazos de otros, no eran muy dados a ese tipo de contacto, sin malicia, sin connotación de índole sexual, sólo ellos, todos juntos en un abrazo fraterno, amoroso, que decía lo mucho que se querían y hacía que los presentes volvieran su rostro a otro lado para no presenciar tan íntimo encuentro.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Hermione se miraba fijamente en el espejo del baño, se miraba extraña, con sus mejillas más coloradas, sus ojos marrones que se veían más grandes y sus labios color y sabor fresa, lo había sentido al momento que se los chupó distraída.

No quería salir, no quería ir a esa cena del Slug Club, y peor al pensar en su acompañante. Al darse cuenta que Lavender pasaría las vacaciones en La Madriguera, se enfrentó con Ron, y una parte de ella esperaba que lo negara, pero no fue así, le salió con la absurda cantaleta de: _"No me dejó opción" "Se invitó prácticamente sola"._ Podía ser cierto pero él tenía que negarse, no tenía que permitir que invadiera eso también.

Ronald en un intento por aplacar su furia, eligió el peor momento para pedirle ser su acompañante en la cena de Slughorn, Hermione no podía creer que tuviera el descaro. No sólo no lo acepto, sino que en un estado de _lapsus brutus,_ le dijo que iría con Cormac, quería causarle dolor, igual o peor que el ella sentía. Miró con gran satisfacción la ira subir por su cuello y asentarse en su rostro pecoso. Su boca hizo un mohín y dio la media vuelta lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

No le habla desde entonces, pero se a topado con su mirada iracunda de vez en cuando, dándole un secreto placer y poder. Ahora la peor parte es _ir_ con Cormac, cuando ella lo buscó para pedirle que la acompañara a esa tontería él acepto _ipso facto_.

Hermione se acomodó por quinta vez su vestido rosa pálido. Tenía un escote un poco pronunciado para su gusto pero Ginny insistió demasiado en que le entallaba perfecto. Por lo menos la convenció que la falda no fuera ultra pegada en las piernas, pudo persuadir a Madame Pudipié a que se la arreglará, que fuera volada y con paletones a como era su idea inicial.

En la cita para el talle final del vestido, entró Pansy eufórica llamando a Pudipié urgentemente, al ver a ella y Ginny, se retiró muy educadamente, sin decir ni media palabra y espero en la sala de fuera, eso hizo que casi cayeran de espalda ambas chicas. Al salir ambas con sus respectivos vestidos y con Ginny insistiéndole visitar una tienda de zapatos, Hermione le dedicó una ultima mirada a Pansy quien se perdía dentro del cortinaje que daba a la sala de prueba de Madame.

-¡Hermione ya es hora! -Escuchó a Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, suspiró profundamente.

-Ya voy. -Dijo. Dio una última mirada al espejo, el reflejo le devolvió la vista con cara de: _¿Qué haces?._ Bajó los ojos a sus manos, que sostenían pedazos de pergaminos, todas notas, con una misma letra, de un mismo destinatario: _¿Qué sucede? ¡Deseo verte! ¡Hola!._ Tomó su varita, conjuró un _incendio_ , abrió el grifo y el agua se llevó los restos. Salió.

Bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios, abajo estaba Neville esperando a Ginny y Cormac.

Ellas bajaron al momento que Cormac le tomaba la mano y se la besaba delicadamente.

- _Ma Petite Fleur_ -Le dijo con sus ojos fijos en ella. Hermione sólo pensaba en sus adentros: _¡No por favor, desde ya no!,_ pero le sonrió en cambio, muy educada.

Caminaron hacia la torre de Slughorn y en el camino se encontraron a Harry que llevaba a una risueña Luna, enfundada en un vestido rosado eléctrico.

-¡Hola todos! -Les saludó.

-Luna, que bien te ves. -Dijo Ginny.

-Gracias, tú también y tú Hermione, te ves muy hermosa. -Dijo con su característica voz soñadora.

-Verdad que sí. -Dijo Cormac antes de que ella pudiera decir, _Gracias_. Hermione lo miró de mala manera y él sólo le sonrió de lado y le apretó más el brazo para pegarla a él.

Hermione miró a Harry y éste le sonrió, una sonrisa que indicaba que todo estaba bien entre ellos, a cada momento se arrepentía de haberse apresurado y pedirle a Cormac ser su acompañante, Harry también se lo había pedido pero ella ya había acordado con McLaggen. Él invitó a Luna en su lugar y estaba segurísima que se la pasaría muy bien, en cuanto a ella, no podía decir lo mismo.

Su estómago iba hecho girones, se preguntaba si Draco iría. No lo ha visto desde hace una semana, sólo en la pocas clases que comparten, pero ella se sienta tan adelante para no tener que tenerlo cerca. A pasado varias noches soñando con sus besos, sus abrazos y sus caricias, se a despertado sudorosa y ansiosa, con ganas de salir corriendo a su encuentro.

La botella alargada de liquido incoloro con hélices violáceas posada tentativamente en su buró, en más de una ocasión la ha llamado y a hecho el intento por tomarlo, pero un escalofrío la invade. A pesar de repetirse muchas veces que eso de nada sirve, hablamos de Trelawney.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó Cormac al oído, pero a una distancia demasiada próxima. Ella se alejó disimuladamente. Y asintió en modo de respuesta.

Llegaron a la torre y el profesor los recibió alegremente.

-Pasen, Pasen. Son los primeros en llegar. -El salón estaba muy hermosamente decorado, el profesor siempre se lucía, pudo apreciar unas ramitas de muérdago guindadas por algunas partes de la sala para tomar el té, los memorizó e hizo nota mental de donde no debía ir con Cormac.

Pasaron y se acomodaron esperando dar inicio a la cena, que sería tipo coctel, sin una enorme mesa en donde todos se miraran unos a otros por unos segundos muy incomodos. Hermione dio gracias a Merlín por eso. No quería que se repitiera lo de la vez pasada.

Empezaron a llegar los demás invitados. Belby llegó solo, los Carrow acompañados por unas gemelas de Ravenclaw de apellido Burg. La chica Melinda llegó con un Hufflepuff y sólo esperaban a las serpientes que se hacían esperar.

-Bueno sólo nos falta a los señores Malfoy -El corazón de Hermione se encogió dentro de su pecho al escuchar su nombre. -Y Nott, creo que podemos dar inicio. -Finalizó el profesor. En ese momento la puerta de la torre se abrió y por ella entró Theodore y detrás de él Zabinni.

-Perdón por el retraso, pero es que mi acompañante se demoro demasiado en estar listo. -Theo le retorció los ojos a Blaise.

-En mi defensa diré que, estoy fabuloso. -Dijo con aire digno Blaise. Todos los presentes agrandaron los ojos al darse cuenta que Blaise era el acompañante de Theo.

-Sí lo está. -Escucharon que Luna le murmuraba a Harry, Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia a Luna. Theo rodó los ojos.

-¿Y el joven Draco? -Preguntó Slughorn. Hermione sintió un retortijón.

-En seguida viene. -Dijo Theo. Ambos chicos entraron y los presentes pudieron admirar el porte y elegancia que emanaba de ellos. Sin duda saben hacer una entrada pensaba Hermione cuando se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Todos miraron y el aire se cortó de inmediato, ahí de pie estaba Draco elegante, con su porte aristocrático altivo, en su túnica negra que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel pálida. Hermione contuvo la respiración, del brazo llevaba a una preciosa Pansy, enfundada en un vestido verde, con escote de corazón y talle de sirena, perfectamente colocado en su cuerpo como una segunda piel de esmeralda, su larga cabellera negra como la brea caía por su espalda descubierta. Eran una pareja poderosa, esa sí fue una entrada triunfal le dijo una voz dolorosa en su interior.

-Estamos todos, podemos dar inicio de una vez. -Dijo jovial el profesor.

 **XxxOooXxx**

En cuanto Draco cruzó las puertas de la torre de Slughorn, sus ojos la buscaron inmediatamente. Buscó al imbécil de la comadreja y no estaba por ningún lado. Casi se permitió tener un poco de alivio cuando se percató de la figura al lado de su amada. Era _cucaracha-McLaggen_ , su mandíbula se tensó.

Ahora el muy desgraciado anda detrás de ella como una sabandija rastrera queriéndosele subir por los tobillos. Maldito y mil veces maldito McLaggen ¿cómo se atreve? Si sus ojos pudieran matar ya le hubiese atravesado el corazón con mucho gusto.

-Tranquilo Draco. -Escuchó la voz de Theo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando ese maldito idiota anda detrás de ella? -Dijo Draco furioso tratando de tragarse su ira a punto de ponche de fruta. -Eww necesitaré algo más fuerte que esto. -Le dijo a Theo, viendo con desprecio su vaso lleno del liquido rosado.

-Ni hablar, mañana regresamos a casa, no permitiré que Narcissa te vea con una resaca de los mil demonios. -Atajó Theo.

-Se ve preciosa Theo, joder, estoy concentrando todas mis fuerzas para no llevármela de aquí ahora mismo. -Draco tenía la mirada fija en ella que hablaba animada con Potter y Lovegood.

-No necesitas algo más fuerte amigo, Merlín nos libre de semejante escándalo. -Bromeó Theo, miró hacia donde estaba Granger con sus amigos. -¿Y quien es esa chica que está con ellos? -Preguntó.

-¿Hmmm? -Dijo distraído Draco sin apartar la vista de Hermione.

-¡La Chica Draco! La que está con Potter, la rubia de ojos grandes. -Repuso Theo.

-Ahh esa es Lovegood, es amiga de ella, es de Ravenclaw. -Dijo Draco con voz ausente como saliendo de una ensoñación.

-Chicos esto está de lo más aburrido. -Dijo Pansy al acercarse con Blaise.

-Ni que me lo digas. Lo único bueno que he visto en toda la noche es el trasero de la chica Weasley en ese vestido negro. -Dijo Blaise desenfadado. -¿Quién lo diría? -finalizó, Pansy lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y soltó una risa. Seguida de Nott y Malfoy.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Hermione no podía evitar sentir ese punzazo cada vez que de reojo veía a Draco tan animado con Parkinson. _¿Acaso eran celos?_ No, que locura…

-Hermione allá viene McLaggen. -Le advirtió Harry.

-Merlín… vámonos de aquí que lo acabo de dejar plantado, me quiere llevar a los muérdagos. -Hermione simulo arcadas. -Luna, ¿Podrías ayudarme? Distrayéndolo.

-Claro, no hay problema. Le diré que andas buscando nargles. -Dijo.

-Si, eso, gracias Luna -Le dijo mientras arrastraba a Harry detrás de cortinas con la esperanza que fuera eso suficiencia para hacer desaparecer de una vez por todas al odioso de Cormac.

-¿Por qué si no querías venir con Cormac, lo invitaste? -Le preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé. -Mintió ella.

Harry no dijo nada, sabía que podría ser algo relacionado con Ron, y no quería incomodar a su amiga al hablar de algo tan sensible. Decidió cambiar de tema. -¿Estás lista para mañana?.

-Mañana son las vacaciones. -Musitó ella.

-Así es. ¿Que te parece? Tres semanas con los Weasleys. -Suspiró Harry.

Hermione se sintió palidecer. Ella había quedado con Molly pasar las vacaciones con ellos en La Madriguera. Pero eso se estropeo con la inclusión de Lavender en todo esto. Obvio ella no iría, no podría soportar verla a ella ahí. Si mucho esfuerzo hacía con tolerarla en la habitación que compartían en Hogwarts.

-Sabes que Harry, olvidé mencionarles que, no iré con ustedes, había olvidado por completo que saldré de crucero con mis padres. -Era una vil mentira, ella había cancelado, pero prefería quedarse en la escuela a ir a La Madriguera y soportar a Lavender ahí también.

-¡¿De verdad?! -Preguntó Harry emocionado. No captando la mirada esquiva de parte de Hermione para no ser descubierta.

-Si, mi madre a querido ir de crucero por mucho tiempo y mi padre accedió. Estoy tan emocionada. -Dijo ella asombrándose lo fácil que le salió mentir tan descaradamente.

-Es una lástima que no podrás venir con nosotros, con eso de que Lavender irá, me sentiré muy desplazado por Ron. -Dijo él.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. -Reprochó Hermione.

Ya cuando se sentía a salvo de Cormac, el destino muy en contra de ella le jugo chueco otra vez. Las cortinas de entreabrieron y la cabeza de risos dorados asomo por ella, era McLaggen, pero no había reparado en su presencia aún. Miraba a Harry. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse por el otro lado.

Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Harry y McLaggen preguntándole por ella. Echó un vistazo por el salón y miró a Draco que platicaba con Parkinson, le tenía una mano en su hombro derecho desnudo y sintió una embravecida sacudida en el estómago. Decidió que era momento de retirarse. Miró en todas direcciones en busca del profesor para despedirse pero él dormitaba en un gran sillón, al parecer los hermanos Carrow lo habían emborrachado y ellos se daban el lote sin pudor alguno con sus respectivas parejas en los sofás de al lado.

Salió rápidamente, dándole una rápida disculpa a Ginny de largo y haciéndole señas para indicarle que iba a dormir ya. Caminó a paso presuroso por el pasillo, se quitó los condenados tacones que la iban matando y hacían un ruido infernal por el eco en cada paso que daba por el desolado camino.

Un grito salió de su garganta cuando sintió unos brazos tomarla desde atrás. Sintió un aliento resoplar en su cuello, e inmediatamente la sangre se le heló en las venas y se calentó de regreso.

-¿A dónde vas? -Le preguntó muy cerca de su oído. Él la tenía agarrada de la cintura y sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Le dio la vuelta y ella se enfrentó con sus ojos de plata fundida.

No le dio tiempo de responder, la besó inmediatamente, sorbiéndole los labios de fresa, tomándola furiosamente por la cintura, pegándola salvajemente a su cuerpo, hasta quedar alineados.

Ella le respondió con la misma ansia. Con el mismo deseo. Hundió sus dedos en su cabello sedoso. Dejándose llevar en ese vaivén delicioso de su lengua dentro de su boca. Fue como una explosión de color detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Sentía las piernas débiles, si él la soltara ella sin duda caería al suelo.

Se sentía flotar entre sus brazos, se sentía liviana y viva, la sangre le corría por las venas a una velocidad estrepitosa. Quería más de él, acercarse más de ser posible. Pero una sensación de vacío la embargo al sentir que él se alejaba.

-Lo siento, pero debo detenerme aquí, no creas que es porque quiera. Pero empiezo a sentir que mi cuerpo me pide más de ti. -Le susurró dulcemente contra su garganta al momento que le posaba un beso ahí que la hizo estremecerse.

Un sonido de sorpresa dejó su garganta al entender sus palabras, él había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos. Eso la puso eufórica. Enrolló sus brazos en su cuello y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Hermione lo miró. Y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Lo besó con delicadamente que Draco sintió su corazón derramarse en su pecho, de amor y deseo por esta preciosa mujer que lo tiene loco.

Hermione le agarró la mano. -Vamos. -Musitó ella, y él se dejo guiar por esa ninfa del bosque, totalmente embrujado, embobado.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Ron estaba escondido en una de las torres lejanas a la de Gryffindor, estaba harto de Lavender, se había puesto particularmente pesada con eso de que pasaría navidad en La Madriguera.

No podía creer como se dejó engaratusar por ella, hasta el punto de decirle que no le importaba que fuera a su casa. _¿En que estaba pensando?_

La noche estaba hermosa, aunque un poco oscura, las nubes habían envuelto a la luna como arropándola.

Estaba sentado en el suelo y el viento nocturno le refrescaba la cara y le alborotaba el cabello rojo. Ya sus maletas estaban lista para partir mañana, su último día en Hogwarts y estaban solo, sus amigos estaban en esa cena de Slughorn. Mientras él se escondía de su psicótica novia.

Un tintineo lejano lo sacó de su ensoñación. No había nadie en los pasillos, eran ya pasadas las doce de la noche, estaba desértico. Se escondió detrás de un pilar por si acaso era Filch rondando hasta el ultimo día para así poder dar de regalo de navidad un castigo a quien fuera que anduviera por los pasillos a media noche.

De lejos miró la silueta de una mujer en vestido, se miraba hermosa, pero la oscuridad no le dejaba apreciar bien de quien se trataba, el tintineo era provocado por sus zapatos de tacón.

La miró hasta que se detuvo en uno de los ventanales del pasillo, miraba hacia el exterior. En ese momento las nubes se movieron, la luna apareció bañando a la misteriosa mujer de su color aperlado. Su tez blanca contrastaba con el color berenjena de sus labios. Sus curvas pestañas estaban cargadas de lágrimas. Ya era común en ella. Su perfil era hermoso como toda ella, su rostro estaba enmarcada por el ébano de su cabello.

Ron salió detrás del pilar y una fuerza ajena a él lo obligó a caminar hacia ella. Como autómata impulsado como un imán. Sentía el enorme deseo de envolverla entre sus brazos y cobijarla con su cuerpo.

Ella al darse cuenta de la presencia que se cernía ante ella, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a su impertinente acompañante.

Ron estaba cara a cara con Pansy, y él le recorría el rostro con los ojos, absorbiendo cada detalle de el. Como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Él la escuchó contener su aliento. Ella estaba mirándolo fijamente, y aunque había esperado ver horror en sus ojos, alguna clase de repulsión, no vio nada de eso. Él vio únicamente curiosidad, como si ella estuviera examinando el mapa de algún país desconocido.

Ron dio un paso más hacia adelante y la miró fijamente, se encontró con su mirada, quieta. En la luz de la luna sus ojos azules podrían haber sido negros.

Él abrió la boca para preguntarle que le sucedía pero Pansy casi ausentemente dejó que sus dedos recorrieran por su mejilla hacia abajo, a sus labios, delineando la forma de su boca con la punta de su dedo índice, como si ella estuviera trazando una maldición. Había asombro en sus ojos. Y el corazón de Ron martillaba en sus oídos.

Se acercó otro paso más hasta que quedó a un palmo de distancia de ella, tomó su mano y antes de lo que él pensó, Pansy cerró la distancia entre ellos y sus labios buscaron los del pelirrojo.

Y lo besó. Suavemente al principio, probando, pero de pronto sus manos estaban apuñando la parte de atrás de su camiseta, y la suavidad de ella estaba presionada contra su pecho.

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, y por un momento Ron tuvo miedo de que ella fuera a decirle que se detuviera. Se besaban de una manera salvaje, desinhibida, como si ellos no fueran Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson.

Le besó las mejillas, los párpados, los labios, hasta se permitió bajar hasta la curvatura descubierta de su hombro. Le mordisqueo seductoramente ahí y escuchó como un sonido hasta ahora desconocido para él abandonaban los labios de ella. Pansy le sumergía sus largos dedos por todo el cabello, bajó por los costados y metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta de él. Surcó con sus uñas largar sus flancos haciéndolo temblar ante su tacto.

Nunca Ron había besado con tanta pasión a nadie, ni siquiera a su "novia" y nunca había sido tan correspondido, con la misma entrega y pasión.

Ella se desprendió de él de repente, sus bocas hicieron el sonido de ventosas al desprenderse. Ella lo miró agitada, arrebolada y en sus ojos él pudo ver el deseo palpable.

-Esto nunca pasó. -Le dijo Pansy mientras salía de entre sus brazos. Siguió su camino. Dejando a Ron confundido y extasiado con el sabor de sus besos en toda la piel.


	16. Capítulo 16: Colorblind

_¡Hola! Primero que todo, primero que nada, primero que el capítulo ;) ¡GRACIAS! En verdad, gracias por tantas palabras de aliento, que lindas son todas, definitivamente ya me siento mucho mejor, mi cielo se está despejando._

 _Creo que ésta es una de las partes que más he querido plasmar, tengo meses (literal) que la idea me ronda por la cabeza y tengo tanta ilusión que por fin llegara y que puedan leerla._

 _De corazón, cruzo los dedos para que les guste, como siempre (y espero no aburrirlas ;-p) mi soundtrack fue_ _ **Colorblind**_ _de Counting Crows, es una de las canciones de la película_ _ **Cruel Intentions**_ _de 1999, recientemente la volví a ver y me pareció muy Dramionesca xD, lo sé estoy loca, veo Dramione hasta en la sopa._

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _ **Colorblind**_

" _I am covered in skin_ _  
_ _No one gets to come in_ _  
_ _Pull me out from inside_ _  
_ _I am folded and unfolded and unfolding_ _  
_ _I am colorblind_ _"_

 _._

"Estoy cubierto por piel  
nadie logra entrar  
sácame de mi interior  
estoy doblado, desdoblado y revelándome  
Soy Daltónico"

.

El crepitar de las sutiles llamas en la chimenea era el único sonido que embargaba la habitación, eran pasadas las 12 de la madrugada, menos de 9 horas faltaban para que el expreso de Hogwarts saliera de la estación llevándoselo lejos de ella, pero _él_ no lo sabía aún.

Hermione lo había conducido dócilmente hasta La Sala de Menesteres, y ahora se encontraban en su lugar de siempre, en donde días antes la había llenado de cálidos y ansiosos besos bajo su pequeño manto de seguridad entre las cuatro paredes. A pesar que deseaba con todas sus ganas besarla hasta perder la conciencia, se retenía difícilmente, estaba esperando una respuesta, necesitaba saber porque no había acudido a sus encuentros, casi quiso pegarse un puñetazo en la cara al momento que las palabras abandonaron sus labios, se sentía como un completo idiota.

-Lo siento _Draco_ , no tengo razón en concreto del por qué he fallado a nuestro encuentros. -Mintió ella, ya que definitivamente empezar una diatriba con el argumento, de que esperaba – y espera absurdamente- algo _más_ de él, no entra ni entrará en su panorama.

Draco por su parte se perdió a comienzo de su oración, cuando en sus oídos escuchó el canto seductor de su nombre en los labios de ella.

《 _Draco…_ _》《_ _Dra…co…_ _》_

Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su primer nombre, y maldita sea, sonaba jodidamente excitante en su boca, podía imaginar a su lengua retroceder para hacer el sonido de " _Dra"_ y luego soltarla suave para terminar, " _co"._

Él estiró su mano y acarició uno de sus pómulos rociado hermosamente de pecas, la miraba atentamente como si fuese la primera vez, él descubrió las llamas danzantes en sus hermosos ojos mieles, eran con el sol, difícil de ignorar, resplandecientes. Draco dibujó con su dedo la curva de su rostro. Y cuando sus dedos se posaron en sus suaves labios, la miró tragar grueso.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi primer nombre. -Mencionó de manera distraída, al momento que su pulgar recorría cada surco de su labio inferior carnoso.

Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida, era verdad, ella lo había llamado _Draco_ no _Malfoy._ Jadeó un poco al sentir las manos de él un poco temblorosas bajo su tacto, _¿Acaso estaba nervioso?_ Pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué llegaste con ese idiota de McLaggen? -Preguntó de repente, acunando su mejilla caliente en su palma y mirándola directo a los ojos, eso la tomó desprevenida.

-Bueno, tú llegaste con Parkinson. -Despotricó ella al momento que un brillo fugaz le robaba por unos segundos su mirada desconcertada. Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

No sabía por qué alargaba tanto el momento, quería lanzarse hacía ella, apretar su cuerpo con el suyo y robar su aliento, pero en cambio, Draco sólo la miraba. Ella era en realidad un mujer hermosa, una aparición del fuego y la luna de ese lugar escondido, un ángel de luz enfundado de seda. Temía que si parpadeaba, la visión se esfumara. Permaneció allí paralizado, con ambas manos en su rostro, a punto de besarla, ella lo miraba ansiosa con el iris de sus ojos dilatados, y sus labios entreabiertos a la espera de la deliciosa unión de sus lenguas. La belleza que manaba de aquel rostro se le antojó dolorosa.

Él la arrastró hasta la calidez de la chimenea, se sentaron ambos en la mullida alfombra de esa sala, Hermione se acercó a él y Draco no supo en que momento su cuerpo retomó el control de la situación, la abrazó y pudo sentir su aliento en la garganta. Ella entrelazó sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, alzó la vista a él y Draco la besó, tan delicadamente, de una manera casi devota, como si tuviera miedo -y lo tenía- de mancillar a ese hermoso ángel puro. Le acariciaba el cabello, y podía sentir como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba con la respiración.

Hermione puso sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de Draco y con dedos torpes abrió botón a botón su túnica, hasta que cayó a un lado descuidada. El corazón de él se aceleró de inmediato al comprender sus acciones, y su cuerpo empezó a tener unos pequeños espasmos totalmente involuntarios cuando pudo percibir las manos de Hermione sobre su abdomen, el calor de sus palmas traspasaban la tela de su fina camisa blanca y buscaban su camino hacia el sur de él.

El primer tirón en la parte baja de su cuerpo le arrancó un jadeo. Ella lo miró y un sentimiento parecido a la vergüenza lo inundó. Que ridículo, se sentía sonrojar como si fuera la primera vez que tuviera una casi erección frente a una mujer. Pero extrañamente así lo sentía. Sus besos castos y cándidos lo habían acercado peligrosamente a las cuerdas. La manera en que ella se inclinaba hacia él, le hacían tener una visión clara de como sería su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Hermione le besó ambas mejillas pálidas.

-Ven aquí. -Le susurró delicada, al momento que lo tomaba de la mano y se dejaban caer ambos suavemente sobre la alfombra.

El pulso de Draco se aumentó exponencialmente, su corazón latía desbocado, estaba acostado con ella sobre esa alfombra, la tenía a su lado, ella de inmediato enrolló sus piernas en las de él y se acercó todavía más a su cuerpo, pudo inhalar el aroma exquisito en su piel.

Draco la miraba queriendo absorber cada detalle de su rostro, se inclinó y la besó suave, disfrutando una vez más de la calidez de su boca. Eran besos susurrantes que hacia que su rostro hormiguearan y que enviara temblores por todos su cuerpo creando una erección instantánea.

Él era plenamente consciente de sus piernas desnudas atrapadas en las suyas, y sintió temor de que Hermione se diera cuenta de la reacción inevitable de su cuerpo hacía ella. Temía que pudiera _sentirlo_ , que estúpido, se recriminaba por dentro, desde cuando se reprimía tanto en _esas_ situaciones.

Pero ahí estaba, temeroso que ella se percatara de su _problema,_ cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza en un intento por controlarse. Pero ella le besó los párpados, su cabello castaño le hacía cosquillas en su rostro y cuello, su respiración se volvía más rápida y superficial a medida que ella se acercaba a él en busca de una mayor proximidad de sus cuerpos.

-Esta bien. -Le musitó Hermione contra su oído. Draco abrió los ojos. Se sentía un poco mareado y su declaración lo había descolocado. No sabía a que se refería ella exactamente con ese " _esta bien"._

 _《_ _Esta bien que tuviera una erección del tamaño de una de las torres de Hogwarts_ _》_

 _《"_ _Esta bien", ¿dicho acaso como un permiso de sumergirse en su tierno cuerpo?_ _》_

 _¡¿Qué, maldición?!_

Pero sin importar qué, Draco se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente al principio, Hermione puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Sus besos se aceleraron, cada vez eran más profundos y urgentes haciéndoles hasta difícil encontrar el tiempo para respirar.

Draco se situó, en un arrebato, encima de ella, acunando su cabeza con un brazo. La besaba con tanta ferocidad, que se detuvo un momento por miedo a estarle haciendo daño, la miró y su ojos salvajes lo invitaban a reanudar el beso. Él presionó su rostro en la curva caliente de su cuello y besó con adoración toda su piel expuesta, bajó hasta sus hombros bañados de pecas mientras que sus manos inquietas buscaron el borde de su vestido rosa pálido de seda.

Se detuvo un instante al escuchar la respiración entrecortada de ella, por un horroroso instante pensó que lo apartaría y le diría que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero no dijo nada, en cambio ella flexionó un poco su pierna y Draco recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la longitud de su delicada piel, sedosa bajo su tacto. Miró la expresión de exquisitez en su rostro, y se inclinó a besar su barbilla sin dejar de acariciarla.

Ella le acaricia la espalda con la punta de sus dedos, hasta que en un momento dado Hermione sacó su camisa de dentro de sus pantalones, aprovechó la liberación para sumergir sus pequeñas manos dentro y tocar su carne desnuda. Draco gimió al sentir como sus dedos lo recorrían, desde sus flancos, por sobre su abdomen, que se tensó mucho más con el paso de sus dedos, dándole una descarga placentera, ella subió hasta su pecho y acarició sus tetillas. Él jadeó sonoramente, ya no le importaba que ella supiera cuanto estaba disfrutando esto, sus labios la buscaron nuevamente, y otro roce en su pecho lo hizo buscar refugio entre sus piernas.

Draco sumergió sus manos dentro de su vestido hasta llegar al inicio de sus caderas, acarició el borde de la tela de sus bragas.

 _Algodón_ ,

Podía imaginarlas sobre su cuerpo jugoso, no eran de encaje, no eran para seducir, sino para hacerla sentir cómoda, sonrió contra su clavícula, le agradaba eso, ella era diferente. Hermione jadeaba al _sentirlo_ a él demasiado cerca de sus zonas sensibles.

Esos sonidos enloquecedores le llegaban a Draco y se anclaban en sus oídos, enviándole toques eléctricos por el cuerpo. Hermione suspira y jadea cuando él recorría sus manos sobre sus muslos desnudos, al momento que él mismo se aprisiona y desliza entre ellos. Su corazón latía con más y más fuerza, se sentía al borde, balanceándose a la orilla del precipicio, sólo esperando un último empujoncito para dejarse caer maravillosamente.

Y el momento llegó cuando,

 _-Dra…co. -_ Hermione suspiró su nombre y eso hizo que se sintiera arrastrado por algún tipo de ardiente torbellino, bombardeándolo con un millón de sensaciones a la vez. Buscó su boca para perderse de nuevo en el calor de sus labios, la presión de su lengua, el sabor de su piel, el olor de su cabello y la forma de sus firmes senos debajo de su pecho.

Deseaba arrancarle con todas ganas el vestido, apreciar la desnudez de su cuerpo joven y puro, sin mancilla, estaba seguro de eso, y eso es precisamente lo que lo está deteniendo ahora mismo. El saber que ella es virgen, que él a llegado por mucho, más lejos que nadie.

Hermione enredó una mano en su cabello platino y la otra pasó directamente a su estómago, acariciando y jalando suave los finos vellos debajo de su ombligo, eso hizo que los músculos alrededor de su entrepierna se tensaran y convulsionaran a su tacto, sentía cada vez más cerca esa conocido tirón en su ingle, que reclama ser liberado. Ella jugaba con su cinturón y después de un momento él escuchó el sonido metálico del accesorio al ser desprendido, sus dedos barrían con suavidad su estómago, Draco temblaba de deseos, su musa vacilaba con la cinturilla de su pantalón y deslizó el botón por la abertura, el sonido que hizo, lo sintió en la piel, fue liberador, eso significaba una barrera menos para llegar hasta el dulce refugio en su interior, los dedos curiosos de ella caminaban por el borde de su bóxer, como si estuviera en la cuerda floja, con cuidado, paso a paso, evitando caer al abismo.

Draco se desprendió del beso, se apretó y gimió contra el hombro de ella, cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas enormes de rogarle que continuara, que deslizara sus manos dentro y que tomara todo de él. No podía pensar en nada más, excepto en esa ciega locura, quería detenerse, o fingir que había sido un accidente cuando se adentró totalmente entre sus piernas.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la alfombra, retorciéndola mientras se empujaba contra ella, se frotaba contra ella, imperceptible al principio, con la esperanza que no lo notara. Pero pronto eso también quedó fuera de su control al sentir el primer contacto de su entrepierna con la suavidad de la pelvis de ella, los separaba sus ropas aún, pero la fina tela de su pantalón era una barrera demasiado débil para impedir que sintiera el calor que manaba de ella.

Se mordió la lengua dentro de la boca para evitar soltar un grito de placer, deseaba poder sentirla desnuda debajo de él, incluso cuando el sentimiento de su cuerpo bajo su vestido era suficiente para enviarle un torbellino de lujuria y deseo. Draco podía oír como su respiración se volvía áspera y el melodioso sonido que hacían sus cuerpos en fricción lo enloquecían todavía más. Sabía que debía detenerse, que debía parar ahora mismo, porque sí seguía, sí continuaba, sabía bien lo que sucedería.

Casi se había obligado a parar cuando la boca de ella buscó la suya, lo besó profundamente, una crepitante llamarada se disparó a través de su cuerpo, enviando rojas chispas de una euforia exquisita y de repente con un último jadeo se encontró temblando con fuerza contra ella, el éxtasis explotando por todo su cuerpo como el sol naciente.

Su respiración era errática y tenía los ojos bien cerrados, no quería ni abrirlos para enfrentarse a ella, y ver en sus finos rasgos la certeza de saber lo que le acababa de pasar. Hermione rodó sobre su costado para enfrentarse a él, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado.

Ella le acomodó el cabello que cayó sobre su frente en su entusiasta carrera, Draco abrió los ojos y sorprendido vio en los de ella un toque de diversión. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, le sonrió y él quiso que la tierra se abriera y lo engulleran en ese mismo instante, jamás de los jamases le había pasado antes algo así.

-Me he… me he entusiasmado un poco. -Dijo él tratando de mantener una expresión estoica, tal vez ella no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.

Hermione alzó ambas cejas y esbozó una sonrisa. -Oh, me he dado cuenta de eso.

 _《_ _¡Mierda, lo sabe! ¡Salazar bendito fulmíname aquí mismo!_ _》_

-Bueno eso es lo que sucede cuando… cuando haces _cosas_ como éstas… -Se defendió Draco, su voz salió un poco ronca a causa de los constantes jadeos que atrapó con su garganta para no hacer más triza su dignidad.

-Lo sé. -Le dijo ella, y Draco se sorprendió un poco, después sopeso en sus palabras, claro que ella lo sabía, es Hermione Granger de quien hablamos, con lo curiosa que es no se extrañaría que conociera bien el tema, se la podía imaginar con las narices metida en un libro desde el primer día en que su cuerpo empezaba a convertirse en la exquisita mujer que es. Claro que ella sabía mucho acerca de la sexualidad y como funcionaba, teóricamente, y a él le encantaría llevarla de la mano a la práctica.

Un dolor cruzó por su pecho, sólo esperaba que el pobre desempeño de hoy no hayan aminorado el deseo de ella, por descubrirse mutuamente en un futuro muy cercano, esperaba él.

-No podía parar… simplemente no podía. -Dijo él. Sintió su cuerpo pesado y cansado por el enorme esfuerzo físico y mental que había realizado.

Ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla. -Esta bien Draco, no quería que pararas.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, no sabía si sentirse aliviado que ella comprendiera el no poderse controlar o sentir odio hacia sí mismo por no haber intentando siquiera deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo para tener una culminación decente dentro de sus pliegues femeninos y tersos en vez de adentro de sus pantalones.

-¿En serio? -Le preguntó de forma seria, eso era algo importante para él.

-En serio. -Le corroboró Hermione al momento que se pegaba a su cuerpo y su cabello castaño le hacían cosquillas en el cuello.

Hermione buscó el calor de su cuerpo, Draco entrelazó sus manos en su pequeña cintura mientras sentía que sus párpados eran arrastrados por una fuerza invisible, estaba aniquilado, cada onza de energía se iba evaporando de su cuerpo. Acababa de experimentar los minutos más intensos de su vida y su cuerpo se sentía débil.

Se removió incómodo y le llegó otra oleada de vergüenza cuando sintió lo pegajoso que estaba dentro del pantalón.

-Creo que necesito limpiar este desastre. -Murmuró al instante que el sonido particular de la magia del cuarto encantado sonaba.

En una esquina alejada vio aparecer ante sus ojos un habitación con una pequeña puerta.

-Tus deseos son ordenes aquí. -Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

Él la miró antes de disponerse a entrar al baño recién aparecido y admiró otra vez la belleza en su rostro. Le besó tiernamente la frente y se puso lentamente de pie, se sentía torpe y pesado, caminó hacia el cuarto dispuesto a limpiar los restos de su vergonzoso incidente lo antes posible para volver a los brazos de su ninfa.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Una respiración acompasada sobre su frente la despertó, parpadeó una vez para despejar los hilos de sueño que todavía inundaban sus ojos, a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de los animalitos mañaneros que salían a aprovechar los primeros rayos de sol.

Se movió suavemente, sentía el cuerpo rígido, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue oscuridad, seguido de las motitas de polvo que se filtraban por una ventana atravesados por un pequeño halo de luz.

Un largo y pálido brazo cruzaba su cintura posesivamente. Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Draco dormido plácidamente a la par suya, estaban en La Sala de Menesteres aún. No recordaba como se había quedado dormida entre los brazos del rubio.

Inspeccionó su rostro, maravillándose de sus rasgos nítidos y afilados, todo en él era como si hubiese sido elaborado con meticulosa precisión, cada vello de sus cejas perfectas, su nariz demasiado recta, sus labios con la curvatura exacta, todavía podía sentir la sensación de sus besos apasionados. Y sus pestañas, de un tono de rubio más oscuro que su pelo, eran espesas y curvas, su mentón pronunciado le daba un toque varonil en comparación a su rostro aparentemente infantil, ahí empezaba a dilucidar al hombre, ya el niño se estaba deslizando de sus facciones.

Sintió el rubor caliente subir por su cuello hasta su cara al recordar los hechos de hace unas horas, por un momento el deseo por ser descubierta la sofocaron, olvidando y dejando atrás todo prejuicio y posible razón lógica. ¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a dejar que él, precisamente _él_ , se llevara de arrastras lo único que todavía conservaba de su niñez?

Con increíble resignación aceptó que estuvo dispuesta, no lo hubiera alejado, no lo hubiera detenido, Hermione estuvo dispuesta a dejar que el cuerpo de Draco la inundara por completo. Llegó a experimentar la creciente burbuja deliciosa bajo su ombligo cuando lo sintió presionando entre sus piernas, como luchando por abrirse paso y al mismo tiempo retrocediendo.

Pensó que sus intenciones fueron lo bastante explicitas para hacerlo entender que estaba lista, por Merlín, le había desabrochado el pantalón, le dio cabida entre sus muslos y faltó poco para que ella introdujera la mano dentro de su bóxer y tomara el control de la situación.

Hermione se llevó una de sus manos a los ojos, sentía la vergüenza caliente asentada en su rostro, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso, no es que sea una mojigata pero la cosquilla de que Draco no quiso dar el siguiente paso la inquietaba. Llegó a pensar por un momento que la atracción que sentía por ella era meramente platónica, nada carnal, por la manera cándida de sus besos, a lo mejor no la deseaba. Aunque claro, eso quedó rápidamente descartado cuando él eyaculó furiosamente dentro de sus pantalones al momento que se retorcía en su pelvis ansiosa.

¡Por Merlín! Si hasta el punzazo del deseo volvía a ella sólo de recordarlo. Inconscientemente enrolló sus piernas y las apretó en un intento por calmar sus hormonas que empezaban a humedecerla de nuevo. Se irguió suavemente y miró el rostro sereno de su _no_ -amante, resistió el impulso de acurrucarse a su lado, buscó sus zapatos perdidos por la habitación, una vez localizados, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Faltaban 3 horas para que el expreso saliera y ella se quedara sola en el castillo por tres largas semanas.

-¡Despierta y brilla dormilona! -Gritó Ginny al momento que descorría con fuerza el dosel de la cama e hizo que Hermione diera un salto que por poco la hace caer.

-Ginny ¿qué haces? -Renegó la muchacha al momento que cubría su cabeza con la almohada para que los potentes rayos de sol no le lastimaran la vista.

-Hermione Jean Granger, son casi las 7 de la mañana, el expreso sale en menos de dos horas y tú todavía duermes a pierna suelta. -Le reprendió la menor de los Weasleys.

Hermione se desperezó, apenas había pegado el ojo, sentía que no había dormido nada, despertó cansadísima en La Sala de Menesteres como a las 5 de la mañana, recorrió cuidadosa los pasillos y rogó a todos los magos que sus, _demasiado atentas_ , compañeras de cuarto no se hubieran percatado de su ausencia.

Por una vez la suerte estuvo de su lado, encontró su cuarto sumido en la oscuridad y con los sonidos sospechosamente similar a ronquidos, por parte de sus compañeras. Se deslizó en su cama pero el sueño no llegó de inmediato, su mente estaba sobre esa alfombra con _él_ sosteniéndola tan delicada a su lado.

-¡Hermione! -La pelirroja agitó sus pecosos brazos frente a ella. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó.

Ella parpadeo y guardo sus recuerdos demasiado invirtuosos al fondo de su memoria.

-Estoy bien Ginn. -Dijo ella dedicándolo una sonrisa suave a su amiga.

-Harry me comentó en el desayuno que no iras con nosotros La Madriguera. -Le mencionó apesarada Ginny.

-Sí, iré con mis padres en crucero, pero tú estarás bien acompañada con Lavender. -Hermione le sonrió, y se sintió tan bien al percatarse que el retortijón que sentía en el estómago cuando hablaba de Lavender, había desaparecido, por lo menos por hoy.

Ginny le hizo una mueca. -Ni me lo recuerdes, te extrañaré demasiado Hermione. -Le dijo la chica al momento que apretaba su mano de manera cariñosa.

-Yo también Ginny. -Y una masa pesarosa se asentó en su pecho, la extrañaría, y a Harry, también al energúmeno de Ron pero más que todo a _él._

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? -Le sonrió la muchacha pecosa.

-Ummm… no iré en el expreso. -Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa. -McGonagall me trasladará por Red Flu hasta mi casa. -Mintió ella y esperaba sonar convincente.

-Oh. Entonces no compartiremos el viaje. -Le dijo Ginny con ojos cristalinos. -Hermione, tenía pensado que tendríamos todo el trayecto de Hogsmeade hasta King Cross para hablar. -Se escuchó decir con voz lastimera.

Algo se apretó dentro de Hermione, sostener esa mentira se le hacía más difícil conforme hablaba con Ginny. -Sí, lo sé, pero Red Flu es mucho más rápido que el expreso y no puedo perder tiempo, el crucero sale hoy mismo.

-Lo entiendo. -Asintió la otra chica. -Entonces levántate y vete a despedir de los chicos Herms, están esperando en la sala común a que bajes. -Se apresuró a decir.

Hermione dio un último estiramiento en la cama. -Ok vamos. -Dijo y ambas chicas salieron.

-" _El encantamiento patronus es quizás uno de los hechizos más poderosos y complejos de realizar, sólo un mago bien entrenado y con plena conciencia de la cantidad de mágica que se necesita, es capaz de producir un guardián corpóreo y eficaz para ahuyentar energías negativa"._

" _Pasos para invocar el encantamiento patronus:_

 _-Evocar tu recuerdo más feliz_

 _-Concentración_

 _-Movimiento de varita (ver lámina ilustrativa abajo)…"_

Hermione suspiró y cerró el libro de " _Encantamientos mágicos para jóvenes magos y brujas genios"_ que le había prestado Malfoy, la mayoría de los encantamientos ya los sabía gracias a su sedienta curiosidad por las cosas prohibidas. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír, recientemente se podría decir de ella que estaba llegando a los extremos en eso de " _lo prohibido"._

Desde la torre de astronomía sentada con el libro en su regazo, no podía evitar sentir la soledad embargarla, hace apenas media hora que el castillo había quedado vacío, los estudiantes se habían marchado a pasar las vacaciones en familia. Ella se despidió de sus amigos, con abrazos y sonrisas haciéndoles prometer que escribiría y mandaría fotos de las cosas más exóticas del "crucero". Ya se las arreglaría para inventarles algo.

Escuchó a lo largo el aullar de la locomotora, se levantó y se acercó hasta el borde, pudo ver desde lejos como los rayos del sol destellaban en el armazón escarlata del expreso. Un punto rojo que empezaba a mover sus engranajes para llevarse lejos todo lo que ella quería tener cerca. Por una fracción de segundo en su mente relampagueó la imagen de Draco Malfoy.

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _Se despertó cuando al estirar su brazo para alcanzar el vaso de agua que manejaba siempre en su buró, sintió una textura afelpada en su lugar. Se irguió de repente, y se frotó rápido los ojos para alejar la desorientación que sentía._

 _Claro que no estaba en su cuarto en las mazmorras, él seguía aún en La Sala de Menesteres, y un punzante dolor lo atravesó al saberse solo. Ella no estaba._

-Draco… -Dijo una voz distante, él alzó el rostro y parpadeó para quitarse la expresión acongojada. -Hemos llegado. -terminó de decir Blaise.

El expreso había llegado a King Cross, las horas de trayecto estuvieron llenas de ansiedad. Buscó a Granger en la salida del castillo, en Hogsmeade, incluso en algunos de los cientos vagones sin tener éxito.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó Nott. Draco asintió.

Pansy quien se mantenía callada, suspiró y cerró los ojos en actitud resignada, los abrió y miraba hacía fuera mientras dibujaba patrones inentendibles en la condensación que cubría la ventana.

-Los ánimos están por la mierda aquí. -Mencionó Blaise irritado. -No pareciera que Pansy va a Paris, o Draco a Italia, o Theo a… -Dejó la frase sin terminar y el fino rostro del moreno se frunció un poco. -¿A dónde jodidos pasaras las vacaciones Theo? -Preguntó.

-Aquí en Londres, visitando a algunos familiares. -Se reservó a decir Nott, su intención no era que Blaise supiera que iría a Londres Muggle, extrañaba tanto a su tía Margaret.

-Que divertido. -Ironizó Zabinni. -Al parecer soy el único cagado de la emoción, voy a Praga, joder. -Dijo el moreno con los ojos brillando de excitación. -Saben que me han dicho que las brujas ahí son divinas y súper liberales. -Las manos del chico se frotaron ante la expectación.

-Entonces de seguro te divertirás mucho Blaise. -Le sonrió Draco al ver la expresión de emoción infantil en su amigo.

-Ponle un jodido sello. -Dijo con su sonrisa ladina.

- _Prestyn_. -Llamó Draco al pequeño y encorvado elfo doméstico que lo esperaba en la estación. La criatura levanto su puntiagudo rostro y a modo de respeto hizo una reverencia, o eso era lo que pensaba antes Draco. El elfo se tiró a sus pies prácticamente. -Levántate _Prestyn_ , no es necesario tanto formalismo. -Dijo el rubio, echándole un vistazo a sus sucias y raídas ropas.

- _Prestyn_ está feliz de ver al amo Draco. -Dijo la criatura con cara temerosa. Draco se semi-inclinó hacía él y el elfo se encogió aún más.

-Tranquilo _Prestyn_. -Lo tranquilizó el muchacho y le sonrió. Los enormes ojos del elfo se abrieron tanto que parecían estarse desbordando de sus cuencas. -¿Por qué no vino mi madre? -Preguntó.

-La ama Narcissa, está preparando todo para la partida, amo Draco. La ama le pidió a _Prestyn_ venirlo a traer y llevarlo a la mansión. -Dijo solícito.

-Entiendo. -Dijo al momento que se erguía nuevamente. Echó otro vistazo a la casi vacía plataforma, ni rastros de Granger o su par de bobos inseparables. Casi hasta deseo ver al cara-rajada o la comadreja, sabía que donde ellos estuvieran, estaría ella. -Bien, ¿Tienes mi equipaje ya? -Preguntó en un suspiro al elfo.

-Enseguida amo Draco. -Y en un tronar de dedos el pesado baúl negro apareció a la par.

-Puedes llamarme Draco solamente _Prestyn_. -Le dijo el chico, la criatura sollozó, Draco no estaba seguro si de alegría o tristeza.

-Oh no, _Prestyn_ no podría amo, _Prestyn_ no podría. -Dijo enjugándose las lágrimas en la vieja y hedionda "túnica" que llevaba puesta.

-Claro que si podrás, y también en cuanto lleguemos te daré ropa decente. -Dijo al recordar los diferentes incisos en esa ridiculez de P.E.D.D.O, sonrió para si mismo al pensar en la chica y lo que había ocurrido horas antes. Un fuerte llanto le ahuyentó la hermosa imagen de Hermione sonrojada y jadeando debajo de su cuerpo a la luz de las llamas en el suelo de la sala de los menesteres.

El elfo lloraba a lágrima viva. - _Prestyn_ ha sido bueno, amo, _Prestyn_ a obedecido siempre la voluntad de sus amos Malfoys. ¿Por qué el amo quiere darle a _Prestyn_ la prenda?. -Sollozaba el elfo, Draco rodó los ojos, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- _Prestyn_ llévame a la mansión, después discutiremos esto. -Le dijo, el elfo secándose las copiosas lágrimas y con un sonoro _¡Plop!_ Ambos aparecieron en Malfoy Manor.

El sol estaba cerca de ocultarse, no habían luces encendidas en la habitación, Draco estaba en el balcón apreciando la luz purpúrea del cielo a punto del declive, esa vista que tanto le recordaba a _ella_.

-¿Por qué en el nombre de Salazar está tan oscuro aquí? -Preguntó Narcissa al entrar al salón con su característica voz suave, sin perder la compostura.

-Hola madre. -Saludó Draco de espalda, sin volverse.

Narcissa caminó hasta su hijo y al llegar colocó una pequeña mano sobre su hombro a modo de saludo, era una especie de abrazo, su madre a como todas las aristócratas sangre pura, no era dada a las exageradas muestras de cariño.

-Faltan unas horas todavía para que salgan las estrellas hijo, ¿Qué haces en el observatorio?. -Preguntó la mujer.

Draco volvió su rostro a ella, miró a la elegante mujer en vestido negro a su lado, su cabello rubio enmarcaba su rostro renuente a envejecer, y sus ojos celestes pálidos le brindaron una mirada que le decía cuanto lo había echado en falta, en eso se parecía a ella, sus ojos eran un libro abierto.

-Llegué hace unas horas con _Prestyn_ , ¿En dónde estabas madre?. -Cambió él la plática, ¿cómo decirle que se había encerrado en su santuario para pensar en _la mujer_ que lo trae vuelto loco?

-Siento no haber podido llegar a recogerte a King Cross, estoy ultimando detalles para nuestro viaje, salimos mañana a primera hora. -Le informó la bruja.

Draco asintió

-Y hablando de _Prestyn,_ me lo encontré escondido en la alacena llorando Draco, dice que tú lo obligaste a cambiar sus atuendos. -Dijo sorprendida.

-Así es madre, me llevó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde convencerlo que no le estaba dando _la_ prenda para liberarlo. -Suspiró el platino.

-¿Se puede saber a que se debe ese repentino interés por el elfo? -Preguntó escéptica.

-Madre, _Prestyn_ , apestaba, quiero que la criatura quien sirve mis alientos tenga por lo menos ropa decente. -Mintió el chico, otro punto que achacarle a Granger con su tonto P.E.D.D.O, lo tenía entre ceja y ceja. -Agradecería que no reniegues mi decisión madre. -Le dijo al momento que miraba a la fina mujer.

-No te preocupes, estoy de acuerdo, llevo tiempo tratando de convencerlo de eso mismo, tu padre me dijo que era una causa perdida, lo azotó y le prohibió entrar al comedor en nuestra presencia. -Dijo despreocupada. El pecho de Draco se apretó al imaginar a su padre castigando a _Prestyn_.

-Espero que ya no haya necesidad de más castigos ahora que está resuelto el problema, ¿no crees madre?.

-Supongo, pero ya conoces a tu padre, se descarga con los elfos cualquier cosas que le vaya mal en El Ministerio. -Narcissa hizo una mueca de desagrado, Lucius llegaba de un humor insoportable a veces.

- _Prestyn_ es mío madre, así que sería muy conveniente encontrarlo en una pieza cada que regreso a casa. -Atajó Draco.

-Por Merlín Draco ¿En serio estamos hablando de un elfo doméstico? Eso es lo primero que tienes que decirle a tu madre después de meses sin verla. -Reprochó la mujer que todavía no salía de su desconcierto por parte de su hijo.

-Lo siento madre, tienes razón. ¿Cómo haz estado?.

-Bien hijo, muy emocionada la verdad, remodelé la cocina ¿La haz visto ya? -Preguntó emocionada.

-Aún no madre, enseguida iré.

- _Prestyn_ me ha dicho que haz pasado casi todo el día en el observatorio, pero aún no anochece para que puedas apreciar las estrellas. -Dijo Narcissa frunciendo el ceño.

Draco suspiró, amaba esta parte de la mansión, su padre la había construido como regalo de bodas para su madre. Los Black eran amante de la astronomía, la mayoría tenían nombres según las estrellas o constelaciones. Así como él mismo, su madre de pequeño lo arrullaba ahí y le enseñaba los nombres de las estrellas, en honor a la tradición, al igual que ella, su futuro hijo tendrá el nombre de alguna constelación.

-Yo sólo quería sentirme en casa. -Musitó Draco.

-Estas en casa. -Corrigió la mujer.

 _《_ _¿Entonces por qué no me siento así?_ _》_

-¿Dónde está mi padre?. -Preguntó en cambio.

La mirada de ella se ensombreció. -Tu padre no vendrá hasta pasada la media noche, tiene una reunión en El Ministerio de… -Narcissa se mordió el labio y Draco elevó una ceja, _¿su madre estaba nerviosa acaso?. -_ No sé de qué, realmente, lo dijo pero lo olvidé, no importa. -Movió la mano como para restar importancia. -Cenaremos sólo tú y yo, ¿qué te parece? Un tiempo de calidad entre madre e hijo. -Le sonrió suavemente la mujer.

-Me parece bien madre. -Dijo Draco para quitarle hierro a la situación, al momento que volvía a posar su mirada en el cielo sangrante.

-Tengo una parte de tus regalos en la sala, si te apetece puedes abrirlos, en Italia te compraré muchos más, hay dos en particular que me muero porque los veas. -Exclamó extasiada Narcissa. Pero su ánimo disminuyó al ver la mirada perdida en el horizonte de su hijo. Tocó su brazo. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó con una voz que sonó lo bastante preocupada en los oídos de Draco.

Él la tranquilizó con una leve sonrisa. -Estoy bien madre.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu estadía en Hogwarts? -Preguntó rápidamente Narcissa, la actitud demasiada nostálgica de su hijo la ponían nerviosa, no sabía como actuar.

Draco volvió a ver otra vez al cielo, la primera estrella apareció, cerró los ojos instintivamente, la imagen de Hermione se deslizó tras sus párpados cerrados, el deseo de besarla en ese momento le hizo sentir una ansiedad dolorosa. Respiro profundo, y volvió a ver a su madre. Quien tenía una mirada desconcertada.

-Ha sido satisfactoria madre. Vamos al salón, creo que _Prestyn_ servirá pronto la cena, mientras me puedes mostrar los obsequios. -La animó.

Narcissa asintió de manera lejana, la actitud de Draco era distinta, algo había cambiado, lo conocía tan bien, desde que era sólo una pequeña parte en sus entrañas.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del salón.

Draco echó un último vistazo sobre sus hombros, el cielo estaba iluminado, con millones de soles pequeños parpadeando en la negrura de una noche que le sabía a _su_ ausencia. Serían unas interminables navidades, a cuenta regresiva, hasta que se encontraran otra vez.

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?. Bueno hubo lemon y no lo hubo al mismo tiempo, honestamente no me sentía cómoda para incluir una escena de ese calibre para nuestros tórtolos, a parte que quiero ir tanteando el terreno, y yo nunca he leído algo en donde Draco tenga este tipo de accidente *wink wink*, pero me parece plausible, el chico tiene 16 años, tiene las hormonas a flor de piel, y tampoco es que haya tenido muchas experiencias que digamos, esas cosas pasan, al menos así lo pienso. Y la actitud de Hermione ¿Les pareció OoC? No sabía como ponerla, pero yo siempre he tenido a Hermione como una mujer sanamente curiosa, y no de una persona que se reprima. Aparte ¿Quién se puede resistir a Draco? *_* xD._

 _Quiero felicitar a todas las lindas madrecitas que me leen, algunas de ustedes me comentaron que a inicios de mes fue Día de la Madre, y pues aprovecho ahorita para felicitarlas, a las que tengan bebé y a las que no también jaja. Aquí en mi país es el 30 de mayo, así que todavía es válido._

 _Le mando un fuerte abrazo a la distancia a_ _ **Baruka84**_ _y a_ _ **Doristarazona**_ _, gracias por sus lindas palabras de apoyo y ofrecerse a escucharme, ¡Gracias a todas en general!_

 _ **Baruka84**_ _se ofreció a ser mi beta, estoy que no me creo, me siento importante, imagínense que ni sabía que era eso, Lol. Así que espero próximamente los capítulos vengan beteados, si todo resulta bien. Perdón si encontraron alguna incongruencia, traté de redactarlo lo mejor posible. La primera parte me dejó con resaca, me dio hasta dolor de cabeza. ¿Quién diría que el "lemon" es tan difícil de escribir? Pero espero haberlo logrado. Estoy preparando el terreno para cuando suceda en realidad. A partir de ahora la cosa sólo crecerá, ahorita vamos como una bola de nieve en bajada, haciéndose más grande y grande._

 _Creo que en el próximo capítulo sabremos lo que le sucede a Pansy. No es algo tan grave, bueno lo es para ella. Espero que no piensen que es una bobada._

 _Nos seguimos leyendo_

 _Besos_

 _Espero sus RW :*_

 _Eli Feltson_


	17. Capítulo 17: Locked in Heaven

_¡Hola! Siento tanto la tardanza, pero he tenido unas semanas intensas de trabajo que me han impedido sentarme de lleno a escribir. Pero aquí les traigo un capítulo largo, aunque creo que es un poquito transitorio. Es necesario para lo que se viene. Gracias por todos sus rw, siempre me sacan una sonrisa boba._

 _El capítulo se llama Locked in Heaven debido a la cita del gran escritor,_ _ **F. Scott Fitzgerald.**_

" _Y al final, somos sólo humanos embriagados con la idea de que el amor, sólo el amor, puede sanar nuestras heridas"._

 _No sé si les había comentado antes que la mayoría de mis recomendaciones musicales van dirigidas a Draco, pero ésta en especial va para Pansy. (Y un poco para él :-p)._

 _Quiero mandar un agradecimiento súper especial muchos besos y cariños a_ _ **Baruka84**_ _no sólo por betear el capítulo sino por contribuir con ideas. Ella cuido hasta el último detalle en todo. ¡No tengo como agradecértelo! Gracias guapa, no sabes lo bien que se me hace hablar contigo y tener ¡por fin! Alguién con quien fangirlear._

 **XxxOooXxx**

" _Que las ataduras sean bellas no me hace libre, no espero nada hermoso de la libertad. Toda liberación es dolorosa. No me importa, prefiero la más dura liberación que la más confortable de las jaulas. Nada bello espero de la libertad. Sólo la espero". Platón_

 _"Todo paraíso del que no se pueda salir, pronto se convierte en prisión"_

Pansy Parkinson jamás pensó que la primera vez que estuviera desnuda de cintura hacia abajo en presencia de un hombre sería para un vejete fofo, con poco cabello y un bigote que le cubriera casi por completo el labio superior.

Pero ahí estaba, abierta como una flor esperando el rocío, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, y rezándole a todos los magos más poderosos, vivos y muertos, que esto terminara de una puñetera vez.

-Esto tomará sólo un minuto. -Dijo el hombre que vestía una bata asquerosamente blanca. Pansy asintió. Él se sitúo en un banquito frente a su camilla para tener un mayor _close up_ de su vagina.

El rechoncho hombre agitó la varita sobre sus gordos dedos haciéndolos cubrir por un fina capa lechosa parecida a guantes protectores y Pansy volvió a ver hacia otro lado cuando, con otro movimiento, hizo aparecer una serie de instrumentos que parecían de tortura.

El caballero que se encontraba de pie cerca de las grandes ventanas con forma de arcos en el salón de los Parkinson, miraba hacia el exterior apreciando los hermosos jardines, con sus cisnes blancos que se refrescaban en el estanque. Patrick Parkinson cacareaba cerca, pero _él_ simplemente no atendía, no le interesaba escuchar sus insolencias.

Había una sola cosa que él deseaba oír, y ni Patrick, ni nadie que no fuera el medimago que acababa de entrar a la habitación con Pansy se lo podía decir.

En la mano tenía sujeta una bebida que empezaba a sudar frio gracias al calor de su palma. Arrugó el ceño al sentir una gota rodar por su muñeca, seguida por otra, hasta llegar al puño de su impoluto traje. Sacó su varita y, con un hechizo no verbal, lo secó. No se podía permitir lucir menos que perfecto. Se lo llevó a los labios y bebió.

-¿Qué te parece esta cosecha exclusiva de whisky? -Preguntó Parkinson. Él asintió, debía de reconocerlo, era muy buena.

-La tenía reservada para la celebración de hoy, es un día especial. Y la he traído desde tus tierras. -Presumió Patrick.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó interesado el hombre. Imaginarse a Parkinson viajando hasta España lo animaba, tenía muy interiorizado sus raíces maternas.

-Oh claro, fui hace unos meses, por cosas de negocios. Una tierra muy pintoresca he de decir, muy hermosa. -Dijo Patrick. El hombre asintió, aunque él haya estado ahí apenas unas cuantas veces. Su madre, quien era una bruja hermosa y de excelente linaje español que se había casado con su padre, un irlandés que pasó unos meses vacacionando en España. Se la pasaban yendo y viniendo entre ambos países hasta que él nació y se asentaron en Irlanda. Pero no fue sino hasta muy entrado en la pubertad que pudo conocer la tierra que vio nacer a su madre y de donde había adoptado su nombre.

Él había heredado los rasgos de su madre, su cabello ondulado y color caramelo, sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que podrían parecer negros a simple vista. Era un hombre alto, al igual que lo fue su padre, 1 metro con 87 centímetros de pura fibra y músculo. Sus facciones bailaban entre la belleza exótica de las tierras calientes y el porte y elegancia de los irlandeses. Con un acento seductor, muy diferente al de Londres, en donde habitaba hace casi un año.

Justo unos meses después del asesinato de sus padres a manos de unos vándalos, y familiarizado con el negocio familiar, tomó pronto el mando de su imperio. Un sólida empresa que se dedica a la adquisición de valiosas antigüedades mágicas las cuales vende por jugosas cantidades de galeones en subastas, por lo que consiguió triplicar el capital dejado por su padre, en menos de ocho meses.

El primer mes pisando tierra londinenses y Skeeter ya había llenado las páginas de _corazón de bruja_ con la biografía completa de él y una colección de fotografías que lo denominaban como el _soltero de oro_. Todavía recordaba cuando llegó y se vio acosado por esa mujer, rogando la premisa de su nueva asociación con Parkinson. Sin saber que él simplemente buscaba una agencia de bienes raíces para conseguir una residencia en Reino Unido. Lo que vino después de eso no se contempló hasta pasados unos meses, cuando al entrar al despacho de Patrick, miró la fotografía de Pansy sobre el escritorio, como una aparición, con un vestido blanco en medio de un hermoso árbol de flores rosas, su largo cabello negro serpenteaba por su espalda, reía y señalaba algo en el cielo, mientras la brisa le alejaba el pelo de su rostro inmaculado, sus labios tiernos estaban entreabiertos en una medio sonrisa y sus ojos abrumadoramente azules, le perforaron los sentidos. Lo dejó sin aliento.

-Bueno, eso ha sido rápido. -Dijo Patrick haciendo que el hombre vestido en un elegante traje color índigo volviera a ver hacia su dirección. Entrando al salón estaba una cohibida Pansy junto al regordete.

-Le dije, Señor Garland, que sólo nos tomaría unos minutos nada más. -Habló apresuradamente el gordo medimago al momento que se encaminaba hacia _él_ y el señor Parkinson.

-¿Y bien? -Quiso saber el otro mago, ansioso, agitando su bebida haciendo que los hielos tintinaran en el vaso. Hábito raro el de beber wisky de fuego con hielos pensaron los presentes. ¿Pero, quienes eran ellos para contradecir a tan distinguido caballero?

-Está todo en orden Señor Garland. –Dijo el medimago. El señor Parkinson soltó el aire de sus pulmones disimulada y lentamente ante las palabras del hombre. -La bella niña Pansy es virgen aún, su castidad está íntegra. -Sonrió el hombre haciendo que sus cachetes se inflaran.

Pansy se mordió la lengua y contuvo las arcadas, ese horrible hombre la había _visto_ , y escucharlo decirle _bella_ la irritó, preferiría no escuchar esa palabra salir de su hinchada boca, no después de que hubo examinado sus labios vaginales, palpado y deslizado sus dedos de salchichas por sus alrededores íntimos.

-Te lo dije, Ignacio. -Le palmeó la espalda suavemente. -Mi princesa es toda una dama. -Sonrió el señor Parkinson, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en Pansy, que mantenía su cabeza gacha y estaba siendo consentida por su madre al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Me alegro que así sea, Patrick. -Dijo Ignacio. -Mirando a Pansy con los ojos titilando de satisfacción -Creo que podemos ir a tu despacho y afinar los pormenores de nuestro _asunto_ ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto. -Dijo animado Patrick Parkinson. -Pansy. -La llamó suave, la muchacha salió de su asiento y caminó obedientemente hacia su padre.

Cuando hubo llegado, no se atrevía a levantar la vista aún. -Pansy. -Volvió a decir su padre. Ella levantó su rostro, respirando un poco superficial, sus manos estaban hechas puños, escondidas entre los pliegues de su vestido celeste turquesa acampanado. Hacía un juego espectacular con sus ojos.

-Déjame presentarte oficialmente a Ignacio Garland -Sonrió Patrick con suficiencia. -Mi socio, amigo íntimo y futuro yerno. -Terminó la frase y aunque Pansy ya lo sabía desde hace meses, desde ese fatídico día en que recibió la carta, ahora todo era más real y su corazón se ralentizó y pudo jurar que todos lo escucharon resquebrajarse.

Ella extendió la mano hacia el hombre, porque sí, era un hombre que podía hasta doblarle la edad, no un adolescente como ella alguna vez soñó que se casaría, y aunque estaba muy bien conservado, no dejaba de ser un hombre mayor que ella.

Ignacio extendió su bebida hacia el medimago, quien la tomó rápidamente. Se acercó en dos pasos rápidos, deslizó su mano y tomó la de ella, le besó el dorso sin despegarle los ojos, su mirada era profunda y Pansy se percató de que eran de un color peculiar, azules casi negros. -Mucho gusto. -Musitó ella.

-Ignacio, ésta es mi hija Pansy Parkinson y muy pronto Garland. -Dijo satisfecho Patrick.

-Es preciosa, verdaderamente muy bella. -Dijo Ignacio. Perdido en la sensualidad natural de Pansy. En definitiva, la fotografía no hacía justicia a su hermosura.

-Así es, mi hija es mi joya, al igual que mi esposa, las dos joyas en la corona de un rey. -Patrick alardeaba orgulloso. -Ven aquí, Priscila.

La elegante mujer, en su vestido verde esmeralda y cabellera negra, se acercó. Una mujer hermosa, de bella figura y luminosos ojos verdes.

-Ya veo de donde sacó Pansy toda su belleza. -Remarcó Ignacio. -Sin ofender, Patrick. -Bromeó el hombre.

-Tranquilo. Soy el primero en estar de acuerdo. Déjame presentarte a mi amada esposa, Priscila Parkinson.

Pansy no sabía si salir corriendo o echarse a reír, _¿amada esposa?, ¿su princesa? ¿las joyas de su corona?._ Si hasta donde recordaba, su padre repudió a su madre por _"no haber hecho bien su trabajo"_. El legado de futuros niños Parkinson murió con ella, el apellido de su padre quedó desplazado cuando el soplo de vida llegó a sus pulmones en San Mungo y su padre se enteró que su precioso heredero tenía una vagina entre las piernas.

Ahora el maldito la vendió al mejor postor, enrollándola con su socio, asegurando su asqueroso patrimonio a su costa, engordando su mugrienta cámara en _Gringotts_ con su infelicidad.

-Pasemos a mi despacho, Ignacio. -Escuchó decir a su padre. -Estudiemos el contrato detalladamente, si estás de acuerdo podemos firmarlo. -Pansy quería gritar, se sentía tan impotente, relegada a un lado, como si fuera otra estúpida transacción de bienes.

-Está bien. -Dijo Ignacio. -Te puedes retirar ya, John. -Se dirigió al gordo medimago. -Muchas gracias por haber atendido mi petición, sé que estamos en días de fiesta, así que el costo de tus honorarios están esperando en tu hogar ahora mismo, con algo extra por las molestias. -recalcó jactancioso.

Los pequeños ojos de cerdo del medimago brillaron con la certeza de que una generosa cantidad de galeones le esperaban. -No hay de que Señor Garland, a sido un verdadero placer, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo más. -Volvió a ver a Pansy. -Tal vez para cuando el afortunado heredero Garland-Parkinson venga en camino. -Añadió.

Ese comentario tan desagradable hizo crispar a Pansy, Ignacio rió. -Lo tendré en cuenta, John. -Dijo desenfadado él.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, señores Parkinson. -El medimago hizo una inclinación hacia delante a modo de saludo a Priscila y estrechó la mano de Patrick. -Espero que nos veamos muy pronto futura señora Garland. -Dijo a Pansy, Patrick le rió la gracia y la pobre muchacha se sintió palidecer.

El mago se fue en un parpadear usando la _aparición_.

-Querida, ustedes pueden irse a preparar para la cena mientras Ignacio y yo ultimamos detalles acerca de tan dichosa unión. -Dijo Patrick, Pansy se contuvo de darse contra las paredes y morir de _ipso facto._

-Vamos, Pansy. -Le dijo su madre, tomándola del brazo para sacarla de la habitación, fingiendo ser las inseparables madre e hija.

La mano de Pansy fue tomada por Ignacio antes de emprender la retirada. Haciéndola girar sobre sus talones. Él la acercó a su cuerpo, no demasiado para hacerla sentir invadida, pero sí lo suficiente para ponerla incómoda. Le pasó distraídamente los nudillos sobre sus pómulos frescos y tiernos en toda la flor de su juventud. Y ella resistió el impulso de golpearle para alejarlo.

- _Mi_ bella Pansy. Contaré los minutos para ver tu hermoso rostro de nuevo. -Dijo él, y se alejó igual de rápido de como se había acercado. -Rápido, Patrick; muero de hambre. -Ignacio se pasó la lengua sobre sus labios con su mirada fija en ella, un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Este vestido te quedará perfecto hija. -Decía Priscila al momento que abría el enorme closet en la habitación de Pansy y sacaba un vestido azul rey. -Aparte que los futuros señores Garland tienen que vestir siempre la misma paleta de colores, denota armonía en la relación. -Finalizó dirigiendo una mirada a su hija, que estaba sentada en el sillón cerca de su ventana con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

-Pansy. -La mujer estaba frente a ella extendiendo el hermoso vestido traído directamente desde las tiendas más exclusivas.

-No es necesario que finjas aquí madre. -Le reprochó Pansy con aire ausente.

-¡Pansy!. -Dijo alarmada Priscila, esa nueva actitud contestona de su hija era nueva. Puso el vestido sobre la cama y caminó hasta ella sentándose a la par, le acarició el cabello.

-Pansy, cambia esa cara, si te envié la carta informándote los planes de tu padre hace semanas, fue para que tuvieras tiempo de asimilar todo. -Habló Priscila poniendo toda la calma y comprensión posible en su voz.

Pansy la miró con ojos cristalinos, amenazando con derramas más lágrimas. Sabía que debía de agradecerle a su madre el gesto. No quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si la noticia la hubiera agarrado a quema ropa.

-No he asimilado nada madre, no quiero casarme con un hombre que no conozco y que es mayor que yo. -Dijo ella tragándose el pesado nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlo Pansy. -Sentenció su madre. -Ignacio es todo un caballero y muy guapo, aparte no es tan mayor, sabes bien que tu padre me lleva 20 años.

-¿Y el amor qué, madre? Yo no amo a ese hombre. -La voz de Pansy salió lastimera.

Priscila rió amargo. -El amor viene de la convivencia Pansy, el amor llegará, o en su defecto, la tolerancia y la costumbre.

-Yo no quiero eso, yo quiero que alguién me ame, que esté dispuesto a todo por mi, que me miré sólo a mi. -Ya está alturas la voz de Pansy se había elevado por la impotencia.

-No alces la voz jovencita. -La reprendió. -Y no seas ridícula, Pansy confórmate con un hombre que te de una buena vida, la que te mereces. Serás la señora Pansy Garland, esposa de un empresario respetado y adinerado, de un linaje exquisito, sin una gota de mugre en su sangre. ¿Qué más quieres? Siéntete agradecida.

-Oh si, cuan agradecida estoy de ser canjeada por galeones. -Ironizó Pansy molesta. -No finjan que esto no los beneficia a ustedes, no finjas, madre, que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y con mi padre. -Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos humedeciéndoles las mejillas.

-No seas tonta Pansy. Claro que esto lo hacemos por ti, sólo queremos lo mejor para nuestra hija, Ignacio es lo mejor. Y para que sepas, él fue el que se mostró interesado en ti. Y como futuro esposo tuyo, es normal que se esté preocupando por el negocio familiar también -Dijo su madre suspirando cansada, estaba empezando a ponerse roja.

-Qué conveniente para mi padre ¿no es así? -Sonrió Pansy con amargura y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas, enfadada. -Qué malditamente genial, debe estar muy satisfecho, por fin le fui de utilidad, ya que tuve la desgracia de nacer sin una polla colgando de mis piernas, ahora saca provecho de mi jodida vagina.

-¡PANSY! -Exclamó escandalizada Priscila. -¿Qué es ese vocabulario jovencita? No toleraré que mi hija se exprese con esas palabras de tan mal gusto. Eso debe de ser por estar tanto tiempo con esos trogloditas de tus amigos. Que desagradable, tantas clases de etiqueta para nada. -Ahora sí Priscila estaba roja y acalorada debido a la sutil selección tan interesante de léxico por parte de su hija.

-Perdón por no ser la maldita muñeca de porcelana que querías, madre. -Añadió sarcásticamente. -¿Crees que al viejo verde de Ignacio le gustaría tener a una bocazas por esposa? Aunque claro, él lo que menos quiere conmigo es hablar ¿verdad, madre?, de seguro cuando cojamos me lanzará algún hechizo insonorizador, o a lo mejor talvez me amordazará para no tener que escuchar cuando le diga la repulsión que me provoca, parecer ser de esos degenerados con fetiches muggles.

-¡Suficiente Pansy!. -Gritó Priscila perdiendo los estribos. Pansy cerró la boca inmediatamente, nunca había visto a su madre así, ni tampoco la había escuchado elevar la voz.

-Escúchame Pansy. -Dijo su madre recuperando la compostura, respiraba de manera superficial. -Te entiendo. -Le dijo suavemente, Pansy se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. -Sé cómo te debes de estar sintiendo. Yo pasé por lo mismo ¿Lo olvidas? Sabes que tu abuelo arregló mi matrimonio con tu padre, desde antes que incluso tuviera yo 13 años, por lo menos yo pude retener a Pat para que dejara que llegarás a cumplir la mayoría de edad. Pronto cumplirás 18 años Pansy, haz disfrutado de tus amigos, haz ido a bailes y yo sé que tuviste tus chiquilladas con el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa. Yo no tuve nada de eso, yo siempre pensé que había nacido para casarme con tu padre. -Pansy miraba a su madre como si no la conociera, ella no tenía idea, podía ver en los ojos de su madre que lágrimas se asomaban pero ella las retenía, la mujer ni parpadeaba por miedo a que una se deslizara.

-Mamá. -Dijo Pansy en un pequeño sollozo. -No me obliguen a casarme con ese hombre, por favor madre, no lo hagas. Si lo que quieren es unirse con alguien de prominente riqueza, yo me me casaré con alguno de los chicos. Madre, por favor, está Draco, los Malfoy tiene mucho dinero mamá, son una de las familias más respetadas en el mundo mágico, o Blaise, sabes que su madre tiene una acaudalada fortuna por todos los esposos que la han dejado nadando en galeones, o Theo, con cualquiera, madre. -Suplicaba Pansy, estaba dando una escena muy patética, arrodillada a los pies del sillón donde estaba su madre. Priscila tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a su hija con pesar.

-Mi niña, Ignacio es mejor que cualquiera de ellos. -Le dijo la mujer.

-Madre, los chicos tienen dinero y sus familias son miembro de _Los Sagrados 28,_ ese tal Ignacio no lo sabemos. -Dijo Pansy ya diciendo cualquier cosa que le ayudará a salir de esa situación.

-Tu padre se ha encargado de todo eso, no te preocupes Pansy. -La tranquilizó.

Pansy se llevó las manos a la cara, se sentía caliente, y le dolía la garganta, empezó a llorar, no esperaba que todo fuera tan difícil, sabía que ella tendría un matrimonio arreglado, y a la vez siempre pensó que sería Draco, aunque en estos momentos, no es que le apeteciera casarse con alguno de sus amigos, casi hasta podía sentirlo como incesto, pero era preferible, que hacerlo con ese hombre que no conocía.

Lloró de impotencia y soledad. No soledad del mundo, sino del corazón, aunque debería de estar acostumbrada ya, su madre estuvo a su lado en silencio, y ella quería gritar, decirle que se fuera y dejara de verla con esa cara de pesar mierdero.

Era verdad, ella quería amor, del verdadero, no del que se fuerza, ni el que es por obligación, no quiere el que se busca por un bien común, ya no, sino del que nace de a poco, sin que te des cuenta, despacito, como si estuvieras cayendo en un sueño delicioso y placentero, primero resistiéndote, luego cediendo un poco hasta que, sin saber, caes completamente y se vuelve pasional y entregado.

Ese amor que te hace cuestionarte, que tambalea tus bases, que te hace cometer impulsos, que te pregunta si te encuentras bien cuando te ve llorando aunque estén enojados, del que acepta tu silencio cuando no te sientes cómoda para hablar, del que anda contigo por los pasillos oscuros y te acompaña en tus temores así sin más, del que permanece estoico ante tus palabras ácidas, del que no te empuja a ser quien no eres, del que acepta y corresponde a un beso a mitad de la noche sin reproches…

Pansy se irguió de repente, el llanto se le suspendió.

-Pansy. -Dijo suave su madre.

-Quiero estar sola madre, retírate por favor. -Dijo ella nerviosa, sus pensamientos habían divagado y se habían acercado demasiado a un punto crítico que no deseaba profundizar.

-Pansy, tienes que cambiarte, pronto estará lista la cena. -Le recordó.

-Entonces vete para que pueda cambiarme. -Le dijo. Priscila asintió. Se levantó del sillón.

-Déjame utilizar un hechizo de ocultamiento para esos ojos enrojecidos Pansy. -Le dijo al momento que sacaba su varita y miraba su rostro.

-Estaré bien madre, yo puedo hacerlo sola, me lo sé de memoria, no te preocupes. -Dijo sin ánimos, sentía que toda su esencia se había drenado por los poros.

Priscila salió dejando sola a su hija. Pansy se miró en el espejo de su tocador, el cabello lo tenía pegado a la frente por el sudor, sus ojos estaban rojos y largas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Ella se tocó los labios, los tenía secos, pero un recuerdo pasó volando frente a sus ojos.

El recuerdo de un beso robado y correspondido a la luz de la luna.

 **XxxOooXxx**

El sol brillaba afuera y Draco estaba sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación en esa aburrida villa en Turín. Su madre había insistido tanto en ir, estaban cerca de Francia, y le hacía mucha ilusión que él estuviera un poco más cerca de sus raíces. Tenía una semana allí, una semana que sentía como un año. Nunca deseo tanto volver a Hogwarts.

Bajó la vista a su mano izquierda, los rayos de sol pegaban _ahí_ , donde descansaba el anillo familiar de Los Malfoy, el brillo lo cegó momentáneamente haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos, su madre se lo había dado el día de su regreso a casa. Era de plata, pesado y parecía antiguo. Y valioso. La inscripción _"Siempre puro"_ junto a la serpiente que se enroscaba como un torniquete alrededor de su pálido dedo le revolvió el estómago.

Lo sentía arder en su dedo, era un recordatorio, un apabullante peso sobre sus hombros que le decía: _"Eres un Malfoy"._

Era un Malfoy, Es un Malfoy.

" _Siempre puro"_

Puro mierda, puro asco, pensaba amargo. No era sino un títere a mano de su padre, y aun así, se desvivía por su aprobación, por alguna migaja de su afecto pútrido. Pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de arrancar. Y cuando su padre le preguntó si ya había superado a Potter y su séquito -que la incluía a _ella_ \- el muy cobarde no hizo sino soltar su habitual verborrea, con su porte altivo y las típicas palabras de desprecio que se deslizaban por su lengua tan campante como siempre.

No se atrevió a decir la palabra con _SS,_ pero Lucius no tenía las mismas consideraciones. Hablaba de los nacidos de muggles con el mismo desprecio, con el mismo odio, que por años había envenenado su alma. Que eran lo peor que le había pasado a la comunidad mágica, que eran la escoria, que les robaban la magia a los verdaderos magos, haciendo que la cantidad de squib se triplicara en los últimos años.

Y Draco no pudo más que asentir y tratar de ver a los _SS_ como una sociedad a parte de _ella,_ pero su maldito padre no hacía más que mencionarla, como si Hermione Granger fuera la imagen viva que representara a todos ellos.

« _Si no fuera por tu madre, estarías en Durmstrang, en donde sí valoran a los verdaderos magos, imagínate, poner a una Sangre Sucia de prefecta, como si estuviera a tu mismo nivel, ¡Que insulto, Es inaudito!_ »

 _«Pobre de tu hijo Cissy, tener que soportar el hedor de una asquerosa impura, ¿Cómo lo haces, Draco?»_

 _«Aguanto la respiración_. -Le había contestado él. Fue una respuesta que le salió sin pensar, de un mecanismo que se había ido forjando por años, y su padre sabía donde jalar para que él diera vueltas como marioneta. Lucius le rió la broma y le palmeó la espalda, como si él fuera un mono que hacia muy bien su truco. Draco sintió la bilis ácida subir por su garganta, se sintió asqueroso, pero al mismo tiempo una retorcida satisfacción le recorrió el alma»

Y todo eso había pasado mientras muy elegantemente tomaban su desayuno de Fettucines de huevo al óleo con champiñones y tomates secos. Un tema totalmente normal para los Malfoy, revolver sus exquisitas comidas junto con comentarios desagradables para muggles y cualquiera con una sola gota de su sangre en las venas. Pero Draco se sintió mareado, la cabeza le iba a estallar, ya no podía escuchar a Lucius, sólo ruido, la corriente embravecida de su sangre agolpándose en sus oídos. Su madre lo tomó del hombro y le preguntó si algo le pasaba, él se disculpó y salió apresurado a hacia su habitación. Cerrando de un portazo, se dirigió al impoluto baño y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas los blancos azulejos, la sangre empezó a manar, sangre roja, _sangre pura,_ deseó en ese momento dejar que toda esa maldita sangre Malfoy abandonara su cuerpo, no era digno de ella, y mucho menos de _ella_.

-¿Draco? -La voz de Narcissa amortiguada por la puerta le llegó hasta donde estaba. Metió su mano surcada por una fina cicatriz en los nudillos dentro de su traje negro de corte italiano. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su madre.

-Adelante. -Respondió, Narcissa entró pero se quedó a medio camino, dudando si debía avanzar más.

-Haz pasado toda la mañana acá, no bajaste para el almuerzo, lo tuve que tomar sola. -No era un reproche, sólo simple desazón.

-¿Y tu esposo? -Preguntó él, saboreando lo amargo al mencionar a Lucius. Estaba tan enojado que no podía mencionar su nombre o decirle _padre._ Narcissa cuadró los hombros visiblemente incómoda. Draco no supo entender porqué.

-Se le presentó algo. -Narcissa agachó un poco la cabeza, mientras se quitaba una pelusa inexistente de su vestido azul cobalto. -Estaba pensando si quisieras acompañarme a ver alguna tienda, estoy cansada de este encierro. -Le dijo la bruja alzando el rostro. El muchacho miró la súplica silenciosa en sus ojos del más pálido azul glaciar.

Draco suspiró resignado, no podía negársele a su madre, tenía ese poder sobre él. Mientras Lucius le transmitía miedo e incomodidad, su madre, por otro lado, era una delicada flor en medio de una tempestad, él no podía resistir el impulso de acurrucarla entre sus manos para protegerla.

-Está bien. -Aceptó. La mujer sonrió, era una sonrisa que elevaba sólo un poco la comisura de sus labios finos, pero esa sonrisa era suya. Su madre no le sonreía a nadie. Ni siquiera a Lucius, por lo menos no que él la haya visto. La primera vez que Draco vio sonreír a su madre pensó que no podía existir una mujer más hermosa que ella. Pero eso fue hasta que una sonrisa plena -de esas que pareciera que te partirán la cara en dos- le causó un efecto de galope desenfrenado en el corazón. Tenía 11 años e iba abordar el tren por primera vez a Hogwarts, un enmarañado cabello de rizos castaños se le atravesó, una niña evidentemente excitada le sonrió alegremente. Lo dejó sin palabras, atónito, y Malfoy supo que nunca había visto algo más feo y bello a la misma vez.

La elegante tienda del centro de Turín, llamada _"The Green Basket"_ hacía a Draco elevar las cejas, aparte de tener el nombre escrito en ingles y no en italiano que es la lengua natal, también era muy ridículo, en comparación a lo sublime del edificio, todo era mármol negro pulido, ahí no había una pizca de verde o canastas.

-¿Estás segura que aquí encontraras todo lo que necesitas? -Preguntó escéptico.

-Claro, Draco, es uno de los mejores lugares en toda la zona. Aquí hay todo lo que tú necesitas también. Entremos, no perdamos tiempo. -Dijo extasiada Narcissa.

Draco decidió no contradecir a su madre. ¿Todo lo que él necesitaba? Lo dudaba mucho.

El lugar era extremadamente blanco, sillones blancos, piso de mármol blanco, toda las prendas blancas, no existía nada de color allí adentro, de nuevo, Draco se descubrió buscando el verde. Al momento que una mujer se acercó a ellos, llevaba un vestido súper entallado, cuello de tortuga y manga larga, le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, parecía como una segunda piel de color ¿verde? No, blanco, como todo allí, lo único que contrastaba con su palidez era su cabello negro como el carbón.

-¡Bienvenidos, ¿Señores…? -Su voz era educada y modulada, no transmitía calidez alguna.

-Malfoy. -Se apresuró a decir Narcissa.

La mujer sonrió a modo de cortesía. -¡Bienvenidos a _The Green Basket_ señores Malfoy!. -Draco detuvo el impulso de preguntar de donde venía el nombre. -Mi nombre es Jía y será un enorme placer para mí ser su asesora el día de hoy. ¿Por dónde desea empezar señora Malfoy? -Finalizó la mujer con una voz demasiado robotizada.

-Me gustaría ver algunos vestidos, por favor. Y tal vez algún accesorio. Y... ¿Para ti hijo? -Narcissa miró a Draco al mismo tiempo que la mujer.

-Una pregunta, ¿Dónde están las canastas verdes? Porque el nombre de la tienda es muy ridículo de por si, y no he podido ver una sola jodida canasta verde. -Narcissa parpadeó dos veces desconcertada y Jía soltó una risita. Así parecía más humana pensó Draco.

-Disculpe a mi hijo. -Pronunció Narcissa mientras fulminaba a Draco con la mirada.

-No se preocupe. El nombre data desde 1945 cuando el señor _Basket_ llegó a Turín desde América, se asentó aquí con su esposa, quién se interesó rápidamente en ofrecer las mejores telas para los magos de esa época. Como un homenaje a su esposa, Charlotte _Green,_ la tienda quedó nombrada como _"The Green Basket"_ y hasta la fecha no existen planes de cambiarlo que yo sepa-Draco se sentía nadar en el más espeso mar de la vergüenza. -Lo preguntan mucho, descuiden. -Lo tranquilizó ella.

-¿Por qué no vamos por esos vestidos? -Cambió de tema su madre. Draco volvió el rostro hacía el fondo de la tienda.

Su corazón se ralentizó, y un _¡pum!_ seco en el pecho le sobrevino doloroso, por un estremecedor instante habría jurado que allá, plantada en una esquina de la tienda, estaba Hermione. Volvió rápido el rostro buscándola, pero ella ya se estaba hundiendo por el pasillo que estaba señalado por una gran B. Draco se obligó a tranquilizarse, no podía ser ella. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Granger en Turín? No es porque estuviera vetado para ella, sólo que sería una maravillosa casualidad. Con Hermione a su lado el mundo dejaría de ser gris y aburrido.

Draco se dio cuenta que sus ojos la echaban tanto de menos como el resto de sí mismo. Incluso la falsa Hermione, la ilusión, lo hacían querer correr hacia ella para decírselo. Confesarle lo mucho que la necesitaba.

-Draco. -Su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, su voz delicada se deslizó por sus oídos. La volvió a ver. Ella estaba de pie encima de una pequeña tarima que servía de exhibidor, vestía un traje perturbadoramente blanco. -¿Cómo me veo? -Le señaló el vestido. Draco alzó una ceja.

-Tan bien como una medimaga de San Mungo. -Ironizó. Narcissa rodó los ojos.

-Podría verlo en verde esmeralda por favor. -Le dijo a Jía. La muchacha asintió y con un giro de su varita, la tela del vestido blanco se transformó en un hermoso verde.

-¿Y bien?

-Está perfecto madre. -Draco le sonrió. La bruja mayor se emocionó.

-Me lo llevo, deseo ver otro. -Se dirigió a Jía. La chica asintió. Esa era la señal de partida de Draco, no quería tener que estar sentado toda la tarde en esa butaca. Se levantó.

-Iré a dar una vuelta por la tienda. -Dijo al momento que acomodaba su abrigo negro, de manera que no quedara ninguna arruga.

-Llamaré a Pía. Para que sea su asesora, señor Malfoy. -Se apresuró a decir Jía.

-No hay necesidad. -Dijo rápidamente. Tragándose el comentario ácido acerca del nombre de esas mujeres, que sólo diferían en la primer consonante. Salió apresurado hasta el final de la tienda, en donde había imaginado ver a Hermione. Llegó al pasillo B.

Sólo quería _verla_ , engañar a sus ojos, imaginar, por un segundo, que Hermione estaba allí, y que podía estar a un paso de tocarla. Sin embargo, deambuló por los pasillos sin éxito.

En pabellón B coronaba un rótulo: Joyería. Estaba lleno de accesorios. Todo eran grandes aretes de diamantes, anillos, tiaras, gargantillas. Todo era muy pomposo y extravagante.

Decidido salir de allí a toda velocidad antes de que alguna de esas mujeres, con inquietantes nombres que sólo diferían en una consonante, lo asfixiaran. Cuando al pasar por una vitrina un destello en el rabillo de su ojo derecho llamó su atención, volvió la vista.

Ahí estaba, solitario, con un brillo tenue, nada en comparación a las joyas que llenaban las vitrinas, esas que gritaban _'Llévame',_ éste era un brazalete discreto, simple a la vista, pero algo lo llamaba, como si estuviera magnetizado y él fuera de hierro.

Estaba en solitario, con luces iluminándolo, no había nada cerca de el. Draco se acercó, vio la prenda, era de oro blanco macizo, en el frente se veía una única piedra pequeña topacio color pardo amarillento. Se veía antigua, como si dentro llevará un alma vieja, sabia, poco apreciada.

Una ficha debajo de ella rezaba:

 _Que sea esto lo que selle nuestro pacto._

" _Siempre tuyo, Siempre mía, Siempre nuestro."_ _ **(1)**_

-Veo que le gustó mucho _Izar_. -Una voz femenina y cálida lo sorprendió.

-¿ _Izar_? -Preguntó extrañado a la muchacha que había aparecido a su par, iba con ese vestido súper entallado blanco como todas las asesoras.

-¡Bienvenido a _"The Green Basket"_ sección Joyería, mi nombre es Xía y será un placer ser su asesora el día de hoy, señor…?

-Malfoy. -Dijo Draco, tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba… _¡Otro puto nombre de tres palabras!_

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Está interesado en adquirir a _Izar_?. -Preguntó amable la chica. Draco se dio cuenta que hablaba del brazalete.

 _«_ _Izar, como la estrella en la constelación Boyero._ _»_

-No, no estoy interesado, es sólo que me llamó la atención, está retirado de las demás joyas. -Mencionó el rubio.

-Es que ésta es _La_ joya, señor Malfoy. -Informó la joven. -Tiene una historia especial aunque algo triste. ¿Le gustaría escucharla? -Y antes de que Draco pudiera negarse, la chica continuó.

-Esta pieza es la última y única que el señor _Basket_ realizó para su esposa, estuvo trabajando por meses en ella. La señora Charlotte era una joven muy reservada, vivía inmersa en sus libros y su costura. Nunca aceptó regalos costosos, decía que había vivido muchos años en penuria y no quería ahogarse en el pecado de la vanidad.

Draco frunció el ceño, no entendía a que venía todo esto. La muchacha añadió a modo de explicación. -El señor _Basket_ huyó con ella desde América, su familia no aceptaba su compromiso, según escuché, la familia Green no era bien vista -susurró con aire cómplice a Draco-. Una vez asentados aquí se casaron y el señor montó este establecimiento, más recatado obviamente. Primero ofreciendo las pocas piezas que la señora Charlotte confeccionaba.

«Según dicen, al llegar acá no tenían ni siquiera un sickle, el señor Basket fue desheredado, así que a punto de esfuerzos, lucharon por todo lo que llegaron a tener. La señora Charlotte no tuvo siquiera anillo de compromiso. Trabajaron duro y a los tres años, el feliz matrimonio fue bendecido por Merlín, su primogénito venía en camino. La señora Charlotte deseaba tanto viajar a América para tener a su bebé allá y que sus padres pudieran conocerlo. El señor Basket se negó, pero ante la poco habitual insistencia de su mujer, accedió. Viajaron juntos, dejando un buen encaminado negocio de telas y vestidos.»

Llegados a este punto, Draco asentía en una muda insistencia para que la mujer continuara. La mirada verde de la chica se ensombreció.

-Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió en América. Por allí rondan los rumores que la señora fue asesinada en la primera Guerra Mágica. El caso es que nunca regresó, sólo el señor Basket con su hijito Alexie Basket, su único heredero. El señor se dedicó a su hijo y nunca volvió a casarse, pero todos los de por aquí tenían en gran estima a la señora Charlotte en vida, vecinos venían ayudar en la tienda y no dejaron que el señor muriera de pena. _Izar_ fue la primera joya que se puso a la venta oficialmente en _"The Green Basket"_ , con ella la apertura de este pabellón. El señor se la iba a regalar a su esposa por el nacimiento de su hijo, en su regreso, la prenda seguía aguardando allí donde la había dejado, con esta inscripción. -La chica señaló.

Draco deslizó sus ojos hacia la ficha: _Que sea esto lo que selle nuestro pacto._

" _Siempre tuyo, siempre mía, Siempre nuestro"_

-¿Qué pacto? -Graznó Draco, carraspeó para componerse la voz. La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie lo supo nunca. Un pacto de amor de seguro, los señores se amaban tanto, no pudo haber otro pacto entre ellos. Por eso, _Izar_ fue el recuerdo tangible más doloroso para el señor mientras vivió. -Xía acarició el cristal donde aguardaba pacientemente la prenda por el día en que lograra descansar en la muñeca de alguién. -La gente supo todo, y es tan supersticiosa, nadie se ha a atrevido a comprarla, ni siquiera a pasar cerca de ella. Las chicas y yo tenemos nuestras teorías.

Ella volvió a ver a Draco con interés. -Ésta prenda fue hecha con amor y por amor, no aceptara menos que eso, algunas piensan que el señor Basket la hechizó, sólo un amor similar al de él podrá conseguirla.

Draco tragó grueso, empezaba a sentir calor. ¿será posible? Bueno, hace unos momentos llegó a pensar que el brazalete lo estaba llamando.

-Y ahora viene usted, señor Malfoy, después de décadas, _Izar_ lo estaba esperando. Sigue aquí por usted. -La mirada de la chica relucía, Draco tenía ganas de bufar y decirle que tenía una labia extraordinaria para vender. Sin embargo un nudo grueso le atravesaba la garganta impidiéndole decir ni pío.

Xía abrió delicadamente la vitrina y sacó a _Izar_ de su sarcófago de cristal. Se lo tendió y a él le picaban las manos por tomarla. La agarró, la sintió tibia y fresca al mismo tiempo. La piedra brillaba embravecida, como si lo reconociera. La jugó, dio vueltas en sus pálidos dedos, vio dentro la inscripción grabada a fuego:

" _Siempre tuyo, Siempre mía, Siempre nuestro"_

Era a todas luces una declaración de amor, se proclamaban uno al otro, sintió esas palabras suyas. Ese brazalete fue forjado a punto de fuego, golpes, sudor, esfuerzo y amor. Y Draco Malfoy lo sentía suyo, ¿Cuán ridículo podría sonar eso? Pero llevaba el nombre de una estrella, como él. No podía ser coincidencia. Había aguardado tanto en ese lugar, y él había llegado allí precisamente impulsado por la imagen de Hermione.

 _Hermione,_ sólo podía pensar en lo hermoso que se vería rodeando su muñeca color canela, cómo el oro besaría su delicada piel cuando se lo pusiera y en cómo, tal vez, lo recordaría a él mientras la usara.

-Me lo llevo. -Susurró….

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _ **1.**_ _Fragmento tomado de la carta "_ _Mi amada inmortal" que_ _ **Ludwig van Beethoven**_ _le escribió a una mujer de la cual nunca se supo su identidad, los rumores dicen que posiblemente era una mujer prohibida para él._ __ _(No lo inventé yo, ya deseara T.T)(¿Suena eso o no a Dramione?, jaja ¿o soy yo que lo veo dónde sea?)_

 _*Cruza los dedos* Espero que les haya gustado. Sólo tuvimos los POV de Pansy y Draco. Pero pronto sabremos de Hermione. Y al fin sabemos que era lo que ocurría con Pansy. ¿Les parece tonto que haya andado tanto tiempo de quejica? Y por otro lado, ¿No les enternece que Draco este pensando tanto en Hermione mientras pasa sus vacaciones en esa cuidad exótica?_

 _En teoría ambos tiene lo que siempre han querido. Pansy un marido millonario y Draco la aprobación de su padre (por eso lo del anillo familiar). Pero algo más fuerte que ellos los acapara y se sienten ¡Encerrados en el Paraíso! ;) ;)._

 _Bueno déjenme saber todo en los rw porfa…_

 _Besos :* :*_

 _Eli Feltson_


	18. Capítulo 18: Free Fall

_Mención especial a_ _ **Baruka84**_ _por el beteo en tiempo record del capítulo y la recomendación de la historia. ¡Gracias, Barb eres un sol!_

 **XxxOooXxx**

" _Despierta,_  
 _he estado esperando_  
 _a que abras los ojos_  
 _y así poder decirte_  
 _que creo que estoy lista,_  
 _estoy lista para dejarme caerme_  
 _hacia lo desconocido_  
 _sí quieres venir conmigo"_

.

La habitación en la Sala de Menesteres le resultaba triste y fría, demasiado grande para ella sola. Inconscientemente en una ocasión había llegado a parar allí. Después, como una rutina fiel, siguió yendo todos los días. Ahora se había convertido en algo así como su refugio. Llevaba sus libros, leía, estudiaba, se sentaba a ver la nada, pereceaba y, algunas vece, llegaba a dormir. Hermione se dormía con los labios de Draco pegados a los suyos, con sus largos brazos abrazándola y las manos tocándole toda la piel. El recuerdo fantasma era tan palpable que le sabía doloroso.

No podía creer la terrible nostalgia que experimentaba, era como tener un hueco, o la sensación de que le faltaban los diez dedos para escribir. Hermione había llegado a pensar que podía ceder los cinco de su mano izquierda —todavía le quedaría su mano derecha totalmente funcional— con tal de tenerlo cerca ahora mismo, era increíble lo que la excesiva cantidad de tiempo vagabundeando por el castillo te hacía pensar. Pero era una sensación desesperante, el aire que la rodeaba se había vuelto gris y pesado. Sin embargo, por más que estudiara, que tuviera todos sus deberes asignado para tres semanas terminados en la primera, que repasara una y otra vez todos los libros interesantes, o se diera atracones de dulces de Honeydukes, en realidad, había una sola cosa que estaba haciendo. Una sola cosa. Hermione Granger se había vuelto un reloj de arena andante: esperando, esperando, esperando a que Draco Malfoy volviera.

Cualquier día, minuto y segundo de éstos. Sólo debía esperar. Esperar once días, que eran 264 horas, —miró su reloj— 253 con 55 minutos. No es que llevara contando, ni nada de eso.

Se incorporó rápidamente del sillón en donde estaba tirada compadeciéndose de ella misma. Una interrogante se abrió camino por su cerebro como un rayo, ¿Qué era esto? Esta terrible necesidad de él. No la sentía por Ron o Harry, al menos no a ese nivel.

Si ni siquiera el hecho de que Lavender estuviera en La Madriguera la amedrentaba, era como si el sentimiento de extrañar a Draco fuese incluso más fuerte que el hecho de que, por culpa de esa rubiecita, ella tuviese que pasar tres semanas de miseria en lugar de estar surcando el océano con sus padres o con los Weasleys.

Había analizado mucho su situación, y es que por más vueltas que le diera a _su asunto_ , no tenía otra forma de llamarlo, con Malfoy, la resolución era siempre la misma, quería su compañía; estar con él, por increíble que pareciera, la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Con Draco no tenía que ser la maníaca del estudio, ni la amiga de Harry Potter, quien había pasado tantas calamidades a pesar de tener sólo 17 años. Hermione amaba a Harry y le preocupaba tanto como a él las noticias que ultimadamente habían aparecido en _El Profeta,_ sabía y temía la amenaza creciente de _Quien-tú-sabes,_ no sólo por Harry, sino por ella y sus propios padres. Prácticamente desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts no había tenido un respiro, de peligro en peligro, todavía sentía un creciente terror de que este período de paz fuese sólo la calma que antecede la tormenta. No quería sonar pesimista, pero sentía que algo malo se acercaba. Y entonces, apareció Draco, quien menos pensó. Él había logrado que ella olvidase por breves instantes todo. Con sus cálidos besos y caricias, se sentía en armonía, como en un plácido sueño del que no quiere despertar. Él era una persona fascinante y ella quería descubrirlo todo, quería saberlo todo, tomarlo entre sus manos, hundirse en su piel hasta quedar embebida y luego salir arrastrando consigo su esencia Los sentimientos eran tan intensos que la atemorizaban, no sabía hasta donde iba a llegar con todo esto, y pensarlo hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

Había momentos en que se detenía a considerar su actual situación, _¿Qué pasaría si los chicos se enteraran?_ ¡Puff! Algo peor, _¿Qué si Lucius Malfoy se enterara?_ Ahí estaba la trinidad de sus temores: Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Su parte racional le decía que se alejara antes de involucrarse demasiado. Y la parte sentimental le decía, _'demasiado tarde'_. Eran tantas cosas en contra y muy pocas a favor, pero una muy importante la retenía, a Hermione no le importaba, no iba a detenerse, estaba harta de poner a todo el mundo antes que ella. Por una vez en la vida, estaba lista para dejarse ir en caída libre hacia lo desconocido, aunque lo mejor sería tomárselo con calma, pero no desistiría de ello. Sabía que lo quería, en estos momentos, sólo a él.

Tomó la larga botellita que desde hace días lleva en la bolsa de su jersey púrpura con la enorme H bordado en blanco que le regalo Molly las navidades pasadas. Había tratado de investigar algo de ella pero en ningún libro figuraba. Como si no existiera. Las hélices violáceas se removían lentamente.

Trelawney le había dicho que esto era lo que necesitaba, en un momento de locura, casi llega a tomarlo, pero ella la retuvo diciéndole que no habría regreso, significara lo que significara eso. Una parte de Hermione le decía que a lo mejor no era más que otro inservible menjunje de esa rara mujer. La otra parte le gritaba que la tomara. Esto le ayudaría a encontrar dirección, eso le había dicho, y aunque odiara reconocerlo, lo necesitaba. Pero no se sentía lista, no aún. Puso la botella en el buró cercano al enorme sofá, miro su reloj nuevamente, 230 con 43 minutos, suspiró. Se enrolló más en la manta, el frio empezaba a calar en la habitación, y se dispuso a dormir, deseando despertar hasta el regreso de Draco.

 **XxxOooXxx**

El jardín de La Madriguera estaba, por primera vez en la historia, libre de gnomos. Ronald se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí "limpiando", aunque en realidad no era más que una excusa para librarse de Lavender. Ella lo había seguido incluso allí, pero una vez que su perfecta manicura se hubo estropeado con tierra, salió corriendo. Ron había encontrado la solución perfecta para mantenerse alejado. Estaba agradecido con los gnomos, aunque el hecho de que él pasara tanto tiempo allí parecía no agradarle a ellos, no se habían aparecido desde hace días.

Sin darse cuenta, sus traidores pensamientos lo habían llevado una y otra vez a su último día en Hogwarts, y en _el beso,_ su beso con Parkinson. Cada vez que en su mente destellaba el recuerdo, una euforia lo recorría, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, era ilógico, ellos eran adversarios. Pero esa vez, a la luz de la luna en ese pasillo desértico, había saboreado sus labios sorprendentemente suaves y salados, cuando ella se alejó, vio que lloraba, comprendió que sus lágrimas se hicieron camino hasta sus bocas unidas y que las había absorbido entre beso y beso.

Todavía sentía el hormigueo de cuando ella lo tocó, como si quisiera leer las líneas de su rostro con la yemas de los dedos, reconociéndolo. El inicio de su beso fue vacilante, pero a medida que avanzaba, Parkinson lo había besado con la ferocidad propia de su carácter, lo golpeaba, pero luego con sus besos, ella había estrujado fuerte la tela de su camisa y se había apretado junto a él como si quisiera fusionarse. Ron había temblado de placer, y la emoción del recuerdo lo dejaba sin aliento.

—Sigues aquí —La voz de Harry le llegó amortiguada por el viento. Ron parpadeó rápidamente para difuminar a Pansy de su semblante y guardarla otra vez en las profundidades de su mente. Harry se sentó junto a él en una de las sillas de jardín de Molly.

—No me digas que haz venido con ella, Harry —Ron miraba alrededor en plan paranoico, a la espera de que Lavender saliera de algún seto.

—Cálmate, Ron, ella y Ginny fueron a casa de Luna. —Lo tranquilizó Harry. Ron suspiró y se relajó. —No entiendo porque la trajiste si te la haz pasado evitándola desde que vinimos.

—Yo no la he invitado, Harry. Ella se auto-invitó. —Bufó Ron —No sé porque nadie me cree.

—Está bien, te creo. Pero, como tu amigo, es mi deber decirte que si no quieres estar con ella, díselo. —Ron sopesó en sus palabras, tenía razón, era evidente que ya no quería estar con Lavender, su relación se sentía demasiada forzada. Él no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pero sabía que no debería ser así, tendría que ser como la corriente tenue de un río, que fluye naturalmente hasta desembocar en algo más grande y profundo. No podía evitar pensar en Parkinson, lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido tan natural como extraño.

—Tienes razón. Hablaré con ella, … cuando regresemos a Hogwarts. No quiero drama innecesario en mis vacaciones, Harry. —Le dijo el chico al mirar que su amigo tenía una ceja alzada.

—Como quieras, aunque no es de lo que venía a hablarte —El semblante de Harry se ensombreció —Hedwig ha regresado, trae de regreso la carta, no ha encontrado a Hermione. Eso o ella nos está ignorando.

Ron hizo una mueca —Lo más probable es que nos esté ignorando, a estas alturas debe saber muy bien que nosotros ya nos enteramos de que nos mintió.

Al llegar a La Madriguera, Molly los había esperado a todos con un gran banquete, ellos salieron de King Cross por su cuenta, ya que su madre estuvo ocupada con los preparativos. Al poner un pie en la estancia, y después de saludar a todos con un cálido abrazo, su madre había preguntado por Hermione. Al decirle que estaba con sus padres de viaje en crucero, Molly, extrañada, pasó a relatarles que Hermione le había enviado una lechuza para cancelar dicho viaje y que le había confirmado que pasaría sus vacaciones con ellos.

Está de más decir que Lavender pegó un chillido, era un chisme demasiado jugoso para aguantarse. Ron sospechaba que luego pondría al tanto a Patil de los hechos. Harry y él se miraron confundidos, ambos tenían la misma interrogante, ¿Qué sucede?

Las cartas que ambos le habían enviado pidiéndole una explicación se habían amontonado, Hedwig no había dado con el paradero de su amiga, regresaba con la carta atada a su pata siempre.

Ron escuchó a Harry quejarse, lo miró rápidamente. Éste tenía una mano en la frente, frotándose la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

—¿Otra vez? —Preguntó, Harry asintió. Era la tercera vez en estos días que le dolía la cicatriz. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y no una buena.

—Tengo que conseguir ese recuerdo de Slughorn, Dumbledore me lo pidió. Necesitamos saber qué fue lo que le dijo a Tom Riddle. —Mencionó, Harry. Dumbledore le había encomendado la difícil tarea de acercarse a su profesor de pociones para conseguir la información crucial con la cual ayudaría a derrotar a Voldemort.

—Y lo harás, Harry. Pero no es necesario que te sofoques. Cuando volvamos al castillo y le pidamos una explicación a Hermione, le diremos que nos ayude a pensar en como puedes hacer eso. Sabes que ella busca solución a todo. —Dijo Ron mientras le palmeaba la espalda a su amigo.

—Hay que mantener un ojo en Malfoy también, estoy seguro que estará disfrutando las vacaciones con su papi y todos sus amigos Mortífagos.

—Por amor a Merlín, Harry. Deja la obsesión que tienes con ese hurón. Malfoy es un cobarde, no creo que tenga las pelotas de convertirse en Mortífago.

—No lo sé, Ron. Pero algo me dice que está por suceder —Dijo con aire ausente Harry.

—¿Te refieres al retorno de _Quien-Tú-Sabes_? —A Ron se le secó la boca. Harry asintió.

—El tiempo está cambiando —Ambos chicos alzaron la vista al cielo, estaba empezando a oscurecerse más de lo normal, el sol se negaba a salir cada día y la nieve caía más copiosa. —Justo como hace 16 años, cuando _él_ apareció, Hagrid me lo dijo.

—Estamos en invierno, Harry —Ron trataba de quitarle pesadez al asunto, aunque sabía que era verdad. Todos lo sabían, antes de que el señor tenebroso ganará en el pasado, el clima había cambiado, haciéndose más tempestuoso, justo como ahora.

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _Ella_ estaba dentro de la ducha, el agua bajaba por su cuerpo desnudo, la piel color canela brillaba bajo la regadera que la abrazaba, su cabello estaba recogido dejando expuesta la elegante curva de su cuello. Sus pechos eran llenos, maduros y redondos, rebotaban pesado cuando se movía hacia él.

Draco la miró con cautela, ella le sonrió, juntó sus labios y lo besó. La suavidad de su boca lo inundó, la humedad de su lengua y del lugar le supo delicioso, él recorrió sus manos sobre su cuerpo resbaloso, su piel era de seda pura, subió sus manos por la cintura estrecha hasta llegar a sus senos, los abarcó con sus manos y apretó ligeramente haciéndola jadear.

Sus pezones suaves como frutos maduros se endurecieron, Draco besaba su cuello y hombros salpicado de pecas, la empujó suave contra los blancos azulejos, deslizó sus manos por la piel, llevó una de sus piernas a su cadera desnuda, y condujo sus dedos hasta lo que se escondía entre sus muslos, podía escuchar los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, retumbaban en el cuarto, llegaban hasta sus oídos y se le impregnaban en cada una de sus células.

Ella le dijo "Sí", y Draco se dispuso a explorar con los dedos la tersura de su intimidad, pasando a través de los rizos ensortijados que guardaban su jardín secreto, estaba ahí, a la espera de recibirlo. Estaba lista para él.

—Te amo, Draco —Hermione lo miraba, sus mejillas estaban rojas producto de la excitación y el vapor de la habitación. El corazón de Draco se aceleró.

"Amor", pensaba, "Mi amor", pero no lo decía.

Draco se esforzaba porque esas palabras no abandonaran sus labios, apretaba tanto los dientes que temía que se le resquebrajaran.

Exhaló, y se decidió a hacerlo porque la quería más que a nada. Cerró los ojos y se ahogó en su sabor, los abrió y se ahogó en su luz, porque se vaciaba sobre ellos miles de millones de cubos de luz, desde arriba. Llenándole cada poro. ¿Cómo puede ser malo esto? ¿Cómo puede no decirle lo que siente si ella lo llena de luz? Él le acariciaba sus pómulos pecosos.

—Hermione, yo…

— _Draco, Despierta —Un sacudida comedida lo trajo de regreso, de un respingo abrió los ojos y se encontró con su madre, inclinada sobre su cama y con ojos preocupados._

—Madre… —Draco se sentía mareado, la voz rasposa, y un sudor frio le descendía por las sienes. Por no mencionar los dos metros y medio de cemento que traía dentro de su pantalón pijama. Se removió incómodo a un lado tratando de ocultar su palpitante erección de Narcissa. Ya era normal para él amanecer excitado, los sueños con Hermione se estaban haciendo cada día más frecuentes.

Lo sucedido entre ellos la última noche había colonizado hasta la última de sus neuronas. Apenas era capaz de atarse los cordones de sus carísimos zapatos. Ayer por la noche, a la hora de la cena no sabía ni masticar. Como consecuencia de eso, había pasado más tiempo en el baño de su habitación que en cualquier otro lado. Tratando de aplacarse, Draco está limpísimo, está en sequía, cúlpenlo. Pero es que no se había masturbado tanto en su vida.

—Hijo, es hora del desayuno. Deja de trasnocharte tanto en el tejado. Qué horribles ojeras están apareciendo en tu delicada piel —Narcissa hizo ademán de reclinarse sobre él para señalarle las lunas oscuras bajo los ojos. Era imposible que haciendo eso ella no se ensartara su miembro durísimo en el estómago. Draco se horrorizó.

—Madre, déjalo ya —Rodó sobre su costado, se encogió y tomó un cojín que colocó sobre su regazo —Además, tú tienes la culpa, tú y el genial regalo que me diste —Narcissa sonrió.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —Dijo él. Narcissa miró sobre el buró donde descansaba el pequeño pero poderoso telescopio que había comprado para su hijo. Sabía que Draco amaba tanto como ella las estrellas. Pero algo más llamó su atención.

—Merlín, que cosa más hermosa —Narcissa cogió a _Izar_ de su estuche de cristal, se encontraba cerca del telescopio. Draco lo mantenía allí desde que lo compró y pasaba horas mirándolo y pensando en el discurso que le soltaría a Hermione cuando se lo diera.

Narcissa le dio vueltas entre sus delicados dedos, leyó la inscripción dentro y miró a su hijo rápidamente. Draco se había puesto helado, por lo menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por su pene.

—¿Es para alguien especial? —Preguntó la mujer, empezaba a darle vuelta a sus engranajes para tratar de encajar todo. Claro, su hijo tenía novia. A veces olvidaba que ya su pequeño no era un bebé.

—Sí—Draco no dudó un instante. Su madre asintió.

—La amas —No era una pregunta, Draco gimió, que su madre le haya dicho eso lo descolocaba. —¿Se están cuidando?

Draco reaccionó rápidamente ante sus palabras —¡Madre!

—Por Merlín, Draco, no soy tan puritana como piensas. Sé como funciona la juventud de ahora. —Narcissa le movió las delgadas cejas pálidas sugestivamente y Draco enrojeció. No iba a hablar de su vida sexual, o la falta de ella, con su madre. Eso era algo que no haría. ¡Por Salazar! —Sólo, no quiero nietos por el momento, hijo, estoy tan joven aún.

—Mamá, detente por favor, detente —Draco estaba abochornado, quien iba a decir que hablar eso con su madre le sonrojaría tanto —No tienes de que preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? No estamos haciendo _eso_ —¿Desde cuando tanto eufemismo para hablar de sexo? Pensaba.

—No te estoy prohibiendo que tengas sexo con tu novia, simplemente, cuídala, la planificación es responsabilidad de ambos, no seas machista —A Draco se le derritió la cara de vergüenza, se tapó con ambas manos.

—Madre, ¿si te prometo cuidarla?, ¿dejaras de hablar de esto, por favor?

—Está bien, está bien —Aceptó su madre —Pero, quiero conocerla —Draco sorprendió, su madre quería conocerla. ¿Cómo jodidos haría eso? ¿Cómo le diría a ella y A SU PADRE, que Hermione Granger era su novia?

Algo le escoció. Hermione no era su novia, ella ni siquiera permitía que los vieran juntos. Seguían viéndose a hurtadillas en esa sala. Ella no tenía intenciones de que sus bobos amigos se enteraran. Pero ¿Qué de él? ¿Acaso no estaba en la misma posición que ella?

—¿Y bien? —Dijo impaciente, Narcissa.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—El apellido de la afortunada, hijo. Le enviaré una lechuza para concretar una cena con sus padres y así podamos conocernos —Los ojos azules de la mujer brillaban, para ella, cualquier ocasión para hacer fiesta era suficiente. Draco tragó pesado.

—Madre, no es necesario. Es más, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué? Si me acabas de decir que es especial, nunca haz dicho eso de nadie. Es más, la única novia que te he conocido es a Pansy, y eso porque los Parkinson son muy allegados a nosotros.

Draco bufó —Madre, Pansy, nunca fue mi novia, somos amigos nada más, y dudo que eso cambie en un futuro.

—O sea que no es Pansy —Concilió Narcissa.

—Merlín, no. Definitivamente no es Pansy, madre.

—Con mucha más razón, deseo conocer a esa muchacha que hace que los ojos de mi hijo resplandezcan, y que logra hacer que diga que alguien aparte de él, es especial —Narcissa tenía los ojos soñadores, y Draco sonrió, su madre había estado de un humor extraño en sus vacaciones y verla tan bien lo llenaban de algo cálido. Pero no podía cumplir los deseos de su madre, por más que quisiera hacerlo. Nunca antes había entendido el sentido de las fiestas de compromiso. No entendía esas ridiculeces. Pero acababa de comprenderlo. Cuando se está enamorado quieres gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, decírselo a todo el mundo y eso era exactamente lo que él no podía hacer.

—Lo harás, madre. Pero no ahora. Dame tiempo. —Un nudo se posó en su garganta. Era una mentira descarada.

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _Hello, It's me…XD_

 _¿Cómo están todas? Bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo corto, pero vimos los distintos puntos de vista. Hermione ya se está aclarando. Y Draco creo que ya es más que obvio. ¿Y que me dicen de Ron? *guiño, guiño*_

 _Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Quisiera pedirles una favor, a todas y cada una. Últimamente he estado un poco triste, es que la cantidad de RW a disminuido considerablemente T.T eso me hace chiquito el corazón. No saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios. No sé si es que algunas ya me abandonaron o si se volvieron lectoras fantasmas. Pero hoy les pido, por favor, déjenme un ¡Hola!, sólo eso. Pero quiero que lo hagan todas las que lean este pedacito de proyecto. Así sabré quienes están conmigo todavía. Y poder saludar a aquellas que me leen escondiditas. Por favor, por favor. Sólo eso les pido. Gracias de antemano._

 _Besos_

 _Eli Feltson_


	19. Capítulo 19: With You

_No tengo las palabras suficientes para expresarles mis agradecimientos. Estoy que no me lo creo, más de 30 RW ¡30!. Gracias de verdad. Estos días escribí como una desquiciada, tanto así que me salieron 35 páginas, tuve que cortarlo. Así que tengo encaminado el siguiente ya._

 _No necesite mis habituales soundtrack para escribir, ustedes fueron el empuje suficiente. Espero de corazón que les guste._

 _Le mando un fuerte abrazo a_ _ **Doristarazona**_ _por recomendar la historia en la página oficial de_ _ **Dramione Shipper**_ _¡Un millón de gracias!_

 _Y a mi amiga,_ _ **Baruka84**_ _por betearme el capítulo aunque esté de vacaciones. ¡Gracias Barb!_

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _Ile de Saint Louis_ en París era hermoso, Pansy había soñado tantas veces en conocerlo, estaba ubicada en una isla artificial, creada especialmente para brindar a la alta sociedad parisina un lugar de residencia, estaba llena de luz y alcurnia y aun más en época navideña, era un sueño, cada metro cuadrado había sido construido para hacer florecer el amor, no lo llamaban el lugar más romántico del mundo por nada.

Pero a Pansy sólo le revolvía el estómago, a partir de ahora pensaría en ella con desprecio. Su adorado padre había insistido que Ignacio los acompañara. Y él, ni corto ni perezoso, había accedido, y para mayor inri, se estaban hospedando en su casa, en una de ellas. Porque era de esperar que el muy bastardo tuviera allí también una casa, era un cerdo asqueroso adinerado, y su padre estaba fascinado con eso.

Se la había pasado pegado a sus talones como una fastidiosa goma de mascar. Ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, el sagrado lugar en donde él no la seguiría. Pero no se libraba de su presencia en las comidas, su mirada intensa la taladraba. Ahora se encaminaba hasta el comedor, con un vestido demasiado exagerado hasta para ella. Él se lo había mandado y su padre hizo énfasis con su tono pasivo-agresivo en que debía usarlo.

Llegó hasta el comedor, sus padres ya estaban tomando la cena. Pero Ignacio estaba sentado sólo con una copa de whiskey. Alzó la vista en cuanto entró. Se puso de pie rápidamente, boqueo como pez fuera del agua sorprendido al ver la imagen de la muchacha. Estaba encantadora en ese vestido blanco perla.

—Buenas noches —Dijo ella en voz baja —Padre, madre, disculpen, no pensé que fuera tan tarde —Estaba envarada, mirando como su padre pinchaba su asado y metía el bocado en su boca. Buscaba cualquier indicio de que estuviera molesto por su tardanza, aunque estuviera a tiempo, sus padres ya habían iniciado la cena.

Ignacio se recompuso —Tranquila, Pansy, nosotros no cenaremos aquí —Volvió su vista a Parkinson.

—Patrick, creo que es momento de que sellemos el pacto —Mencionó Ignacio. Volvió a ver a la chica y agregó —Pansy, ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a un paseo nocturno?

Pansy se estremeció, ¿Ella a solas con él? No, por favor.

—Por supuesto, ve, Pansy —Se adelantó a decir Patrick. Ella se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo y se quedó petrificada en el lugar cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella. Miró a su madre, quien le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

Ignacio le tendió un brazo y ella lo tomó. Salieron del salón a paso raudo. Pansy era una muchacha alta, pero Ignacio lo era aun más, sus largas piernas no estaban acostumbradas a dar pasos tan cortos así que caminaba de manera graciosa. Muy a su pesar, Pansy se rió genuinamente divertida e Ignacio se detuvo de inmediato. Ella deshizo su sonrisa al instante.

La tomó con suavidad por sus hombros cubiertos por una delgada capa negra y la giró hacia él. Pansy tragó pesado. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho sonreír —Le dijo con voz pastosa. Ella respiraba superficialmente —Deberías hacerlo siempre, tu rostro pasa de lo divino a lo celestial —Él le acarició sus altos pómulos cremosos —Eres tan hermosa, Pansy, tan hermosa, que haces que me duela el corazón —Sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó y quiso darse una bofetada.

—Deberíamos darnos prisa —Dijo tratando de desviar la conversación. Él asintió.

…

— _Bonne nuit Madame et Monsieur_ —Los saludó el maître en la entrada del lujoso restaurante _Thoumieux._

— _Nous avons une réservation_ —Claro, el idiota sabía hablar francés pensó Pansy. Él la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa deliciosa — _Au nom de Monsieur Et Madame_ Garland—Acto seguido le guiñó un ojo, Pansy abrió los ojos como plato, aun con su escaso conocimiento en francés supo identificar lo que había dicho, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer la reservación a nombre de Señor y Señora Garland? Estúpido, no se habían casado todavía y ya la estaba marcando como su propiedad. El maître revisó la lista y le sonrió a ambos.

— _Bien sûr messieurs_ Garland, _sont les bienvenus_ _Thoumieux_ —Después de que les hubo dado la bienvenida al "flamante matrimonio Garland", les indicó sus lugares. El lugar era hermoso. Pansy jamás había estado en un restaurante tan lujoso en su vida. Las paredes, el techo y hasta el piso eran dorados ¡DORADOS! Parecía como si el oro se hubiese fundido y enchapado todo el lugar. Las mesas eran tan negras como la noche más oscura y los asientos parecían sillones en los que te podías echar a dormir si quisieras, eran negros recubiertos por merklon en tono escarlata, todo era excitante a la vista.

Pansy no quería imaginar cuando costaba hacer una reservación allí, de seguro era de esos lugares en donde te cobraban hasta el aire que respirabas. Ella comenzó a inspirar más rápido tratando de acaparar en sus pulmones todo el aire posible de ese lujoso lugar. _¡Que le cueste un ojo de la cara al desgraciado_! Pediría el plato más caro de ese lugar, aunque fuera algo asqueroso como el hígado graso de ganso fermentado en sus propios jugos, que, según les dijo su camarero personal, era la especialidad de la casa. Casi corrió del asco y repugnancia cuando el hombre les relató con pelos y señales la preparación de dicho platillo, al parecer era el más apetecible entre los comensales ya que estaba prohibido en varios países al ser considerado crueldad hacia los animales la alimentación forzada con el fin de ensebar el hígado _¡Yuck!_

Ella no lo podía entender, aunque no lo necesitaba, ya que lo único que quería era arrancarle una buena tajada de galeones en una cena que le produciría nauseas al igual que él. Una analogía perfecta.

—¿Ya sabes que pedirás, querida mía? —Pansy lo observó por encima de la cartilla y elevó una de sus muy delineadas cejas. El mal nacido estaba disfrutando de su teatrito al máximo. Esto era un juego para dos.

—Bueno, _querido mío_ —Mencionó Pansy sarcásticamente, cosa que le resultó con el tiro por la culata, Ignacio la miraba con ojos brillantes de emoción. Ella tragó grueso.

—Pida, amada mía, pida, que yo cumplo —Declaró el elegante hombre.

" _Lánzate un Obliviate y desaparece de mi vida"_ se aclaró la garganta y en su lugar dijo — Deseo, _Le foie gras_ _._

Ignacio elevó sus gruesas, aunque perfectas, cejas hasta casi el nacimiento de su cabello castaño —¿Estás segura? Recuerdo perfectamente la expresión de tu hermoso rostro al escuchar como se preparaba ésta espectacular y clásica receta de la cocina francesa.

—¿Qué pasó con, _"Pida lo que quiera que yo cumplo"?_ —Pansy imitó la voz grave con acento irlandés de Ignacio, fracasando miserablemente en el intento. Eso lo enterneció, sonrió, alargó una de sus manos masculinas y acarició la de Pansy por encima de la mesa, ella quería retirarla de un manotazo pero no lo hizo.

—Te olvidaste de agregar el _"amada mía"_ —Dijo imitando el acento irlandés forzado de Pansy. Ella se enrojeció —Y tienes razón, amada mía, si eso es lo que deseas, que así sea —Hizo un movimiento de dedos con la mano que no sujetaba la de Pansy y enseguida el camarero apareció.

— _Ma belle femme est prête à commander_ —Pansy quería rodar los ojos, le irritaba que quisiera lucirse, el camarero hablaba muy bien inglés y él seguía hablando francés.

— _Madame_ Garland ¿Qué desea ogdenag? —Agradeció que el camarero le hablará en inglés, su francés era patético, nunca aprendió a enrollar bien la lengua.

— _Le foie gras_ —Pansy miró a Ignacio con aire retador. Él le sonrió fascinado.

—Una excelente elección, _madame, ¿et Monsieur_ Garland?

—Lo mismo que mi esposa —Dijo sin ver al hombre, tenía toda su atención enfocada en ella. —Y _Champagne_ , la mejor cosecha que tenga —¡Merlín, era tan cliché! El camarero asintió y se retiró.

—Pansy, creo que necesito explicarte el porqué requerí la presencia de John el día en que nos conocimos —Él tenia una expresión acongojada que no pudo identificar si se trataba de una actuación o no. Pero tampoco quería ahondar en eso, sólo de recordar al _cerdimago_ deslizando sus dedos por los alrededores de su vagina para asegurarse de que no la habían jodido, hacían subir la bilis amarga por su garganta.

—Creo que tus intenciones al hacer eso quedaron muy explícitas, no te preocupes en decir nada, lo intuyo —Le respondió ácidamente.

—No, mi señora, no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas, la realidad es mucho más pantanosa y complicada —Eso capturó la atención de Pansy, sí sus intenciones al corroborar su virginidad no eran machistas, ¿entonces qué era?

—Te escucho —Masculló apretando los dientes.

Ignacio suspiró —Bueno, la historia se remonta desde mis ancestros, según me dijo mi madre, cuando aún vivía, los Garland eran parte de las familias más puristas de Irlanda. No hay necesidad que profundice en detalles, ya debes de darte una idea —Él guardó silencio un momento, Pansy aprovechó para analizar sus palabras, sabía que la supremacía de sangre pura estaba muy arraigada en Londres, pero jamás imaginó que se esparciera hasta otros países, al parecer estaba equivocada —Mi tataratatara abuelo, Aidan Garland, posó sobre su entonces prometida un hechizo, más precisamente, en la prenda que sellaría su compromiso, el anillo, con una magia antigua y oscura. Por más intentos en revertirlos que hemos realizado sus sucesores, nos ha sido imposible.

—¿Qué hechizo? —Quiso saber la muchacha.

—Para evitar ser burlado y asegurarse de obtener lo justo por la dote que había ofrecido para llevar acabo su matrimonio —Pansy no pudo evitar verse reflejada allí —Él hechizó el anillo, con una especie de maldición, si la dama en cuestión no era cien por ciento pura, ésta la mataría —Se puso rígida y la boca se le secó. Antes de hacer el intento de hablar, el camarero llegó con dos copas de cuello largo y la botella de _Champagne_ , se quedaron en silencio mientras servía. Pansy empujó el contenido de su copa por su garganta casi por completo.

—Y cuando hablo de pura, es, ser pura en todo aspecto, tanto en la sangre como en la carne —Dijo él al momento que bebía un pequeño sorbo.

—Imagino los problemas que eso te ha acarreado —Trató de modular la voz para que no se fondeara su asco, eso era pasarse de la raya, hasta para los Parkinson.

—Eres a la primera persona que se lo digo, lo hago porque quiere ser completamente sincero contigo. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hicieron mis antepasados, pero es parte de mi historia. Quería compartirla contigo, que pronto serás mi esposa. No te mentiré, esta maldición a cobrado vidas en el pasado —Pansy se terminó la copa de inmediato al escucharlo, no podía creer cuantas locuras hacía la gente por la pureza de sangre —Yo jamás me perdonaría si algo te sucediera, amor mío. Por eso tomé todas las precauciones antes.

—¿Y no era más fácil simplemente cambiar de anillo? —Preguntó mientras se servía otra copa, él la observó un momento sin decir palabra, luego habló.

—Se intentó, pero al hacer eso, quedas desterrado. El matrimonio nunca será válido. El árbol genealógico jamás reconocería el nombre de la mujer y quemaría inmediatamente el mío, así como todo lo que por derecho me corresponde. Es dejar ir todo, absoluta y totalmente todo. Es perder demasiado. Incluso mi identidad.

—Lo cual sería un gran inconveniente —Ironizó Pansy, bebió otro largo sorbo, la bebida espumosa le hacia cosquillas en la lengua. La cena llegó. Era una enorme rodaja de hígado color rosa, estaba nadando en una especie de jugo amarillento sospechosamente parecido al pis. Le dieron arcadas nada más verlo.

— _Bon Appétit_ —Les deseó el camarero mientras se retiraba.

—Amo mi vida, Pansy. Amo el poder que me da mi posición —Le soltó mientras hacia picadillo su hígado. ¿No me digas? Pensó Pansy.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí los resultados hubiesen sido otros, yo sería descartada? —Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber tenido sexo con Draco antes. Ella pudo ver que él se tensaba, dejó de cortar su carne.

—No tenía considerado eso, eres todo lo que siempre he querido y más —Dijo después de un momento, se terminó de un largo trago su bebida.

—Entonces sólo dejarías que la maldición me matara en cuanto pusieras el anillo en mi dedo —Gruñó encolerizada, hasta donde llegaba el sadismo de los Garland, ¿preferiría verla muerta acaso?

—Así no funciona, mi bella Pansy. La maldición no se activa de inmediato. El verdadero problema sería al yacer en el tálamo nupcial nuestra primera noche como esposos —Ella se quedó callada, ¿Qué clase de idiota se refiere al lecho matrimonial como tálamo nupcial? Él. —Ahora que ya lo sabes todo, y lo más importante, que _todo_ está bajo control, no hay de que preocuparse. Es momento de que luzcas esto.

Ignacio se sacó de la chaqueta de su traje negro una cajita de terciopelo. Pansy sabía lo que contenía y se bebió su tercera copa de un vez. Él empujó ambos platos a un lado y le tomó las manos.

—Mi dulce amada Pansy, ¿Me harías el enorme honor de ser mi esposa? —Abrió la caja, y ella vio el hermoso y a la vez horroroso anillo dentro. En oro blanco con un diamante central ovalado que parecía un corazón desde su ángulo. Sus manos le temblaron, pensar que llevaba una maldición dentro la atemorizaba.

Ella levantó su vista a él, estaba sentado frente a ella esperando una respuesta con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. Era puro formalismo, porque su padre ya se la había dicho desde hacía meses. Además no era como si pudiera decirle que no y mandarlo a la mierda. Los platillos asquerosos de hígado seboso esperaban a un lado. Siempre soñó con este día, el momento en que un hombre le pidiera pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Siempre era en un lugar naturalmente hermoso, como un campo lleno de flores o a la orilla del mar en una noche estrellada. Su futuro esposo hacía la pregunta y ella con lágrimas en los ojos decía que sí y él la alzaba al vuelo mientras la besaba y le decía que la amaba. Ignacio ni siquiera se había hincado en una rodilla, ni siquiera había movido el culo. Por Merlín, era la propuesta de matrimonio menos romántica del mundo, si consideramos todo eso. Pero sólo había una respuesta.

—Sí —Y esas dos letras le supieron ácidas.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Era oficialmente navidad, amanecía el tormentoso 25 de diciembre y hacía un frio de los mil demonios. Draco despertó templadísimo, se tocó encima de su pijama, había soñado con ella otra vez, soñó que la hacía suya en la misma cama en donde estaba acostado. La había despojado lentamente de sus ropas, la tumbó suave sobre el colchón y se hundió en ella con una ternura que amenazó con fragmentarlo en mil pedazos.

No siempre soñaba que hacían el amor, a veces simplemente soñaba que la besaba y le decía cuanto la había extrañado, esos días eran los peores, él arrastraba consigo el sentimiento de profunda nostalgia desde sus sueños.

La excitación desapareció y fue reemplazada por desasosiego, impotencia y enojo. Odiaba el maldito lugar, quería salir corriendo. Salió de la cama y se metió en el baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha y reunirse con sus padres.

…

—¿Dormiste bien, hijo? —Lo saludó su madre en cuanto entró al comedor. Lucius estaba bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo el periódico local.

—Buenos días, madre, padre —Lucius levantó los ojos y el impenetrable acero de su mirada lo enfrentó.

—Buenos días, Draco. Si pareciera que no he visto a mi hijo en casi todas las vacaciones. Me alegro que hayas tenido la consideración de salir de tu habitación para compartir con tu madre y conmigo las fechas —Draco se quedó en silencio, su padre tenía razón, a duras penas lo había visto, Lucius se la pasaba yendo y viniendo de Merlín sabe dónde y las pocas veces que a estado en la villa, él lo ha evitado por completo. No soportaba oírlo hablar de Hermione con desprecio. El sentimiento de quererle arrancar la lengua viperina se había vuelto insostenible.

El ambiente se tornó pesado, espeso, Narcissa casi que se tenía que abrir paso con las manos para aligerar la situación entre su esposo e hijo.

—¿Porqué no vamos abriendo los regalos mientras tomamos el desayuno? —Sugirió Narcissa — _Misty_ —Llamó la mujer, la desgarbada elfina de su madre apareció en el acto.

—Mande, ama Narcissa —Dijo la criatura haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—El desayuno de mi hijo —Demandó.

—Enseguida, ama —Con un chasqueo de sus dedos apareció el plato con el desayuno de Draco.

—Bien, empezaré yo, éste es para ti, Lu —Su madre le pasó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel verde. Draco elevó una ceja ante el diminutivo que había usado para llamar a su padre, _"Lu"._ El regalo en cuestión había sido un pulidor de plata, para que los elfos se encargaran de pulir su bastón, por supuesto.

A él, su madre le había obsequiado su perfume favorito, Lucius le dio un par de aretes de diamante a Narcissa y a Draco una escoba nueva, el bastardo ni siquiera sabía que ya no jugaba al quidditch. Draco le dio un reloj nuevo de bolsillo a su padre, ya que él había heredado el de Los Malfoy las navidades pasadas, y a su madre, un collar de perlas genuinas. Cuando se hubo dado todos los obsequios ya el desayuno había concluido y Draco se disponía a retirarse a su habitación cuando su madre lo detuvo.

—No te atrevas a irte, Draco Lucius Malfoy —La mirada, por lo general pacifica, de su madre hacia él estaba ensombrecida.

Lucius rió divertido al ver la actitud de su esposa. Draco lo miró rápidamente sorprendido.

—Sólo iré a guardar mis obsequios, madre —Mintió el chico. Narcissa entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, pero tengo algo más que darte —La mujer se dirigió al enorme abeto al fondo del salón y alzó un último obsequio, era de color verde y rojo, los colores de la navidad y también los de Gryffindor y Slytherin, los de Hermione y él. El punzazo de anhelo por la muchacha lo pinchó en las costillas.

—Toma —Narcissa le tendió el presente. Draco lo tomó y estaba por desenvolverlo cuando su madre lo detuvo —uhm, uhm, no es para ti, Draco, es para _ella_ —Los dos Malfoy levantaron rápidamente la cabeza.

—¿Disculpa, Cissy, qué dijiste? —Resopló Lucius. Su esposa rodó los ojos y lo miró.

—Éste es un regalo para la novia de tu hijo, Lucius. Hay que tener un poco de tacto con la muchacha, que no supiéramos de su existencia hasta hace pocos días no significa que no debamos tener algún detalle con ella.

Lucius estaba rojo y le dedicó a Draco una mirada dura —Decir que me he enterado de su existencia desde hace días, es exagerar Cissy, yo me he enterado hace pocos minutos. Agradezco tanto que me hayas informado de eso, Draco —Ironizó el hombre. Draco bajó la mirada. Él ya no enviaba lechuzas a casa, nunca. Su padre no sabía ya nada de él.

—Deja el drama, Lucius. Nuestro hijo ya no es el niño que nos tiene que estar informando cada paso que da. Es todo un señorito, míralo, tan apuesto. No hay quien se le resista. Además, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts? —Narcissa miró a su esposo y le guiñó un ojo, Draco se escandalizó y Lucius pasó de rojo-tomate a rojo-lava a punto de erosionar. —Así que, Draco, espero que _disfruten_ de mi obsequio y que lo utilicen con discreción, pero por si acaso incluí algo extra, ya sabes, como precaución.

—¡Cissy!

—¡Madre!

Gritaron ambos hombres al unísono, azorados por el rumbo impudoroso que las palabras de la mujer estaban tomando. Cada uno se podía hacer una idea (escandalosa) de lo que posiblemente escondía el presente de Narcissa. Imagen mental, Draco: encerrándose en el cuarto de baño con el letrero de "No Molestar". Lucius: corriendo desenfrenado por la habitación tapándose los oídos.

Narcissa chasqueó la lengua —Son unos aburridos.

 **XxxOooXxx**

El anillo en el dedo de Pansy le hormigueó, en cuanto Ignacio lo puso en su dedo se ajustó perfectamente. La invadió el temor de caer fulminada ahí mismo. Pero fiel a su palabra, nada le ocurrió. De no haber sabido la historia detrás de él y de no estar siendo obligada a casarse, ella estaría encantada. El anillo era bellísimo.

—No haz tocado tu _Le foie gras_ —Le dijo él al momento que dirigía otro bocado a su boca. Tenía razón, Pansy había estado jugando con su comida, haciéndola en trocitos milimétricos, comió una que otra verdura —la que no estuviera embebida en _pis_ — y removió con delicadeza la carne, considerando sí valía la pena probarlo.

—Creo que no tengo hambre —Le dijo. No se iba a arriesgar a comer eso, aparte que su ardid era hacerlo gastar y esa parte estaba cumplida. Se sirvió otra copa, la quinta. Pansy empezaba a sentir la lengua entumecida.

—Creo que es suficiente _Champagne_ para ti, querida, no haz comido nada, y el grado de alcohol es muy alto a pesar de ser una bebida suave para el paladar —Trató de convencerla Ignacio. Pansy le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—No empezaras a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, no antes de tiempo, Ignacio —Le soltó con la voz teñida de desprecio. El elegante hombre se mostró herido y sorprendido, era la primera vez que ella se dirigía de manera tan directa a él, la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de resentimiento.

—De acuerdo —Accedió y no volvió a abrir la boca en el resto de la noche.

…

Pansy trastabilló en los jardines de la entrada, rió como sólo lo pueden hacer las personas pasadas de copas. Ignacio la tomó por la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

—Te dije que no tomaras tanto _Champagne_ —Su tono no era de reproche, sino de preocupación hacia el estado de la chica.

—¡Shuuuuuuuuu! —Susurró cerca de su rostro mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus voluptuosos labios, el gesto podría ser considerado como coquetería para ojos ajenos pero allí no había nadie más que ellos, así que no importaba.

Ignacio pasó un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro bajo su espalda, la alzó y de inmediato se _aparecieron_ frente a la puerta de la habitación de Pansy. El lugar estaba desierto, el largo pasillo oscuro parecería sin fin. Pansy había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió el tirón debajo de su ombligo, la cabeza ya le daba vueltas por la bebida y la sensación de _la Aparición_ la dejó más inestable. Se aferró con fuerzas a las solapas del traje de Ignacio.

Él la bajó suavemente al suelo para evitar que cayera —Es mejor que entres y duermas, novia mía —La voz de él le llegaba lejana, tenía sus manos en los brazos para mantenerla en pie.

—¿Poor qué erees tann tonto, Weaseel? —Dijo Pansy hipando, Ignacio la miró confundido, ella tenía los ojos cerrados con la frente apoyada en su pecho

—¿Pansy? —Él tomó su barbilla y la levantó. Ella entreabrió sus ojos azul-celeste.

—Béssame —Susurró, e Ignacio consideró seriamente hacerlo, moría por probar sus labios. Pero no así, sin ella estando en sus cinco sentidos. Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Entra a tu habitación, por favor —Él abrió la puerta y le dio media vuelta como una niña chiquita. Ella retrocedió.

—Quéédate —Musitó soñolienta en su brazo. Ignacio suspiró y entró a la habitación junto con Pansy.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Cualquiera que conociera a Draco jamás pensaría que era un chico que se bañaba del brillo de las estrellas cuando nadie lo veía. Era una parte de él que nadie conocía más que su madre.

En el tejado de la villa en Turín, el chico observaba por su telescopio las distintas constelaciones que no se podían apreciar correctamente desde Londres. Su libro de astrología estaba abierto a un lado para poder identificar algún nombre difícil.

Era muy noche ya, pasadas las doce, y la poción para mantenerse caliente estaba perdiendo efecto, era un asco no poder realizar magia fuera del colegio aún. Pero faltaba medio año para cumplir los 18 y no quería arriesgarse a ser llevado al Wizengamot como a Potty el año anterior. Estaba seguro que el chiflado de Dumbledore no movería un dedo por él.

Desmontó el telescopio del trípode y enseguida ambas cosas se redujeron de tamaño hasta caber en su palma. Era una belleza. Lo metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo y entró al edificio de tres plantas incluida la azotea. Caminó en silencio por los pasillos desolados. Todo estaba en completa calma.

Al pasar por el estudio se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo. Se quedó petrificado, era Narcissa, era la voz de su madre. Tenía intenciones de entrar para saber que le ocurría, pero la voz de su padre lo congeló en el acto.

Estaba mal espiar, pero él nunca había escuchado discutir a sus padres, siempre que se molestaban con el otro, se encerraban y luego salían como si nada hubiese pasado. La curiosidad pudo más que él.

—No mi niño, Lucius —Escuchó Draco la voz de su madre estrangulada. Se tensó de inmediato, estaba hablando de él.

—Mi Cissy, estaba situación no es fácil para mi tampoco. Lo he retrasado tanto como he podido, es un crio nada más, por Merlín —Draco se acercó más a la puerta para entender mejor. Su boca se había secado.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? Debe de haber algo, Lucius. Podemos mandarlo lejos —¿Sería posible que ya hubieran descubierto su relación con Granger y quisieran separarlo de ella? No lo creía posible.

—¿Dónde? No hay un lugar suficientemente seguro —Masculló Lucius. Narcissa gimió —Escúchame, mi amor, haz lo que te dije, mañana a más tardar habla con Draco. Déjame el resto a mi. Trataré de retrasarlo por algún tiempo más, mientras buscamos una solución, no te pongas así que se me encoge el alma —Draco se quedó sin aliento. No sabía que lo tenía más perturbado, si la platica tan extraña de sus padres o la manera tan amorosa en como Lucius le hablaba a su madre.

—No dejaré que nada les pase, ni a ti ni a Draco. Preferiría ver arder al mundo mil veces.

—Te amo, Lucius —Escuchó la voz de su madre amortiguada.

—Y yo a ti.

Después de eso no escuchó más que la respiración resentida de su madre. Draco caminó hacía su habitación, las palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Una enorme masa fría se asentó en su pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar. Se despojó de su abrigo y se tendió en la cama. Esa noche el sueño le fue difícil de conseguir.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Un horroroso dolor de cabeza la invadió cuando se dio vueltas en su cama. Era espantoso. Trató de abrir los ojos pero los pequeños rayos de sol la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Puso una mano sobre sus ojos y abrió uno para ver entre las rendijas de sus dedos.

El dosel de su cama no estaba corrido, lo que explicaba su nariz helada. Abrió el otro ojo y con cuidado retiró su mano. Todo le daba vueltas, sentía que se había tragado una batidora y ahora estaba encendida en su estómago. Echó un vistazo por su habitación y la figura de un hombre dormido en el sillón la sobresaltó.

Era su flamante prometido, estaba encorvado en una posición que no se veía nada cómoda, todavía con el traje y hasta los zapatos que llevaba puesto ayer. Ella se incorporó lentamente para evitar que el dolor la partiera en dos.

Pansy también llevaba puesto el mismo vestido, sólo que sin la capa y sin sandalias. Se frotó los ojos y sintió algo frio, miró su mano izquierda. Ahí estaba, el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Ignacio la noche anterior, descansando en su dedo anular inocentemente. El asco subió por su garganta, sólo de recordar la historia le daban ganas de vomitar. Empezó a salivar, las ganas de vomitar eran reales, su inexistente cena iba a hacer acto de presencia en cualquier momento. Se incorporó de inmediato y corrió hasta el baño sólo con el momento justo para depositar todo el contenido de su estómago —que no era mucho— en la taza del inodoro.

Se sentó en la taza al momento que jalaba la cadena, sus largas mechas estaban llenas de vómito. Cerró la puerta del baño y la trabó, aunque una voz en su cabeza le dijo que estaba siendo ridícula, el hombre al otro lado de la puerta había pasado la noche en su habitación y aparentemente nada había ocurrido, seguía viva, esa era prueba suficiente. Se desnudó mientras la tina se llenaba de agua caliente y esencia de rosas. Necesitaría una baño extenso.

…

Salió embozada en una fina bata perla, se había secado el cabello con su varita para evitar que el frio le calara el cráneo y le produjera dolor de cabeza. Ignacio estaba de pie casi en la entrada de su habitación, la sorprendió, a pesar de que se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de ella. Estaba impoluto como siempre, como si el recuerdo de haberlo visto contorsionado en el sillón nunca hubiese pasado.

—Buenos días, amor mío —La saludó, ¡Aquí vamos otra vez! Pensó con irritación. Ella no le contestó, se limitó a asentir —Te he traído esto, me parece que lo necesitaras —Él le tendió un frasquito, ella lo miró con desconfianza —Es para la resaca —Aclaró —Te sentirás mucho mejor una vez lo hayas tomado, créeme —De mala gana camino hacia él y la tomó. El efecto fue de inmediato, era cierto, se sentía muchísimo mejor.

—Gracias —Musitó con voz rasposa, se aclaró la garganta —No recuerdo como llegamos a casa.

—Bueno, no fue fácil, pero valió la pena, excepto tal vez en la parte en donde me llamaste _comadreja_ tonta —Pansy abrió los ojos.

—¿Yo, qué? —Chilló, ella no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior, sólo apurar copa tras copa de _champagne_ por su garganta. ¿Había dicho que lo llamó _comadreja?_ ¡Merlín, no! Sin querer su mente viajó hasta cierto insufrible pelirrojo.

—Pero mi parte favorita fue cuando me pediste que te besara —Dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella, eso la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Le reprochó —Yo no haría semejante cosa.

—Oh, sí me lo pediste —Él le sonrió pero ella le dio una mirada cargada de desprecio. Su sonrisa desapareció —Pero, no te preocupes, no lo hice —Pansy se relajó.

—Deseo cambiarme, ¿Podrías retirarte? —Esperaba sonar educada, aunque ante sus oídos no lo logró.

Él estiró una mano para acariciar su rostro y ella desvió la cara rápidamente evitando su contacto. Pansy por un momento miró en sus ojos un rastro de dolor. Su mano había quedado estirada como si anhelara sentir el calor de su piel bajo sus dedos, pero no intentó volver a tocarla, en su lugar agarró un mechón de su larguísima melena negra.

—Tu cabello es tan hermoso, es como un río oscuro recorriendo tu rostro y tus hombros, pareciera carboncillo sobre lienzo blanco y puro. Podría sumergirme en el, es tan largo. ¿Quisieras dejarlo suelto para mi hoy? —Él arrastró su mano desde la parte baja de su nuca, pasando por su espalda, el calor de su toque se filtró en la tela, hasta llegar donde terminaba, en el nacimiento de sus caderas. Pansy se quedó callada y su corazón dio un respingo. Él lo acomodó detrás de sus orejas —Te esperaré abajo para desayunar juntos —Ignacio dio media vuelta y salió dejándola con los pies plantados en el lugar. La sensación de su mano sobre su cabello estaba palpable todavía.

Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, caminó apresurada hasta el tocador de su habitación, buscó su varita frenéticamente, recordó que la había dejado en el baño. Una vez en su poder, se ató el cabello apresuradamente a la altura de su nuca, donde él había puesto su mano, conjuró un leve _Diffindo_ y antes de poder arrepentirse corto de un solo tajo los más de 40 centímetros de su cabello.

La cola cayó al suelo y ella elevó la vista al espejo, respirando con dificultad. Su cabello estaba a la altura de su barbilla en unas partes y en otras más largo. Tuvo que hacerlo, él no le había dejado opción, no cuando su cuerpo se estremeció bajo su toque.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Draco despertó cuando alguién movía su hombro enérgicamente. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, no sabía en que momento de la noche se había quedado dormido. Seguía con la ropa puesta y Narcissa estaba sentada a su lado en la cama.

Se le hacía duro sostenerle la mirada y fingir que no la había escuchado llorar hace pocas horas. Tenía las palabras quemándole la garganta. Quería preguntarle qué ocurría. Su madre parecía que hubiese envejecido varios años desde la noche anterior. No se parecía en nada a la mujer jovial que hizo comentarios subidos de tono ayer por la mañana. Como cambian las cosas de un día a otro, pensaba.

—¿Sucede algo, madre? —Preguntó al ver el estado nervioso de la mujer. Narcissa alargó una mano y peinó los cabellos platinos de su hijo que estaban revueltos.

—Nada, cariño. Simplemente tengo que decirte que por desgracia nuestras vacaciones han sido interrumpidas. Tu padre necesita regresar cuanto antes a Londres —Draco buscó algún indicio en su rostro que le dijera qué estaba ocurriendo pero por desgracia no pudo.

—¿Nos tenemos que ir entonces? —Quiso saber.

—Estaba considerando en mandarles una lechuza a los Parkinson, supe que están cerca, en París. Si deseas puedes quedarte con ellos, sé que no tendrán ningún problema en recibirte —Dijo su madre mientras seguía acariciando su cabello como cuando todavía era pequeño. Ese gesto le dolía. Era algo poco habitual en ella. Y por una extraña razón le hacían pensar que algo iba mal.

—No deseo ir con los Parkinson, Patrick es un dolor en el culo —Draco trataba de mantenerse sereno.

—Lenguaje, Draco —Lo reprendió suavemente su madre, pero le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos, sus ojos que se miraban cristalinos —Son tu única opción. No tengo idea donde están los Nott y tu amigo Blaise no es una opción, su madre no me da buena espina —En otra situación Draco hubiese soltado un comentario sarcástico, a Narcissa no le gustaba la madre de Blaise porque en más de una ocasión, el año pasado, ella se mostró demasiado entusiasta alrededor de Draco.

—Perdón, mamá —Draco le tomó una mano y le besó la palma abierta —Regresaré con ustedes a la mansión —Dijo y Narcissa se tensó.

—No —Contestó rápido. Draco la miró de hito en hito. Ella se recompuso —Lo que sucede es que tu padre y yo tenemos unos pendientes que atender, no pasaremos mucho tiempo por casa y no quisiera dejarte solo. Por desgracia, la otra opción sería enviarte a Hogwarts de regreso. Hablaría con tu padrino para que te acepte, no falta nada para el regreso a clases, un poco más de una semana.

Él pensó por un momento. Hogwarts, no sería lo mismo sin Hermione, pero por lo menos se podría deslizar a La Sala de Menesteres a absorber los vestigios de su presencia mientras esperaba su regreso. Así la sentiría más cerca.

—Dile a Snape que regresaré a Hogwarts —Aseguró y Draco miró el alivio filtrándose por los poros de la elegante mujer.

—Ahí estarás bien, mi amor —Ella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. Draco se sorprendió por el gesto demasiado íntimo. Narcissa desvió la vista hacia la ventana, una tormenta empezaba a formarse afuera —Se acercan malos tiempos.

Y Draco no supo identificar si hablaba del clima o de otra cosa.

 _ **XxxOooXxx**_

 _Chan-chan-chan *música de suspenso* XD_

 _Y en otras noticias: ¡Draco regresa a Hogwarts! Siiiii…_

 _Espero traerles pronto el próximo. Sólo tengo que agregar detalles._

 _¡Gracias de nuevo!_

 _¿Me dejas un review? Por favor_

 _No sabes lo bien que me hace._

 _Besos_

 _Eli Feltson_


	20. Capítulo 20: Home

_Excusas hay, ¿pero en verdad quieren leerlas? Mi vida en estos casi dos meses que estuve sin actualizar, fueron caóticos. Aunque ya tuviera más de la mitad escrito, faltaban detalles y pulirlo, y por increíble que parezca apenas tuve tiempo de respirar._

 _Así que aquí está, sin más preámbulo, un capítulo corto, pero con mucho amor._

 _Gracias a mi amiga,_ _ **Baruka84**_ _por el beteo y la paciencia. ¡Ya estoy de regreso!_

 _ **XxxOooXxx**_

" _Sí preguntan por mi casa_

 _Yo les doy las señas de tu boca"_

 _Carlos Chaquen_

 _._

El estruendo de la chimenea inundó la silenciosa habitación. Snape apareció en medio de las llamas color esmeralda hondeando su túnica negra gastada, su cabello se miraba una milésima más ligero de como lo recordaba Draco, tal vez había decidido lavarlo por ser navidad, total, se supone en que estas fechas son más propensas a ocurrir cosas que creemos imposibles.

—Narcissa —Mencionó en su característico tono lúgubre. —Lucius —Dijo apretando los dientes. El rubio lo saludó inclinando la cabeza, mientras que Narcissa salió a su encuentro.

—Gracias a Salazar que pudiste atender nuestra petición tan rápido —Draco notó que su madre hablaba apresuradamente, en susurros y con urgencia. En el ambiente, desde la mañana, se había asentado una atmósfera pesada, como de expectativa.

—Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos cerca de aquí, no tuve que hacer un viaje muy largo —Dijo el hombre al momento que miraba a Draco quien se encontraba a una distancia prudencial sentado en el sillón con su enorme baúl negro a la par, estaba listo para partir desde hacía horas.

—¿Alguna novedad? —Draco escuchó a la distancia la voz de su padre, se había acercado a Snape y su madre.

—Lucius —Le pareció oír advertencia en el tono que uso su madre.

—Sólo te diré que la operación fue un éxito, aunque no es de extrañarse, _sus_ planes rara vez fracasan — Snape hablaba impersonal, como sí se tratara de algo sin importancia, alguna cosa banal, pero Draco escuchó jadear a Narcissa levemente y miró los hombros de su padre tensos y cuadrados, supo que algo no iba bien— _Estarán_ en la mansión a más tardar mañana por la noche —finalizó.

—Draco —Llamó Narcissa a su hijo con voz trémula. Ella carraspeó, Draco se acercó a ellos.

—Hora de irse —Mencionó Snape, ya estaba por darse la vuelta hacia la chimenea cuando Narcissa lo tomó por la manga, se detuvo.

—Lleva a mi hijo con bien —Fue lo único que dijo, pero el agarre de la mujer era fuerte en el brazo de Snape, y Draco pudo ver el ceño levemente fruncido de ella, como si esas palabras embargaran mucho más. Snape asintió y no fue hasta ese momento que ella le soltó. Se volvió hacia su hijo.

—Hijo, _Misty_ llevará tu baúl directamente hasta Hogsmeade —Ella le peinó sus cabellos platinos, tuvo que alzarse, Draco era mucho más alto que su madre y ese simple gesto le oprimió el corazón —Cuídate —Y así con eso último se alejó, Draco asintió, no podía hablar, sentía aquello como una despedida. Se repetía que era ridículo, pero la conversación que escuchó horas antes lo inquietaban. Sin duda lo que pasaba era más grande que él y Granger estando juntos. Draco se sobresaltó al sentir que lo tocaban.

—Cuídate, hijo —La mano de Lucius en su hombro hizo presión un momento, lo miró directo a los ojos y luego lo soltó.

—Muévete, Draco —Dijo con impaciencia Snape mientras agarraba un puñado de polvos flu y se lo ponía en la mano, como sí fuera un tonto niño de primer año que hacia su primer viaje por chimenea.

—He viajado en chimeneas antes ¿sabes? —Dijo Draco irónico.

—No seas insolente, muchacho —Lo reprendió Snape —Vamos, entra ya, Vamos al Callejón Diagon.

Draco entró, lanzó los polvos y repitió en voz alta el destino. Las llamas esmeralda lo consumieron y transportaron hasta una de las chimeneas de uso público en el Callejón Diagon. Draco salió y empezó a quitarse el hollín de su abrigo negro, odiaba no tener la edad suficiente para _aparecerse_. En menos de un minuto Snape salió de la misma chimenea, sin molestarse en sacudirse.

—Camina —Demandó, no esperó a ver si lo seguía o no, empezó a caminar a toda prisa hacia el pueblo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó el muchacho después de caminar varios minutos sin mencionar palabra, sólo con el sonido de sus pisadas en la nieve. Si esa pregunta perturbó al hombre, Draco no pudo notarlo, se mostró igual de impasible que siempre, lo ignoró —Sé que algo pasa, no soy un jodido niño —Le reprochó.

—Claro que lo eres, Draco, eres un mocoso insolente y será mejor que dejes de meter las narices en donde no te han llamado —Snape aceleró el paso, llegaron hasta la entrada del pueblo donde _Misty_ los esperaba.

La elfina de su madre, se arrodilló ante Draco sin levantar la mirada, y con un chasquido desapareció. Snape hizo levitar el baúl hacia una de las carrozas.

—Sube —Él obedeció sin rechistar, su padrino andaba de malas pulgas, no es que fuera un terrón de azúcar normalmente, pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que era sencillamente insoportable —En cuanto llegues a Hogwarts quiero que bajes directamente a Las Mazmorras, no se te ocurra pasártela de listillo, no quiero sorprenderte fuera de la zona segura del colegio.

Draco controló el impulso de rodar los ojos, ¿Acaso tenía 11 malditos años? Snape no subió a la carroza, en cambio, ya empezaba a hacer su camino de regreso por donde habían venido.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó Draco.

—Todavía tengo cosas pendientes. Desde aquí es seguro, hay hechizos de protección colocados cuidadosamente por Dumbledore. Además, mi intención no es ser el chaperón de un adolescente hormonal. Confió en que seas lo bastante sensato para no hacer algo que predisponga a Narcissa —El hombre de nariz aguileña dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino.

—No temo regresar al colegio por mi cuenta, Snape —Elevó la voz en tono ofendido haciendo que el hombre se detuviera a medio paso—Es sólo que pensé que me llevarías tú.

—Un consejo gratis, no des nada por sentado, Draco. Cuando menos lo esperas, la vida te da la vuelta —Caminó dos pasos, se detuvo y giro un poco la cabeza, Draco miró su perfil, su nariz era realmente ganchuda —Trataré de estar acá para la cena —Se fue al momento que la carroza lo llevaba a Hogwarts, Draco sólo pudo vislumbrar la negra túnica que se perdía a la distancia.

…

Tener la libertad de usar su varita a merced era una sensación reconfortante, Draco la usó para llevar su baúl hasta su habitación, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo completamente desolado pensaba en lo ocurrido con sus padres. Había algo en el ambiente, algo diferente. No quería pensar en que _ya_ estuviera pasando lo que tanto se temía.

Entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama, hacia mucho frio ahí dentro, incluso para él que ya estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas debido a la escasa luz solar que entraba de la única ventana alta.

Miró el grueso vidrio que era lo único que se interponía entre las criaturas del lago y él. Un tentáculo enorme pasó rozando la superficie. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, eso empezaba a desesperarlo. Llegó a pensar que debería haberse ido París con los Parkinson. Esta semana antes del regreso estudiantil sería interminable.

Draco se incorporó y tomó del buró el estuche con la hermosa prenda que esperaba pacientemente por su dueña, todas sus cosas ya estaban en su lugar, bendita magia. Y a la par se encontraba el regalo que su madre había comprado para Hermione. No encontraba las horas de darle ambas cosas.

No hallaba las horas verla, la extrañaba tanto. Por Merlín, nunca se había sentido así antes. Deseaba ver entrar por las enormes puertas de madera a la muchacha por quien daría toda su vida, a la que ya había dado todo, hasta lo poco bueno que hay en él.

Algo que nunca imaginó, siempre pensó que llagados a un tiempo se casaría con quien su padre decidiera, una unión meramente conveniente, basados en líneas de sangre, apellidos y la cantidad de galeones dentro de una bóveda en Gringotts. Pero ahora, que tenía a Hermione todo cambió. Es como si, cuando quieres a alguien, ese alguien se convirtiese en tu razón para vivir. Aunque quizá él esté haciendo el camino inverso: se enamoró de ella porque necesitaba una razón para vivir.

Porque ya lo había decidido, estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de ella. Aunque el sentimiento era nuevo y confuso, pero es que enamorarse de alguien no implicaba que supiera mejor cómo se siente. Lo único que sabía era cómo se sentía él.

Y él sentía, sentía demasiado. Aunque esas eran cosas que él no podía expresar, en su mente, las ideas eran sólo una maraña incoherente. Pero su corazón comprendía, y con eso bastaba.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, puso el obsequio en su lugar, se acomodó su abrigo negro y salió de su habitación rumbo hacia el único lugar en donde podía sentirla más cerca.

 **XxxOooXxx**

Hermione estaba de pie frente a una de las grandes ventanas de La Sala de Menesteres, había resistido tanto, _sólo un poco más_ , se decía. Faltaba menos de una semana para el regreso de Draco. Tocaba con sus dedos el vidrio templado y los sostenía ahí hasta que los sentía entumecer, luego los envolvía dentro de su abrigo para calentarlos y repetía el proceso. Jugaba con el vaho de su aliento mientras pensaba, faltaban cinco días para año nuevo y ella no tendría más compañía que Dobby, Winky y la profesora McGonagall. Siempre había pasado año nuevo con sus padres, su madre tenía una tradición, y aunque ella se resistía a creerla, tantos años haciendo lo mismo habían hecho mella en ella.

Cada año, faltando pocos minutos para que el reloj marcara las 12 e iniciara el nuevo año, ella junto con sus padres, se sentaban en el _living_ y esperaban. En el momento exacto que marcaban las 00:00 se abrazaban fuertemente y su padre las besaba a ambas. Su madre decía que eso aseguraba un año de unión, de amor, algo que te aseguraba que tendrías a esa persona por un año más.

Las lágrimas se agolparon sin querer en sus ojos, ahora estaría sola, sin sus amigos, y lo peor, sin Draco. Pasaría año nuevo sola y, según su madre, también el resto del año. No sabía si era el tiempo o la época, pero se sentía muy sensible y nostálgica.

Hermione no tenía ni idea cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando por fin se percató que una sensación mágica había invadido el cuarto. Se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, por eso no pudo ver de inmediato a la persona que acababa de ingresar. El viento aullaba queriendo traspasar el vidrio y ella de pronto comprendió que el sonido, _ese_ sonido, no era del viento, sino el de una presencia detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo vio, de pie frente a ella. Iba vestido con un abrigo completamente negro que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel pálida, su cabello platino estaba un poco desordenado. Draco la miraba fijamente como si pensara que fuese una especie de aparición, no movía un músculo. Hermione estaba atónita, ¿era realmente él? Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, tenía que serlo. El aroma de su perfume empezaba a embriagarla.

—Draco —musitó, temerosa de que al pronunciar palabra, la imagen de Draco se evaporara. Pero no lo hizo. Él abrió la boca sorprendido, tampoco podía creer que ella fuese real.

Hermione perdió el aliento de sopetón y se hizo la luz dentro de ella.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo, se abalanzaron uno hacia el otro y en unos instantes estuvieron abrazados, juntos, pegados, sin moverse, sólo estrechándose con fuerza. Ambos oyeron pasar los instantes, alargándose hasta el infinito, pero siguieron abrazados, como si les fuera la vida en ello, o quizá, como si se aferraran a la vida, desesperadamente.

Hermione lo miró con lágrimas anidando en sus ojos, estaba tal y como lo recordaba, o mejor. Su belleza refulgía en la sala como una llama vívida y deslumbrante, que atraía su mirada sin poderlo evitar. Miró su rostro fino, sus pómulos afilados, su nariz —una flecha de rectitud aristocrática— su ardiente boca que era un arco carnoso. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y la miraba con sus intensos ojos grises que estaban vivos, ¡vivos! "Tus ojos están llenos de vida, la mía ya es tuya" quería gritarle. Draco movía los labios, le estaba diciendo algo pero ella no escuchaba, no escuchaba porque lo único que le importaba era que él estaba a su lado y que quería besarlo, besarlo y besarlo hasta morir. Pero entonces, quien la besó fue él.

Y, un instante después, sus manos lo buscaron, lo atraía hacia ella, porque era él, y todos estos días que llevaba sin ver, sin hacer y sin vivir, se rompían en ese instante. Lo besaba con ansia. Anhelaba tocarlo, así que buscaba su cuerpo, y él el suyo, hasta que sus largos dedos se enredaron en su cabello de rizos castaños enmarañados.

—¡Auch! —gimió ella en la boca de él. Draco le había jalado el cabello sin querer. Su cabello estaba indomable, llevaba días sin usar la poción domadora de rizos.

—Lo siento —musitó Draco mientras sacaba cuidadosamente los dedos de su cabello, la rodeó con sus brazos y le plantó un tierno beso en la frente.

Ambos se rieron, sin romper su abrazo. Hermione hundió la cara en su pecho, reía mientras inspiraba su aroma. La tarde se había vuelto repentinamente cálida, íntima; apenas rozaba sus pieles, los envolvía y se enroscaba en sus cuerpos. Ella elevó su rostro nuevamente y Draco la besó despacio, con ternura, tanta, que rompió la coraza de su corazón y todos los instantes de aquellos espantosos días sin él se esfumaron. Así, sin más, la incertidumbre llegó a su fin.

¿Quién iba a decir que un beso pudiera ser así? Ella nunca lo había experimentado, pero los besos de Draco eran capaces de alterar todo su mundo exterior hasta el punto de volver los mares color violeta, de empujar los ríos montaña arriba, de devolver la nieve a las nubes y de hacerla estallar en llamas.

Todavía le costaba muchísimo asimilar el hecho de que Draco estaba aquí, en ésta habitación. O sea, ¡Draco estaba aquí! No era un sueño.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pronunció Draco contra su cabello. Hermione suspiró.

—Pasé aquí las vacaciones. ¿Y tú? Pensé que estabas con tu familia.

Hermione sintió a Draco tensarse, fue casi imperceptible pero ella estaba tan pegada a él que sintió el estirón que dio su cuerpo. Algo pasaba.

 **...**

Draco la llevó de la mano hasta el sillón —Y así era, Hermione. Pero se presentó un inconveniente en El Ministerio que nos obligó a regresar de Turín, mi madre insistió en mandar una lechuza a los Parkinson para terminar mis vacaciones con ellos en París. Pero yo preferí venir a Hogwarts—Él la miró, divagaba mucho en el tema, pero no quería hablar de Lucius, no cuando la bendita providencia lo había recompensado con su presencia, odiaba no poder ser del todo sincero, pero no quería preocuparla con algo de lo que ni él mismo estaba seguro, estiró su mano y le acarició una de sus mejillas —Así podría sentirme más cerca de ti.

Hermione le sonrió y puso su pequeña mano sobre el dorso de su palma. El corazón de Draco dio un salto en su pecho, ella tenía ese efecto en él siempre. Intentaba tranquilizarse contándole las pecas, para comprobar si le había salido alguna nueva.

—Draco, te he extrañado tanto. Yo…pensaba en ti y… es sólo que… sentía que no podía respirar desde la última vez que te vi y perdí el control, creo que me invadió el terror absurdo de no volverte a ver —cerró la boca instintivamente y lo miró horrorizada—. ¿Tú, me has echado de menos? —preguntó tímidamente.

Él apreció su hermoso rostro. Era la primera vez que se veían desde aquella noche, sin contar los tropecientos millones de veces que se había reunido con ella mentalmente a lo largo de los últimos días. Quería decirle que su tiempo separados había sido una completa tortura. Que la tenía impregnada en sus átomos, en cada parte de su ser, que sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado un brazo o una parte vital de su cuerpo, que había experimentado una especie de dolor que parecía susurrarle: _hay algo que no tengo, hay algo que me falta_.

Casi quería bufar ante su pregunta, ¿Qué si la había echado de menos? A Draco le había hecho falta, eso era algo más cercano. Significaba que no podía estar sin ella, que quería perderse en ella, rodearla con sus brazos como un torniquete y no dejarla ir nunca.

Y por eso exactamente se lo callaba, porque los sentimientos que Hermione le inspiraba -tan ardientes y hermosos en su corazón- se hacían caóticos cuando intentaba expresarlos.

—Tanto, tanto, Hermione eres…

Dejó la frase en suspenso. En lugar de terminarla, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Las palabras de él la agarraron desprevenida, fundiéndole hasta la última de sus células, porque era tan inesperado, tan tierno… Al igual que su mirada. A Hermione le dolía el pecho de pura alegría, no había palabras en el universo que pudieran expresar lo que había en sus ojos. Sentía como sí tuviera el corazón de cada uno de los seres vivos que poblaban la tierra latiendo en su pecho.

Ella se acercó a él y le enredó los dedos en su fino cabello, empujó su cabeza hacia la suya y lo besó con tanta intensidad que sus dientes chocaron, lo besó por todas esas veces que no lo besó esos interminables 16 días. Le mordió el labio y él tembló de pies a cabeza, susurró su nombre y él gimió en su boca. Y aun mientras lo besaba y lo seguía besando, echaba en falta sus besos, quería más, más, más, como si no tuviera bastante, como si nunca fuera a tener bastante.

Draco la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y una sensación de _deja-vú_ lo golpeó salvajemente. _Igual que en su visión_. La besaba más fuerte todavía y sus manos presurosas buscaban como deslizar el botón de su abrigo por el ojal. Se deshizo de un tirón de la prenda. Hermione llevaba puesta una simple camiseta blanca que fondeaba su sujetador negro. Él le besaba el cuello e introducía sus manos dentro de su camisa, no quería perder un solo momento más, quería hacer todo aquello con lo que llevaba meses fantaseando, fantaseando y fantaseando. Palpó la tersura de su abdomen plano, sus manos rodearon su cintura y bajaron hasta sus caderas, Draco tomó sus glúteos por encima de sus jeans con ambas manos y los masajeó, los apretó y ella jadeó, su voz ronca le produjo una revuelta instantánea en su torrente sanguíneo, agolpándose de una vez en su entrepierna. Ya estaba durísimo, él la acercó más, la elevó un poco y luego la dejó caer suave directamente en su erección. Era increíble como calzaban sus cuerpos, él se tragó un gemido. No pasaría lo de la vez pasada, tenía que aguantar, hasta quitarse la ropa por lo menos.

—Draco —Ella musitó sin aliento, haciéndolo estremecer, introdujo sus pequeñas manos por la abertura en las solapas de su abrigo desprendiéndola de sus ataduras, empezó a buscar el borde de su jersey, con sus dedos delicados viajó por debajo, tocando su estómago, su pecho y sus hombros, el tacto urgente y hambriento en su piel lo reducían a cenizas.

Él elevó su camisa un tercio, revelando un trozo de la piel de su abdomen tenso, con sus largos dedos seguía sus curvas definidas. Draco empujaba la camisa de ella más arriba y arriba, estaba decidido.

—Draco, espera —Ella jadeó arrebolada. Sacó sus manos del jersey de él. Draco se detuvo, pero no sacó sus manos, seguía acariciando lentamente los huesos de su columna vertebral.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó mientras le besaba la barbilla.

—Es sólo que, estuve pensando que tal vez deberíamos tomarnos con más calma _esto —_ Hermione estaba enrojecida, Draco no sabía si era debido a la excitación o si estaba genuinamente avergonzada. Se inclinaba más por la primera, teniendo en cuenta su último encuentro. Ella se mordió el labio inferior —Yo nunca…

Hermione se detuvo y miró hacia otro lado, pero no fue necesario que continuara, Draco sabía lo que diría. Que ella nunca había tenido sexo con nadie. Él sacó una mano y le tomó la barbilla con suavidad dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

—Lo sé —La tranquilizó —Sólo que pensé que, bueno, la última vez que estuvimos aquí, tú y yo casi lo hicimos.

Ella se enrojeció aún más y enterró su rostro en el hombro de él —Draco, por favor no es necesario que me lo digas, tengo el recuerdo vívidamente en mi memoria.

Él la abrazó fuerte apretándola a su cuerpo, le besó la coronilla —¿Entonces, qué está mal? —Su voz era tranquila y conciliatoria.

Hermione se irguió y lo miró directamente —Nada está mal, sólo es que quiero que sea especial.

Draco elevó una ceja —Créeme nena, conmigo será más que especial.

Hermione rió al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Draco atrapó sus labios nuevamente y la besó dulcemente.

—Esperaré —Le dijo. Ella lo miró enternecida. Lo besó y se removió gustosa sobre su regazo, precisamente sobre su pene todavía erecto. Él gimió —Eso no está ayudando —gruñó.

—Lo siento —Empezó a bajarse de su regazo y sin poderlo evitar sus ojos descendieron hasta su entrepierna. Ella jadeó, se le remarcaba tooodoo. La tela de su pantalón era muy fina y ajustada, su miembro de seguro se estaba asfixiando allí adentro, parecía quedarle corto el espacio.

Draco le sonrió con suficiencia y Hermione le apartó la vista inmediatamente enfocándose en sus botas de invierno.

—Puedes ver, no hay problema —Mencionó socarrón. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No estaba viendo —Se defendió, aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas decía lo contrario y bastaba para prender un habano a un palmo de distancia. Estaba en llamas.

—Claro que no lo hacías —Ironizó con una sonrisa boba en los labios —Dame cinco minutos para calmarme ¿De acuerdo? —Ella asintió —A menos que quieras tú ayudarme con este problema —Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y él le guiñó un ojo coqueto.

—¡Draco! —Vociferó, le empujó un brazo a modo de regaño. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó, cuánto disfrutaba hacerla sonrojar.

—Ya, ya, está bien, ya entendí —Él la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo nuevamente más cerca —Deberíamos salir de aquí, por más que ame estar solo contigo, en cualquier momento me podría volver loco y abalanzarme sobre de ti —dijo mientras le besaba la sien.

Hermione soltó una risita —Me temo que eso ya lo hiciste.

Él le besó una mejilla, luego la otra, le besó la punta de su nariz pequeña y los dos párpados —Bueno, podría hacerlo de nuevo, y te prometí, mi hermosa dama, que sería paciente.

—Gracias, Draco —Le dijo ella conmovida. Le devolvió los besos en su pálido rostro, poniendo mucho más énfasis en sus labios carnosos. Draco hizo un sonido en el fondo de su garganta.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos o no podré resistir más —Le hablaba en su boca mientras se besaban, no tenían suficiente el uno del otro.

—¿A dónde? —Draco se había puesto en pie y le extendía una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Ella la tomó y la jaló hacía él fundiéndola en un abrazo. Pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y ella enrolló los suyos en la cintura de él mientras su cabeza descansaba en su pecho.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —Ella alzó el rostro y él le dio un rápido beso antes de salir ambos de la sala.

 **XxxOooXxx**

 _Cruzo los dedos porque les haya gustado, que la espera valiera la pena. Un encuentro amoroso entre estos dos enamorados._

 _Me los dicen todo en los rw, por favor, si?_

 _P.d: Siento mucho no haber respondido sus rw en el capitulo anterior, pero los leí todos y cada uno. ¡Son mi droga! XD_

 _Besos_

 _Eli Feltson_


	21. Capítulo 21: Yellow

¡No me linchen!

Explicación al final…

A leer

 **XoooXoo**

Hermione estaba detrás de uno de los pilares en la entrada del castillo. Dicha acción tenía por objetivo dos cosas, esconderse de Filch y la Señora Norris y esperar a Draco. Después de salir de la Sala de Menesteres, él le había dicho que necesitaba buscar algo en su habitación.

La Señora Norris casi estuvo a punto de sorprenderla y ahora asomaba la cabeza al menor ruidito. No quería que cogieran a Draco tampoco. Pero ya se había tardado tanto. Estaba a punto de considerar ir a buscarlo cuando unos largos brazos la tomaron por los hombros. Medio gritó de susto, antes de ser callada por una mano sobre su boca.

Su mirada horrorizada se suavizó cuando al darse la vuelta vio a Draco, los latidos de su corazón empezaron a ralentizarse

—¿Quieres matarme de un susto? —Siseó en voz baja, Draco la miraba con su sonrisa ladeada —Intentaba esconderme de Filch y la señora Norris, ahora por tu culpa lo más probable es que vengan camino hacia acá —Hermione miraba histéricamente detrás del pilar, ya le parecía escuchar los pasos del conserje gruñón.

Draco la tomó por la cintura y se inclinó para besarle ambas mejillas —Difícilmente podrías ocultar todo este cabello detrás de este pobre pilar, es casi como si tuviera vida propia, ¿Qué llevas oculto aquí dentro? —Dijo tocando un mechón enmarañado. Hermione abrió los ojos abruptamente y acto seguido frunció el ceño tan violento que parecía que de un momento a otro su cara se partiría a la mitad.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi cabello? —Empezó a removerse, tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre que el muchacho ejercía sobre su cintura. Draco rió —¿Te estás burlando de mi ahora?

Él la besó cariñosamente mientras se ría por lo bajo. Ella le aceptó los besos a regañadientes —Es tan fácil que no pude evitarlo. Pero me gusta tu cabello —Draco le acarició suevamente los rizos enredados, Hermione se relajó inmediatamente —Me gusta todo de ti.

Hermione alzó sus delgados brazos y los enlazó detrás de su cuello, pegó su cuerpo y al instante, sus labios se buscaron hambrientos, fundiéndose en un beso que hacia que se deshicieran entre los brazos del otro. Jadeando se separaron en busca de aire, juntando sus frente y con los ojos cerrados, el aliento de Draco le batía las pestañas.

Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco —¿Tienes lo que fuiste a buscar?

Draco se separó de ella lento, le sonrió y dentro de su chaqueta sacó un aparato minúsculo, parecido a un telescopio en miniatura —Vamos —Él la tomó de la mano y juntos salieron del castillo.

…

Afuera empezaba a hacer ventisca, Hermione se ajustó su abrigo más al cuerpo. Draco y ella caminaron hasta la orilla del lago, en una parte que quedaba más elevada. Ya estaba oscuro y hacia bastante frio, pero el entusiasmo del rubio era tan tierno e infantil, que ella se olvidó de las muchas reglas que de seguro estaban rompiendo al estar fuera del castillo, a las tantas de la noche y con una tormenta tocando las puertas.

Draco sacó el telescopio y lo montó sobre el trípode, ambas cosas con una sorpresiva rapidez se volvieron tamaño real. El objeto era hermoso, totalmente negro con dos únicas letras grabadas en relieve color plateado, _DM._

Hermione estaba de pie cerca de el chico observándolo fascinada mientras él ajustaba una palanca, retorcía perillas y observaba por la mirilla, asentía con la cabeza varias veces y sonreía animadamente. Era como ver a Draco dentro de un Draco, dentro de un Draco. Era como irlo descubriendo de sus capas. Se veía hermoso.

Draco rió y el sonido de felicidad y entusiasmo le llegó a Hermione como una corriente de euforia inyectada directo en sus venas, casi cae ahí muerta de pura emoción. Ella podría vivir toda su vida por ese sonido, el mundo entero podría guardar silencio para siempre si ella pudiera guardar esa risa.

—Mira —Dijo —Ya está, la encontré, es hermosa —Hermione dio un respingo, estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que el repentino acercamiento de Draco la sorprendió. Él estaba frente a ella, le acarició las mejillas heladas y depositó un tierno beso en su frente, la abrazó y se acomodó en la curvatura de su cuello, era una posición visiblemente incómoda para él, se tenía que encorvar para llegar hasta ahí, pero no se retiró enseguida, ella le devolvió el abrazo, sintió como su fino cabello rubio platinado le rozaba la mejilla y el cuello provocándole escalofríos. Las emociones en ese simple gesto eran tan intensas que le invadió la misma sensación que notaba justo antes de echarse a llorar.

Se separó antes de hacerlo —¿Qué se supone que veré? —Preguntó.

—Géminis —Dijo él jactancioso —Mi constelación favorita. Verás a Cástor y a Pólux, los gemelos. Sabías que uno era mortal y el otro inmortal. Pólux era el inmortal.

Hermione miró el brillo danzante en sus ojos plateados, el cielo estaba despejado aunque el ambiente alrededor era muy helado, la ventisca había levantado la nieve alrededor mojando sus abrigos. La luz de luna brillaba en su piel de porcelana, nítida como el de una joven doncella, ni siquiera ella tenía un cutis tan perfecto, estaba llena de pecas.

—Muy bien —anunció al cabo de un rato —Todo listo. Hermione se acercó con la mirada fija en él y con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, Draco le elevó una ceja pálida. Ella se colocó detrás del telescopio, despegó la vista del muchacho y observó por el objetivo. Contuvo un grito, pero el jadeo logró salir. Todas las estrellas se desplomaban en su cabeza, era como bañarse en luz.

—Sabía que te gustaría —Le escuchó decir cerca de su oído.

—Es precioso —Musitó algo conmovida, lo era, realmente. Draco se colocó detrás de ella, le acariciaba los hombros por encima del abrigo —Las estrellas son amarillas, siempre pensé que eran blancas.

—Son blancas cuando acaban de nacer, las amarillas son las que llevan mucho tiempo allá arriba. Es todo un espectáculo de luces, blanco, azul, amarillo… —Le susurró, el aliento le hacia cosquillas en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Bien, ahora mira esto, vas a alucinar —Draco se reclinó encima de su hombro y movió una palanca. Las estrellas se acercaron aún más, estaban allí, pareciera que pudiera tocarlas alzando la mano. Tenía razón, alucinaba, pero no sólo por las estrellas, su proximidad la agitaba, estaba apoyado totalmente en ella, podía sentir su torso presionando su espalda. Su perfume le invadió los sentidos, el calor que irradiaba la embriagaba. Cerró los ojos, las estrellas seguían titilando detrás de sus parpados mientras el aliento de él le golpeaba la nuca.

—¿Ves a Géminis? —Preguntó —Está en el cuadrante superior derecho —Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, no sabía a donde ver, todo era luz en medio de un gran manto negro, sus ojos buscaron como loca mientras su corazón iba a mil por alguna razón, no quería apartarse nunca de la seguridad que sentía allí, con él, aún estando a la intemperie, en medio de una noche helada. Quería darse la vuelta y que él la rodeara con los brazos para fundirse uno en el otro como la cera caliente.

Logró ubicar la constelación, y Draco le explicó cuidadosamente como ese grupo de estrellas representaban a los gemelos. Ella se agarraba fuerte de las patas del trípode, sentía que saldría flotando, él se mostraba tan apasionado y entusiasmado. Nunca nadie se había emocionado tanto por enseñarle algo a ella, ni siquiera su mamá.

—...Cuando Cástor murió, su hermano lo extrañaba tanto que accedió a compartir con él su inmortalidad y fue así como ambos terminaron en el cielo —Continuó diciendo.

—Wow —Dijo ella separándose del telescopio y encarándolo, aunque no sabía que era lo que más la sorprendía. Si era el espectáculo de estrellas, si era lo que acaba de decirle, si era el hecho de él supiera tanto de astrología o descubrir otra faceta suya. Era como un cajón de identidades: El aristócrata, el sangrepura, el intrépido y apasionado adolescente, el astrólogo amateur, el chico cuya risa detiene el universo, el joven que tiene la seguridad del mundo entre sus brazos. Seguro hay más, claro que hay más, y ella quería saberlo todo, conocerlo todo.

—Lo sé, es fuerte, me imagino que es algo normal en gemelos, o hermanos en general —Observó, malinterpretando su reacción. El rostro de Draco se tornó una pizca melancólico —Cuando empezaba a estudiar con mi madre los diferente nombres de estrellas y constelaciones, quedé fascinado por Géminis, el hecho de poder tener a alguien, aparte de tus padres por supuesto, dispuesto a dar, literal, una parte de su vida, es… —Dejó la frase en el aire, pero Hermione asintió, comprendía perfectamente —Desde ese entonces quise un hermano.

—Resulta difícil de creer que el narcisista Draco Malfoy quisiera una copia de él rondando por el mundo —Se burló ella, tomando la oportunidad de vengar el comentario sobre su cabello más temprano, la competencia entre ellos era algo que no podía dejar de lado. El rió y le dio un golpecito suave en su nariz respingona.

—No un gemelo, simplemente un hermano, sabía que ya con eso era pedir demasiado, los Malfoy descendemos de una larga línea de hijos únicos. Mi madre me lo explicó muchas veces.

—¿Y eso se debe a que Los Malfoy no pueden poner más de un hijo o no quieren? —Hermione puso sus brazos en jarra, que cosa más ridícula, ¡tener sólo un hijo!, ella también era hija única pero no era porque su madre no lo haya intentado.

Draco elevó una ceja —Te puedo asegurar que los Malfoy somos completamente competentes de poner todos los hijos que nos propongamos —La verdad es que él no podía asegurar nada, ningún sólo Malfoy, al menos que él recordara, había tenido más de un solo hijo, pero su madre le había explicado el motivo, y su madre no era mentirosa, así que su fuente era confiable.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, empezaba a imaginar lo poco fértil que debía de ser la sangre Malfoy, con tantas uniones entre parientes.

—Es la verdad —Se defendió él —El motivo que sólo se tenga un único hijo es para evitar que nuestra magia se diluya entre tantos, lo mismo con nuestro oro, si hubiera tenido hermanos, mi fortuna tendría que dividirla, al igual que mi magia. Ese es el motivo.

Hermione cerró la boca y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no reírse, sabía que eso lo ofendería. Pero es que era absurdo. ¿Magia que se divide? Lo del dinero ya lo suponía, ¿pero, la magia? Desde cuando aquí uno venía con una cantidad específica de magia que tendrá que repartir a sus hijos en un futuro. ¡Por Merlín!

—Eso definitivamente no es verdad —Dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa.

—Claro que lo es.

—¿Dónde puedo verlo? Muéstrame un libro que apoye tu teoría y la creeré. Eso no está en ningún libro, es ridículo, Draco.

El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció —Eso es así, todos lo sabemos. Algunos tratan de ignorarlo mientras que otros lo tomamos muy en serio. ¿Acaso haz visto algún Slytherin pobre? ¿O sin habilidades natas para hacer magia? Por favor, Granger, hechos, no palabras.

Ahora era Granger de nuevo.

—Oh por Merlín, puedo mencionarte a varios Slytherin que tienen la habilidad de un ogro sin su garrote para hacer magia. No me vengas con eso, MALFOY —El ceño de la muchacha estaba fruncido muy profundo.

—Anomalías —Dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia -mientras que en su rostro pasó fugazmente el dolor de dejar de ser Draco para ella- sabía que mencionaría a sus no tan inteligentes Gregory y Vincent —Las pruebas me soportan, sólo mira a los Weasley, tienen un enjambre de pelirrojos, resultado: pobres y su desempeño con la magia deja mucho que desear.

La boca de Hermione dibujó una O, había tocado una fibra sensible al hablar de sus amigos.

—Mis padres no tienen una sola gota de magia en su sangre, ¿Cómo entra ahí tu súper teoría? —Dijo apretando los dientes y elevando tanto la cabeza que su nariz quedaba disparada hacia arriba.

—Tú… —Draco cerró la boca tan rápidamente que sus dientes chocaron entre sí, por poco dice lo impensable. Que su hermoso ángel no es más que una vulgar ladrona de magia, el motivo por el cual hay tantos squib. No lo pensaba ya, esa sólo era la respuesta inmediata, que salía a bocajarro de sus entrañas, lo que le había inculcado por tantos años.

Hermione dilucidó en su mirada las palabras restantes, su silencio fue como una corriente eléctrica quemándole cada fibra de su ser. Dio la media vuelta y caminó apresuradamente hacia el castillo, estaba tan molesta y herida que el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar y hasta respirar. ¡Tonta! ¡Estúpida! ¡Ilusa!

—¡Hermione, Hermione! —Escuchó a sus espaldas. Apretó más el paso intentado alejarse todo lo posible, hasta que no pudo avanzar más. Sintió un jalón fuerte de su abrigo y al instante que le daban vuelta, en sus ojos se anidaban ya las lágrimas, luchaba por retenerlas. Chocó con _su_ cuerpo, sólido y grácil. Draco la aprisionó entre sus brazos mientras ella forcejeaba por liberarse.

—¡Suéltame!

—No te soltaré, si lo hago te iras y no lo permitiré —Ella seguía luchando, sin mirarlo a la cara, sus ropas estaban ya empapadas, el frio comenzaban a filtrarse en sus pieles —¡Por favor! ¡Mírame! Amor, amor —Hermione se quedó congelada, ¿Le había llamado amor? No una, dos veces, pero no estaba segura, todo fue tan rápido.

Ella quiso mirarlo, pero él la sostenía tan pegada a su cuerpo que no podía ver su cara —Todo esto fue una estupidez —Su voz sonaba ronca y lejana. Hermione se mantuvo quieta —Regresemos al castillo, por favor. No quiero que te resfríes, estas empapada.

Ella elevó sus brazos y lo abrazó, tenía razón había sido todo una estupidez —Tú también estas mojado.

Se separó temeroso de que ella fuera a salir corriendo de nuevo, no la quería seguir, su orgullo se sentía pisoteado cruelmente, pero al verla alejarse, herida, sabía que la había herido con su silencio, no pudo soportarlo, desmontó su telescopio y corrió como un condenado tras de ella.

—Tú eres tan maravillosa —Le dijo mientras le besaba la frente. Ya no hablaba de su magia al ser hija de muggles, hablaba de su mera existencia, de su simple presencia en la vida de él. Hermione iba a rebatir sus palabras, pero Draco no la dejó, la besó ardientemente, todo indicio de discusión murió al instante.

Había tanta neblina, y empezaban a caer copos de nieve a cada segundo más y más fuerte que parecía casi una tormenta. Apenas podían ver la palma de su mano. El camino de regreso al castillo se había perdido. Draco la abrazó fuerte, apretándola a su cuerpo, queriéndola proteger.

—Déjame buscar mi varita para que podamos regresar al castillo —Dijo ella con la voz amortiguada en el abrigo de él.

Se separaron y Hermione buscó su varita en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Convocó su patronus. Draco vio con sorprendente admiración como de la punta de su varita salía una neblina plateada hasta formar el cuerpo de lo que parecía un animal.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó sin apartar los ojos del animal que se paseaba por las piernas de Hermione.

—Es mi patronus, tiene forma de nutria —Explicó, luego se dirigió a su patronus, los dientes le castañeaban, tenía los labios secos y empezaban a verse morados, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza —Llévanos al castillo.

El patronus se empezó a mover, Hermione le tomó de la mano a Draco, que seguía embelesado por su nutria y ambos lo siguieron.

 **XooXoo**

 **Perdón, en serio. Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero es que créanme cuando les digo que no hay persona más salada que yo (con mala suerte, por si no se entiende). Me han pasado tantas cosas, tanto en mi vida profesional como en la sentimental. No he estado bien y eso me bloqueó terriblemente, esta pequeña parte de la historia la tenía escrita desde el año pasado, y no la había subido porque está incompleta pero si no lo hacia hoy, no sabía cuando, así que aquí está. Por favor no sean tan duras conmigo, sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito pero les prometo ponerme al corriente pronto, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.**

 **Infinitas gracias por las que todavía siguen al pendiente de la historia, y a mi amiga Barpara Loreto (Baruka84) porque ella muy linda a estado pendiente de mi, de lo que ha pasado últimamente en mi vida. Y también porque ella beteo este pedacito y como siempre cuido todo los detalles.**

 **Este capítulo se los dedico a todas ustedes, a las que creen todavía en De pociones y adivinación.**

 **Besos**


End file.
